


your name like a song I sing to myself

by PANDAR



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Basically, Bipolar Disorder, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Past Abuse, all the content the show contains, cissexist views about sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 75,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANDAR/pseuds/PANDAR
Summary: Микки и Мэнди Милкович ‒ две половинки инди-группы «Мэнди и Проступки», и, несмотря ни на что, они довольно хороши. Микки надеется пережить еще одно длинное однообразное лето, заработать немного денег, дав несколько концертов, и провести свободные жаркие дни как всегда: слишком много выпивая, и без особого энтузиазма гадая, чего ему не хватает в жизни.До тех пор, пока он не встречает рыжеволосого зеленоглазого бармена по имени Йен, который со смехом врывается в жизнь Микки...
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mandy Milkovich/Svetlana Milkovich
Kudos: 2





	1. Часть 1. Глава 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [your name like a song I sing to myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670273) by [misandrywitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misandrywitch/pseuds/misandrywitch). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://radikal.ru)

Микки сейчас на половине песни, в середине выступления и посреди бара, когда он видит его.

Толпа с энтузиазмом аплодирует в такт клавишному соло Мэнди, а он продолжает играть на своей гитаре, готовясь вступить в припеве, когда Мэнди закончит, и лениво оглядывает почти полностью набитое людьми помещение. Это хорошая явка, (учитывая, что они никогда не играли в этом баре раньше), вероятно, из-за дождя. Люди обращают больше внимания на «Мэнди и Проступки» (1), чем на бар и свои напитки, а это всегда было хорошим знаком. Микки оглядывает бар, думая, что его собственное пиво, вероятно, уже изрядно выдохлось и он должен убедиться, что обновит его после этой песни, когда у него возникает внезапный и неожиданный зрительный контакт с барменом в углу. У того потрясающе рыжие волосы.

Микки Милкович не романтик. Он не верит ни в любовь с первого взгляда, ни в любовь вообще, ни в обмен ошеломляющими и захватывающими дыхание взглядами с незнакомцами через задымленные переполненные бары. Он провел достаточно времени в барах, забитых под завязку, прокуренных и прочих, чтобы знать, что такого просто не происходит. Может быть, раз в год. С другими людьми.

Словно назло ему, воздух исчезает из пространства.

Мэнди пинает его в лодыжку своим сапогом на тяжелом каблуке, и Микки наклоняется к микрофону, чтобы спеть с ней хором и закончить выступление. Аплодируют сильно. Дождливая ночь в начале Чикагского лета — это подходящая атмосфера для фолк-инди-рок (2) музыки, и, несмотря ни на что, Мэнди и Микки Милкович — два участника «Мэнди и Проступки», чертовски хороши в своем деле. Микки убирает свою гитару, пока Мэнди оживленно болтает с несколькими мужчинами в толпе, каждый из которых уходит с компакт-диском в руках. Мэнди подмигивает ему, прежде чем повернуться и улыбнуться, складывая клавиатуру.

— Вы, ребята, просто фантастические! — сейчас с Мэнди разговаривает девушка, скорее всего, еще студентка, — ваши тексты невероятны.

Мэнди ухмыляется, — это все он, он пишет их все, — она тычет большим пальцем через плечо в Микки, и девушка, довольно симпатичная, с белокурой челкой, улыбается в его сторону.

— Ты потрясающий! — говорит она, — они такие глубокие, что мне кажется, твои песни действительно заводят меня.

— Ебаный в рот, — Микки захлопывает гитарный футляр и идет к бару, оставив девушку моргать в замешательстве.

Он роется в своем бумажнике, чтобы проверить, сколько наличных у него под рукой, когда кто-то хватает его за запястье и голос говорит:  
— Эй, парень, не нужно, — Микки моргает, поднимает глаза, и видит рыжеволосого бармена, который улыбается и скользит бокалом пива по стойке в его направлении.  
— Вы, ребята, привлекли толпу в дождь, вы заслужили несколько раундов за наш счет, — говорит он. Микки берет стакан с пивом, их пальцы соприкасаются, и он почти роняет его. Он хмуро смотрит на пену.

— Это вроде как моя работа, — говорит он и отпивает.

— У вас отличное звучание, — говорит бармен, и Микки снова смотрит на него, о чем немедленно сожалеет. У него очень красивые глаза. По-настоящему зеленые. Сердцебиение Микки ускоряется выше пределов нормы, — обычно я предпочитаю что-нибудь более жизнерадостное, но вы мне понравились.

— Я могу играть и вещи повеселее, — непроизвольно говорит Микки, — мой кавер (3) «Гимна безумной вечеринки» (4) — это коронный номер. Легенда.

— А аккордеон там есть?

— Нет, только Казу (5) и немного барабанов Бонго (6).

Бармен все еще смеется, когда Мэнди садится рядом с Микки.

— Это тебя не убьет, если ты не будешь безнадежным придурком, когда люди делают тебе комплименты, — Мэнди берет пиво, и коллекция браслетов на ее запястьях с бряканьем стукается о холодный стакан.

— Да, но тогда мне придется иметь дело с тем, что они подумают, будто я славный малый, — говорит Микки, — это испортит мой имидж.

— Ты играешь в фолк-рок группе, у тебя семьдесят клетчатых рубашек и эта херня, вытатуированная у тебя на руках, Мик, ты уже нанес непоправимый урон своему имиджу.

Микки показывает ей фак, целенаправленно используя руку с «НАХУЙ» (FUCK) на костяшках пальцев.

— Ну да, это сразу отражает суть, — смеется бармен.

— Вот что бывает, когда в шестнадцать лет делаешь татуировку… о! — Мэнди прерывает саму себя и наклоняется через стол, чтобы похлопать рыжеволосого бармена по плечу. Микки не должно удивлять, что Мэнди его знает. Мэнди знает всех.  
— Извини, я веду себя как гребаная идиотка. Йен, это мой брат Микки. Микки, Йен Галлагер. Это он предложил нам выступить здесь! Кстати, это была отличная идея, и я думаю, что мы обязательно вернемся.

— Да, — Микки кивает в сторону бара и потягивает пиво, — клевое место. Приятно познакомиться.

— Взаимно! — Йен Галлагер ухмыляется и отворачивается от них, чтобы провести оплату чьей-то кредитной картой, и Микки тяжело вздыхает.

Йен Галлагер — высокий и долговязый, вероятно, около шести футов (7), но при этом сильный. Несмотря на погоду, он в майке без рукавов и темных джинсах, а руки у него крепкие, подкачанные, и пальцы привлекательно длинные. На его плечах, локтях и лице — веснушки. У него рыжие волосы, действительно рыжие, как медная проволока, а вовсе не светлые или каштановые. Он выглядит мягким. Он снова повернулся к Мэнди и разговаривает с ней, а Микки не понимает ни слова из того, что они говорят. Мэнди выжидающе смотрит на него, постукивая пальцами по ободку бокала.

— Что? — фыркает Микки.

— Я сказала, что не собираюсь идти под дождем, так ты вызовешь нам такси или потащишь меня домой?

— Иди нахуй, — ласково говорит Микки и встает, чтобы сделать телефонный звонок.

Они тащат свое оборудование (гитару, клавиатуру, огромную коробку с сувенирной продукцией) вверх по лестнице в свою квартиру, когда Микки спрашивает так небрежно, как только может:  
— Так где же ты познакомилась со своим другом Галлагером?

Мэнди одной ногой придерживает открытую входную дверь и безуспешно пытается протиснуться в нее вместе с клавиатурой. Она пинает кроссовок Микки, лежащий на пути, и хмуро смотрит на него, затем бросает клавиатуру на кухонный стол и вздыхает.  
— Не так давно, не знаю. Его брат раньше встречался с Карен, ну, ты знаешь, Карен Джексон, и мы столкнулись с ним на вечеринке. Хотя, на самом деле, он ходил с нами в школу. Какая тебе разница?

Микки захлопывает дверь и снимает куртку, стряхивая воду с волос.  
— Показалось, имя звучит знакомо, вот и все, — говорит он. Так и есть, в том смысле, что он уверен, что слышал это имя раньше, потому что половина ирландских католиков, которые учились в его средней школе, носили фамилию Галлагер, — была целая куча Галлагеров, которые жили… о, я не помню… где-то рядом с нами?

— Да, это они, — Мэнди сбрасывает свои ботинки, стягивает юбку и со вздохом падает на диван. Микки присоединяется к ней, пихая ее, чтобы она подвинулась и освободила место. — Йен на самом деле классный, мы тусовались пару раз, я, он и Карен. И вообще, почему тебе так любопытно?

— Не знаю, — Микки включает телевизор, чтобы избежать зрительного контакта со своей сестрой, которая с любопытством смотрит в его сторону, — наверное, он довольно симпатичный, вот и все.

— Оххххх! — Мэнди торжествует, тыча босыми ногами в живот Микки. Он хватается за них и умудряется столкнуть ее с дивана на пол, Мэнди в отместку прижимает подушку к его лицу и ударяет локтем в солнечное сплетение, и тема, к счастью, закрывается.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Неделей позже Мэнди приводит Йена Галлагера домой.

Это один из немногих дней в неделю, когда у Микки нет работы или репетиций группы или концерта (когда они сформировали группу, они решили репетировать вместе два раза в неделю, хотя они почти всегда подбирают аккорды и обмениваются идеями друг с другом). Микки сидит на диване в одних боксерах, смотрит уже четвертый эпизод «Кошмары на кухне» (8), строчит какие-то слова на обороте смятого чека из продуктового магазина и гадает, не потрудится ли Мэнди написать ему, что она не придет домой и сегодня вечером тоже. Из них двоих, Мэнди гораздо более общительна и, несмотря на то, что они проводят половину своих ночей вместе, распевая песни в барах, любит проводить свои выходные дни, танцуя и тусуясь с другими людьми. Микки всегда чувствовал себя более комфортно в таких барах, где нет крафтового пива на разлив или неоновых огней или тематических вечеров — одна из привычек Саутсайда, от которой он не мог избавиться. Наблюдать за тем, как Гордон Рамзи словами (9) потрошит людей, намного веселее, чем сопровождать Мэнди в ее любимом времяпрепровождении, которым является убеждать парней купить ей выпивку, а затем бросить их через десять минут. Она ушла накануне вечером, а сейчас почти три часа дня, и Микки уже готов смириться с тем, что выпьет шесть банок пива в одиночку, когда дверь распахивается и входит Мэнди, на ходу набрасывая куртку на лицо Микки.

— Мэнди, какого хуя? — Микки швыряет куртку на пол, и Мэнди смеется. Он вскакивает с намерением добраться до нее и вернуть назад, чтобы, возможно, пощекотать, когда замечает, что кто-то еще стоит во все еще открытом дверном проеме. Это Йен Галлагер, прислонившийся к дверному косяку в толстовке и джинсах, с волосами, слегка влажными от дневного дождя. Микки вдруг осознает, что он вот-вот собирается погнаться за своей сестрой по кухне, словно они пара детей, и что он в одних боксерах и не брился уже два дня.

— Заходи, — Мэнди бросается за спину Микки, чтобы затащить Йена внутрь. На ней черные шорты с высокой талией и кожаная куртка, волосы в беспорядке, а макияж размазан. Одежда вчерашняя. Что-то в животе у Микки сжимается.

— Могла бы и предупредить, что у нас гости, — говорит он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал лишь слегка раздраженно. Он вообще плохо справляется с тем, чтобы быть умеренно раздраженным. У него лучше получается быть «ворчливым», «скучающим» и «на грани убийства». Йен не во вкусе Мэнди, — говорит он себе. Почему тебя это вообще волнует? — спрашивает он себя.

— Пожалуйста, прикрой свое тощее тело, — Мэнди роется в холодильнике. Она открывает пластиковый контейнер, делает гримасу и кидает его в мусорное ведро, а затем останавливается на куске вчерашней пиццы, — я уверена, что мы все ослеплены твоей бледной грудью. Хочешь пива, Йен? — Она бросает ему одно, когда он кивает.

— Как будто твои ноги чем-то лучше после этой зимы, — ворчит Микки.

— Мои ноги выглядят великолепно, а ты — придурок, — говорит Мэнди с набитым пиццей ртом, — добро пожаловать в дом Милковичей, Йен. Чувствуй себя как дома, я пойду приму душ и переоденусь, а потом мы решим, что делать дальше!

— Все еще хочешь сходить в кино? — Йен открывает крышку от пивной бутылки без открывалки, положив ее плашмя на ладонь правой руки и сильно прокрутив. Она сразу же выскакивает, и Микки впечатлен. Йен подносит бутылку ко рту, и Микки чувствует, как все его лицо горит. Он открывает холодильник так громко, как только может.

— Да! — Мэнди кричит из их общей ванной.

Холодный воздух из холодильника обдувает лицо Микки, и он смотрит в него довольно отчаянно.

— Приятно знать, что вы, знаменитые музыканты, все еще живете, как и все мы, — говорит Йен. Микки выглядывает из-за дверцы холодильника, а Йен, ухмыляясь, разглядывает груду обуви за мягким диваном.

— Да, почему-то быть средне известным в городе Чикаго недостаточно, чтобы вытащить тебя из рядов девяноста девяти процентов, — говорит Микки. У Йена загораются глаза, и он смеется.

— Ты звучишь совсем по-другому, когда поешь, — говорит он. Микки удивленно поднимает бровь, — слаще, — говорит Йен.

— Я позаимствую одну из твоих рубашек! — Мэнди кричит из ванной, к счастью, давая Микки повод обернуться и накричать на нее. Это лучший вариант, чем залезть прямо в холодильник и захлопнуть за собой дверцу. Мэнди выигрывает, как обычно, и торжествующе выбегает из спальни Микки в джинсах и одной из его клетчатых рубашек, и Микки чувствует, что его раздражение нарастает.

— Ты не хочешь присоединиться? — Мэнди, кажется, ничего не замечает, — в кино?

— Нет, — Микки снова открывает холодильник и достает пиво, — не хочу прерывать твое свидание, повеселитесь.

— Заткнись, — смеется Мэнди и начинает рыться в гостиной, — куда, черт возьми, я дела свою сумочку?

— По-моему, ты уронила ее под пальто? — говорит Йен. Мэнди переворачивает свое пальто и торжествующе поднимает сумочку, давая Йену пять.

— Мэнди, ты что, выбросила эти чертовы остатки? — рявкает на нее Микки, не в силах найти в холодильнике то, что ему нужно.

— Я выбросила макароны с сыром недельной давности, если ты об этом, — пожимает плечами Мэнди.

— Я собирался это съесть!

— Ну уж нет, Мик, на них была плесень!

— Нет, черт возьми, не было!

— Иди вздремни или еще что, — Мэнди закатывает глаза и выпроваживает Йена за дверь, — может быть, когда ты проснешься, то немного повзрослеешь.

Они оставляют дверь открытой, так что Микки захлопывает ее за ними, открывает свое пиво и идет принять холодный душ.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Все дело в том, думает Микки после того, как он выходит из душа, дело в том, что он на самом деле не собирался ничего предпринимать с Йеном Галлагером, кроме как думать, что он хорошо выглядит. Не имеет значения, встречается ли с ним Мэнди, потому что даже не похоже, что Микки сам бы стал, что он даже хочет.

Мужчины, с которыми встречается Мэнди, все равно редко задерживаются надолго. Мужчины всегда ею интересовались, и она это знает, и она обычно позволяет им ошиваться поблизости достаточно долго, чтобы получить свой секс и пару дорогих туфель, а затем ей становится скучно, и она бросает их ради кого-то другого. Йен Галлагер исчезнет максимум через две недели. Микки тоже неплохо знакомится с людьми. Он мог бы пойти прямо сейчас и найти кого-нибудь, кто будет заинтересован в том, чтобы трахнуть его, если бы захотел. Он не хочет. Он не знает, чего хочет.

Осознание этого не заставляет Микки чувствовать себя менее раздраженным, поэтому он снова включает телевизор и довольствуется тем, что напивается.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

(1) «Мэнди и Проступки» (Mandy and the Misdemeanors). Misdemeanor — проступок; мелкое правонарушение; мелкое преступление; дурное/скверное поведение; неправильное действие; хулиганство.

(2) фолк-инди-рок — очевидно, сочетание трех музыкальный направлений: фолк (народная музыка), инди (независимая музыка, включает в себя музыкальные жанры, субкультуры, для которых характерны независимость от коммерческой поп-музыки и мейнстрима), рок (обобщающее название ряда направлений популярной музыки. Слово «rock» (в переводе с английского «качать», «укачивать», «качаться») в данном случае указывает на характерные для этих направлений ритмические ощущения, связанные с определённой формой движения).

(3) Ка́вер-версия (cover version, от англ. cover — покрывать) — авторская музыкальная композиция (часто известная) в исполнении другого музыканта или коллектива.

(4) «Гимн безумной вечеринки» (Party Rock Anthem) — сингл со второго студийного альбома «Sorry for Party Rocking» американского дуэта рэп-диджеев LMFAO при участии Lauren Bennett & GoonRock.

(5) Казу — духовой музыкальный инструмент. Казу представляет собой небольшой металлический, пластмассовый или деревянный цилиндр, сужающийся к концу. В середину цилиндра сверху вставлена металлическая пробка с мембраной из папиросной бумаги. Чтобы исполнять музыку на казу, нужно в него петь, при этом бумажная мембрана значительно изменяет голос.  
https://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/ODAwWDgwMA==/z/AcwAAOSwImRYS5xs/$_3.JPG

(6) Бонго́ — кубинский ударный инструмент: небольшой сдвоенный барабан африканского происхождения, играют на котором обычно сидя, удерживая бонго зажатым между икрами ног.  
https://www.stockvault.net/data/2016/12/28/219790/thumb16.jpg

(7) 1 фут = 0.3048 метра. (Таким образом, рост Йена примерно 1,8 метра)

(8) «Кошмары на кухне» (Kitchen Nightmares) — это американское реалити-шоу, в котором шеф-повар Гордон Рамзи приглашается владельцами провести неделю с прогорающим рестораном в попытке оживить бизнес.

(9) словами (verbally) — слово «verbally» может означать как «устно», так и «буквально», т.е. фраза могла бы звучать как «Гордон Рамзи устно/словесно (используя только слова) потрошит людей», так и «Гордон Рамзи буквально потрошит людей». Общий смысл, однако, не особо меняется.


	2. Часть 1. Глава 2.

Следующим утром Микки должен пойти на работу, но, когда он приходит домой, Йен Галлагер все еще в его квартире. Или он уходил и вернулся снова, так как он одет в другую одежду — тренировочный костюм или вроде того. Он весело машет с дивана, когда Микки входит. Микки хлопает дверью в свою спальню и идет принимать душ.

Когда он выходит, чтобы взять пиво из холодильника, Мэнди и Йен убирают вещи с кухонного стола; Мэнди рассказывает историю, которая, по подозрению Микки, может быть о нем, и Йен смеется.

— … ладно, а потом он протягивает мне монтировку, и он истекает кровью по всему полу, и он просто кричит «БЛЯДЬ, БЕГИ»! И мы, блядь, бежим! У копов не было шанса догнать нас.

— Твою мать, — Йен вытирает глаза.

— Ты читала те стихи, которые я оставил? — Микки спрашивает Мэнди.

— Нет, пока нет, — она все еще смеется.

— Есть шанс, что ты сделаешь это, скажем, в ближайшие пять лет?

— Ладно, да, мам, успокойся, — фыркает Мэнди.

— И вы допили последнее пиво?

— Я купила еще, оно прямо перед тобой.

— Это же гребаный ПБР, Мэнди. Я ненавижу ПБР! (1)

— Ты не ненавидишь ПБР! Ты пьешь его постоянно.

— Не говори мне, блядь, что я ненавижу и чего не ненавижу, — рычит Микки, но все равно хватает пиво.

— Мы собирались спросить тебя, не хочешь ли ты сыграть в «Яблочко к Яблоне» (2), говнюк! — говорит Мэнди, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ненавижу «Яблочко к Яблоне»!

— Я меняю название нашей группы на «Мэнди и Долбоебы»!

Микки сдается и идет писать Светлане. Он снова хлопает дверью своей спальни, просто на всякий случай.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Микки Милкович — - — - > Светлана 15:32: Что ты сейчас делаешь

Светлана — - — - > Микки Милкович 15:34: В душе. Скоро на работу. [значок ванны с пеной, три значка смайлика]

Микки Милкович — - — - > Светлана 15:37: ебаный бойфренд Мэнди никак не покинет нашу чертову квартиру, это заставляет меня лезть на гребаную стену, я могу подойти

Светлана — - — - > Микки Милкович 15:45: Нет! [строка русских символов] [значок ванна с пеной, значок снеговика]

Микки Милкович — - — > Светлана 15:46: я уже иду

Светлана — - — > Микки Милкович 15:48: [десять смайликов на высоких каблуках] [значок снеговика]

Микки Милкович — - — > Светлана 15:50: ГОВОРИ, БЛЯДЬ, ПО-АНГЛИЙСКИ

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Светлана живет в нескольких кварталах от Мэнди и Микки и работает в парикмахерской, которая находится на полпути между ее квартирой и баром, в котором работает Йен Галлагер. Ее входная дверь открыта, так что Микки сам себя впускает. Квартира Светланы оформлена в розовых и цветочных тонах, а сама она стоит на кухне в цветастом платье. Она приподнимает одну идеальную бровь, когда Микки открывает ее дверь.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, — вздыхает она по-английски с сильным акцентом. По ряду обстоятельств, которые до сих пор не совсем ясны, Светлана уехала из России в Штаты, когда была подростком. Однако, ей удается звучать совершенно раздражающе на любом языке, на котором она говорит.

— Я же сказал, что мне нужно было убраться из моего чертового дома, — говорит Микки.

— А я сказала тебе, что у меня есть работа! — Светлана сочувственно похлопывает Микки по руке, обходя его и направляясь к двери.

— Тогда я пойду с тобой на работу.

— Если ты идешь, то держи мою сумочку, — Светлана протягивает сумку из черной кожи, к ручке которой привязан яростно-розовый шарф.

— Я не понесу твою долбанную сумку.

— Тогда ты со мной не идешь.

— Да блядь, — Микки выхватывает у нее сумку и топает к двери. Светлана с очень самодовольным видом запирает дверь за собой. Вообще-то, сегодня хороший день, солнечный и ясный. Микки следует за Светланой по оживленному тротуару, держа под мышкой ее сумку.

— Ты знала, что у Мэнди появился новый бойфренд? Могла бы и предупредить, что у Мэнди появился новый бойфренд, — говорит Микки, когда тротуар становится чуть менее людным и он может идти рядом с ней.

Светлана пожимает плечами.  
— Никакого бойфренда, о котором я бы знала, — говорит она.

— Может быть, «бойфренд» — не то слово, — соглашается Микки, — этот парень, с которым она трахается, какой-то Галлагер.

— Галлагер? Оранжевый мальчик? — Светлана бросает взгляд на Микки, и ее брови взлетают вверх.

— Ага, морковная макушка. Они сейчас в моей квартире играют в ебаные настольные игры.

— Я не думаю, что оранжевый мальчик — это типаж Мэнди. Не думаю, что Мэнди во вкусе оранжевого мальчика, — решительно говорит Светлана.

— У Мэнди нет своего типажа. Типаж Мэнди — «готов купить ей всякую хрень».

— Я думаю, что ты не знаешь некоторых вещей о Мэнди, — говорит Светлана. Они уже подошли к парикмахерской, — кошелек, — Микки протягивает ей сумку и сердито смотрит.

— Ты вообще о чем? — спрашивает он.

— Большой крутой парень не знает всего на свете, большой крутой парень в шоке, — подмигивает ему Светлана, — я зайду завтра, может быть. Мы напьемся. Иди домой и будь милым со своей сестрой.

— И это все? Это и есть твое грандиозное решение той проблемы, что меня сводят с ума?

— Мне работать нужно, а ты иди домой. Если только ты не хочешь подстричься.

— Нет!

— Если бы я не знала тебя лучше, я бы сказала, что большой крутой парень запал, — смеется Светлана и открывает дверь парикмахерской.

— Ты слишком много читаешь любовных романов, — огрызается Микки.

— И ты не солгал. Пока! — Светлана заходит в салон, а Микки поворачивается и идет в другую сторону, не зная, что ему теперь делать. Он мог бы, как он полагает, взломать замок в квартире Светланы и побыть там некоторое время. Он еще не дошел до соседней двери, когда за его спиной раздается голос Светланы:

— Милкович! — она кричит, и он оборачивается. Она просунула голову в дверь салона и приподняла одну бровь, — если ты вломишься в мою квартиру, я проткну тебе сердце отверткой.

— Твою мать, — говорит Микки и уходит домой.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Одним из главных недостатков того, что Мэнди трахается с кем-то, вспоминает Микки по ходу недели, является то, что она в очень хорошем настроении. Она носит одежду с цветовой гаммой, отличной от черного. Мэнди готовит. Мэнди смеется в полночь, вися на телефоне с Йеном Галлагером. Мэнди играет оптимистичные каверы Битлз на своей гитаре, и насвистывает, и поет в душе. В обычное время это было бы неплохо, за исключением того, что они пытаются подготовиться к относительно большому концерту в баре в центре города, для которого их забронировали несколько месяцев назад, и это, блядь, важно для их имиджа. Их группа никогда не была особенно энергичной. У них бывают моменты, когда они веселые, но они также нуждаются в определенной степени серьезности. Они не делают каверы на Битлз. Они не носят галстуки и разноцветные топы. Они не хихикают.

Микки говорит об этом Мэнди на репетиции группы в четверг утром.

Она отвечает вскинутым средним пальцем.  
— Я могу вести себя так, как захочу, — говорит она, — и вообще, это не я хлопаю дверьми и хандрю.

— Я не хандрю.

— Если бы ты был мультяшным персонажем, то генерировал бы маленькие грозовые тучи, — Мэнди закатывает глаза. Они устроились в подвале их многоквартирного дома — холодной и звукоизолированной комнате, которую они арендуют у домовладельца, чтобы хранить свое оборудование и репетировать, не будучи услышанными всем районом.

— Как скажешь, — огрызается Микки, — давай просто повторим все еще раз.

Концерт состоится в субботу, и они готовились к нему уже полтора месяца, насколько они вообще к чему-то готовятся. Они играют достаточно часто и достаточно слаженно, что им не нужно репетировать каждый раз, даже если они все равно это делают. Они вообще-то хороши. Каким-то образом. После примерно полутора лет бесплатных выступлений в крошечных, сомнительных барах, они пришли к некоторому относительному успеху, полурегулярным появлениям на нескольких местных радиостанциях, участию в нескольких летних фестивалях, некоторым постоянным поклонникам и регулярным заказам по всему городу. Это все, на что Микки мог надеяться, и даже больше. Он не совсем уверен, что хочет чего-то большего. Они зарабатывают деньги, по крайней мере какие-то. Сейчас все более стабильно, чем когда-либо в их жизни.

В значительной степени они хороши, и Микки это знает, из-за не подлежащего сравнению случайного таланта Мэнди, способной играть практически на любом инструменте, который она получает в свои руки, и из-за того, как их голоса (его — более высокий и легкий, чем ему бы хотелось, но твердый и характерный; ее — с невероятным диапазоном и способностью плавно сливаться со всем, что он исполняет) звучат вместе. И еще из-за его лирики.

Мэнди набирает несколько нот на клавиатуре, дает отсчет, и они начинают петь, Микки следует за голосом Мэнди. Это происходит не в унисон. Ее темп слишком быстрый, его отстает. Она останавливается.

— Ты растягиваешь, — огрызается она.

— Ты торопишься!

— А вот и нет… Ты даже не считаешь на 2-4, не так ли? Ты идешь на 4-4?

— Я считаю на 2-4, потому что эта гребаная песня написана в 2-4!

— Ладно… — Микки проводит рукой по волосам, — окей. Давай просто…

— Просто сосредоточься и перестань валять дурака, чтобы мы могли с этим покончить, — Мэнди снова начинает отсчет. Они останавливаются, даже не дойдя до припева. Они сбились. Это старая песня, двухлетней давности, они играли ее раз сто. И это звучит ужасно.

— Может, попробуем что-нибудь еще? — в отчаянии спрашивает Мэнди. — Может быть, это просто, я не знаю… давай попробуем другую.

Так они и делают. Они пробегаются по своему репертуару. Все не так. Пальцы Микки, кажется, совсем его не слушаются. Голос Мэнди совершенно не сочетается с его голосом. В середине одной из самых любимых у их аудитории песен Микки ударяет рукой по гитарным струнам так громко, как только может, вызывая противный визг.

— Да что с тобой такое, черт возьми? — кричит Мэнди, вскидывая руки.

— Что не так со мной? Что с тобой не так?

— Со мной все в порядке, за исключением того, что мой долбаный брат закатывает истерику, как ребенок! У нас нет на это времени, Микки… — Мэнди вскипает, прерывая его, — у нас, блядь, только четыре дня, и мы звучим как дерьмо…  
— Может быть, мы не звучали бы как дерьмо, если бы один из нас действительно был сосредоточен на ебаной группе! — кричит Микки. Он выдергивает гитару и несется вверх по лестнице вместе с Мэнди, следующей за ним по пятам.

— Что, черт возьми, это значит, а? Эй, говнюк! — Она хватает его за руку, и Микки стряхивает ее, — я не тот, кто провел прошлую неделю не в духе, жалуясь на все и плачась Светлане.

— Я не… что… Светлана! — Микки чувствует, как его коренные зубы скрежещут друг о друга, — послушай… — они еще не успели подняться по лестнице в свою квартиру и стоят на лестничной клетке, оба босые, — мне нет дела до того, с кем ты трахаешься, и есть ли у тебя парень или что-то еще, но это проблема, когда это означает, что ты настолько отвлечена, что мы звучим как замедленное крушение поезда.

— Отвлечена? — Мэнди кричит. И когда Мэнди кричит, она действительно кричит. Это как-то связано с тем, что ей приходилось орать на всех своих братьев в течение большей части ее жизни, — я отвлечена? Ты единственный, кто… подожди…, — она замолкает и пристально смотрит на него, все еще целясь пальцем в грудь Микки, словно пистолетом, — бойфренд? Ты сошел с ума?

— Нет!

Мэнди моргает, глядя на него.  
— У меня нет парня.

— Как бы ты, блядь, это ни называла. Галлагер. Морковная башка.

Глаза Мэнди расширяются, очень-очень широко. Она смотрит на него еще пристальнее, как будто он вдруг заговорил на тарабарщине или у него начала расти еще одна голова.

— Что? — Микки лает, потому что Мэнди вдруг резко начинает смеяться. Она смеется так сильно, что ей приходится прислониться к стене, чтобы не упасть. Она так хохочет, что размазывает подводку, вытирая глаза, — Мэндс, — выдыхает Микки.

— Йен Галлагер мне не бойфренд! — Мэнди задыхается, хватаясь за живот, — ты что, … блядь, … ты хочешь сказать, что ведешь себя как полный придурок, потому что…

— Я взял себе за правило не любить людей, которые трахают мою сестру, — огрызается Микки. Глаза Мэнди увеличиваются до невероятного размера. Она кажется слишком потрясенной, чтобы смеяться.

— Мы друзья, Микки.

— Друзья?

— Да, знаешь, мы тусуемся, веселимся, незнакомая концепция, я понимаю.

— Ты с ним трахаешься?

— Я не трахаюсь с ним, — выражение лица Мэнди теперь граничит с тревогой.

— Ты не трахаешься с ним.

— Мик… — губы Мэнди беззвучно шевелятся в течение минуты. Внезапно, она закрывает рот.  
— У Йена на меня не встанет, разве что я бы носила фальшивую бороду и страпон. Да и то, наверное, нет.

— Хочешь сказать, вот чем ты сейчас занимаешься? Потому что, мне не нужно…

— Йен — гей, Микки, — рявкает Мэнди.

— О.

Мэнди скрещивает руки на груди и вздыхает.  
— Что, как я предполагала, было довольно очевидно заметно, учитывая, что ты и сам гей, и я не хочу ровнять всех под одну гребенку или что-то еще, но у Йена есть много маек с V-образным вырезом.

— Ладно, ладно, — Микки начинает нервничать от ее раздраженного взгляда, — я придурок. Ты победила.

— Ты и правда придурок, — Мэнди хватает его за руку и ласково закидывает ее себе на плечи, — и я всегда выигрываю. Ну же, давай еще раз пройдемся по сету (3), а потом напьемся.

Они вместе спускаются вниз, их локти соприкасаются, и сердитое чувство в груди Микки испаряется, словно его никогда и не было.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

(1) ПБР (PBR — Pabst Blue Ribbon) — марка американского светлого пива.

(2) «Яблочко к Яблоне» — настольная игра с карточками. Игра состоит из красных и зелёных карточек. На красных карточках написаны названия предметов, событий и другие существительные, на зелёных написаны прилагательные. Цель игры — подобрать наиболее подходящую красную карточку (существительное) для зелёной карточки (прилагательное) и объяснить свой выбор. За каждый удачный ход игрок получает зелёную карточку. Побеждает игрок, набравший наибольшее количество зелёных карточек к концу игры.

(3) Сет (в музыке) — это выборка композиций или треков, исполненных за один концерт.

Термином «сет» в своей профессиональной деятельности пользуются и диджеи — люди, воспроизводящие на дискотеках и в ночных клубах музыку, под которую танцуют посетители. Для диджея «сет» — это непрерывное выступление, в течение которого один музыкальный трек должен плавно переходить в другой. Средний сет длится 2 — 2,5 часа. Бывают сеты и до 10 часов.


	3. Часть 1. Глава 3.

— Мэнди, — говорит Йен в пятницу днем, — думаю, что я не очень-то нравлюсь твоему брату.

Мэнди удивленно поднимает брови. Они сидят на солнышке на крошечном балкончике квартиры Милковичей, оба наслаждаясь тем, что наконец-то достаточно тепло, чтобы носить шорты и майки, не рискуя потерять конечности из-за обморожения. Мэнди курит, и они пьют пиво, и Йен приятно пьян днем. В целом он находится в отличном настроении: ему не нужно работать сегодня вечером, он поднял отличные чаевые накануне, учитывая, что это был четверг, и у них нет никаких планов на день, кроме как медленно напиться и, возможно, посмотреть дурацкий фильм вместе с Мэнди в ее кровати с леопардовым принтом. Кроме одного этого обстоятельства. Того единственного, которое продолжает раздражать Йена.

Мэнди пожимает плечами и вытягивает ноги на перила балкона.  
— Не принимай это на свой счет, — она закусывает губу, — обычно он не такой уж ворчливый, но и не такой уж ласковый. Я не думаю, что Микки действительно хоть кто-то нравится.

Йен знает, что это не совсем так. Микки нравится Мэнди. Микки нравится Светлана — симпатичная русская парикмахерша с великолепными ногами, которая приходит в бар Йена каждый вечер, чтобы выпить водку с тоником. Йен пару раз видел их вместе в баре, они смеялись. Она приходила в квартиру Милковичей только один раз с тех пор, как он действительно начал тусоваться с Мэнди. Светлана так же несколько раз встречалась с ним и Мэнди, и они отлично провели время вместе, и Йену было понятно, почему она кому-то может понравиться.

Он спросил Мэнди из чистого любопытства, встречаются ли Микки и Светлана. Она смеялась минут двадцать и сказала ему, что Светлана — лесбиянка.

— Я сделал что-то такое, что его разозлило? — спрашивает Йен, а потом сразу же чувствует себя глупо, сказав это вслух.

— Он думал, что мы встречались или вроде того, — фыркает Мэнди.

— Действительно?

— Не спрашивай меня. Кажется, сегодня утром он был в лучшем настроении, так что, возможно, он будет более приятным. Он действительно всегда ворчит, Йен. Я бы об этом не беспокоилась.

— Просто прошла вечность с тех пор, как кто-то встретил меня и подумал, что я — натурал, — говорит Йен, чтобы перевести это в шутку. Он не знает, почему его так беспокоит тот факт, что он не нравится Микки Милковичу. Он едва его знает, имел с ним эквивалент двух бесед, которые обе, казалось, были больше работой с его собственной стороны. Отчасти это связано с тем, что Микки Милкович действительно хороший композитор, потрясающе хороший на самом деле. Он также хорошо выглядит, чего Йен должен был ожидать, учитывая то, как выглядит Мэнди, но почему-то не сделал этого. Он был застигнут врасплох прошлой ночью в баре, когда его должным образом представили Микки, которого раньше он видел только на сцене на расстоянии. Он был еще больше ошарашен, увидев его на следующий день дома, потому что Микки Милкович, по-видимому, обладает способностью превращаться из певца, который выглядит как в своей стихии в обтягивающих джинсах с гитарой через плечо, в человека, который хорошо бы вписался в сделку с наркотиками в районе, где вырос Йен. Он озадачен. Йен не похож на уроженца Саутсайда, и никогда не был похож, даже когда жил там. Он все еще может говорить, как человек оттуда, когда захочет, и определенно может так же драться. Но он так не выглядит. Есть что-то такое в сложении плеч Микки Милковича, в изгибе его бровей и чернилах на его (удивительно маленьких и покрытых гитарными мозолями) пальцах, что ставит его в противоречие с тем, как он поет.

В пятницу вечером они встретились взглядами через бар, это был один из «вероятно, следовало бы отвернуться, но этого не произошло» моментов. Йен наблюдал за ними, потому что бар был полон, и ему нравится смотреть, как играет Мэнди. Мэнди на сцене похожа на Мэнди в отрыве: она танцует, она отпускает шуточки на публику, она движется под музыку и заставляет вас также хотеть хорошо провести время с ней. Микки на сцене … ну. Микки поет, и это звучит очень мило. Он хорошо выглядит, волосы у него уложены и глаза ясные, ярко-синие, но, когда он поет с гитарой в руке и губами, прижатыми к микрофону, происходит что-то еще. Йен не может этого объяснить.

И вообще, Йен просто хочет нравиться людям. Это не самый худший из возможных недостатков.

За последние двенадцать месяцев утренний будильник Йена Галлагера был установлен на 6:30. Вставать рано — это старая привычка, заложенная в нем годами напряженной семейной, школьной и военной жизни. Он не возражает. Это кажется нормальным. Иногда, в зависимости от погоды, он может нажать на «поспать подольше». Сон после 8 часов без всякой причины стал означать плохие вещи в сознании Йена, поэтому он встает в 6:30, или в 6:45, если погода плохая.

Йен встает в 6:30, он готовит завтрак и кофе. Он принимает свои лекарства. Он идет на пробежку, он принимает душ. В течение последнего года он ходил на занятия, что все еще в новинку, но повышение температуры и влажный воздух, свидетельствующие о начале лета, означают, что у него есть намного больше свободного времени. Поэтому он зависает с Мэнди, он проводит время со своей семьей, он присматривает за детьми Кева и Ви, он ходит на работу. Он принимает свои лекарства. Он идет спать.

Это рутина, странным образом успокаивающая, учитывая хаос, который он пережил за год до этого. Это рутина, это последовательно, это безопасно, и это начинает становиться немного скучным. Йен боялся этого лета, пока не встретил Мэнди.

Познакомившись с Мэнди Милкович, Йен сразу понял, что скучать ему, скорее всего, не придется.

Он был на вечеринке, когда его должным образом представили ей. Вообще то, Йен видел Микки и Мэнди четыре или пять раз до этого, играющими в разных барах, не зная, кто они такие. Но он был на вечеринке и случайно столкнулся с Карен Джексон, которую не видел уже много лет, и которая практически протащила его через всю комнату, чтобы познакомить с Мэнди. Карен была так пьяна и с таким энтузиазмом восприняла это знакомство, что вылила свое пиво на грудь Мэнди, и Йен предложил ей свою куртку. Они продолжили танцевать, еще больше напились, сбежали с вечеринки и в два часа ночи оказались «у Денни» (1), и сразу же понравились друг другу. Теперь, два месяца спустя, они вписываются в жизни друг друга, словно они были там всегда.

Это похоже на сюжетную линию ситкома (2) или вроде того, размышляет Йен, наблюдая, как Мэнди выдыхает сигаретный дым. Его жизнь всегда была немного похожа на сюжет ситкома (это неизбежно, когда вы живете в крошечном доме с шестью детьми и отцом-алкоголиком), но это действительно все объясняет. Мгновенный лучший друг, в комплекте с горячим ворчливым старшим братом.

Словно по команде, дверь в квартиру Мэнди открывается и закрывается, и на балкон выходит Микки с пивом в руках. Он одет в джинсы и черную футболку, вероятно, рабочая одежда, и он открывает пиво и пьет, а затем рыгает.

— Придурки, — говорит он и устраивается между ними, прислонившись к подлокотнику шезлонга Мэнди.

— И тебе привет, — говорит Мэнди. Микки протягивает руку и хватает сигарету Мэнди, засовывая ее себе в рот. Она кривится.  
— Оставь себе, — говорит она, когда он протягивает ее обратно, — не то, чтобы она была мне так нужна или типа того. Микки ухмыляется и, неожиданно, поворачивается, чтобы предложить сигарету Йену.

Йен машинально принимает ее. Он не курил активно со средней школы; это была социальная привычка, которая стала слишком сложной и дорогой, чтобы идти в ногу с базовым обучением. Но он затягивается и чувствует, что Микки наблюдает за ним краем глаза. Когда он возвращает ее обратно, их пальцы соприкасаются, и лицо Йена внезапно становится гораздо более разгоряченным, чем это могло быть обусловлено теплой погодой.

— Вы сегодня останетесь дома? — спрашивает Микки, возвращая сигарету в рот, — я закажу пиццу.

— На этот раз никаких оливок, — весело говорит Мэнди, — клянусь, ты делаешь это только для того, чтобы позлить меня.

— Честное слово, я забыл!

— У тебя одна сестра, и она ненавидит оливки. Не может быть, чтобы это было так уж трудно запомнить.

— Постараюсь запомнить на будущее (3), — Йен допивает остатки своего пива, ставит бутылку под стул и потягивается, пока его спина не хрустит, — я почти уверен, что у Фионы есть таблица, в которой указано, кому что нравится.

— Сколько вас там? — Микки поднимает бровь.

— Шестеро. Не считая моего отца, и кого бы там ни было, с кем мой брат встречался или не встречался в данный момент.

— Дохуллиард ирландских рыжих католиков. Это пугающая мысль.

— Отвали, — добродушно говорит Йен. Они — это действительно дохуллиард ирландских католиков. Он не утруждает себя, чтобы указать на то, что у них не у всех рыжие волосы.

— Твоя ирландская католическая гордость не пострадает, если я надеру тебе задницу в «Call of Duty»? (4) — Микки встает, и Мэнди закатывает глаза за его спиной. «Даже не пытайся», — написано на ее лице. «Пожалуйста, не превращай мой дом в поле битвы в видеоигры», — написано на ее лице. «Мне нужно еще пива», — написано на ее лице.

— В твоих гребаных снах, — не может удержаться Йен.

— Ох-хо, крутой парень, — хихикает Микки.

Йен обыгрывает Микки в «Call of Duty». Хотя, Мэнди в конечном итоге выходит на первое место, как всегда.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

(1) Возможно, имеется в виду «Denny's Pizza» (Пицца у Дэнни) в Чикаго, но это лишь мое предположение.

(2) Ситком — это ситуационная комедия, характеризующаяся постоянными персонажами и местом действия на протяжении всего сериала. Имеет обычно законченный сюжет в конце каждого выпуска.  
Наверное, самый известный пример ситкома, это сериал «Друзья».

(3) Постараюсь запомнить на будущее.  
На самом деле, Йен говорит «Try keeping it straight in my household» (Постараюсь сохранить это прямо в моем домашнем хозяйстве). «household» (содержание дома) — ведение домашнего хозяйства, в семье, в быту. Отсюда и последующее упоминание о записях Фионы.  
Не смогла найти подходящий вариант перевода, сохраняющий колорит оригинала, извините. Возможно, "в правилах моего дома", "в домашних правилах"...  
Принимаю подсказки! :)

(4) Call of Duty (с англ. — «служебный долг», «зов долга») — серия компьютерных игр в жанре шутер (стрелялка) от первого лица, посвящённых Второй мировой войне, холодной войне, борьбе с терроризмом, гипотетической Третьей мировой войне, войнам будущего и космическим войнам.


	4. Часть 1. Глава 4.

— Погоди, погоди, погоди… — Мэнди, одетая в блузку, короткую черную юбку, с большим количеством подводки для глаз и с таким взглядом, что можно подумать, будь у нее заточка, то она была бы похоронена в грудной клетке менеджера бара, пялящегося на них. — Повтори, что ты только что сказал мне. И лучше бы это не звучало так, как то, что ты сказал мне только что.

— Смотрите, — менеджер, долговязый парень средних лет с отстойной козлиной бородкой, хмурится и почесывает волосы на лице, — я знаю, что это было вроде как не круто так поступать, — шарк-шарк, — но подвернулось кое-что получше, хорошо? Эта группа просто привлечет больше народа, они больше соответствуют нашей атмосфере, — шарк-шарк. Коренные зубы Микки ненароком скрежещут друг о друга, и он жалеет, что у него нет монтировки. Набора кастетов. Меньше людей вокруг, чтобы он мог ударить парня в лицо.

— Какого хуя это вообще значит? Ваша атмосфера? — Мэнди сжимает и разжимает кулаки, — под атмосферой вы подразумеваете внутренний интерьер этого места, которое выглядит немного похожим на то, что обдолбанного хипстера вывернуло на какие-то деревянные панели и на этом все?

— Эй! — Управляющий каким-то образом умудряется выглядеть обиженным, — я сам выбрал эти стулья, не будь грубой.

— Ты заказал нас три гребаных месяца назад, — Микки заставляет себя опустить гитару, чтобы не стукнуть ею по голове парня. Она стоила больше, чем их ежемесячная арендная плата. Они появились тут со всеми своими вещами на буксире за два часа до начала их концерта, и когда они зашли, то этот страшный чувак с ужасной растительностью на лице сказал им, что их заменили на этот вечер. И не только на этот вечер, но и их возможность стать постоянным исполнителями в баре тоже была занята.

— И я даю вам три минуты, чтобы отвязаться от меня, прежде чем попрошу моего вышибалу подойти сюда, — шарк-шарк.

— Тебе нравится эта гребаная козлиная бородка? — огрызается Мики, — ты хотел бы, чтобы она осталась у тебя на подбородке?

— Эй, приятель, — менеджер держит руки перед грудью, защищаясь, — это всего лишь бизнес, ясно? Эта группа действительно модная, очень крутая и оптимистичная, и без обид, но вы, ребята… — он жестикулирует, — вы слишком грубо смотритесь для этого места.

— Грубо смотримся? — Брови Мэнди исчезают в ее челке, — ты думаешь, мы выглядим грубо? Это ты будешь выглядеть грубо, когда я закончу с тобой.

— Хорошо, принцесса. Убирайтесь из моего бара.

— Ты, блядь, умереть хочешь? — кричит Микки, и Мэнди приходится схватить его за плечи и вытащить за дверь. В основном, он ей это позволяет.

Они втискиваются в первый же поезд (1), который они могут поймать, и, потому что они оба сердиты, и это ближе, чем до их дома, в конечном итоге они оказываются в баре Йена с двумя гитарами, клавиатурой, укулеле и усилителем на буксире. Йен Галлагер, конечно же, лениво протирает стойку бара и выглядит скучающим. В баре полно народу, но при этом довольно тихо. Лицо Йена светится, когда он видит их, и он машет им рукой, когда они садятся. Он выглядит бодрым. Ему каким-то образом всегда удается выглядеть бодро. Микки не может этого понять.

— Привет, ребята, — говорит он, протягивая руку через стойку бара, чтобы обхватить Мэнди за плечи в твердом объятии. Мэнди прислоняется к его плечу и тяжело вздыхает, — я думал, что вы играете на концерте.

— Бутылка Джека, два стакана, — говорит Микки, тяжело опираясь на стойку, — выстрой их в ряд.  
Йен выполняет заказ. Микки делает глоток, потом еще один, затем снова опускает локти на стойку бара.

— Что случилось? — Йен снова наполняет рюмки, ничего не пролив, несмотря на то, что он делает это не глядя.

— С концертом нас охуенно прокатили, — Мэнди берет рюмку и мрачно смотрит в нее, — даже не удосужились позвонить. Мы тащили все наши вещи через весь город впустую.

— Мы потеряли пару сотен баксов, и парень в баре сказал, что мы выглядели грубо.

— Что было грубым, так это его сальные волосы на лице, — Мэнди выпивает залпом (2) и корчится, — смотреть ему в глаза, без желания взять в руки опасную бритву? Вот что такое грубо.

— Вот дерьмо, — сочувственно говорит Йен.

— Они забронировали нас три месяца назад! — Мэнди ударяет кулаком по барной стойке.

— А что это был за бар? — Йен снова наполняет стакан Мэнди, — я заканчиваю в полночь, мы можем пойти бросить кирпич в их окно, разбить машину парня? Позвонить санитарному инспектору? Мой друг Кев, возможно, знает одного парня.

Это так поразительно и неожиданно, что Микки невольно начинает смеяться.

— Нет, — вздыхает Мэнди, — я просто… я просто… я чувствую, что мы вроде как на слуху, да? Достаточно известны, чтобы какой-то хрен с бородкой не захотел бы просто так выгнать нас.

— Да пошел он, — говорит Йен, — он явно не знает, от чего отказался.

— Я планировала ухватиться за эту возможность, чтобы можно было выступать по пятницам в постоянном месте, вроде того, — ворчит Мэнди, — собрать постоянную аудиторию, понимаешь? Дать людям возможность возвращаться в одно и то же место и время.

— Такова была цель, — Микки тянется к следующей порции выпивки и задается вопросом, сможет ли он почувствовать себя лучше, если разобьет чью-то машину, когда довольно внезапно Йен ставит бутылку Джека в нескольких дюймах от пальцев Микки.  
— Эй, — говорит Микки, — я действительно пользуюсь ими, чувак. Не смогу играть на гитаре с размозженным мизинцем.

— Почему бы вам просто не сыграть здесь? — Йен полностью игнорирует протесты Микки. Он переводит взгляд с Микки на Мэнди и обратно.  
— Я имею в виду, не переживайте, если это не то место, к которому вы стремитесь, но вы, ребята, понравились нам на прошлой неделе, люди продолжали подходить ко мне, чтобы сказать, как хороши вы были, и у нас был отличный вечер, потому что толпа была счастлива, я уверен, что мой менеджер будет в этом заинтересован, у нас нет никого, кто приходил бы на еженедельной основе, поэтому мы, вероятно, могли бы это провернуть, и я знаю, что это может быть не в той части города, в которой бы вам хотелось, но здесь люди любят живую музыку…

Микки снова моргает на него. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то говорил так быстро.

— Ого, — говорит он, и так как виски, наконец, слегка ударил его в голову, он хватает Йена за руки, — Галлагер, это же отличная идея. Дай мне номер своего менеджера или типа того, ладно?

— Да! — Йен начинает вытаскивать из кармана мобильник, но замечает, что несколько человек задержались у бара, — я напишу номер Мэнди… бутылка на мне, так как твой день был таким дерьмовым. Эй, ребята, что вам принести?

Бар начинает заполняться по мере того, как время становится более поздним, и Мэнди с Микки сидят и пьют все время прямо из бутылки. Около девяти тридцати начинают играть два действительно ужасных парня, и Йен возвращается, изображая руками рвотный жест, когда он находится вне поля зрения певцов.

— Понимаете, о чем я? Нам бы очень хотелось, чтобы вы были с нами, — говорит он.

— Не думаю, что это вообще можно считать комплиментом, — вздрагивает Мэнди, — все, что мне нужно сделать, чтобы быть лучше них, это спеть в душе.

Светлана появляется около 10 вечера и помогает им допить бутылку, и прежде, чем Микки действительно осознает это, он, Мэнди, Светлана и несколько других русских девушек, чьих имен он никогда на самом деле не помнил, энергично танцуют под дерьмовую группу. Йен подходит, чтобы убрать стаканы со стола, и Мэнди протягивает ему почти пустую бутылку, он оглядывается вокруг, подмигивает им и осушает ее, а затем уходит. Микки смотрит ему вслед, чувствуя головокружение и растерянность. Причина, наверное, в виски. Определенно в виски. Он бросает взгляд на Мэнди, которая наблюдает за ним, и она поднимает одну бровь. Через минуту она почти падает со стула, так что Микки чувствует себя в безопасности, так как она не в том состоянии, чтобы судить.

Вскоре после этого Микки подумывает о том, чтобы наведаться в бар ради еще одного напитка, когда он оглядывается, чтобы увидеть грязные танцы в исполнении Йена и его сестры. Его первый импульс — раздражение, а второй — восхищение способностью Йена вращать бедрами под нескладный инди-рок и все еще выглядеть так, как будто он хорошо проводит время, и не отработал только что многочасовую смену. Песня заканчивается, и Йен внезапно толкает порцию виски Fireball (3) в руку Микки и подбадривает. Следующее, что он отчетливо помнит — это как он стоит снаружи бара и пытается закурить, а руки Мэнди лежат у него на плечах.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты… — говорит она, а Микки старается ее слушать, одновременно пытаясь поднести кончик сигареты к зажигалке, но ему не удается ни то, ни другое. — Микки! Микки. Мне нужно, чтобы ты пошел куда-нибудь. Куда-то не к нам. Наша квартира. Куда-то еще.

Мэнди пьяна. Он тоже пьян, но Мэнди пьяна, и в ее глазах светится что-то такое, что Микки понимает. Она выгибает бровь, глядя на него. Этот взгляд означает, что Мэнди собирается кого-то закадрить, и хочет застолбить за собой квартиру, и не собирается вызывать такси, пока он не согласится.

— И куда, черт возьми, ты думаешь, я пойду? — Микки наконец удается зажечь сигарету, и он машет ею перед ней. — Кого ты блядь…

— Придурок, — Мэнди нежно хватает его за лицо, — у нас есть соглашение. И у меня кое-кто есть.

У них действительно есть соглашение. Соглашение «не путаться под ногами и не задавать вопросов». Соглашение «совершенно точно не вступать в спор об этом за пределами переполненного бара».

— Ты у меня в долгу, — говорит ей Микки. Мэнди поворачивается, чтобы взять пальто и гитару, оставляя Микки курить на улице.

— Отлично, — выдыхает он в полуночный воздуху, — меня выселили из дома. Я нищий. Моя собственная сестра.

— Что сделала твоя сестра? — Йен, натягивает куртку, стоя позади Микки, и тот несколько неуверенно оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Предала меня. Я никогда ее не прощу. Меня вышвырнули из собственного дома на ночь, ты можешь в это поверить?

Йен застегивает куртку и открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, когда мужчина, выходящий из бара, натыкается на него сзади и хватает за плечо. Йен поворачивается к нему, приподняв брови, и мужчина медленно, похотливо улыбается.

— Хочешь прокатиться вокруг квартала? — спрашивает парень. У него слишком много геля в волосах и ногти, которые выглядят так, будто их наманикюрили, и он пахнет текилой. Йен закатывает глаза, поворачивается к Микки и снова открывает рот, но парень хватает его за плечо. Йен бросает на него испепеляющий взгляд, и Микки чувствует, что ему нужно вмешаться.

— Слушай, приятель, — говорит он, втискиваясь между Йеном и парнем. Вблизи от него пахнет текилой и дерьмовым одеколоном.  
— Ему это не интересно, так что вали давай отсюда.

— По мне, так он выглядел заинтересованным, — чувак, вероятно, на четыре дюйма выше Микки, и позади него два его друга, которые смотрят. Но Микки сильный парень.  
— А ты выглядишь так, будто за двадцать баксов готов кое-чем заняться.

— Мы что, похожи на парочку геев, выставленных на продажу? — рявкает Микки, распрямляя руки.

— Да, — решительно говорит парень. Микки моргает на него, думая, что то, что он планирует сделать, вероятно, плохая идея, а затем решает сделать это в любом случае.

Правой рукой он бьет парня по лицу так сильно, как только может, прямо по его идеально выбритой челюсти. Парень отшатывается назад, и Микки отворачивается, чтобы увидеть, как Йен смотрит на него, подняв обе брови.

— Отвали, — начинает говорить Микки, но тут кто-то прыгает ему на спину, хватая его за руки, почти выбивая из него дух. Судя по запаху, это определенно тот парень, которому врезал Микки. Он изо всех сил пытается сбросить его, и не упасть при этом самому, но хватка другого мужчины удивительно сильна вокруг туловища Микки.

— Эй! — Йен кричит, и руки мужчины немного расслабляются, — иди сюда, и я сам скажу тебе, каков мой ответ.  
Хватка вокруг тела Микки разжимается, и он падает вперед на тротуар, потирая ребра.

Йен улыбается текиле-с-одеколоном и делает шаг вперед, чтобы положить руку на плечо парня, и Микки на какое-то безумное мгновение думает, что Йен собирается поцеловать чувака, когда нога Йена дергается вверх, и он с силой ударяет коленом ему по яйцам. Мужчина падает на бок, и Йен перешагивает через него, хватает Микки за рубашку и поднимает его на ноги.

— Неплохо, — говорит Микки.

— Сейчас беги, похвалишь потом, — отвечает Йен, и, прежде чем Микки успевает полностью осознать, что происходит, Йен хватает его за запястье и тянет сквозь толпу, собравшуюся посмотреть на эту небольшую потасовку. Микки слышит крики и длинную череду проклятий позади них, когда Йен вытаскивает его из толпы и заворачивает за угол, и они пробегают еще несколько кварталов, прежде чем он, наконец, сбавляет скорость.

— Господи Иисусе, — хрипит Микки, отдергивая руку назад. Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как ему приходилось удирать от копов, и он довольно запыхался.  
— Господи, мать твою!

Йен согнулся пополам, упершись руками в колени, и сначала Микки думает, что он пытается отдышаться, пока не слышит то, что безошибочно является смехом.  
— Я не могу поверить, что ты это сделал, — выдыхает Йен, — я не могу поверить, что ты просто… ты просто… блядь…

— Это часть моего эффективного метода навсегда пресечь уличные домогательства, — говорит Микки, и Йен, которому почти удалось справиться со своим смехом, снова хохочет. Микки тоже смеется, он ничего не может с собой поделать, — хотя, определенно наиболее эффективен в командном исполнении. Хотел бы я видеть выражение лица этого засранца. У тебя есть приемы, Галлагер.

— Да, — Йен хватается за свой живот, — можно и так сказать.

— Ты побежал по этому переулку с какой-то целью или как? — Микки оглядывается вокруг и понимает, что на самом деле он не знает, где находится.

— Не-а, — Йен выпрямляется, вытирая глаза, — я живу тут за углом. Кстати, ты можешь переночевать у меня, раз уж Мэнди тебя выгнала.

— У тебя есть диван?

— У меня самый удобный гребаный диван в мире!

— Тогда веди меня, чудо-парень.

Йен снова начинает смеяться, и он ведет Микки за другой угол улицы к небольшому многоквартирному дому.

Йен отпирает свою дверь и впускает Микки, и Микки с удивлением видит, что Йен Галлагер, вероятно, гораздо меньше тип-А (4), чем Микки предполагал. У него есть чрезвычайно уродливый, но очень удобный на вид клетчатый диван посреди его гостиной, и две забитые книжные полки, обрамляющие телевизор, который, вероятно, был лучшим в своей линейке лет пять назад. Перед дверью свалены в кучу кеды, ботинки и кроссовки, из шкафа торчит огромная парусиновая сумка военного образца, в которой, похоже, лежат молотки для игры в крокет и теннисные ракетки, а стены украшены какими-то случайными плакатами и картинами, которые наводят на мысль о том, что кто-то не обращает особого внимания на оформление квартиры. Йен сбрасывает ботинки и бросает куртку на довольно шаткий деревянный кухонный стул, так что Микки делает то же самое.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь? — Йен огибает остров, который отделяет его кухню от остальной части гостиной, с меньшим успехом, чем обычно. Ему приходится остановиться на углу, споткнувшись и чуть не упав.  
— Вода? Кофе? Пиво? Косячок?

— Ты предлагаешь? — Микки протискивается мимо Йена на кухню, чтобы очистить костяшки пальцев в раковине. Они не слишком избиты, учитывая, как сильно он ударил парня возле бара, но он все равно моет руки.

— Да! У моего брата хороший дилер, травка действительно хорошая. Девушки из колледжа цепляются к Липу, как ракушки к кораблям. Он у них ассоциируется с дешевыми наркотиками.

— Лип? (5) — Микки смотрит на книжные полки, а Йен роется в каких-то шкафах. Они заставлены одной из самых обширных коллекций книг, которые Микки когда-либо видел в одном месте. Телевизор Йена установлен в деревянном стеллаже, верхняя часть которого покрыта фотографиями в рамках, бросившимися Микки в глаза.

— Сокращенно от Филлип, — говорит Йен, — видишь выпускное фото? Он посередине. С сигаретой.

Микки находит выпускную фотографию: Йен, одетый в темно-синюю мантию и шапочку, ухмыляется посреди кучи людей. Лип на несколько дюймов ниже него с вьющимися волосами.

— А вы не все с рыжими промежностями? — Говорит Микки, усаживаясь на диван.

Йен фыркает.  
— Рецессивные (6) черты, знаешь ли, — говорит он, — подожди, я оставил травку в другой комнате.

Он обходит Микки и диван, проходя в дальнюю спальню. Микки бегло смотрит остальные фотографии. На одной из них Йен и рыжеволосая девушка, которая, должно быть, является его младшей сестрой, сидят на самом потрепанном крыльце, которое Микки когда-либо видел, на другой — он в уродливом цветастом жилете на чьей-то свадьбе, на третьей — он, Лип и симпатичная брюнетка в купальных костюмах на озере, ухмыляющиеся в камеру с пивом в руках. У Йена загар на этой фотографии.

Должно быть, это здорово, задумывается Микки, иметь детские воспоминания, которые ты так любишь, что хочешь запечатлеть.

Йен возвращается секундой позже и немного неуверенно садится на другой конец дивана, затем наклоняется вперед и опирается на локти, чтобы свернуть косяки. Он делает это быстро и аккуратно. Он протягивает один Микки и включает телевизор.

— «Скажи «Да!» платью» (7) или спустим три часа на четвертый фильма про Индиану Джонса? (8)

— Все зависит от того, насколько хорошо это дерьмо, — Микки закуривает косяк, а затем протягивает зажигалку в направлении Йена. Йен прикуривает свой косяк и вдыхает, и Микки тоже; он может сразу сказать, что это хорошая травка. Еще одной причиной, по которой он может сказать, что это хорошо, является то, что Индиана Джонс неожиданно увлекает.

— И часто такое дерьмо случается с тобой? Придурок возле бара? — спрашивает Микки. Йен пожимает плечами.

— Да, — говорит он, — я бармен-гей с необычными волосами. Это довольно неизбежно.

— А раньше не было? — Микки неопределенно указывает в сторону военного вещмешка в шкафу. Йен выглядит потрясенным. И под кайфом. В основном под кайфом.

— Я не крашу свои волосы! — говорит он.

— Нет! Я имею в виду. Я имею в виду, — Микки забыл, что он имеет в виду, потому что Шайа Лабаф на мотоцикле, что непростительно. Это он и говорит. Йен соглашается.  
— Я имею в виду! — он вспоминает, что имел в виду, — у тебя же есть военные вещи. Ты служил в армии?

— Ага, — кивает Йен и протягивает ему еще один косяк, — несколько лет назад я был просто солдатом-геем с необычными волосами. Какого хрена! — Он показывает на телевизор, — когда это Харрисон Форд успел так состариться?

— Мы смотрим это уже полчаса, — констатирует Микки, — значит, по крайней мере, полчаса назад.

— Какого хрена, — недоверчиво качает головой Йен. Микки уверен, что он находится в самом лучшем настроении за последние несколько недель. Он также уверен, что диван Йена на самом деле самый удобный гребаный диван на планете.

— Микки, — шепчет Йен, наклоняясь к нему через диван. Он почти падает на колени Микки, но ему удается подняться. Насколько Микки может судить, он шепчет, потому что в фильме наступил серьезный момент, и он не хочет его нарушать.  
— Микки. Мы ведь друзья, верно? Потому что мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что очень важное. Но только если мы друзья.

— Да, конечно, — говорит Микки, потому что он чувствует себя словно без костей, комфортно, и раньше нужно было заехать кому-то по лицу, и он искренне наслаждается собой. Или он просто обкурился. Пожалуй, под кайфом. Может, и то и другое? Хотя, определенно под кайфом.

— Хорошо, — лицо Йена становится очень серьезным, — отлично. Итак. Хорошо. Сколько лампочек нужно, чтобы изменить человека?

Микки пристально смотрит на него.  
— Я не знаю! — говорит он наконец.

— Дает тебе пищу для размышлений, не так ли, — говорит Йен.

— Если я засну, ты мне потом объяснишь этот фильм? — спрашивает Микки, потому что он вдруг начинает волноваться, что заснет и пропустит финал.

— Я почти уверен, что Харрисон Форд трахает инопланетянина, — Йен успокаивающе похлопывает его по плечу, — но я здесь ради тебя.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Это можно не читать, наверно 😊 Я иногда просто не могу удержаться…

(1) Небольшое отвлечение про Метро в Чикаго.

Общественный транспорт Чикаго является одной из наиболее обширных сетей в США. При этом маршруты Чикаго продуманы таким образом, что разобраться в них можно за несколько минут.

Главной особенностью метрополитена Чикаго является название. Вместо привычных «subway» (Метро; Метрополитен), или «underground» (Подземка), здесь используется название «elevated» (Надземный; Эстакадный). Отсюда и сокращение «L», часто встречающееся в тех же фанфиках. Первая станция была построена еще в 1892 году, она была наземной, а вот подземные станции открылись только в 1943 и 1951 годах. Сейчас метро Чикаго включает 8 линий и 145 станций. Две линии работают круглосуточно, чтобы предоставить возможность перемещаться в удобное время к самым популярным достопримечательностям. Также к основным станциям метрополитена прибавляются кольцевые железнодорожные линии, которые соединяют Чикаго с пригородными районами. Они принадлежат компании Metra и носят такое же название.

Поэтому «поезд», это не совсем «поезд», как в нашем понимании. Это вагон Метро. Но так как Метро, это не совсем Метро…

Интересный факт: Метро этого города выделяется своими музыкантами. Здесь вы не найдете новичков, не попадающих в ноты. Каждый исполнитель ежегодно проходит прослушивание в управляющей компании CTA. Чтобы получить разрешение играть в Чикаго требуется показать хорошие навыки и приятно удивить администрацию.

Неожиданно захотелось поговорить об этом 😊

Кстати, у нас в России есть нечто похожее, но с нашим колоритом. Это «метротрам» — гибрид наземного трамвайного сообщения и метрополитена. И существует он в г. Волгоград.  
Вот тут подробнее и с картинками (если вам интересно): https://fb.ru/article/404253/unikalnyiy-podzemnyiy-tramvay-v-volgograde  
Ну, или Википедия по запросу «Волгоградский скоростной трамвай».

(2) «Mandy downs the shot». Шот — это не конкретный напиток, а маленькая порция (около 50 мл) крепкого алкогольного коктейля. Пьются одним глотком. (Опрокинуть по рюмашке, так сказать).

Или просто «глоток». Поэтому, можно сказать, что Мэнди просто «выпивает свою порцию залпом» или еще проще «делает глоток», хотя я рассматривала версию «опрокидывает шот».

Но, как оказалось, говоря о коктейлях шотах, важно избежать путаницы. Дело в том, что настоящее название напитков — шутеры (shooter, от английского shoot — «стрелять», зд. — «пить залпом»). «Шот» (shot) же означает небольшую порцию чистого крепкого алкоголя, например, бренди, водки или виски. Однако в повседневном использовании эта разница стерлась, теперь термин «шот» относится не столько к объему напитка (исторически 30-60 мл), сколько к его структуре (преимущественно это сладкие слоистые коктейли).

(3) виски Fireball — оригинальный канадский виски, который часто путают с ликером. Это связано с тем, что в процессе приготовления в него добавляют корицу и другие пряные травы и специи. Самый продаваемый бренд в США. Популярен у подростков благодаря крепости 33% и отсутствию неприятного вкуса, в связи с чем, пьется он легко и быстро доводит «до кондиции».

(4) тип-А (type-A) — люди супер-организованные/целеустремленные/амбициозные, сосредоточенные на том, чтобы все было «правильно», лидеры по натуре. Ремарочка о том, что дома у Йена небольшой (или большой) беспорядок. 😂

(5) Лип — сокращенный вариант имени Филлипа (Lip) совпадает по написанию с «губа» (Lips — губы/Lip — губа).

(6) Рецессивный признак — это признак, который не проявляет себя, если в генотипе есть доминантный аллель того же признака. Аллельные гены — это гены, которые занимают одинаковые «места» (или локусы) в хромосомах. Каждый живой организм имеет аллельные гены в паре.

Генетический вариант, ответственный за рыжий цвет волос действительно рецессивен: то есть, чтобы ребенок родился рыжим, необходимо чтобы оба его родителя были носителями генетического варианта (25% вероятности), один родитель был рыжим, а другой — носителем варианта (50% вероятности), или оба родителя были рыжими (100% вероятности).

(7) «Скажи «Да!» платью» (Say Yes to the Dress) — американский реалити-сериал (на канале TLC). Съемки ведутся в магазине свадебных платьев «Kleinfeld Bridal» в Манхэттене. Героини шоу — девушки, у которых намечается важнейшее событие в их жизни, а в качестве экспертов выступают работники одного из лучших свадебных салонов Нью-Йорка. Они помогут невестам найти свое идеальное свадебное платье (учитывая бюджет, особенности фигуры, тематику свадьбы, пожелания самих невест, их женихов и членов семей и прочие «требования»). И на этом пути будет всё! Истории любви, семейные разборки и, конечно же, модные советы!

Прямо даже не знаю, что должно было случиться, чтобы Йен и Микки, развалившись на диване, смотрели нечто подобное… Парочки косяков тут явно недостаточно.

(8) Четвертый фильм про Индиану Джонса — это «Индиана Джонс и Королевство хрустального черепа» и на самом деле его продолжительность 124 минуты (2 часа).


	5. Часть 1. Глава 5.

На следующее утро Йен просыпается около девяти, и яркий утренний солнечный свет цвета яичного желтка, теплый на его закрытых веках, струится через окно гостиной. Осознание того, где он находится, занимает значительное количество времени, и на секунду в его груди поднимается ледяная паника, когда он думает что снова перестал следить за происходящим, потерял счет времени, забыв о привычных делах, из которых состоит его повседневность, и способность делать что-либо кроме как продолжать дышать, и он думает: «Нет, нет, нет, не сегодня», но спустя секунду его глаза фокусируются, и он понимает, что это не та ситуация.

Он заснул сидя на диване, чего обычно не случалось, обнаружив телевизор за воспроизведением утреннего новостного ток-шоу, что тоже странно, и спящее лицо Микки Милковича практически на своем плече, что является самым странным из всего. Микки спит с открытым ртом и нахмуренными бровями; во сне он выглядит гораздо моложе и мягче, чем наяву.

У Йена нет четкого воспоминания о развитии событий, приведших его от работы к танцам с Мэнди и к Микки Милковичу, спящему на его плече, что вызывает беспокойство. Его первая реакция — ощупать себя, чтобы понять, полностью ли он одет, или чтобы найти в туманном пространстве своего сознания любые другие доказательства того, что что-то могло произойти между часом и двумя ночи. Нет ничего, что указывало бы на то, что они переспали. Такое случалось раньше, Йен приводил кого-то домой и просыпался, не имея понятия о деталях произошедшего, в основном, когда он чувствовал себя действительно маниакальным. Это не похоже на тот случай. И почему-то, это вызывает облегчение.

Веки Микки слегка подрагивают, и Йен инстинктивно отодвигается от него дальше по дивану, потягиваясь и зевая. У него не совсем похмелье, но у его тела ленивое, тянущее чувство, которое возникает, когда он бывает серьезно под кайфом. Ему нужны блинчики. Возможно, даже целая куча блинчиков.

Микки зевает и открывает глаза, когда Йен поднимает себя с дивана, чтобы взять стакан воды и лекарство.

— У тебя есть кошка? — спрашивает Микки.

— Нет?

— У меня во рту такой привкус, как будто в него нагадили, — говорит Микки, скорчив гримасу. Он снова зевает.  
— Все еще не могу поверить, что прошлой ночью ты ударил какого-то парня коленом по яйцам посреди улицы, — говорит он, и его голос полон веселья.

Точно! Вот, что произошло прошлой ночью.  
— О, черт, — Йен допивает оставшуюся в стакане воду, — мой босс убьет меня, если узнает об этом.

— Явная самооборона, — говорит Микки, вставая, — мне нужен бекон. У тебя есть бекон?

— Нет, — говорит Йен, — но дальше по улице есть отличная закусочная.

— Тогда почему ты просто стоишь здесь, а?

Десять минут спустя Йен уже выпил полчашки кофе, а Микки выливает неприличное количество сиропа на стопку блинов.

— Никаких шуток насчет моей любви к сладкому, ладно? Мне достаточно этого дерьма от моей чертовой сестры, — говорит он. Йен делает такое движение губами, как будто застегивает молнию, и возвращается к своему собственному завтраку. Микки улыбается ему с набитым ртом. Воротник его рубашки перекосился, волосы взъерошены на затылке, глаза сонные, но выглядит он неплохо. У Йена приятное чувство.

Он устал, и от него пахнет марихуаной, и сегодня ему придется пойти на работу, чтобы убедиться, что не было никаких проблем от парня, которому он вчера врезал по яйцам, и сейчас он вспоминает, что обещал Липу помочь после обеда перевезти диван в его квартиру, но все это кажется неважной херней по сравнению с осознанием, которое приходит к Йену, пока он ест свои блинчики. Все это лишь посторонний шум, несущественный и неинтересный, потому что его сражает чем-то вроде удара по голове бейсбольной битой, или грузовиком, или фугасом (1).

Он втрескался.

В Микки Милковича.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

(1) Фуга́с — заряд взрывчатого вещества, закладываемый в земле или под водой на небольшой глубине, либо доставляемый различными способами к месту применения, взрываемый внезапно для нанесения урона противнику или задержания его продвижения. При подрыве фугаса цель поражается ударной волной и продуктами взрыва.


	6. Часть 2. Глава 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!! Предупреждение: Микки Милкович/ОМП. !!!
> 
> И тут я поняла, что не добавляла это в тэги. Ну что ж, Микки молод, он гей и он иногда трахается. Соберись, сказала я себе. Во всяком случае, это лишь одноразовый трах, и самой «сути» на один абзац. Но, я вас предупредила.

— Спасибо всем, что пришли в этот прекрасный пятничный вечер! Я — Мэнди, это — Микки, вместе мы — «Мэнди и Проступки», и песня называется «Слава — это то, что у меня есть…», давайте послушаем!

Песня начинается с соло Микки на гитаре — милой маленькой линии, которая является одной из лучших вещей из тех, что Мэнди сочинила в последнее время. Микки играет, позволяет композиции дышать в течение нескольких секунд, затем начинает первый куплет, и толпа приветствует его. Они действительно оживляются, когда Мэнди присоединяется к нему в припеве, пританцовывая и постукивая бубном по бедру.

Они играли в «Пустой Бутылке» в течение последних трех недель по пятницам, и Микки наблюдал, как народу в баре с каждым разом становится все больше. Сегодня здесь довольно приличная толпа, все пьяны, танцуют и хорошо проводят время. У кого-то вечеринка по случаю дня рождения, и они получили раунд напитков за счет бара, прежде чем начали свое выступление, что, вероятно, и помогло всем настроиться, но это хорошее чувство. Люди даже подпевают друг другу. Светлана, которая согласилась присматривать за столиком с сувенирной продукцией, продолжает продавать футболки и компакт-диски. Микки не может не чувствовать себя немного мстительно счастливым, что менеджер «Пустой Бутылки» был так взволнован, чтобы забронировать их, и что они так хорошо справляются.

Они играют еще три песни: два оригинала и кавер-версию «Vampire Weekend», а затем Мэнди подходит к микрофону и спрашивает, есть ли какие-либо пожелания. На вторую ночь, когда они играли здесь, какой-то придурок в дальнем конце зала закричал (как всегда делает какой-нибудь придурок с галерки): «сыграйте «Wonderwall»!» Вместо того, чтобы проигнорировать его, Микки на самом деле сыграл «Wonderwall» (и добавил еще около пятнадцати «блять» в текст песни), и люди не переставали просить дурацкие каверы в течение часа после этого. После такого шоу, Мэнди решила, что они должны запустить шляпу с несколькими листочками бумаги. Они закончили тем, что перепели «Florence & The Machine», «OK Go» и «Party Rock Anthem». Людям это нравится, и это держит Мэнди и Микки в творческом напряжении. Если перепеть «Party Rock Anthem» с казу считается творчеством.

Они берут небольшой перерыв, пока шляпа обходит помещение и возвращается к ним, и кто-то похлопывает Микки по локтю. Он оборачивается и видит Йена с двумя бокалами пива в руках, ухмыляющегося с края сцены. Микки берет их и передает один Мэнди, а Йен показывает им большой палец и снова возвращается назад лавируя между людьми. Микки смотрит ему вслед, чувствуя странную смесь нежности и раздражения, когда его взгляд следует за головой Йена через толпу. Йен останавливается, чтобы дать пять нескольким людям, заходит за стойку бара, а затем быстро наполняет несколько кружек пивом.

Он хотел бы, чтобы Мэнди предупредила его, что дружба с Йеном Галлагером будет включать в себя выслушивание его болтовни. Он может говорить больше, чем кто-либо из тех, кого Микки когда-либо встречал. Больше, чем Мэнди, хотя Микки никогда бы не поверил, что такое возможно. Когда они вместе, и принимаются за дело, они никогда не затыкаются. У Йена также, кажется, есть явно неисчерпаемый ряд тем для разговора, так что это всегда что-то новое. Рассказы из детского сада, которым его сестра управляла, когда он был маленьким. Советы по бегу на длинные дистанции без боли в коленях. Эволюция вертолетостроения за все время. Разработка видео игр. Фигуративная живопись.

Тем не менее, Микки не испытывает неприязни к Йену, что удивительно. Ему не нравится большинство людей, которых он встречает, так оно и есть. Они либо не нравятся ему сразу, либо он устает от них после ночи или двух. Светлана — исключение, но Светлана не треплет языком. Йен раздражает. Он всегда бодр, они с Мэнди не спят всю ночь, он все время приглашает Микки побегать с ним, он никогда не замолкает, и Микки не испытывает к нему неприязни.

Это тревожно, и Микки это не нравится.

Шляпа возвращается сквозь толпу обратно к сцене, и Мэнди хватает ее и начинает перебирать сложенные листки бумаги внутри, разворачивая несколько и хмурясь, кладя их обратно.

— Кто-то все время просит «Free Bird», — бормочет она, — но… о! — она начинает смеяться. — Ага, вот оно. Держи это, я буду играть на клавиатуре, — хихикая, она передает листок Микки. Он смотрит на него с отвращением.

— Я не знаю слов для этого, — огрызается он.

— Все знают эти слова, — усмехается Мэнди.

Микки сердито смотрит на листок бумаги. Там аккуратными черными буквами написано: «Toxic by Britney Spears (твоя сестра говорит, что ты знаешь слова).»

— Галлагер! — кричит Микки. За стойкой бара Йен начинает смеяться так сильно, что чуть не роняет стакан.

Раздражает, думает про себя Микки. Так чертовски раздражает.

Но он все равно исполняет эту песню.

Они заканчивают выступление около одиннадцати, и в баре начинает играть своя музыка, которая поддерживает импульс, и танцоры танцуют. Микки хочет еще выпить, но барная стойка забита, поэтому он идет искать Светлану, которая, как он несколько польщен видеть, надела футболку «Мэнди и Проступки» поверх ее собственной майки.

— Ты сегодня хорошо звучал, — она дает ему пять и улыбается, — ты остаешься? Танцевать? Праздновать?

— Может быть, — говорит Микки. Он не очень хороший танцор. Светлана покачивает бедрами и улыбается ему.  
— Да, хорошая попытка, — Микки тычет рукой ей в лицо, — но мы с тобой оба знаем, что это не сработает ни для одного из нас.

Она смеется и отталкивает его руку.  
— Ты заставишь оранжевого мальчика сделать мне напиток, да?

Йена, как ни странно, в баре нет. Другой бармен — молодая женщина, готовит их напитки, и прежде чем Светлана наполовину выпивает свой, Мэнди появляется из толпы, хватает Светлану за руку и тянет ее прочь, чтобы пойти танцевать. Микки остается, чтобы выпить свой виски с Колой. Мэнди и Светлана возвращаются через десять минут, обе розоволицые и смеющиеся, с Йеном и еще одним парнем, которого Микки не знает. Йен перегибается через стойку и похлопывает барменшу по руке.

— Эй, Сьюзен, можно нам четыре Ирландские автомобильные бомбы? Подожди… — он замолкает, чтобы посмотреть на Микки, и поднимает брови.  
— Пять? Пять напитков? — Сьюзен ставит на стол пять стаканов и начинает наполнять их «Гиннесом».

— Вы, ребята, сегодня звучали великолепно! — говорит Йен Микки, — О! Черт! Это мой брат, Лип. Лип, это Микки!

У Липа, которого Микки помнит по выпускной фотографии Йена, вьющиеся волосы и взгляд человека, который делает вид, что он хотел бы быть в другом месте. Он одет в джинсы и неуклюжие ботинки на шнуровке, и, хотя он не курит, он выглядит так, как будто он должен курить.

— Как дела, приятель? — спрашивает Лип, пожимая Микки руку, — отличное выступление, мне очень понравилось.  
— Микки кивает в знак приветствия, затем берет у Йена сначала стакан пива, а потом рюмку. Они чокаются бокалами, после чего Микки опускает рюмку в «Гиннес» и выпивает залпом. Светлана опустошает свой первой, поднимая руки над головой и торжествующе восклицая. Йен дает ей пять. Через несколько минут она и Мэнди снова исчезают в толпе, и Лип заказывает им еще один раунд.

— Не вешай это на мой счет снова, — весело говорит Йен, и Лип закатывает глаза.

— Да, пожалуйста, воспользуйся тем, что у меня есть постоянная работа и не обращай внимания на то, что я, вероятно, буду помогать тебе в твоем преклонном и ворчливом возрасте.

— Ты уже ворчишь, — парирует Йен, — у тебя легкие и колени, как у старика.

— По крайней мере, я выгляжу так, как будто мне больше двадцати.

— Это все веснушки, — пожимает плечами Йен, глядя на Микки, — они сбавляют мне лет пять. Они пережили Чикагскую зиму, можно было бы подумать, что они немного выцвели.

— Когда ты вернулся домой, то был одной огромной веснушкой, — говорит Лип.

— Да, я знаю. У меня все еще есть сельский загар. Ничто не сравнится с Иракским деревенским солнцем для вашего лица.

— Подожди, — Микки следил за этим разговором взад и вперед, как за пинг-понговым мячом, но он чувствует, что должен остановить его, — ты действительно был в Ираке?

— Да, — говорит Йен и на этот раз не вдается в подробности. Лип начинает громко жевать кончик большого пальца правой руки.

— Но ты еще недостаточно взрослый, чтобы закончить срок, если только эти веснушки действительно не творят чудес…

— Ах, нет, — что-то в лице Йена отключается, он просто замыкается в себе. Его губы натягиваются по краям, челюсть сжимается, взгляд становится отстраненным. Обычно он такой яркий, прямолинейный и открытый; внезапно у Микки появляется ощущение, что он ступает на край каких-то опасных вод, — меня отправили домой. Два года.

— Ты что-то украл, что ли? — Микки старается говорить легко, чтобы было понятно, что это шутка. К его облегчению, Йен фыркает.

— Иди ты, нет, я ничего не крал. Просто случилось кое-что со здоровьем. Вещи, которые они хотели лечить здесь, а не там.

— Итак! Эм, — голос Липа звучит слишком громко, и он хлопает Йена по плечу и шевелит бровями, — твоя подруга Светлана? Она одинока?

— Нет, — Йен закатывает глаза, — и она лесбиянка. И я не думаю, что она клюнула бы на твою удочку, даже если бы обе эти вещи не были правдой.

— У тебя вообще есть друзья-натуралы? — вздыхает Лип.

— Я стараюсь избегать этого из принципа, — говорит Йен, и Микки фыркает так сильно, что пиво попадает ему в нос.

— А как насчет Мэнди, как ты думаешь…

— Нет, — хором говорят Йен и Микки.

— Ты даже не имеешь понятия, что я собираюсь сказать! — Лип умудряется выглядеть оскорбленным, — я мог бы уже спросить, если…

— Нет.

— Эй, блядь, заткни…

— Нет, — Йен осушает свой бокал и похлопывает брата по плечу, — давай, я уверен, что мы найдем тебе кого-нибудь. Пойдем потанцуем. Увидимся, Микки.  
И они уходят, оставив Микки с таким чувством, как будто он действительно сморозил глупость.

Он уже собрался допить пиво, найти ближайшую автобусную остановку и отправиться домой без сестры, когда мужчина у стойки поймал его за локоть — красивый парень, высокий, с песочными волосами, в дорогом пиджаке. Он улыбается Микки хорошими, ровными зубами.

— Ты ведь из группы, верно? Я уже несколько раз видел, как вы играете, — говорит он. Его слова невнятны ровно настолько, чтобы показать, что он пьян, но, вероятно, достаточно трезв, чтобы он все еще удержаться на ногах, — вы действительно хороши, и я подумал, что должен тебе это сказать. Действительно очень хороши.

— Спасибо, — осторожно говорит Микки.

— Я живу за углом, все время сюда хожу, — говорит мужчина. Он опирается локтем на стойку бара и улыбается Микки.  
— А вы одна из лучших групп, которых я видел этим летом.

— Спасибо, чувак, очень мило с твоей стороны, — говорит Микки, потому что такое приятно слышать.

— Кстати, меня зовут Джеймс, — говорит мужчина, — а ты ведь Микки, верно?

— Так точно.

— Не знаю, может быть, это слишком дерзко, и я действительно пьян, но могу ли я угостить тебя выпивкой, Микки?

Автоматические рефлексы Микки почти заставляют его сказать «нет», но затем что-то в его голове щелкает, и он думает: ну, черт возьми, есть худшие способы провести ночь, не то чтобы он не планировал пойти домой и подрочить в любом случае, и высокий парень с хорошими зубами предпочтительнее его собственной руки в любой день.  
— Ты сказал, что живешь за углом? — спрашивает он. Джеймс кивает, — тогда давай обойдемся без светских разговоров и просто перейдем к делу, хорошо? — Джеймс моргает, пораженно, а затем радостно.

— Неужели? — спрашивает он, — наверное, я был не слишком напорист.

— Я довольно прямолинейный парень, — говорит Микки и встает, чтобы взять свою куртку. Джеймс ухмыляется и выходит вслед за Микки из бара. Микки захлопывает за собой дверь, не оглядываясь ни на Мэнди, ни на Светлану, ни на Йена.

У Микки есть ряд правил, которым он следует для таких вещей, не записанных нигде, но выложенных в его голове большими жирными буквами. Он не целуется. Он не приглашает парней в свою квартиру, если у него нет других вариантов. Он не остается на ночь. Он не записывает ничьи номера. И он не трахает одних и тех же людей дважды.

Микки следует своим правилам, делал это уже много лет, потому что это безопасно. Потому что это умно́. Потому что в тот единственный раз, когда он этого не сделал, все полетело к чертям собачьим.

Поэтому он позволяет Джеймсу трахать его в своей цвето-сочетающейся квартире среднего класса, немного отталкивает его, когда Джеймс пытается его поцеловать, но позволяет ему трахнуть себя. Это нормальный трах. Микки кончает, сжав руками столбики кровати Джеймса, с ладонями Джеймса на его спине и лицом Йена Галлагера перед глазами. После этого он довольно быстро смывается, бормоча какое-то оправдание о том, что он оставил свои ключи в баре и должен уйти, прежде чем он закроется.

Только натянув на себя одежду, выскочив на улицу через парадную дверь и ожидая на холоде последнего автобуса, он вытаскивает изо рта сигарету и хмурится сам себе.

— Ну, — говорит он вслух, потому что на улице никого нет, — это чертова проблема.

Никто не отвечает, и Микки засовывает руки в карманы. Он с удивлением обнаруживает в заднем кармане джинсов смятый листок. Это клочок бумаги с запросом Йена на песню, которую он заказал этим вечером ранее. Микки хмуро смотрит на него и уже собирается выбросить, когда замечает, что на обороте написано что-то, чего он раньше не увидел.

Это номер телефона Йена, с небольшим примечанием, написанным его крупным почерком, которое говорит: «на случай, если тебе это понадобится.»

Микки снова комкает записку и собирается бросить ее на мостовую, но потом останавливается. Он хмуро смотрит на нее, достает телефон и записывает номер Йена. Он может пригодиться. Если ему когда-нибудь понадобится связаться с Мэнди, а она не ответит, как это часто и бывает, если ему нужно будет связаться с кем-то в баре. Он не собирается писать Йену или что-то еще, он и без того вынужден выслушивать его достаточно, когда тот рядом.

Но он сохраняет его номер телефона.

На всякий случай.

Автобус подъезжает, Микки тушит сигарету и проводит пальцами по волосам, прежде чем сесть в него. Салон почти пустой, и он надеется, что никто не будет смотреть на него достаточно внимательно, чтобы догадаться, что он в жопе. Никто этого и не делает, потому что рядом с ним сидит только крошечная пожилая женщина в очках с толстенными стеклами, поэтому он откидывает голову на спинку сиденья и смотрит, как остановка проплывает за окном.

— Это чертова проблема, — повторяет себе Микки.

— Что такое? — пожилая женщина поднимает глаза от своей огромной сумки, лежащей на сиденье напротив него, — ты что-то сказал?

— Не вам, — огрызается Микки, потому что он все еще немного пьян, а женщина немного похожа на его умершую бабку, если состарить ее лет на двадцать и прищуриться, — вы когда-нибудь чувствовали, что совершили серьезную ошибку, но даже не знаете, где ошиблись?

— Очень редко, дорогой, — отвечает пожилая женщина, — когда я совершаю ошибки, я имею в виду именно их.

— Ну, это точно не тот случай, — говорит Микки.

— Как скажешь, дорогой, — женщина улыбается и снова принимается рыться в своей сумке, а Микки продолжает хмуриться в окно.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

(1) Ирландская автомобильная бомба (Irish Car Bomb) — алкогольный коктейль. В стандартную рюмку наливается до половины виски, вторая половина заполняется сливочным ликёром. Затем в пивной бокал наливается стаут (до середины), после этого рюмка с виски и ликёром резко вбрасывается в стаут и, пока напитки не смешались, всё это выпивается залпом.


	7. Часть 2. Глава 2.

Как оказалось, решение Микки не писать Йену было пустой тратой времени, потому что Йен пишет ему сам. На следующий день, перед тем как Микки и Мэнди выйдут на сцену, чтобы дать концерт в баре в центре города. Оба их телефона сигнализируют одновременно, и оба сообщения гласят: «УДАЧИ, ПОВЕСЕЛИТЕСЬ!»

— Оу, это очень мило, — улыбается Мэнди. Микки хмыкает и молча выключает телефон.

Он пишет Микки три дня спустя, когда Микки работает допоздна; он разгружает коробки и ведет обратный отсчет двадцати минут, оставшихся до восьми, когда его телефон жужжит в кармане: «сегодня в баре худшая группа из когда-либо выступавших, хочу украсть гитару и разбить ее об голову певца. внесешь за меня залог?»

Это заставляет Микки слегка фыркнуть, но он убирает свой телефон и продолжает работать. Конечно, когда полчаса спустя он возвращается домой, Йен находится в его квартире, помогая Мэнди готовить ужин.

— Ты явно не попал в тюрьму, — криво усмехается Микки, пока Йен накрывает на стол. Они никогда не накрывали на стол.

— Да, я воздержался, — усмехается Йен. — Едва. Четверым парням пришлось меня удерживать.

— Ладно, крутой парень.

— Завтра у меня пробежка на озеро, собираюсь посмотреть, как взойдет солнце, — говорит Йен. — Это будет потрясающе. Хочешь присоединиться?

— Тебе придется тащить мой труп за собой на веревке, — говорит Микки.

— Круто, это будет бег с нагрузкой, — ухмыляется Йен, и Микки сдается.

На следующее утро телефон Микки звонит в 5 утра. Сообщение от Йена — это фотография восхода солнца. Стоит признать, это хороший вид. Озеро окрашено розовым и оранжевым, а восходящее солнце — желтым, и город выглядит темным, тихим и мирным.

Тем не менее, сейчас 5 утра, и Микки планировал спать по крайней мере до десяти. Его первым побуждением является зашвырнуть телефон через всю комнату, но он знает, что это мысли сонного, не выспавшегося до 10 Микки, и что он пожалеет, когда не сможет найти его, проснувшись снова, поэтому вместо этого он печатает серьезное и решительное «пошел ты, Галлагер» и нажимает «отправить».

Его телефон снова звонит прямо тогда, когда он повернулся и устроился поудобнее. Это еще одна фотография: лицо Йена на фоне восходящего солнца на заднем плане. Его средний палец поднят вверх. Микки не может придумать, что на это ответить, поэтому он сует свой телефон под подушку.

— Ты тоже получаешь такое дерьмо? — спрашивает он Мэнди, когда снова просыпается, держа в руке телефон с фотографией восхода солнца. Она кивает с полным ртом хлопьев.

— По-моему, это очень мило, — говорит она. — Йен такой милый.

— Ага, — Микки бросает Lucky Charms* в миску, плеснув на них молоком. Он наливает себе чашку кофе и добавляет сахар. — Милый (1). Конечно. Вот как ты это называешь.  
( _*Lucky Charms — это популярная марка хлопьев, они смешаны с зефиром маршмеллоу_ ).

— Микки, — Мэнди многозначительно смотрит на его хлопья, — мы оба знаем, что ты любишь сладкое (1).

— Я взрослый мужик и буду есть все, что захочу на завтрак, — парирует Микки и перемещается со своими хлопьями на диван, чтобы съесть их без осуждения.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Они готовятся к выступлению в баре в следующую пятницу, Микки на сцене настраивает свою гитару, а Мэнди помогает Светлане и раскладывает футболки, когда телефон Микки вибрирует в кармане. Он вздыхает, вытаскивая его, и это сообщение от Йена: «у тебя шнурок развязался». Микки смотрит вниз, чтобы увидеть, что шнурок на его левом ботинке волочится, а затем вверх — на Йена, который прислонился к бару со скучающим видом, повернувшись спиной к Микки. Микки завязывает шнурок. В середине их выступления, когда Йен приносит им обоим по пиву, Микки хватает его за воротник рубашки, когда тот собирается развернуться и уйти.

— Ты придурок, — говорит он, — ты мог бы просто пройти через зал и сказать мне, что мой гребаный шнурок развязался.

— Я знаю, — говорит Йен. — А ты знаешь, что делаешь это, когда злишься? Потираешь уголок рта большим пальцем. — Микки, уже готовый потереть большим пальцем уголок рта, опускает руку.

— Я делаю еще одну вещь, когда злюсь, — огрызается Микки. — И она называется бить тебя по лицу, пока ты не заткнешься.

— Позволяешь своим костяшкам делать то, что они обещают, а? — Йен выворачивается так, что воротник его рубашки выскальзывает из хватки Микки, и указывает на чернила на пальцах Микки.

— Никто не скажет, что я их не предупреждал, — говорит Микки. — Это удобно написано прямо на моих кулаках.

— Да, они получают хороший четкий обзор в течение примерно пяти секунд, прежде чем твой кулак ударяет их в челюсть. Ты обычно бьешь людей с «you up» рукой или с «fuck»?

— Держу их с «you up», бью их с «fuck». — Возвращайся к работе, придурок.

Йен вскидывает средний палец, когда рысцой бежит обратно через помещение.

Раздраженный, Микки вздыхает, проверяя настройку своей гитары. Йен раздражает.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

У Йена три выходных дня в середине недели, поэтому он проводит послеобеденное время, присматривая за Лиамом, помогая таким образом Фионе, которой нужно работать полный рабочий день, потому что Дебби занята целым рядом внеклассных мероприятий, Карл — это Карл, а Лип переехал много лет назад. Сидеть с Лиамом в основном означает поводить его по разным паркам, так как погода хорошая, и это лучше, чем сидеть дома. Он правильнее ощущает происходящее, когда он активен, и с окончанием школы его дни значительно менее заняты. А остаться дома всегда оставляет возможность столкнуться с Фрэнком, который все еще иногда неожиданно появляется, не сказав никому, почему он нагрянул или как долго он пробудет, и никто такого не хочет.

Это заставляет Йена чувствовать себя странно, слегка ностальгически и вообще намного старше, чем он есть на самом деле, когда он берет Лиама на бейсбольное поле и игровые площадки, на которых они с Липом имели обыкновение зависать в детстве. Время — странная и пластичная штука в понимании Йена, и подавать бейсбольный мяч Лиаму в жаркий полдень среды на поле, на котором Фиона бросала бейсбольные мячи самому Йену — это конкретное напоминание о том, что он вырос, ему 21 год и он больше не живет здесь. На самом деле, не живет уже много лет.

Лиам бросает ему бейсбольный мяч обратно, и тот со всей силы врезается в перчатку Йена. — Отличный бросок! — кричит он, и Лиам, которому сейчас семь, с копной кудрей и грязными коленками, подбегает к нему, чтобы дать пять. Они решают вернуться домой пешком, чтобы встретиться с Фионой, которая возвращается домой через час. Йен каким-то образом оказался любимым братом Лиама, несмотря на его несколько непостоянное присутствие в их доме в течение последних четырех лет из-за армии и неожиданного осознания того, что он имеет право на льготы для демобилизованных (2). Может быть, в этом и есть причина, думает Йен, когда Лиам бежит вверх по лестнице к дому и сбрасывает ботинки. Ты всегда больше привязан к отсутствующему родителю, чем к тому, кто прямо тебе в лицо говорит почистить зубы и сложить носки.

С верхнего этажа доносится достаточно треска и грохота, чтобы понять, что Карл дома, а наличие рюкзака на кухонном столе предполагает, что Дебби, по крайней мере, приходила и уже ушла.  
— Я пойду играть наверх! — объявляет Лиам, и Йен садится за кухонный стол, сдвигая в сторону какие-то древние игрушечные фигурки, два хлебных ножа и бутылку пива. Он открывает пиво себе, достает из кармана куртки маленькую записную книжку, грызет кончик ручки и пытается вспомнить, как он себя чувствовал сегодня.

Из армии Йен прямиком направился в офис врача в Чикаго, и ушел от доктора с тремя рецептами и назначением посещать терапию, на которую он не ходил. В конце концов он перешел к следующему доктору, и за последний год ему было поручено записывать свое настроение в маленькую черную записную книжку, которую он носит в кармане. Поначалу это было примитивно, пока он не начал понимать, что перемены его настроения систематичны и отслеживание их действительно полезно. Теперь это часть его повседневной жизни.

— Чертовски жарко, — начинает писать он в блокноте. — Влюблен в кого-то, кто раньше мутузил детей за наркотики на школьной парковке во времена моей учебы. — Его прерывает входная дверь, которая с грохотом распахивается. Фиона и Лип входят в дом, Фиона одета по-деловому, а Лип одет так, как Лип одет всегда. Лип одевается так, как будто он не понимает, что он больше не в колледже, а на самом деле работает инженером-робототехником и зарабатывает больше денег, чем кто-либо из них когда-либо зарабатывал в своей жизни.

— Спасибо, что присмотрел за Лиамом, — говорит Фиона, вздыхая и снимая туфли на каблуках. — Лип любезно предложил приехать за мной, чтобы мне не пришлось трястись на метро. Не хочешь остаться на ужин? У нас будет лазанья.

— Звучит неплохо, — Йен дает Липу пять, проходя мимо него к холодильнику.

— Такое чувство, что я не видела тебя уже несколько недель, — Фиона берет пиво, которое передает ей Лип и распускает свои волосы из конского хвоста.

— Я был занят, не знаю, — Йен засовывает записную книжку обратно в карман. — Да ты и сама была занята. В последнее время ты надрываешь свою задницу. — Это правда, но Фиона всегда вкалывает как проклятая. Она улыбается ему.

— Да уж, занят болтовней с Мэнди Милкович, — говорит Лип, падая в кресло напротив Йена и пытаясь положить ноги ему на колени.

— Мэнди гораздо лучшая компания, чем ты, — Йен сталкивает ноги Липа на пол. — Не такая вонючая, смешная и определенно более симпатичная. И я действительно много работаю, а не просто хуйней страдаю с Мэнди. Занимаюсь и другими вещами тоже, я не знаю.

— Другие вещи? — Фиона поднимает брови и делает паузу, ставя лазанью в духовку.

— Да, ну ты знаешь, общение в социуме. Я должен как-то наверстать за вас всех.  
Йен очень старается, чтобы его голос звучал непринужденно, но ему это не удается. Ему никогда не удавалось быть невозмутимым или непринужденным. Это фишка Липа. Йен, кажется, краснеет, когда он начинает всего лишь думать о Микки Милковиче, и проклинает факт того, что он рыжий.

— Йен! — Фиона выглядит очень довольной. — Кто это?

— Это никто! Вы бы чувствовали себя глупо, если бы под «другими вещами» я подразумевал, что решил научиться играть на гобое (3), или увлекся роллер дерби (4)?

— Да, но это не так, — говорит Лип. — И в любом случае, ты не в состоянии удержаться на коньках прямо, даже если от этого будет зависеть твоя жизнь.

— Ты с кем-то встречаешься? — Фиона закрывает дверцу духовки, обходит кухонный островок и прислоняется к спинке стула Липа. Йен вздыхает. Обычно они с Липом заодно, будучи ближе всего по возрасту друг к другу. Но в последнее время, а на самом деле с прошлого лета, все в конечном итоге сводится к тому, что Лип и Фиона тщательно изучают его объединившись, дай только повод. Они — непобедимая сила, когда действуют сообща, и Йен по большей части просто рад, что они не были такими, когда он учился в средней школе. Он вполне уверен, что они сидят и промывают ему кости, когда его нет дома.

— Нет, — говорит он, но поскольку он знает, что не умеет лгать в открытую, то продолжает, — мне кое-кто нравится. Погодите прыгать от восторга, это, вероятно, ни во что не выльется.

— Кто? — спрашивает Фиона, но потом, словно ангел милосердия слышит, как внутренний голос Йена умоляет. Какие-то очень громкие и тяжело грохочущие звуки раздаются сверху. — КАРЛ! — вскрикивает Фиона и бросается на разведку, оставив Липа ухмыляющегося Йену, как демон.

— Отвали, — говорит Йен, но сдается. — Это брат Мэнди.

Лип моргает.  
— Ты что, запал на Микки Милковича? — спрашивает он, сдвинув брови. — Который типа… сын Терри Милковича, этот Микки? Тот, что раньше воровал из «Кэш и Граб», и, вероятно, мог пересчитать на пальцах одной руки то количество раз, когда он принимал душ?

— Как я и сказал, — говорит Йен. — И лучше промолчи, поскольку не тебе судить, исходя из того, с какими людьми ты и сам трахался. — Лип фыркает, потому что это правда. — Так или иначе, я действительно толком не был знаком с Микки в средней школе. Он классный. Мэнди тоже классная. Я не знаю, почему люди всегда были придурками по отношению к ним.

— Не потому ли, что их отец — белый расист? — фыркает Лип и закуривает сигарету.

— Да, а наш — это прекрасный пример доброго, заботливого, гармоничного отца.

— Верно подмечено. Я встретил его в пятницу? Я его совсем не узнал, но мои коренные зубы уже плавали в выпивке, так что все могло быть именно так.

— Да, это был он, — говорит Йен.

— Ну, теперь он точно принимает душ, — говорит Лип. — И делает себе прическу.

— Не будь придурком.

— А Микки гей?

Йен пожимает плечами, чтобы скрыть тот факт, что ему хочется поморщиться. У Липа много хороших качеств. Тонкость — не в их числе.  
— Я так думаю? Не то чтобы я его спрашивал или вроде того.

— Да, вообще-то это хорошая идея — не задавать ребятам из этого района такой вопрос, — соглашается Лип.

— Но Мэнди упоминала кое-что, что заставляет меня думать, что он может им быть. Конечно, я мог бы снова надеть свои «Пожалуйста, будь геем» очки.

— Да, может ты хочешь их отрегулировать, — говорит Лип, и Йен пинает его ногой. Они устраивают потасовку, когда Фиона возвращается в комнату.

— Карл сломал часть двери в своей спальне, — жалуется она. — Разгромил начисто. Шаром для боулинга! Какого хрена у него в спальне шар для боулинга, а?

Йен отпускает Липа, тот весь раскраснелся и оттеснен рукой Йена.  
— Мы посмотрим на это после ужина, Фи, — говорит он. — Тебе следует бросить курить.

— Ты мог бы начать снова, — хрипит Лип, — если хочешь, чтобы головорезы Саутсайда сосали… Господи! — Йен бросается к нему, чтобы заткнуть рот, и гонится за ним вверх по лестнице.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Микки только что сел за барную стойку после окончания их концерта в пятницу, не имея никаких других планов, кроме как выпить пиво и лечь спать, когда кто-то похлопывает его по плечу. Это было хорошее шоу, возможно, одно из лучших, с очень хорошей посещаемостью.

Он оборачивается, ожидая увидеть кого-то знакомого, и вместо этого оказывается лицом к лицу с Дэном Александером, одним из менеджеров радиостанции Q101. Это подтверждается секундой позже, когда Александер вручает Микки визитку. У него ухоженный вид парня с квадратным подбородком, который часто бывает у телерепортеров, несколько замаскированный его кожаной курткой и ботинками, и он улыбается Микки.

— Микки Милкович, верно? Дэн Александер. Эй, отличное выступление, мы играли ваши песни на нашей станции, ты знаешь, они получили отличную обратную связь.

— Спасибо, приятно познакомиться, — Микки берет визитку, чувствуя себя немного пораженным. — Я могу… хотите пива?

— Нет, спасибо, я уже выпил несколько бокалов. Эй, я надеялся перекинуться парой слов с тобой и твоей сестрой кое о чем, если у тебя есть минутка?

— Конечно… Мэнди… — Микки крутится на своем месте и ловит взгляд Мэнди. Она на другом конце бара разговаривает со Светланой, но встает и подходит к нему, когда он делает ей знак. Александер качает головой, сверкая и ей своей огромной и слегка ошеломляющей улыбкой. В баре нет свободных мест, и Микки поворачивается, чтобы похлопать парня, сидящего слева от него, по плечу.

— Эй, не могли бы вы встать на пару минут и уступить девушке стул? — Мэнди корчит гримасу Микки за спиной Александера.

— Отвали, приятель, — хмурится мужчина, высокий, с сальными темными волосами и крючковатым носом. Микки скрещивает руки на груди, и мужчина встает и делает несколько шагов, нарочно натыкаясь на бок Микки.

— Придурок, — говорит Мэнди и садится. — Дэн. Приятно познакомиться, что мы можем для вас сделать?

— Что ж, — снова ухмыляется Александер. — Как я уже говорил Микки, мы получили отличный отклик от наших слушателей на ваши песни, и были люди, рассказывающие нам об этих шоу, которые вы проводите здесь, поэтому я просто обязан был прийти проверить сам, и, честно говоря, я был поражен!

Парень банальный, но искренний, и Микки смотрит на Мэнди и улыбается. — Спасибо, — говорит Мэнди. — Очень мило с вашей стороны так говорить.

— Итак, я хотел бы спросить вас… — продолжает Александер, и Микки засовывает руки в карманы куртки, чтобы послушать, а затем замирает, заметив, что его левый карман подозрительно пуст.

— Блять, — говорит он, — погоди, извини, этот ублюдок украл мой бумажник! Он был в моем гребаном кармане, а теперь его, блять, нет!

— Черт! — восклицает Мэнди. — Что в нем было?

— Всего шестьдесят баксов наличными, водительские права и пять страниц с текстом песни, — стонет Микки.

— Хочешь, я вызову копов? — Александер начинает вытаскивать свой телефон из кармана прямо в тот момент, когда Йен, который работает как обычно, подходит, чтобы забрать стакан Микки.

— Нет, не звони долбаным копам… черт… Галлагер! Ты знаешь парня, который сидел здесь? Он просто смылся с моим чертовым бумажником!

Йен хмурится.  
— Эм — говорит он, — высокий парень? С большим носом? — Микки многозначительно кивает. — Да, его зовут Рик, он всегда здесь, присматривается к кассе. Неужели он действительно схватил его? Он живет совсем рядом, я могу показать тебе, где. Держу пари, мы его поймаем, я только что видел, как он уходил.

— Да, он это действительно сделал, Господи Боже, — Микки встает. — Мэнди, оставайся здесь и продолжай этот важный разговор. Галлагер, я правильно полагаю, что у тебя нет бейсбольной биты за стойкой бара?

— Это не такой бар, — говорит Йен. — Я уверен, что мы можем импровизировать. — И Микки следует за ним к двери.

Йен несется вниз по тротуару, резко поворачивает направо и исчезает между двумя зданиями; Микки приходится прибавить скорости, чтобы догнать его, и когда он это делает, то хватает его за локоть.

— Не у всех из нас ноги как у газели, знаешь ли, — огрызается он, и Йен ухмыляется, замедляет шаг, они вместе сворачивают за следующий угол и оказываются на задворках многоквартирного дома.

К удивлению и удаче Микки, крючконосый похититель бумажников Рик прислонился к стене здания с сигаретой во рту. Он вздрагивает, когда видит, что Микки и Йен сворачивают за угол, и делает несколько шагов назад с поднятыми кулаками.

— Я знаю, что он у тебя, козел, так что отдай его, и мы развернемся и пойдем обратно в бар, как будто ничего не случилось, — говорит Микки, протягивая левую руку.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, блять, говоришь, — отвечает Рик. Для человека с таким большим шнобелем у него ужасно гнусавый голос.

— Мой бумажник, болван. Выкладывай, и я оставлю твой нос в том же состоянии, что и сейчас.

— Не знаю, зачем тебе это нужно, но эй, — говорит Йен, и Микки кашляет, фыркая.

— Я ничего такого не делал, придурки!

— У нас есть запись с камер наблюдения в баре, Рик. Верни бумажник и никаких проблем не будет. — Йен, вероятно, лжет, но он говорит это с такой серьезностью, что Микки ему верит. Рик вздыхает, опускает руки и лезет в карман куртки за бумажником Микки. Он протягивает его в сторону Микки, но тот делает шаг вперед и выхватывает его у него из рук. Он щелчком открывает бумажник и роется в нем, пересчитывая наличные деньги внутри. Кажется, ничего не пропало.

— Спасибо за сотрудничество, — весело говорит он. Острое лицо Рика заметно расслабляется.  
— И еще, — добавляет Микки, — пошел ты нахуй! — он хватает Рика за плечо рукой, в которой нет бумажника, и бьет того коленом в живот, так что он падает на бок.

— Ах ты маленький засранец! — ахает Рик, задыхаясь. — Ах ты маленький…

Микки возвращается тем же путем, каким они пришли, с Йеном, следующим за ним по пятам. Они пробегают мимо бара и сворачивают за угол, пока не оказываются подальше от людских глаз, а затем Микки останавливается так резко, что Йен почти врезается в него. Микки пихает его легко и игриво, и Йен подталкивает его бедром, так что Микки отскакивает к стене, и они оба разражаются смехом.

— Я должен был работать, — говорит Йен. — Если меня уволят, то это будет только по твоей вине, ясно?

— Я должен был говорить с управляющим ебаной радиостанции! — умудряется сказать Микки, и Йен пристально смотрит на него, на мгновение подавив смех.

— Тогда перестань валять дурака и иди поговори с ним! Йен толкает Микки обратно к бару, и Микки толкает его снова для равного счета, но идет.

Мэнди и Дэн Александер все еще сидят в баре, когда Микки возвращается.  
— Вернул его? — спрашивает Александер, и Микки кивает.

— Да, это было чертовски грубо с моей стороны — сбежать в середине нашего разговора, — говорит Микки. — Извини за это.

— Я подумываю переименовать группу в «Мэнди и Бесцеремонные Придурки», — говорит Мэнди, и Александер смеется.

— Вот что мне действительно нравится в вас, ребята, — говорит он. — Вы настоящие, честное слово. Вы именно такие, какие вы есть, и мне это в вас нравится. Я уже говорил Мэнди, что считаю вас замечательными, правда, и мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы, ребята, присоединились к живому выступлению в нашей студии через несколько недель.

— Что? Неужели? — Микки делает паузу, чтобы убедиться, что он все правильно расслышал. Мэнди хватает его за руку так крепко, что ему больно, и подпрыгивает на стуле, ее глаза блестят. — Так вот о чем вы хотели нас спросить?

— Конечно, — говорит Александер. — Это были бы вы и несколько других местных коллективов, часовое выступление с довольно большой толпой, и мы бы транслировали его в прямом эфире.

— Удивительно, правда? — Мэнди, очевидно, очень старается говорить потише. Микки кажется, что он видит сон. Возможно, это галлюцинации.

— Ты же не прикалываешься над нами? Ты это серьезно, — говорит он.

— Абсолютно. Один из наших ди-джеев видел ваше шоу здесь несколько недель назад и с тех пор он возвращается. Он рекомендовал вас мне, и после того, как я увидел вас сегодня вечером, я согласен. Мэнди предположила, что твой ответ будет «да». Она была права?

— Черт возьми, да, она права! — восклицает Микки, стараясь говорить спокойно. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, он наклоняется и чмокает Мэнди в щеку. — Ты должен позволить нам угостить тебя выпивкой за это.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

В конечном итоге они едут домой на автобусе и покупают бутылку виски по дороге, конечно, с Йеном на буксире, как это уже становится привычным делом. Микки засыпает около полуночи, а Мэнди и Йен все еще хихикают в соседней комнате. Он просыпается чудесным образом без похмелья, когда его телефон гудит около семи. Микки даже не утруждает себя, чтобы посмотреть, от кого это сообщение. Он переворачивается и кричит: «Галлагер!»

Со стороны кухни раздается громкий стук, но Йен не отвечает. Телефон Микки снова вибрирует секундой позже, и он ругается и шарит вокруг своего прикроватного столика, чтобы схватить его. «Я готовлю блины», — говорится в сообщении. Предыдущее гласит: «Где твоя сковородка?»

Микки вытягивает руки над головой и удивляется тому факту, что он должен злиться, что его разбудили, но это не так. Он не закрыл жалюзи на своем окне, когда заснул, так что он видит клочок мягкого утреннего неба с несколькими тонкими облаками в его поле зрения. Щебечет птица, как будто хочет подтвердить, что это действительно прекрасное утро, и он должен встать и насладиться этим в кои-то веки. В квартире пахнет кофе. Микки чувствует себя как в рекламе. И тут его телефон снова жужжит.

— Господи Боже, Галлагер! — кричит Микки. — Неужели парень не может поваляться в постели в своем собственном гребаном доме?

— Это не я! — кричит Йен в ответ из кухни.

— Заткнитесь! — голос Мэнди доносится из ее спальни. Микки сдается, откидывает одеяло, натягивает футболку и шаркает на кухню за кофе.

— Не знал, что у нас появилась домохозяйка, — говорит Микки Йену, который переворачивает блины на плите. Он открыл окна в кухне и сварил кофе, и его яркие волосы образовывают золотисто-красный ореол вокруг головы в солнечном свете, проникающем через окна.

— Ты должен быть милым со мной за приготовленный завтрак, — Йен выглядит по-глупому веселым, как и всегда, даже с взъерошенными волосами и опухшими глазами, которые бывают у некоторых людей, когда они пьют.

— Да, мои извинения, ты мой хренов герой, — Микки наливает себе кофе и смотрит на телефон. — О, Светлана устраивает вечеринку в следующие выходные. В субботу. Почему она вообще проснулась прямо сейчас?

— Да, я знаю, она и меня пригласила, — говорит Йен.

— Ты разбудил меня в семь утра, мать твою, дай мне позавтракать, — огрызается Микки, и Йен выкладывает ему на тарелку три блинчика. Они действительно хороши. Через минуту Мэнди выходит из своей спальни и садится рядом с Микки, и они втроем завтракают.

Мысленно Микки корректирует в своей голове представление о Йене с прошлой недели. Йен Галлагер немного раздражающий, но Йен Галлагер также забавный, слегка чокнутый, определенно красивый и в целом не самая плохая компания.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

(1) «Милый» и «сладкое» в данном случае на английском пишутся одинаково «sweet». Думаю, Мэнди намекает, что Микки нравится Йен.

(2) Льготы для демобилизованных. В оригинале употребляется «G.I. bill» — закон (билль) США, который определял льготы для вернувшихся с фронтов участников Второй мировой войны.

Но и в более современном мире термин «G.I. Bill» до сих пор используется для обозначения программ, созданных для оказания помощи ветеранам Вооруженных сил США.

Льготы очень различные: пособия по безработице, льготы для обучения в высших учебных заведениях, льготы на приобретения жилья, на трудоустройство и т.д. и т.п.

Думаю, Йен воспользовался льготой на получение высшего образования.

(3) Гобой — язычковый деревянный духовой музыкальный инструмент.

(4) Роллер дерби — контактный командный вид спорта на роликовых коньках, квадах.


	8. Часть 2. Глава 3.

Когда Микки и Мэнди добираются до Пустой Бутылки в пятницу, Йена в баре нет. Он стал там такой неотъемлемой частью, что Микки требуется минута, чтобы понять, что именно не так; когда они тащат свои вещи внутрь, он задается вопросом, не передвинули ли они какую-то мебель или что-то еще, прежде чем понимает, что изменилось. Никто не выкрикивает его имя из бара. Он также помнит, как Йен сказал, что увидится с ними в пятницу, так что странно, что его здесь нет.

— А где сейчас Галлагер? — спрашивает он Мэнди.

— Я не знаю, может, он опаздывает, или заболел, или еще что-нибудь? — Мэнди пожимает плечами, разворачивая клавиатуру. Микки вздыхает и ковыляет к бармену, молодой женщине, чье имя он не помнит. Сьюзен или что-то вроде того.

— Эй, Йен Галлагер сегодня работает? — спрашивает он.

Она качает головой. — Нет, он позвонил сегодня утром, предупредить, что заболел. Сегодня вечером я его заменю.

— Знаешь, что с ним?

— Просто приболел, я не знаю, — девушка закатывает глаза, и Микки поворачивается обратно и возвращается к Мэнди.

— Нам вот-вот играть, и я уверена, что он в порядке, — говорит она раздраженно. — Ты можешь проверить его утром, большой ребенок.

Микки знает, что она права, но он все еще чувствует беспокойство, и в середине выступления, когда девушка-бармен улыбается и протягивает ему пиво, его желудок падает еще ниже. Просто, это не одно и то же.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

На следующее утро, около десяти, он все же идет к Йену, предварительно написав ему эсэмэску и не получив ответа. Он проснулся сам в 5 утра, ожидая, что его телефон зазвонит, и он получит дурацкую фотографию с одной из глупых пробежек Йена, но этого не произошло, и это определяет его решение. Мэнди закатывает глаза, когда он выходит из дома, и Микки игнорирует ее, останавливая себя от ощущения, что он поступает глупо. Когда он стучит в дверь Йена, ответа нет, поэтому он стучит снова, более настойчиво. Ничего.

— Йен! — зовет он, — открывай!

— Меня нет дома, — доносится из-за двери приглушенный голос Йена. Микки машинально похлопывает себя по карманам в поисках чего-нибудь, чем можно взломать замок, останавливает себя и пробует открыть дверь. Она не заперта, так что он сам себя впускает.

Квартира Йена была не совсем опрятной, когда Микки видел ее раньше, но в данный момент это полный бардак: гора немытых тарелок в раковине, а на стойке — недоеденная пицца, все жалюзи опущены и свет выключен. Диван, который обычно находится в центре комнаты, придвинут ближе к стене, и телевизор включен, но приглушен. На полу между диваном и телевизором лежит комок одеял в форме Йена, и Микки перелезает через диван и тычет в него ногой.

— Эй, соня, — говорит он, — ты просто позволишь незнакомцам забрести в твою квартиру или как?

— Отъебись, Лип, — бормочет Йен.

— Это Микки, придурок. — Йен откидывает одеяло с головы и смущенно моргает, глядя на него. Его волосы растрепаны, и он выглядит не столько больным, сколько действительно измученным, рассеянным и унылым. Обычно у него такие сияющие глаза, он такой бодрый, полный энтузиазма и все такое. Йен смотрит на Микки так, словно даже не замечает, что тот стоит перед ним.

— Блять, — говорит он, и Микки думает, что это все, что он собирается сказать, пока Йен не трет глаза и не продолжает: — Я… что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я слышал, что ты вчера заболел, и решил проверить, не нужно ли тебе куриного супа или чего-нибудь покрепче. — Микки оглядывает квартиру. — Хотя, я бы начал с небольшого количества витамина Д, открыть окно или типа того.

— О, — Йен приподнимается на локтях, двигаясь медленно и вяло. — Да, наверное, ты мне писал. Я хотел ответить и забыл, извини.

— Не волнуйся, — Микки задается вопросом, действительно ли Йен болен. Он никогда не видел, чтобы он так себя вел. — Нужно ли мне сбегать, ну не знаю, за каким-нибудь Пепто-Бисмолом (1)? Судафедом (2)? Марихуаной?

— Это не такой тип недомогания, — Йен перебирается с пола на диван. Кажется, что это требует невероятного количества усилий. — Стакан воды было бы замечательно.

— Конечно, мямля. — Микки снова перепрыгивает через спинку дивана и наполняет стакан, одновременно открывая жалюзи на кухне. Йен пьет воду и ставит стакан на пол. — Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Микки.

— Не совсем, — говорит Йен.

— Потому что, не хочу тебя обидеть, но ты выглядишь дерьмово.

— Спасибо, Микки, — бормочет Йен. — Ты действительно знаешь, как заставить парня чувствовать себя хорошо.

— Меня часто хвалят за то, как я обращаюсь с больными, — сухо говорит Микки. — Серьезно, Йен, ты выглядишь так, будто тебя сбил грузовик или что-то в этом роде.

Йен вздыхает и потягивается. У него хрустит спина.  
— У меня бывают неудачные дни, — говорит он просто, — и этот довольно плохой.

— Паршиво, — говорит Микки, потому что он действительно не знает, что еще сказать.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, что ты зашел, но на самом деле тебе и не нужно было, — продолжает Йен. — Я просто собирался проспать весь день. В любом случае, это все, на что я способен.

— А это пройдет? Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Я могу позвонить твоей семье…

— Нет, черт возьми, не делай этого, — угрюмо говорит Йен. — Со временем это пройдет. Так было всегда до сих пор.

— Ты хочешь… ты собираешься… — Микки замолкает, пытаясь понять, что он хочет сказать, если это вообще удачная идея, чтобы спросить. Йен замирает, линия его плеч напрягается, а глаза темнеют. На его лице есть что-то страшное и дикое. Что-то опасное, погребенное под поверхностью этой летаргии, которую Микки может только вообразить, погребенное под тем, каким обычно бывает Йен.

— Я не собираюсь пытаться покончить с собой, если ты об этом спрашиваешь, — говорит он. Микки ошарашенно смотрит на него.

— Это не то, что я сказал, — говорит он так тихо, как только может. — Совершенно точно не то, о чем я думал.

Йен смотрит на него еще несколько долгих мгновений, туго напружиненный, как проволока, потом все его тело резко опадает, и он боком заваливается на подлокотник дивана. — Черт, — Йен опускает голову на руки. Через минуту Микки осторожно кладет руку ему на голое плечо. Его кожа действительно теплая.

— Я собирался спросить, не хочешь ли ты, ну не знаю, чтобы я сделал тебе бутерброд или чашку кофе. Составил тебе компанию. Вот и все.

— Черт, — вздыхает Йен. — Я действительно на тебя набросился, да? Ты не обязан. Я не думаю, что я сейчас очень хорошая компания, на самом деле я знаю, что это не так. Я даже сам не хочу быть рядом с собой.

— Ну конечно, — говорит Микки. — Моими большими планами на этот день был просмотр «Звездных войн» с моей сестрой, и ты гораздо лучшая компания, чем она. Если ты вообще хочешь, чтобы я был рядом. Не хочу лезть к тебе в задницу, если ты хочешь, чтобы тебя оставили в покое. — Он вздрагивает от выбора слов, но Йен не замечает или не комментирует.

— Нет, я не возражаю, — говорит он. — Пока ты спокойно сидишь на диване и смотришь «Звездные войны», а не, ну знаешь, боулинг или парапланеризм или что-то еще, что включает в себя движение быстрее, чем медленное ползание.

— Я действительно не шутил, я чертовски люблю «Звездные войны». Подними свою задницу на секунду, я отодвину диван обратно. — Микки встает, а Йен не поднимается вслед за ним, почти неосознанно Микки берет Йена под локоть и тянет его вверх. Левая рука Йена приземляется там, где плечо Микки встречается с его шеей, чтобы поддержать себя.

— Я собираюсь, эм, — говорит Йен. Его лицо очень близко к лицу Микки, и он пахнет потом и носками после спорта, и вкус, который Микки ощущает в задней части своего горла такой, как когда он действительно чертовски напуган. Микки не возражает. — Пойти умыться или вроде того, — заканчивает Йен и шаркает вокруг дивана, волоча за собой одеяло по полу.

Микки смотрит, как он входит в ванную, и слышит, как открывается кран, затем он отодвигает диван на несколько футов, складывает одеяла, которые были свалены в кучу на полу, и заменяет подушки. Он открывает еще одно окно. Он идет на кухню, перекладывает несколько тарелок из раковины в посудомоечную машину и открывает шкафчики.

— Эй, — зовет он, — я сейчас макароны сделаю. — Вода все еще течет в ванной, и Йен не отвечает, но он возвращается в комнату, когда вода закипает, его лицо и волосы немного влажные. Должно быть, он засунул всю голову под кран.

— DVD где-то есть, наверное, на той полке, — говорит он, когда Микки протягивает ему тарелку с пастой. Была только одна чистая тарелка. Микки вставляет DVD-диск в проигрыватель, а Йен без энтузиазма тычет в него пальцем.

— Империя Наносит Ответный Удар? Да? Да ладно тебе, ты выглядишь немного более взволнованным.

— Ты никогда не производил на меня впечатления человека, который действительно увлечен Звездными войнами, — Йен откидывает голову на спинку дивана и подтягивает под себя ноги, стараясь казаться как можно меньше. Он не маленький, но выглядит именно так. Микки снова хочет положить руку ему на плечо. У него веснушки на лодыжках и старый выцветший шрам на левой икре. Наверное, это был несчастный случай в детстве. Он каким-то образом ухитряется звучать насмешливо, учитывая, что он снова выглядит полусонным.

— Ты что, шутишь? Я чертовски люблю «Звездные войны». Я смотрел его так часто, когда был ребенком, что испортил видеокассеты. Украл новый комплект из видео-магазина, чтобы заменить их. Мой отец был в бешенстве.

— Ботан, — говорит Йен.

— Еще скажи мне, что ты и их не смотрел, крутой парень. Я тебя умоляю.

— Нет.

— Ты лжешь мне. Ты смотрел их в детстве и тебе нравится Харрисон Форд.

— Заткнись, — говорит Йен, но он улыбается, и его глаза мерцают, и Микки чувствует себя немного лучше. Фильм начинается, и Микки читает вступительные титры вслух. Йен пинает его в живот, так что вместо этого он поет Имперский марш, аккомпанируя себе на воздушной гитаре. Двадцать минут спустя Люк Скайуокер убегает от Хота, и Йен снова спит, его голова наклонена вбок так, что она почти на плече Микки. Микки наблюдает за его спящим лицом в течение нескольких минут; рот Йена открыт, а плечи сгорблены. Он мог бы пересчитать мелкие веснушки на переносице и там, где ресницы встречаются со щеками, если бы захотел. Прядь волос Йена падает ему на лицо, и Микки откидывает ее назад так нежно, как только может.

Он, наверное, мог бы уйти, наверное, должен был бы уйти, чтобы помочь Светлане подготовиться к ее вечеринке, но он не делает этого. Он ест оставшуюся пасту и смотрит фильм до финальных титров, а когда он наконец уходит, он набрасывает одеяло на плечо Йена и ставит тарелку в посудомоечную машину.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

(1) Пепто-Бисмол — средство от расстройства желудка, тошноты, изжоги.

(2) Судафед — средство от воспалительных процессов в горле, бронхитов, ОРВ, гриппа и пр.


	9. Часть 2. Глава 4.

Вечеринка у Светланы, как всегда, проходит с фантастическим успехом. Это почти единственный раз, когда Микки может смириться с европейской танцевальной музыкой, которая будет играть у нее, или водкой, которую она будет пить. Микки и Мэнди остаются до тех пор, пока Светлана не выгонит всех, Микки выблевывает около полутора бутылок импортного алкоголя под столом Светланы и засыпает на ее диване около трех. Он просыпается через несколько часов, чтобы пойти в ванную, сталкивая Мэнди, которая отключилась, положив голову ему на живот, как она делала, когда они были маленькими.

Светлана уже проснулась и одета в розовый цветочный халат, когда Микки, спотыкаясь, ковыляет из ванной на кухню за стаканом воды. У него во рту вкус старого башмака. Светлана молча протягивает ему стакан и кивает.

— Ты хочешь «Кровавую Мэри»? — спрашивает она, и Микки тут же закуривает. — Здесь нет томатного сока, мы собираемся прогуляться вниз по улице. Мэнди!

Мэнди бормочет что-то неразборчивое с дивана.

— Мы оставим ее. Надень футболку, пошли, — Светлана бредет в свою спальню переодеваться.

Сейчас одиннадцатый час, поэтому в Пустой Бутылке открыто, но в основном безлюдно. Микки покупает им обоим две самых огромных и красных «Кровавых Мэри», которые он когда-либо видел, и они уже наполовину прикончили их, и оба чувствуют себя людьми чуть больше.

— Ты сегодня работаешь? — спрашивает Светлана, и Микки качает головой. — Мне в три часа, — вздыхает она. — Может быть, я совершаю ошибку.

— Без шуток, — Микки впивается зубами в соленый огурчик.

— А почему оранжевый мальчик не пришел? Ты его приглашал?

— Ему нездоровилось, — говорит Микки с набитым ртом.

— Не настолько болен, чтобы таскать большие коробки, — говорит Светлана.

— Что? — Она жестом указывает ему за спину, и Микки оборачивается. К его удивлению, Йен и несколько других барменов входят через заднюю дверь, все они несут кучу картонных коробок и ящиков. Он ловит взгляд Микки, с ворчанием ставит ящик на землю и подходит.

— Тяжелая ночь? — спрашивает он, ухмыляясь при виде их напитков. Он в майке и потертых джинсах, и выглядит измученным, но на тысячу процентов лучше, чем накануне. — Мэнди сделала это, или вы оставили ее умирать?

— Bozhe moy, — говорит Светлана, качая головой. — Его вырвало под моим кухонным столом. Мэнди спит.

— Классный номер, — смеется Йен, и Микки пинает его в пятку кроссовка. Йен уворачивается. — Жаль, что я это пропустил, Светлана. Я действительно был в плохом состоянии.

— Это не проблема, — Светлана одаривает его одной из своих самых теплых улыбок.

— Ты сегодня работаешь? — спрашивает Микки.

Йен отрицательно качает головой.

— Не-а, просто помогаю им с доставкой. У меня сегодня семейные дела, Лип подъедет около часа. Почему спрашиваешь, что случилось?

— Ты хочешь… — Микки виновато смотрит на Светлану, которая закатывает глаза, — позавтракать? Сейчас я могу съесть столько блинов, что хватит на троих.

— Звучит неплохо! Дай мне только закончить здесь, — говорит Йен и поворачивается обратно к задней двери бара. Светлана вздыхает.

— Ладно, иди, оставь меня здесь в моем несчастье, — говорит она, прихлебывая свой напиток.

Они идут по улице к закусочной, и поскольку сегодня хороший день и Микки хочет покурить, они устраиваются снаружи на террасе. Микки заказывает большущую стопку блинов и кофе. Йен — огромный омлет, колбасу и тосты. Они с удовольствием едят в течение нескольких минут, Микки высыпает сахар в свой кофе и топит свои блины в сиропе, а затем Йен резко отодвигает свою полупустую тарелку и прочищает горло.

— Эм, спасибо, — говорит он, — за вчерашнее. — Микки перестает есть и слизывает сироп с большого пальца.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит он, — но я ничего такого не делал. Ел твою еду и смотрел кино на твоем диване, очень напрягся.

— И даже не запер дверь, когда уходил, позор, — Йен прихлебывает свой кофе. — Но серьезно. Было очень мило с твоей стороны проверить меня, и еще лучше, что ты остался. Многие люди довольно сильно пугаются этого дерьма.

— Сегодня ты выглядишь лучше, — говорит Микки, затягиваясь сигаретой, чтобы скрыть тот факт, что обычно это не то, что ты говоришь своим друзьям.

— Чувствую себя лучше. Во всяком случае, достаточно хорошо. — Йен замолкает, смотрит в свою чашку с кофе и жует губу. Микки снова затягивается сигаретой. Он чувствует, как слова Йена шевелятся у него в голове. Он находится на краю какого-то признания, возможно, объяснения, чего-то, для чего он должен быть уверен, что может доверять Микки. Они сидят за маленьким столиком на солнышке, и воздух теплый, но вдруг становится еще теплее, и сердце Микки безо всякой причины начинает биться быстрее. Он выдыхает, и дым поднимается в пространство между ними за столом.

— Эй… — начинает он, намереваясь сказать Йену, что нет никакой причины, что он не должен этого делать, если не хочет, что он не обязан объясняться с Микки.

— У меня биполярное расстройство, — говорит Йен. Эти слова покидают его в спешке. Он говорит это больше своей кофейной чашке, нежели Микки. — Вот чем было все это дерьмо, чем оно всегда и является. — Он жестом показывает на себя и без особого энтузиазма пожимает плечами. — Как правило, все под контролем. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока не перестает. Ты просто застал меня вчера в, эм, довольно дерьмовый момент.

— Это действительно дерьмово, — говорит Микки, потому что так оно и есть. — С тобой все будет в порядке?

— Так же хорошо, как и всегда, — говорит Йен. — Да, со мной все будет в порядке. Это время от времени застает меня врасплох. Раньше было намного хуже.

— Ну, ты не так уж много пропустил, — говорит Микки, возвращая свое внимание к блинам. — На вечеринке. Просто невероятно достойный вид на то, как меня выворачивает.

— Да уж, как бы волнующе это ни звучало… — фыркает Йен, и Микки швыряет в него бумажной салфеткой. Он тушит сигарету и уже тянется за следующей, когда Йен снова прочищает горло и барабанит пальцами по краю кофейной чашки. Он поднимает взгляд на Микки, и его глаза становятся очень зелеными. — Это важная вещь обо мне, которую ты должен знать, прежде чем окунуться в эту дружбу, я думаю.

— У каждого есть свое дерьмо, с которым он должен иметь дело, но это не значит, что я во что-то ввязываюсь, — быстро говорит Микки. — Черт, я имею в виду, посмотри на меня и Мэнди. Беглецы из жестокой (1) семьи, которые создали гребаную фолк-группу? Мы автоматически становимся вожделенным сном какого-то психотерапевта.

— Что? — Йен замолкает с наполовину поднесенной ко рту чашкой кофе.

— Ничего, — Микки на самом деле не собирался говорить это вслух. — Разговор для следующего раза. Дело в том, что мне ничего не нужно знать о тебе, прежде чем я буду с тобой общаться. Блядь. За какого гребаного парня ты меня принимаешь? Чертов осуждающий мудак или что-то в этом роде? Да пошел ты, Галлагер. — Он со всей яростью вонзает вилку в свой блин и сердито смотрит на Йена, который пристально глядит на него, все еще держа чашку кофе в воздухе.

— Перестань пялиться на меня и ешь свой ебаный омлет, — Микки запихивает блины в рот, и Йен разражается смехом.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Они вместе идут к квартире Йена, Микки — с намерением сесть на автобус и вернуться домой, когда Йен должен будет встретиться со своим братом. Они обнаруживают дверь квартиры Йена уже незапертой, а Липа прислонившегося к кухонному столу с сигаретой во рту, листающего книгу. В освещении, отличном от задымленных тусклых ламп бара, Лип Галлагер кажется Микки знакомым в том самом отдаленном смысле, в каком ему знакомы оба брата.

— Йоу, — говорит он, когда Йен открывает дверь. — Извини, что я так рано, я думал, что ты уже будешь дома… о…

— Заткнись, — говорит Йен, отрезая то, что Лип собирается сказать. Лип шевелит бровями в сторону Йена, который выхватывает книгу из его рук. — Она будет пахнуть сигаретами, придурок. Я собираюсь перепродать ее в следующем семестре, и никто не захочет ее купить, если она будет вонять как пепельница.

— Единственное хорошее применение для «Старик и море» — это в качестве пепельницы, — говорит Лип. — Я практически уверен, что тоже должен был это прочесть, и я практически уверен, что не читал. — Он поворачивается, протягивает Микки руку и пожимает ее. — От тебя, Йен, пахнет потом и вафлями. Новый одеколон?

— Должен был помочь перенести несколько коробок на работе, — пожимает плечами Йен. — Тебе придется подождать, пока я приму душ. То, что ты получаешь за то, что приходишь пораньше. Черт! Я придурок. Микки!

— Так меня зовут. — Микки поднимает бровь.

— Я собирался спросить тебя на вечеринке у Светланы, а потом, ну ты понимаешь, не важно. Ты сегодня занят? Хочешь пойти на наше барбекю? Бесплатная еда, бесплатное пиво. Я спрашивал Мэнди тоже, но она занята.

— О, что ж, — хмурится Микки. — Я не хочу мешать, если это семейная встреча.

— Если под «семейная встреча» ты подразумеваешь целую кучу людей, половина из которых носит фамилию Галлагер, которые собираются вместе и едят гамбургеры, то да, это так, — говорит Лип.

Какого черта, думает Микки. Бесплатные бургеры.  
— Конечно, — говорит он. — Почему бы и нет.

Лип тушит сигарету о тарелку, стоящую на стойке. — Может, ты все-таки пойдешь в душ? Мы опоздаем.

— У тебя есть время заскочить ко мне, чтобы я мог сменить футболку? — спрашивает Микки. — Это та, что выжила после вчерашней вечеринки, и она, вероятно, тоже не очень хорошо пахнет.

— Просто выбери что-то из моего, — говорит Йен слегка приглушенным голосом, уходя в свою спальню. — На сушилке корзина с чистой одеждой.

— Я не ебаная девчонка, Галлагер, — огрызается Микки, чувствуя раздражение оттого, что мысль о том, чтобы покопаться в чистом белье Йена и надеть его майку, заставляет его чувствовать себя так, будто его снова тошнит.

— Не позволяй Мэнди услышать, как ты это говоришь, — Йен просовывает голову в дверь своей спальни. Он уже наполовину стянул через голову свою собственную футболку, и он снимает ее полностью, швыряя через плечо в другую кучу белья. Без футболки плечи Йена оказываются невероятно веснушчатыми. Живот у него бледный и плоский, а едва заметная полоска рыжих волос исчезает за поясом джинсов. Рот Микки автоматически хочет спросить, соответствует ли ковер шторам. Он пускает слюни, когда нервничает или злится. Он знает, что это так. Это никогда не было хорошей особенностью.

— В этой корзине есть голубая в клетку, — Йен прислоняется к косяку двери своей спальни. С этого ракурса Микки видит, что у него татуировка на ребрах… — Она мне мала, так что, наверное, подойдет.

— Большое иди ты. (2) — Микки заставляет себя пройти через комнату и покопаться в белье, пока не видит синюю клетчатую рубашку.

— Это что, сокол? — спрашивает он, указывая на татуировку. Губы Йена кривятся.

— Орел, — говорит он.

— С дробовиком?

— Слушай, у тебя нет монополии на дурацкие шестнадцатилетние татуировки, — говорит Йен. — Я тогда думал, что это действительно круто.

— Это… — Микки хочет сказать что-нибудь приятное. Он не может, — смешно. Это просто смешно.

— Говорит человек, чьи правые костяшки пальцев заставляют матерей морщиться и навсегда закрывать глаза своим детям, — возражает Йен.

— Может ты уже примешь чертов душ? — огрызается Лип у них за спиной, и Йен смеется, протискиваясь мимо Микки в ванную. Микки вздыхает и возвращается на кухню, стягивая через голову вчерашнюю майку и натягивая рубашку Йена. Она действительно подходит ему, почти идеально.

— Мы должны забрать уголь для Кева по дороге, — говорит Лип. Он закуривает еще одну сигарету и жестом зажигалки показывает на Микки, приподнимая бровь. Микки достает еще одну сигарету и позволяет Липу дать ему прикурить. — Он займется грилем. Я так же вчера установил наш дерьмовый бассейн. Это всегда весело, до тех пор, пока Фрэнк не появится и не сломает его снова, как это было прошлым летом.

— Думаешь, он собирается? — звучит голос Йена из ванной. Вода в душе включается.

— Кто знает, — пожимает плечами Лип, пряча зажигалку обратно в карман. — Дебс говорит, что они не видели его уже несколько дней, а когда увидели его, он думал, что он был под экстази.

— Господи, — произносит голос Йена.

— Подожди… — Микки вынужден прервать разговор, чтобы он не перешел в другую плоскость, как это обычно бывает у Йена и Липа. — Под Фрэнком вы подразумеваете Фрэнка Галлагера? Типа того, который вырубается в общественных парках, этого Фрэнка Галлагера? — Лип смотрит на него, кивает. — Вы родственники или что-то в этом роде?

— Э-э, — Лип вынимает сигарету изо рта. — Да. Или что-то в этом роде. К сожалению, мы его дети.

Микки хмуро смотрит на него, его смущение по поводу того, почему он находит Липа таким знакомым, ослабевает. Он определенно видел его раньше. Просто прошли годы.

— Ты этого не знал? — Голова Йена появляется из-за двери ванной, его волосы мокрые. — Мы учились в одной школе! У нас с Мэнди даже был совместный урок. Мы живем, типа, в конце квартала.

— Галлагер — это распространенная фамилия, ясно? — огрызается Микки. — В школе со мной училось человек пятнадцать таких как вы, а я уже давненько там не живу, и как, черт возьми, я должен помнить, кто из вас дети Фрэнка Галлагера?

— В душ! — Кричит Лип. — Йен! Господи! — Голова Йена снова исчезает за дверью. — Я полагаю, ты забыл, что однажды я писал для тебя доклад.

— Неужели?

— Да, по английскому в десятом классе или что-то в этом роде.

— Получил пятерку за это?

— Четыре с плюсом, я думаю, — пожимает плечами Лип, и память Микки еще немного напрягается. Лип Галлагер, мудила, острый на язык, который может подогнать курсовую за деньги.

— Ты мутил что-то с тестом SAT (3), — говорит Микки, и Лип хихикает.

— Конечно, пока меня не поймали. Тогда я решил, что действительно пойду в колледж и должен был отнестись к этому серьезно. Получил высший бал, если тебе интересно.

Микки пофиг.

— Я почти уверен, что мой отец пытался убить вашего отца несколько лет назад, — признается Микки. Терри так и сделал, потому что Фрэнк Галлагер ускользнул из бизнеса, а Терри Милкович разбирается со всеми своими проблемами одним и тем же способом: пистолет в лицо. — Все еще хочешь видеть меня на своем пикнике?

— Это делает тебя еще более желанным гостем, — говорит Лип. — На данный момент более удивительно, если кто-то не пожелал Фрэнку хотя бы смерти. Однажды я попытался сбить его машиной.

По какой-то причине это заставляет Микки чувствовать себя лучше, хотя он и не может сказать почему. Все портится минутой позже, когда Йен выходит из ванной в одном полотенце, и ему приходится притвориться, что он кашляет от сигаретного дыма, чтобы скрыть тот факт, что он смотрит на линию плеч Йена, когда тот входит в свою спальню. Когда он заканчивает притворно кашлять, Лип бросает на него удивленный взгляд, означающий, что он это заметил, и Микки ловит себя на мысли о том, что было общей присказкой в его районе в детстве: «гребаные Галлагеры».

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Дом детства Липа и Йена действительно находится недалеко от дома детства Микки и Мэнди, и этот факт заставляет Микки чувствовать себя неловко, когда Лип останавливает свою машину у обочины. Микки, наверное, сотни раз проходил мимо этого дома. За домом толпятся люди, еще несколько человек курят на крыльце, а посреди двора стоит то, что кажется древним и ржавым красным автобусом. Йен и Лип направляются по дорожке к автобусу и задней части дома, Лип несет мешок с углем, а Микки медленно открывает дверцу машины, задаваясь вопросом, может быть, он совершает ошибку.

Он уже много лет не появлялся в этом районе. С того самого года, как они с Мэнди сбежали. Он знает, что Мэнди раз или два навещала их братьев или виделась со своими друзьями, но после того, как они уехали, Микки уже не к чему было возвращаться. Он действительно помнит эту улицу и обшарпанные дома на ней, и они не выглядят иначе. Это тревожит. Стоя на дороге, он как будто снова семнадцатилетний, и Терри может выйти из-за соседнего угла.

Терри в тюрьме. Микки знает это, но он не чувствует себя менее тревожно. Он знает, что это глупо. Это не помогает тоже.

— Захлопни дверцу машины, ладно? — зовет Лип. — Я не могу оставить ее незапертой в этом районе. Эй, Фиона!  
Микки делает это и следует за Йеном, который бросает на него быстрый взгляд.

— Ты в порядке? Ты выглядишь так, будто кто-то ударил тебя ножом в живот.

— О, спасибо тебе, большое спасибо, — ворчит Микки.

— Расплата за твои добрые слова вчера.

— Я в порядке, я просто… — Микки делает паузу. — Я уже давно здесь не был.

— О. — Говорит Йен. Его брови сходятся. — Прости, что притащил тебя.

— Принеси мне пива, и все будет прощено, — говорит Микки, и Йен смеется. Они обходят автобус и бассейн, или то, что считается бассейном в Саутсайде, появляется в поле зрения. Он сделан из фанеры, и с полдюжины детей плещутся в нем и визжат. Йен машет рукой нескольким людям, показывает на макушку Липа у задней лестницы и открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Прежде чем он успевает, нечто быстро движущееся и ярко-красное тяжело врезается ему в живот. Микки это слышит. Его рефлекс заключается в том, чтобы отпрыгнуть назад, сжав кулаки, но тут Йен радостно кричит, и красное пятно оказывается ребенком в красной футболке. Йен поднимает его в воздух, и маленький мальчик с вьющимися каштановыми волосами обнимает Йена за шею и выкрикивает его имя.

— Эй, приятель! — говорит Йен. — Я тоже скучал по тебе! Лиам, это Микки, поздоровайся с Микки! — Лиам машет рукой, повиснув на плече Йена.

— А почему у Микки на руке написано плохое слово? — спрашивает Лиам.

— Его спорное мнение, — Йен тяжело опускает его на землю. — Ты слишком большой для этого, дружок. Где Фиона? — Лиам указывает через двор на женщину с каштановыми волосами, которую Микки узнал по фотографиям в квартире Йена, и смутным воспоминаниям того времени, когда он бегал по этому району еще мальчишкой.

— Слава Богу, это ты! — На Фионе Галлагер обрезанные шорты и майка, а в руке она держит пиво. — Я думала, что он побежал и вцепился в какого-то совершенно незнакомого человека! Ты должно быть Микки, да? Я Фиона, как дела? Йен перестань хуйней страдать и принеси ему пива или еще чего-нибудь, ты же не в сарае рос!

— Только в задней части фургона, иногда, — говорит Йен.

— Обсуди это с Фрэнком! — Фиона ласково взъерошивает волосы Йена и бросается вслед за Лиамом.

— Итак, это…

— Старшая сестра, младший брат, — говорит Йен. — Дебби там, у бассейна, Карл сидит на крыше фургона… — Карлу, вероятно не стоило сидеть на крыше фургона. — КАРЛ СЛЕЗАЙ С ФУРГОНА! — Карл слезает с фургона, показывая Йену на ходу средний палец.

— Твоя сестра сказала, чтобы ты перестал валять дурака и принес мне пива, — Микки толкает локоть Йена своим собственным. — Так что перестань валять дурака и принеси мне пива. Ты дерьмовый хозяин.

— Дерьмовый хозяин? — возмущается Йен с насмешливым беспокойством в тоне. — Я? Хорошо, Микки. Я перестану валять дурака и пойду принесу тебе пива. Ты смотришь? Потому что я так и сделаю. Я ухожу. — Он вскидывает руки и, не сводя глаз с Микки, направляется к холодильникам.

— Не поверю, пока не увижу, — говорит Микки.

— Тебе лучше поверить в это, — настаивает Йен, все еще пятясь назад. — Успешное оказание гостеприимства. Я раздобуду пиво. Только ты подожди. — Он так увлечен тем, чтобы идти задом наперед и насмехаться над Микки, что натыкается прямо на мужчину у гриля, широкоплечего и даже выше Йена с копной длинных темных волос.

— Чертовы Галлагеры! — кричит тот, размахивая лопаточкой.

— Прости! — Йен резко оборачивается. — Прости, Кев!

— Дерьмовый хозяин! — кричит Микки.

Йен обходит вокруг гриля, чтобы взять три пива из холодильника, передавая одно Кеву, когда он проходит мимо, затем одно Микки. Он протягивает свою неоткрытую банку, чтобы чокнуться с Микки, шевеля бровями.

— Я мог бы заставить тебя самого взять его, — говорит он.

— Ну ладно, ты не так уж и ужасен, — соглашается Микки. — Пока ты не споткнулся о свою задницу, доставая для меня гамбургер.

— В твоих мечтах, — говорит Йен. Он ухмыляется. Несмотря ни на что, Микки улыбается в ответ.

— Йен! — Лип на другом конце двора машет руками над головой. — Нам нужны еще двое для корнхола (4), иди сюда!

— Пусть он сначала допьет свое пиво, — говорит Кев у гриля. — Ты же знаешь, что иначе он всегда тебя обыграет.

— Ебаная военная подготовка! — выкрикивает Лип. — Дробовик, Йен! Дробовик! (5)

— У меня чистая футболка! — кричит Йен в ответ. — Я не хочу, чтобы вся она была залита пивом.

— Снимай! Ну же, я хочу поиграть в эту игру.

Йен закатывает глаза и стягивает футболку через голову, бросая ее Микки, который ловит ее без раздумий, а затем хочет снова бросить ее. Она теплая и пахнет как Йен, и он перекидывает ее через плечо, чтобы не держать в руках. Йен берет у Кева открывалку для бутылок, пробивает дырку в пивной банке и опрокидывает ее, подняв руку над головой, когда заканчивает. Он, вероятно, мог бы сделать это и без того, чтобы снова снимать футболку.

— Я все равно надеру тебе задницу, — говорит он, потянув свою футболку с плеча Микки. — Надерем Липу и Фионе задницу вместе в корнхоле?

Микки хочет сказать «нет». Микки хочет сказать, что все это было ошибкой. Что сесть в машину с двумя Галлагерами и позволить им отвезти себя в район, из которого он никогда не был уверен, что сможет выбраться на обеих ногах, было чертовски плохой идеей, а сделать это с этим смешным мальчишкой, который забрался ему под кожу, и того хуже. Микки хочет сказать, что он этого не делает. Конечно, никто никогда не обвинял его в том, что он начитанный умник, но он все же не идиот. Он выживал так долго, как мог, не принимая ничьего дерьма и будучи осторожным, и прямо сейчас он стоит во дворе полном людей, с Йеном без футболки, повернувшимся к нему с тысячеваттной улыбкой и большими зелеными щенячьими глазами, и это совсем не умно или осторожно. Он хочет сказать «отвали».

Когда он открывает рот, то произносит: «тебе лучше не подводить меня, Галлагер.»

И Йен не подводит. У Йена, как оказалось, отличный прицел.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

(1) Беглецы из жестокой семьи.  
abusive family — abusive — термин, используемый при описании домашнего насилия.

(2) Большое иди ты.  
Fuck you very much — в оригинале, что очень похоже на «thank you very much» (большое тебе спасибо).

(3) Ты мутил что-то с тестом SAT  
Академический оценочный тест — стандартизованный тест для приема в высшие учебные заведения в США. (Я так понимаю, аналог нашего ЕГЭ).

(4) Корнхол — игра, в которой необходимо попасть небольшим мешком с песком в отверстие на игровом поле (доске), установленном параллельно земле.  
(Что интересно, на сленге «cornhole» буквально означает анальное отверстие/анальный секс/попытка вставить кому-то палец в анальное отверстие)

(5) Дробовик (Shotgun) — в данном случае, способ распития пива (как в сцене на бейсбольном поле, когда банку протыкают и высасывают залпом через прокол).


	10. Часть 2. Глава 5.

Микки в конечном итоге очень хорошо проводит время. Они выигрывают в корнхоле, едят гамбургеры и пьют пиво, и Йен сидит на краю бассейна, опустив ноги в воду, брызгая на Дебби, которая еще более веснушчатая, чем он. Выпив пару кружек пива, Йен убеждает Микки сыграть несколько дерьмовых каверов на действительно расстроенном пианино в их гостиной, так что, к тому времени, когда солнце садится, все подпевают самой худшей версии «Wonderwall», которую кто-либо когда-либо слышал. Около десяти Фиона начинает разгонять людей, кричит Карлу и Дебби, чтобы они шли наверх, потому что «завтра в школу, ради Бога». Йен соглашается почитать Лиаму сказку на ночь, а Микки выходит на крыльцо покурить. Фиона пихает ему щербатую глиняную пепельницу, и он выходит за дверь. Она выглядит так, как будто была сделана ребенком и ей не меньше десяти лет; на дне есть слабый след инициалов «ЙГ». Микки думает о том, как возможно семилетний Йен делает пепельницу в художественном классе, и слегка смеется.

Спустя десять минут, Йен выходит, чтобы найти его.  
— Извини, что не смог затащить сюда Мэнди, — говорит он, прислоняясь к перилам крыльца. — Вечеринки в чужих семьях, наилучший вид веселья, что мне знаком.

— Они ничего так, — говорит Микки, стряхивая пепел с сигареты в пепельницу. — Для настоящих белых отбросов общества, разумеется.

— О, да пошел ты. — Йен сдвигается так, что его локти упираются в перила позади него, а он стоит лицом к Микки, спиной к улице. Теперь, когда вечеринка закончилась, все стало намного тише; кто-то, возможно Дебби, поет где-то в доме, а Кев стоит у стены и чистит гриль. Мимо с грохотом проезжает поезд, но к такому шуму Микки привык даже после стольких лет.

— Эй, чувак, я сам родом не из лучших мест. Любимый журнал моего дяди «Оружие и Патроны», и наши семейные вечеринки считаются неудавшимися, если хотя бы один человек не подрался. Мэнди все еще носит самодельную заточку в своей сумочке. — Йен фыркает. Вероятно, это алкоголь делает Микки таким разговорчивым, а также ощущение теплого летнего солнца, которое он ощущает в своих костях. Солнце уже почти час как зашло, но он все еще чувствует тепло.  
— Она всегда хотела притвориться, что мы не здешние, но на самом деле это бесполезно. Не то чтобы мы могли это скрыть. Ничто не сравнится с тем, как возвращение действительно заставляет тебя чувствовать себя так, будто ты облажался на всю жизнь, верно?

— Я не думаю, что ты облажался на всю жизнь, — говорит Йен.

— Что демонстрирует, как много ты знаешь.

— Нет! — Протестует Йен.

— Ну да, тебе здорово повезло с должной толикой наивности, приятель.

Микки в основном шутит, но брови Йена сходятся вместе. Сначала Микки думает, что тот не собирается отвечать, но потом он пожимает плечами:  
— Думаю, что я, вероятно, менее наивен, чем ты считаешь, — говорит он.

— Обвел меня вокруг пальца, — говорит Микки. — Ты и твои фотографии восхода солнца в шесть утра, домашний завтрак и настоящее наслаждение от возвращения в эту дерьмовую дыру. — Йен наблюдает за ним, его брови все еще сходятся на переносице. — Что? А что же это тогда за гипер веселый и счастливый подход?

— Есть еще одна сторона маниакально-депрессивного состояния, знаешь ли, — говорит Йен, и его голос срывается, как будто он может сломаться в любую секунду. — В ней меньше веселья.

— Черт, — говорит Микки. — Прости.

— Ничего.

— Ну... сейчас же ты нормально себя чувствуешь, да? Я имею в виду, что ты не всегда в одной крайности или в другой?

— Прелесть современных лекарств и стабилизаторов настроения, — говорит Йен. — Да.

— Это не то, что я имел в виду. Конечно, это было глупо говорить такое, но это не то, что я имел в виду. Я имел в виду только в общем.

— Ты действительно хочешь получить ответ или просто издеваешься надо мной? — говорит Йен.

Микки начал этот разговор просто прикалываясь над ним, но теперь обнаружил, что это больше не так.  
— Порази меня, — говорит он. — Я серьезно.

Йен пристально смотрит на него с минуту, теребя зубами нижнюю губу. У Микки создается отчетливое впечатление, что его внимательно изучают одновременно с тем, как Йен решает, что сказать. Он сосредотачивается на подбородке Йена, чтобы избежать зрительного контакта.

— Последние два года были довольно дерьмовыми для меня, — наконец говорит Йен, понизив голос. — Последний так и вообще — сущим адом. — Микки моргает; это совсем не то, что он ожидал услышать от Йена. ‒ В последние несколько месяцев все стало гораздо лучше, я думаю, с институтом и переездом, встречей с Мэнди и прочим. Но этот же период в прошлом году был самым худшим в моей жизни. И я — гей-ребенок из огромной семьи без денег, который вырос в этом районе.

В этом он прав. Но Микки ничего не говорит, просто тушит сигарету и поворачивается так, чтобы все время смотреть на Йена.

— Было время, когда я думал, что все никогда не станет лучше, — Йен скрещивает руки, и меняет их местами, снова скрещивая, обращаясь скорее к своим ногам, чем к Микки. — А иногда и нет. В тот день, когда ты заходил… это было ничто по сравнению с тем, как это может быть. И это только одна сторона болезни. Это пиздец страшно. — Он пожимает плечами и говорит это, как будто, промежду прочим. — Но иногда бывает так, как сегодня, и это хорошо. Очень хорошо. Так что я должен наслаждаться этим, пока это так, понимаешь? Это чертовски сентиментально, я знаю, заткнись.

— Я ничего не говорил, — Микки поднимает руки. — Никакого осуждения.

— Ты так подумал, — говорит Йен, но поднимает взгляд на Микки и улыбается. — Я думаю, что хочу получить максимальную отдачу от вещей, не беспокоясь все время, наебала ли меня жизнь навсегда. Конечно, это диснеевское киношное дерьмо, но это помогает.

— Спасибо тебе за это, Прекрасный Принц, — говорит Микки.

— Тут ты ошибаешься, — говорит Йен и делает шаг ближе к Микки, так что носок его ботинка почти касается ботинка Микки. — У меня нет меча, и я не могу ездить верхом.

— Но хоть драконов убиваешь?

— Наверное, я и есть дракон. Пробирающийся сквозь грязь, дышащий огнем — полный набор. — Микки закатывает глаза. — Но ты не такой, знаешь ли. — Говорит Йен, и его голос становится еще мягче.

— Не дракон? Спасибо, что заметил.

— Я имею в виду, облажавшийся на всю жизнь.

— Я поверю тебе на слово, — говорит Микки, выгибая бровь и глядя на Йена. Йен смотрит на него с каким-то особым выражением на лице, которое Микки не может считать, хотя его черты могут быть скрыты из-за того, что крыльцо находится в тени, или из-за эффекта от пива в организме Микки. Даже в темноте его глаза очень зеленые. По какой-то причине у Микки начинает скручиваться нервный узел в животе, как бывает, когда он смотрит вниз с очень большой высоты. Головокружение или что-то в этом роде, его пульс учащается, желудок сжимается, а сердце подпрыгивает где-то в горле.

— Хорошо, — говорит Йен, и каким-то образом он оказывается достаточно близко, чтобы Микки мог почувствовать, как его дыхание нарушает ночной воздух, когда он слегка посмеивается. Микки хочет открыть рот и сказать, что он обеспокоен тем, что у него, возможно, сердечный приступ или что-то еще, потому что сейчас его лицо горит, а сердце колотится так сильно, что оно, вероятно, вылетит прямо из его грудной клетки, как инсценировка Чужого с ним вместо Сигурни Уивер. (1) Но не говорит этого, у него нет шанса, потому что внезапно Йен наклоняется вперед, и его рука оказывается на плече Микки, и Йен целует его.

На какое-то мгновение нет ничего, кроме этого, и весь мир мгновенно сосредотачивается в том месте, где губы Йена встречаются с его губами. Нет ничего, кроме ощущения кожи Йена на его собственной, прикосновения его губ и давления его зубов за ними, и того факта, что он на вкус как пиво и гигиеническая помада, и что его губы на губах Микки, что он целует Микки, что Микки целуют, что он…

Момент исчезает, и тяжесть этого факта обрушивается на Микки, как будто что-то упало ему на грудь. Он стоит на крыльце. С видом на улицу. Улицу, заполненную домами. С людьми, живущими в них. И его поцеловал парень. Парень. Поцеловал.

Микки резко дергается назад, сбрасывая руку Йена с плеча. Его желудок и сердце, как будто, не на своих местах, возможно, перевернуты, и на какое-то ужасное мгновение ему кажется, что его сейчас стошнит. Он не может дышать. Йен смотрит на него с тревогой, мягкость исчезает из его глаз, а рот открыт в растерянности. Микки снова хочет его поцеловать. Хочет стереть это выражение с его лица. Он отчаянно озирается по сторонам, и его кулаки инстинктивно сжимаются. Дорога все еще темная, все еще тихая. Он никого не видит за окнами. Конечно, невозможно сказать точно.

— Какого хрена это было? — рявкает Микки, делая несколько быстрых шагов назад, так что он стоит на самом краю крыльца у ступенек. Его губы, которые были поцелованы несколько секунд назад, немеют.

— Я... — губы Йена на секунду шевелятся, но из них не вырывается ни звука. — Я думал… Я...

— Ты подумал, да? — Фыркает Микки. Паника, разрывающая желудок, заставляет все его тело чувствовать себя так, словно оно в огне. — Действительно все продумал, а? Диснеевское киношное дерьмо, ты правильно понял.

— Я думал... — начинает Йен, и Микки отворачивается, потому что и секунды дольше не может смотреть на его большие зеленые глаза, веснушки и прядь волос, упавшую ему на лицо. Спотыкаясь, он спускается по ступенькам крыльца и направляется через двор к улице.  
— Микки! — Топот ног Йена по деревянным ступенькам крыльца дает знать, что он бежит за ним. — Ты... я же должен тебя отвезти!

— Я сяду на ебаный автобус, — огрызается Микки, выходя на дорогу. Он уже на полпути, когда останавливается и оглядывается назад, всего один раз. Йен остановился у калитки перед домом, его плечи и голова освещены светом из дома позади него. Микки не видит выражения его лица. И не хочет видеть.

— Не ходи за мной, твою мать, — рявкает Микки, затем поворачивается и как можно быстрее уходит по улице.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Йен не пишет Микки в понедельник утром. Микки этого и не ждет.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Йен просыпается в понедельник, чувствуя себя неуверенно. Он всегда был разочарован неуверенностью в себе как пустой тратой времени и разрушителем доверия, но с прошлого года определенность стала еще важнее для него. Ему важно знать, что его представления — рациональны.

Иррациональность ‒ это не то, что нужно Йену. Из всех них — это Лип (который, в конце концов, однажды пытался переехать Фрэнка на машине), но даже Лип за годы, прошедшие после окончания средней школы, оставил многое из этого позади. Это от Моники. Йен хочет, чтобы вещи, о которых он думает, имели смысл, и когда он просыпается в понедельник, он знает, что это не так. Он поднимается и отправляется на очень долгую пробежку. Он не пишет Микки смс.

Эта штука в голове Йена — потому что именно так он думает об этом, когда не берет в расчет то, что это болезнь или расстройство, а скорее нечто с чешуйчатыми когтями, вонзившимися в мягкую ткань его мозга — заставляет его чувствовать себя так, как будто он бредет по глубокой воде в темноте. Его цель неясна, и он не может определить, куда он идет, и в любой момент он может оступившись, оказаться по колено в глубокой воронке с холодной водой или, что еще хуже, споткнуться и подтолкнуть себя вперед так, что будет двигаться с невероятной скоростью, но никак не сможет остановиться. Он никогда не знает точно, куда ступит его нога. Он никогда не знает, является ли рябь в воде просто воображением или она реальна.

Он сказал, что он дракон, в шутку. Ползающий вокруг без всякого контроля, поджигающий дома, пугающий всех остальных. Не так уж и смешно.

Он вызвал такси, чтобы поехать домой в воскресенье вечером, потому что мысль о том, чтобы сидеть в машине с Липом, пока тот будет расспрашивать его, куда делся Микки, заставила Йена почувствовать желание ударить что-нибудь. Он выпалил какую-то отговорку, что-то насчет того, что ему рано на работу, обнял Фиону и вышел, чтобы посидеть на обочине и подождать такси. Люди на улице кричали друг на друга с крыльца. Таксист, маленький русский старичок с морщинистым лицом, подробно рассказал Йену о своих детях, о том, что они никогда не приезжают к нему в гости и что все они неблагодарны, как и их мать.

— Какая там поговорка? — спросил он, проезжая на красный свет так быстро, что Йен невольно поморщился. — Что-то насчет яблок и деревьев?

— Яблоко от яблони недалеко падает, — сказал Йен. Без шуток.

Он действительно думал... но нет. Он хотел этого. Он хотел понравиться Микки Милковичу, потому что по какой-то Богом забытой причине думал, что это может случиться. Что это как-то сработает. Что это заставит его чувствовать себя хорошо, или что-то в этом роде. Есть причина, по которой Йен ни с кем не связывался со времен... ну... средней школы, на самом деле. Ни в коем случае это не будет считаться серьезным. Сейчас, вероятно, не самое подходящее время, и Микки почти наверняка не тот человек.

Не ходи за мной, твою мать! — рявкнул на него Микки, и Йен не стал, хотя они тусовались почти каждый день, хотя Микки приходил проведать его, смеялся над его глупыми шутками, казалось, наслаждался его обществом и иногда смотрел на Йена, и Йен клянется, что тот оценивал его. Даже если там что-то и есть. По крайней мере, так Йен думал.

В голове Йена едва хватает места для самого Йена, думает он, приближаясь к последней миле своей пробежки. Какой смысл притворяться, что это не так?

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Микки не собирается разговаривать с Йеном в баре в среду вечером, но он там, и Йен тоже там. Он там только потому, что Светлана хочет застать их фирменные напитки по средам, и он даже замечает, что Йен работает, лишь когда опирается о барную стойку и поднимает взгляд, чтобы столкнуться с ним лицом к лицу.

Йен вздрагивает, и его челюсти сжимаются. На мгновение Микки подумывает о том, чтобы встать и подождать у второго бара другого бармена, но бар переполнен, и это займет по меньшей мере еще десять минут. Он вздыхает и заказывает Светлане пиво и водку с тоником.

— Сейчас будет, — говорит Йен отрывисто и чересчур официально. Через минуту он двигает напитки по стойке. — Хотите открыть счет?

— Да, ладно... эй... насчет воскресенья... — начинает Микки прежде, чем у него действительно появляется четкое представление о том, что он собирается сказать. «Ты, блядь, не должен был этого делать», или, «ты ебанутый псих», или, «я не могу перестать думать об этом, и я хочу ударить тебя по лицу».

Он не может перестать думать об этом, и он чертовски зол. Он проснулся, думая об этом. Йен кусает губы, и Микки думает об этом прямо сейчас.

— Слушай, не волнуйся об этом, ладно? Ничего страшного! — Говорит Йен, и голос у него не такой резкий, но слишком бодрый. Микки делает паузу. — Иногда у меня бывают, ну, скажем так, ошибки в суждениях, понимаешь. Вижу вещи, которых на самом деле нет. Из-за моих, ну ты знаешь, проблем с мозгами. — Он шевелит пальцами по обеим сторонам висков и ухмыляется, и это даже не вымученная улыбка, которая еще больше беспокоит. — Наверное, это то, что и произошло, верно?

— Эм... — говорит Микки. — Конечно. Ты не…

Йен раздраженно смотрит вдоль стойки бара.  
— Послушай, Микки, мне очень жаль, но сегодня здесь все забито до отказа. Я очень занят. Ты ведь хотел открыть счет, верно?

— Да… погоди…

— Извини, но у меня такой завал! Эй, что я могу вам предложить? — Йен обращается к человеку позади Микки, так что Микки берет свое пиво и водку с тоником для Светланы и уходит.

Через пятнадцать минут Микки натыкается на Йена возле туалета, совершенно случайно и отрицая тот факт, что он не мог оторвать глаз от бара. Светлана, похоже, не возражает; она занята перепиской, которая заставляет ее хихикать, и она не говорит Микки, с кем переписывается.

Ему не нравится, что он расстроен. Он ненавидит то, что он зациклился на этом и не может оставить это без внимания, пока он не расскажет Йену, что к чему. И он ненавидит, что встает и идет в уборную, когда Йен выходит из-за бара, но он все равно это делает.

Йен вздыхает еще тяжелее, чем раньше, когда Микки проходит мимо него и останавливается в коридоре.

— Могу я помочь тебе что-то найти? — спрашивает Йен, и это очень злит Микки. Он хватает Йена за запястье, и Йен немного выкручивается, чтобы освободиться, так что Микки держит крепче.

— Прекрати нести чушь, — шипит он.

— Отпусти меня, — говорит Йен, и его голос больше не дрожит. Микки сердито смотрит на него. — Отпусти, — повторяет Йен. — Я могу сломать тебе палец. Все костяшки на твоей руке, если тебе не повезет. И я не в лучшем настроении. — Микки отпускает запястье Йена и с усмешкой поднимает руку над головой. ‒ В любом случае, тебя это не волнует, — продолжает Йен. — Ты совершенно очевидно дал это понять.

— Попридержи ебучих коней, — говорит Микки, потому что это подходящие слова к чему угодно. — Ты что, злишься на меня? Ты? Злишься на меня? Это действительно смешно, учитывая, что это ты — тот, кто решил, что было бы здорово попробовать сыграть в хоккей с миндалинами в центре гребаного Канаривилля. Мне следовало бы выбить из тебя все дерьмо. — Если бы Микки встретил Йена, когда он еще жил в Канаривилле, он бы точно это сделал. Микки собирается ткнуть пальцем в грудь Йена, но останавливает себя. Он не уверен, насколько серьезен был Йен в отношении угрозы сломать ему палец.

— Хотел бы я посмотреть, как ты это сделаешь, — говорит Йен.

— Я не нуждаюсь в твоей драматической плаксивой девчачьей чуши в моей жизни, понял?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я на тебя разозлился? — Йен смотрит на него с выражением, которое можно было бы принять за недоверие. — Потому что ты отлично справляешься, правда.

— Да мне, бля, насрать, — говорит Микки.

— Разве?

— Да. Мне похуй, если ты злишься или если я ранил твои чувства, и, если ты попытаешься сделать это снова, я вырву твой гребаный язык из твоей головы.

Он поворачивается и идет обратно в бар, потому что не хочет видеть выражение лица Йена.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

(1) Фильм «Чужой» с Сигурни Уивер в главной роли, повествующий чрезвычайно агрессивном инопланетном существе (Чужой), которое выслеживает и убивает экипаж космического корабля. В одной из сцен Чужой вырывается из тела одного из героев фильма, разрывая грудную клетку человека.


	11. Часть 3. Глава 1.

К моменту двухнедельного знакомства с Мэнди, Йен чувствовал, что знает ее как минимум уже пару лет. Ни один из них не может объяснить это толком, и Йен даже не чувствует в этом необходимости. Все просто так, как оно есть. Можно всю свою жизнь искать кого-то вроде Мэнди и никогда не найти, и тот факт, что Йен нашел ее сейчас, этим летом, в этот момент своей жизни, кажется скорее случайностью, чем совпадением. У Йена никогда не было недостатка в друзьях или, по крайней мере, в людях, с которыми можно было бы провести время. Но есть огромная разница между знакомыми вам людьми, с которыми вы ходите на вечеринки или делаете домашнее задание, или терпите пребывание в учебном лагере*, и Мэнди. Практически в ту же минуту, когда Йен встретил ее, он почувствовал, что она для него как открытая книга: она думает, что лучше всего выглядит в черном, она хочет влюбиться, но боится этого, она скучает по маме и, вероятно, способна переехать кого-то на машине, не испытывая никаких угрызений совести. Он любит ее за все это. Он не хочет, чтобы это прозвучало слащаво, но она словно его вторая половинка, застрявшая в теле длинноногой клавишницы с безупречными навыками в использовании подводки для глаз и матерящимся ртом.  
* _«учебка»/ лагерь для новобранцев/ военный лагерь_

Конечно, он совершенно точно не планировал влюбляться в ее раздражительного старшего брата, но что поделаешь.

После пары недель знакомства Йену точно были известны эти вещи о Мэнди. Они провели все это время вместе и в субботу утром решили пойти на пляж. Было еще недостаточно тепло для купания, но они все равно надели свои купальные костюмы, и Мэнди объявила, что ей нужна помощь с ее долгой зимней восточноевропейской бледностью. Йен всегда обгорает.

Они дремали на песке с Мэнди в черном бикини и больших солнцезащитных очках, которые в сочетании с челкой, делали ее похожей на рок-звезду, когда она спросила о его татуировке. Йен пожал плечами и скрестил руки на груди. Это глупая татуировка.

‒ Набил, когда решил, что хочу поступить на военную службу, ‒ сказал он, и, если бы это был кто-то другой во всей вселенной, он бы на этом и остановился. Но Мэнди выдержала паузу, посмотрев на него поверх очков с серьезным выражением лица, которое говорило: «это еще не все», и стала ждать. Йен любит Мэнди так, как никогда никого не любил. Это не имеет ничего общего с романтикой, конечно, и это ближе к тому, как он любит Фиону, но безо всякого раздражения, которое несут в себе отношения внутри его семьи. Он всегда считал Липа своим лучшим другом, пока не появилась Мэнди.

‒ Это единственное, чем я когда-либо хотел заниматься, ‒ сказал он, а затем, вот так, с песком, впивающимся в локти и появляющимся солнечным ожогом на плечах, он в конечном итоге рассказал ей все. Всю историю. Как Лип потешался над ним, и как он не совсем попал в Вест-Пойнт, и как дерьмово было в учебном лагере. Как выглядело утреннее солнце в сельской местности Ирака. Имена людей в его взводе. Как он не думал, что будет скучать по дому, но все же скучал. Как он вспоминает свои побелевшие костяшки пальцев, впивающиеся в столешницу, когда врач, женщина средних лет в опрятной военной форме, посмотрела на него с жалостью в глазах и спросила: «у вас в семье были психические заболевания?» Как больно было ответить ей «да». И обо всем, что случилось после того, как он вернулся домой. Все это выплеснулось из него, и было немного похоже на то, что его стошнило прямо на песок.

Закончив рассказывать Мэнди нелицеприятные подробности последних пяти лет, Йен опустил голову на песок. Она сдвинула солнцезащитные очки на лоб и наблюдала за ним, нахмурив брови. У Йена кружилась голова, и ему было слишком жарко. На мгновение ему показалось, что Мэнди не собирается ничего говорить, пока она не прочистила горло и не облизала губы.

‒ Я чуть не убила своего отца, ‒ сказала она странным будничным голосом, вероятно, похожим на тот, которым Йен извергал на нее историю своей жизни. ‒ Почти четыре года назад. Могла бы. Просто не нажала на курок. Наверное, следовало бы. Терри ‒ настоящий ублюдок.

‒ Почему?

Мэнди пожала плечами.  
‒ Выбивал дерьмо из Микки. Он не просто поколачивал его… он делал это постоянно. Избивая его с целью нанесения реального ущерба. Поэтому я вытащила пушку. Вот тогда мы и сбежали. С тех пор я не видела Терри. Пару раз встречалась со своими другими братьями, но на этом все. Микки работал на трех работах в течение года, чтобы мне не пришлось бросать школу, и когда я закончила, мы создали группу. Он ведет себя так, как будто ему на всех наплевать, только и всего. Это игра.

‒ Почему... ‒ начал было Йен.

‒ Это дело Микки, ‒ сказала Мэнди несколько извиняющимся тоном. ‒ Если он захочет рассказать тебе, то расскажет. ‒ Она еще с минуту смотрела на Йена, потом улыбнулась и встала, стряхивая песок с ног. ‒ Давай. Купишь мне мороженое?

‒ Конечно, ‒ ответил Йен. И на этом все закончилось. Смахивало на те ритуалы, которые вы проходите в детстве, чтобы доказать свою дружбу. Обменяться ожерельями дружбы. Плевать друг другу в ладони. Сделать одинаковые татуировки. Они обменялись секретами на пляже и скрепили сделку тающим шоколадным мороженым.

Почти месяц спустя Йен поймал себя на мыслях о том дне и о том, что сказала Мэнди, и почувствовал уверенность, что поступок Микки Милковича имел несколько более глубокую подоплеку, чем это прозвучало в устах Мэнди.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Микки избегает Йена целую неделю, что совсем не так просто, как он думал. В пятницу вечером во время их концерта он демонстративно смотрит в другую сторону от бара, где работает Йен, и уходит, как только они заканчивают играть, чувствуя себя вполне довольным собой за то, что так аккуратно и полностью избегал зрительного контакта. Затем, конечно же, он отправляется к Светлане на следующий день и идет по почти безлюдной улице, когда Йен выворачивает из-за угла на другом ее конце. Он без футболки, бегает трусцой, в самых коротких шортах, которые Микки когда-либо видел. Микки делает первое, что приходит ему в голову, перепрыгивая через сетчатый забор на чей-то крошечный задний двор и прячется за кустом, пока Йен не пробегает мимо. Только когда он изо всех сил пытается перелезть через забор обратно, он понимает, что мог просто перейти на другую сторону улицы.

Светлана открывает дверь в своем розовом цветастом халате, с сигаретой во рту.  
‒ Что там у тебя случилось? ‒ спрашивает она, когда Микки входит. ‒ Ты выглядишь так, будто у тебя несварение желудка.

‒ Просто умора, ‒ говорит Микки, плюхаясь на ее диван.

‒ Хочешь выбраться куда-нибудь сегодня вечером? Пойти потанцевать? Найти симпатичного мальчика? В баре играет неплохая группа, я подумывала…

‒ Нет, ни за что, ‒ обрывает ее Микки. ‒ Мы можем пойти куда угодно, но только не туда. Я с этим покончил, это уже не весело.

‒ Да тебе никогда не весело, ‒ вздыхает Светлана. ‒ У тебя что-то в заднице застряло, Милкович, и это не член. Это может сделать тебя немного счастливее, нет?

‒ Ты можешь просто оставить эту тему? ‒ огрызается Мики. ‒ Одевайся. Пойдем купим по хот-догу.

‒ Ты платишь, ‒ говорит Светлана, уходя в свою спальню, оглядываясь на него через плечо и улыбаясь.

‒ Не пытайся использовать на мне это дерьмо с кокетливым взглядом, ‒ говорит Микки. ‒ У меня нет желания с тобой спать, это не сработает.

Он все равно угощает ее обедом. В тот вечер они пошли в другой бар, и Микки упился до бесчувствия и ни с кем не пошел домой.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

План Микки просто избегать Йена Галлагера до конца своей жизни или до тех пор, пока, по крайней мере, хоть один из них не умрет, разваливается, как это обычно бывает, из-за Мэнди. Он возвращается с работы домой поздно вечером в среду, уже пьяный, усталый и нуждающийся в душе и сигарете, и обнаруживает Йена, прислонившегося к дверному косяку спальни Мэнди, занимающего часть пространства между ее комнатой и комнатой Микки. На нем темные джинсы и красная клетчатая рубашка, волосы зачесаны назад, и он хорошо выглядит. Микки в рабочей одежде, потный, усталый, да к тому же и злой.

Микки достает пиво из холодильника, сопротивляется желанию пробить дыру в крышке и швырнуть его в стену. Какая-то его часть ‒ угрюмая, испуганная, грязная подростковая часть, которая хочет пинать и кусать, прокладывая себе путь через каждую проблему и каждого человека, с которым он попадает в стычку. Именно так он шел по жизни, у него не было других вариантов. Так поступают его братья и отец. Последние несколько лет он неплохо справлялся, просто записывая разные вещи и распевая о них.

Микки вздыхает, открывает банку с пивом, осушает ее, комкает и бросает в мусорное ведро. Он пересекает комнату и направляется к себе в спальню, но голос Мэнди останавливает его.

‒ А, вот и ты, ‒ говорит она. Один взгляд в ее спальню объясняет, почему Йен стоит в дверном проеме, а не вместе с ней внутри. Ее комната завалена одеждой, а сама она стоит посередине, как темноволосый раздраженный вихрь в красном шелковом лифчике. ‒ Подойди сюда на секунду.

‒ Если я туда войду, то вряд ли когда-нибудь снова выйду, ‒ говорит Микки. Йен фыркает. Он не смотрит Микки в глаза, и Микки может сказать, что он делает это нарочно; его руки скрещены на груди, правая нога закинута на левую, а правая ступня дергается вверх-вниз, упираясь в дверной косяк, и он производит впечатление туго натянутой проволоки, готовой лопнуть.

‒ В любом случае, не знаю, зачем я тебя спрашиваю, ты носишь три разных прикида. Мэнди вздыхает и переводит взгляд на Йена, который пожимает плечами.

‒ Тебе повезло, что у меня есть сестры, ‒ говорит он. ‒ То, что я гей, вовсе не означает, что я родился с каким-то врожденным чувством стиля, Мэндс.

Мэнди вздыхает и пинает стопку рубашек на своей кровати.

‒ Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? ‒ раздраженно говорит Микки. ‒ Знаешь, у тебя есть собственная гребаная квартира, чтобы тусоваться там.

‒ Неужели? Я и забыл, ‒ Йен закатывает глаза, все еще не глядя на Микки.

‒ Куда ты намылилась? ‒ интересуется Микки у Мэнди. ‒ Тусить? Сегодня же среда.

‒ На свидание, ‒ отвечает Мэнди. Она вытаскивает несколько рубашек из кучи, прижимает одну к груди и хмуро смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале. Микки должен просто пройти в свою спальню, закрыть дверь, принять душ и подождать, пока они уйдут. Стопа Йена все настойчивее дергается, касаясь дверного косяка, резина подошвы его кроссовка слегка скрипит, когда трется о дерево. Оставить их в покое было бы самым разумным решением. На самом деле.

‒ С кем? ‒ спрашивает Микки.

‒ Не твое дело! ‒ отвечает Мэнди. ‒ А как насчет этого?

‒ Нет, если ты будешь в джинсах, ‒ говорит Йен. ‒ Ты ведь идешь в кино, верно? Я не думаю, что ты хочешь переусердствовать с нарядом, идя на романтическую комедию.

‒ О, верно подмечено, ‒ Мэнди с отвращением отбрасывает рубашку. ‒ А как насчет этого? С джинсами и ботинками. Достаточно сексуально? ‒ Йен кивает.

‒ Ты знаешь, с кем она идет на свидание? ‒ требует Микки.

‒ Да. ‒ Йен бросает на него быстрый взгляд, поджав губы.

‒ Почему он знает, а я нет? ‒ недоумевает Микки. Мэнди пожимает плечами.  
‒ Ты действительно нашла кого-то, кто пойдет с тобой на чертову романтическую комедию? Ты же даже не любишь романтические комедии.

‒ Это не твое гребаное дело, с кем я встречаюсь, ‒ Мэнди натягивает свою выбранную рубашку ‒ черную с низким вырезом, и проводит пальцами по волосам, чтобы вернуть их на место. ‒ Я на каком… третьем свидании? Я выгляжу достаточно ебабельно для третьего свидания?

‒ Это то, чем занимаются на третьем свидании? ‒ спрашивает Йен. ‒ Третьего свидания у меня еще не было.

‒ Ну, ‒ Мэнди поднимает взгляд от вытаскиваемой из ящика пары джинсов. ‒ Ебабельна как «свалить из кино пораньше, чтобы пойти домой и сделать это.» По-моему, это то, что делают на третьем свидании.

‒ Если на первом свидании были поцелуи, конечно.

‒ Раньше тебя это никогда не останавливало, ‒ говорит Микки Мэнди, которая демонстрирует ему фак.

‒ Это совсем другое, ‒ говорит она. ‒ А что касается твоего предыдущего замечания, то я вовсе не ненавижу романтические комедии. Не все. Они могут быть довольно милыми, если ты можешь приостановить свое неверие на час.

‒ Романтика ‒ это для подростков и скучающих домохозяек, ‒ говорит Микки.

‒ Или оптимистов, ‒ говорит Йен. ‒ Хотя, было бы неплохо, если бы они снимали такие фильмы без натуралов в них. ‒ Мэнди смеется.

‒ Да, наверное, твой любимый фильм ‒ это та самая херня про Горбатую гору, да? ‒ говорит Микки.

Йен качает головой и делает такое лицо, как будто хочет рассмеяться, но не хочет доставлять Микки такого удовольствия.  
‒ Нет. Слишком грустно.

‒ Говёная трата времени, ‒ говорит Микки. ‒ Либо это приводит тебя к какому-то большому Голливудскому моменту, либо заставляет чувствовать, что ты умрешь в одиночестве. Зачем смотреть на это, когда можно смотреть…

‒ «Звездные войны», ‒ заканчивает Йен. ‒ Он ухитряется произнести это насмешливо. ‒ Да, ты мне говорил.

‒ Это не романтическая комедия, ‒ самодовольно говорит Микки.

‒ Мне всегда больше нравился «Звездный путь», ‒ говорит Йен.

‒ Тебя часто роняли на голову, когда ты был ребенком? ‒ недоверчиво спрашивает Микки. ‒ «Звездный Путь»? Серьезно?

‒ Абсолютно.

‒ Это пиздец скучно.

‒ Это оптимистично, ‒ говорит Йен. ‒ Речь о людях, исследующих вселенную и решающих проблемы с помощью сотрудничества, а не об убийствах и взрывах боевых станций.

‒ Наивно, ‒ говорит Микки.

‒ Я думаю, что космические исследования ‒ это романтично, ‒ вмешивается Мэнди, снова проверяя свое отражение в зеркале.

‒ В этом-то все и дело, ‒ кивает Йен. ‒ Может быть, это немного наивно, но это лучше, чем быть закрытым и жестоким все время.

‒ О да, конечно, ‒ огрызается Микки. ‒ Все эти цветочки и мирные договоры, пока кто-нибудь не попытается тебя пристрелить, а? А потом вдруг ты обезоружен в перестрелке и оказываешься погрязшим в этом дерьме. (1)

‒ Ну и циничный же ты человек, Мик, ‒ Мэнди проскакивает мимо него из спальни, похлопывая его по плечу. Микки вдыхает аромат ее духов, когда она уходит. Это не духи типа «трахни меня». Это цветочный и мягкий аромат, отличающийся от того, что она обычно носит.

‒ Потому что у меня не задница вместо головы, и я знаю, что мы не можем разгуливать вокруг, целуясь с теми, кто ловит наш взгляд, и ожидать, что все это сработает благодаря волшебной силе любви и доброй воли? Ты все еще носишь заточку в своей сумочке, знаешь ли. Не вижу, чтобы ты вкладывала свою веру в человечество в целом. Удачи и повеселись.

‒ Господи, какой же ты брюзга, ‒ говорит Мэнди. ‒ Тебе нужно потрахаться или что-то в этом роде. Хочешь поехать со мной на автобусе, Йен?

‒ Я пройдусь до дома пешком, ‒ отзывается Йен. ‒ Я немного на взводе. Разомнусь слегка. ‒ Он замолкает, распрямляет руки и смотрит Микки прямо в глаза ‒ впервые с тех пор, как тот вошел. ‒ Может быть, тебе не стоит критиковать, прежде чем попробовать, ‒ говорит он, и что-то вызывающее в его лице толкает Микки через край, заставляя перейти от простого раздражения к настоящему гневу.

‒ Я стараюсь не вести себя как ребенок, ‒ говорит он так спокойно, как только может. ‒ Или тебя этому не учили в тренировочном лагере?

‒ Ты и минуты не протянешь в тренировочном лагере, ‒ говорит Йен. Он смеется, но не похоже, чтобы его что-то забавляло.

‒ Ну уж точно на Среднем Востоке тебя не холили и лелеяли, да? ‒ не может удержаться Микки. (2)

‒ Да уж получше относились, чем ты. ‒ Говорит Йен так тихо, что Мэнди не слышит, и улыбается ему, стиснув зубы. Микки хочет его ударить. Микки хочет поцеловать его так сильно, что это причиняет боль.

‒ И это прекрасно сработало для тебя, не так ли? ‒ скрипит зубами Микки.

‒ Ладно, придурки, я ухожу, ‒ Мэнди открывает входную дверь. ‒ Пожалуйста, не поубивайте друг друга, пока меня нет. Если я вернусь домой и меня обвинят в том, что ваши трупы лежат в гостиной, я буду очень несчастна.

‒ Ты выглядишь великолепно, ‒ Йен смотрит прямо через плечо Микки. ‒ Веселись!

‒ Пока! ‒ прощается Мэнди. Хлопает дверь. Йен пытается протиснуться мимо Микки, сильно задевая его плечом, и Микки больше не может оставаться в бездействии ни секунды. Он вцепляется в Йена, обхватив одной рукой его бицепс, а другую прижав к груди и толкает обратно к стене. Йен хмыкает, его рука поднимается, чтобы оттолкнуть Микки, и Микки прижимает ее локтем к стене.

‒ Это что блядь было за дерьмо? ‒ шипит он. ‒ А? Ты думаешь, что это смешно, говорить об этом перед моей сестрой?

‒ О чем, о «Звездном Пути»? ‒ спрашивает Йен. ‒ Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но я почти уверен, что Мэнди знает, что такое «Звездный путь»…

‒ Я не про долбаный «Звездный путь»! ‒ фыркает Микки. ‒ Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду.

‒ Уверен, что ты сам заговорил об этом, Микки, а не я. ‒ Его тон легок, но выражение бровей Йена показывает, что он не шутит.

‒ Заткнись нахуй, ‒ Микки сильнее вдавливает локоть в руку Йена, прижимая ее к стене, когда тот снова пытается вырваться. Тазовая кость Йена впивается Микки в живот, а его дыхание, быстрое и неровное, пробегает по его лицу, и Микки может сосчитать веснушки на его носу. Кровь стучит в голове Микки за ушами, с глухим ревом, который, кажется, выбивает из фокуса все остальное, кроме лица Йена.

‒ Заставь меня. ‒ Рот Йена кривится в усмешке, и внезапно он поворачивает верхнюю часть тела так, что его плечо сталкивается с головой Микки, отталкивая его в сторону. Его рука поднимается вверх, и Микки на секунду думает, что Йен собирается ударить его по лицу, пока он не хватает волосы на его затылке, а затем Микки думает, что Йен собирается снова поцеловать его. Но он этого не делает, просто разворачивается так, что теперь уже Микки оказывается прижатым спиной к стене. Тот пытается оттолкнуть его назад и не может; Йен, по крайней мере, на полфута выше него, и хотя Микки силен, Йен весь мускулистый, худой и долговязый, но достаточно сильный, чтобы его не возможно было сдвинуть с места.

Он толкает Йена всем своим телом. Йен толкает назад, и Микки пытается поднять колено, чтобы попасть ему между ног, но тот наклоняется вперед, так что нога Микки оказывается зажатой между его ногами.

‒ Ты не должен был меня толкать, ‒ шипит Йен. Его голос низкий и злой, и он воздействует прямо на член Микки, когда этого совершенно не должно быть. Его челюсть выступает вперед, и Микки может видеть пульс на его горле, и он внезапно становится каменно-твердым без предупреждения, как будто он подросток и ему снова шестнадцать лет.

‒ Ты не можешь с этим справиться? Армия была пустой тратой времени, крутой парень, ‒ рычит Микки. Йен поднимает руку, и Микки действительно уверен, что он собирается ударить его, поэтому он хватает его запястье и заворачивает его за спину Йена, чтобы тот не мог освободиться, не отпустив его волосы; это хватка, которую Микки усовершенствовал много лет назад против гораздо более крупных кузенов и братьев, и Йен пытается сбросить его, не отпуская, и не может. Он прижимается бедрами к бедрам Микки, тяжело дыша, и Микки не знает, злится ли он или возбужден, или какая-то комбинация этих двух вещей, но он отталкивается, втискивая свои бедра в бедра Йена. Йен задыхается; Микки чувствует через джинсы, что он твердый.

Йен слегка отстраняется, лицо его раскраснелось, рот открыт, а глаза стали огромными и зелеными. Он смотрит долгую секунду, ровно столько, чтобы Микки начал терять самообладание. Он отпускает руку за спиной Йена, зацепляет пальцем поясную петлю на его джинсах и снова втискивается в него.

‒ Хочешь добраться до меня? Или так и будешь стоять и пялиться?

‒ Ты придурок, ‒ говорит Йен, слегка задыхаясь, но он уже стягивает футболку через голову, когда Микки расстегивает молнию на брюках.

Микки не любит издавать звуки, когда трахается ‒ привычка, рожденная годами, когда он кончал в уборных и дагаутах, стараясь привлекать как можно меньше внимания. Но он не может сдержать стон, когда Йен скользит рукой вниз по боксерам, чтобы сжать его член в кулаке. Он почти до глупого тверд, и его колени немного подгибаются против его воли, когда Йен гладит его. Глаза Йена, если это вообще возможно, становятся еще больше, чем раньше. Его лицо застыло в почти яростной концентрации, которая немного миловидна, поскольку это смешно, и когда он наклоняется вперед, как будто собирается снова поцеловать Микки, тот толкает его назад и тянет его молнию вниз. Он такой же твердый, как и Микки.

‒ Твою мать, ‒ говорит он, и голос его звучит глубже, чем обычно. ‒ Блядь… блядь…

‒ Дерьмо в спальне, прикроватный столик... ‒ задыхается Микки и толкает Йена назад через открытую дверь спальни. Йен едва не спотыкается о путаницу штанов и трусов вокруг своих ног, но все же добирается до прикроватной тумбочки, чтобы взять смазку и презерватив. Микки сдергивает свои штаны вниз до конца, когда Йен хватает его за бедра и разворачивает так, что его руки прижаты к стене спальни. Одна рука Йена опускается ему на плечо, другая откидывает крышку бутылки.

‒ Давай, Галлагер, блядь, ‒ Микки прислоняется бедрами к бедру Йена и его руке. Йен издает хриплый смешок.

‒ Никогда бы не подумал, что ты будешь таким напористым пассивом, ‒ говорит Йен, даже когда вдавливает в него смазанный палец.

‒ Ты когда-нибудь заткнешься... ‒ слова Микки обрываются в его судорожном вздохе. ‒ Господи... ‒ рука Йена соскальзывает с плеча Микки на бедро, его пальцы впиваются в плоть, когда он вводит в него еще один палец. ‒ Ну же, Галлагер! ‒ рявкает Микки. Йен снова тихонько смеется, слышится шорох обертки презерватива, а затем обе его руки упираются в бедра Микки, твердо и сильно. Йен толкается в него, дает ему секунду, чтобы изменить угол бедер, а затем начинает трахать.

Это хороший трах, действительно очень хороший трах. Йен делает это жестко и твердо, его руки на бедрах Микки, и Микки отталкивается, выгибаясь навстречу его движениям.

‒ Черт, ‒ повторяет Йен снова и снова, ‒ блядь, на хуй... ‒ он хватает Микки за плечо, чтобы притянуть его еще ближе, трахает его еще сильнее, и Микки прогибается немного больше в талии, чтобы угол был идеальным. Он так сильно прикусывает свою губу, в попытке сохранить молчание, что она кровоточит. На самом деле это не приносит никакой пользы.

Йен кончает с шумом, который представляет собой серию проклятий, смешивающихся с криком, и Микки следует за ним секунду спустя. Его рука скользит по стене, и он неожиданно подается вперед, стукнувшись локтем о дверной косяк и едва не задев собственный нос.

‒ Господи... ‒ выдыхает он, прислоняясь к дверному косяку, и Йен откатывается назад, прижимаясь спиной к стене и тяжело дыша. ‒ Ну, ‒ говорит Микки через минуту, когда его собственное дыхание замедляется. Он бросает взгляд на Йена, который раскраснелся и настороженно наблюдает за ним. ‒ Ты всегда так обращаешься с теми, на кого злишься? Тогда я буду чаще тебя заебывать.

‒ Не со всеми. ‒ Йен выпрямляется от стены, проводит пальцами по волосам, которые торчат во все стороны. ‒ Черт, ‒ говорит он и смеется своим забавным-полу-смехом ‒ звук, который он, кажется, издает, когда не уверен, действительно ли что-то смешно или нет. Он делает неуверенный шаг вперед, и Микки делает шаг назад, подняв руку.

‒ Что? Ты хочешь, блядь, обниматься? ‒ говорит он. ‒ Ты неплохо подаешь, Галлагер, но у тебя все еще нет и половины мозгов.

‒ И ты все еще засранец, ‒ говорит Йен, скривив рот. Он оборачивается, подтягивая джинсы.

Совсем не то, что ожидал услышать от него Микки. Он стискивает зубы.  
‒ Ну и ладно, ‒ говорит он так беспечно, как только может. ‒ Увидимся, когда увидимся. ‒ Он проходит мимо Йена в ванную, закрывает дверь и включает душ. Через несколько минут его входная дверь открывается и захлопывается. Только когда Микки уверен, что Йен ушел, он позволяет себе упасть боком на встроенную скамейку в душе.

‒ Ну, ‒ говорит он вслух, потому что чувствует, что должен что-то сказать, но не знает, что именно. ‒ Ни хуя себе.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Два дня спустя он и Мэнди играют свой обычный сет в Пустой Бутылке. Мэнди настаивает, чтобы Микки исполнил кавер Postal Service ‒ признак того, что ее свидание или что это было, прошло хорошо, и зал аплодирует ему, когда Йен появляется у его локтя, держа два пива. Он встречается взглядом с Микки и ничего не говорит, просто передает ему бутылку и дает Мэнди пять, когда спрыгивает со сцены. Микки уже подумывает о том, чтобы придумать что-нибудь умное, чтобы пошутить над ним, когда Йен ловит его за локоть, заставляя струны гитары слегка звякнуть.

‒ Если мне снова придется все это настраивать, я тебе въебу, ‒ говорит Микки.

‒ Я оставил кое-что для тебя в футляре от гитары, ‒ говорит Йен.

‒ Что, черт возьми, это значит? ‒ спрашивает Микки, но Йен уже уходит.

Когда они заканчивают и Микки идет убирать свою гитару, он находит DVD, лежащий в переднем кармане его гитарного футляра. Это первый сезон сериала «Звездный путь», того самого, что с Уильямом Шатнером. К нему приклеена записка с надписью «Не критикуй, пока не попробуешь» рукой Йена. Микки долго смотрит на него, достает телефон и печатает «ПОШЕЛ ТЫ, РЫЖИЙ ЛОБОК», а затем нажимает «Отправить». Потом он начинает смеяться.

Он не знает, означает ли это, что он прощен, или что он простил Йена, или это знак того, что они снова друзья, или что Йен снова хочет трахаться, или значит ли это вообще хоть что-то. Уходя, он бросает взгляд в сторону бара, где Йен делает вид, что интересуется чем-то, что ему говорит молодой человек в уродливой майке; он прикрывает лицо рукой, раздраженно закатывает глаза, чтобы парень не видел, а Микки сжимает кулак и одними губами произносит «вмажь ему». Йен ухмыляется, и Микки выходит из бара, чувствуя себя странно, сам не зная почему.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

(1) Оригинал: up shit creek without a paddle (поднимаешься вверх по ручью дерьма без весла).

(2) Оригинал: Didn’t exactly get wined and dined in the Middle East, did you? (На Среднем (Ближнем) Востоке тебя точно не угощали вином и ужином, верно?)  
Вино и ужин тут не совсем гостеприимство, а скорее тот случай, когда деловые переговоры (заключение сделок) происходит в ресторане за ужином.


	12. Часть 3. Глава 2.

‒ Ты же сказала, что прочитаешь то дерьмо, которое я написал на этой неделе, а не пойдешь тусоваться!

‒ Я отредактирую твои песни завтра. Не похоже, что ты писал их в большой спешке, Мик. Все, что я наблюдала на этой неделе, это как ты просиживаешь зад за просмотром «Звездного пути».

‒ «Звездный путь» ‒ отстой.

Сегодня вечер четверга и Микки с Мэнди спорят, в чем нет ничего необычного. У них нет выступления, что нетипично для четверга, и Микки, проснувшись после дневного сна, обнаруживает Мэнди в раздумьях над тем, какую пару почти одинаковых черных туфель надеть.

‒ Что, Уильям Шатнер не в твоем вкусе? ‒ Мэнди склоняется над зеркалом в ванной, но оборачивается и удивленно поднимает брови. Микки сидит на ее кровати с сигаретой и пивом, и он фыркает.

‒ Вот уж, блядь, нет, ‒ говорит он. ‒ Чересчур накачан.

‒ Тебе не нравятся мужчины в форме?

Микки невольно думает о том, как Йен Галлагер должен выглядеть в военной форме, и давится пивом. Мэнди, кажется, не замечает, а если и замечает, то ничего не говорит. Она закрывает подводку для глаз и поворачивается, прислонившись к раковине.

‒ Хочешь пойти с нами? ‒ спрашивает она. ‒ Мы встречаемся с некоторыми друзьями Йена из колледжа, они, по-видимому, знают новый потрясающий бар.

‒ Э-э, я не знаю, ‒ отвечает Микки. Мэнди дуется на него.

‒ Будет весело! Ты сможешь развлечься. Не умрешь.

‒ Говоришь, как Светлана, ‒ ворчит Микки.

‒ Угощу тебя парой раундов.

‒ Может быть, ‒ говорит Микки.

‒ Знаешь, я ведь читала кое-что из того, что ты написал. То, что ты оставил без присмотра. Вышло хорошо, нужна подходящая линия на клавишах, пожалуй. Что-то меланхоличное?

‒ Ты ничего не говорила, ‒ говорит Микки.

‒ Забыла. В любом случае, это было только сегодня утром. По кому сохнешь?

‒ Что? ‒ Микки пристально смотрит на нее.

‒ То, что ты написал. Это действительно хороший текст, но чувствуется тоска.

‒ Что это вообще значит?

‒ Ты хандришь из-за кого-то или нет?

‒ Господи боже, ‒ Микки потирает виски́. ‒ Нет!

‒ Угу. ‒ Губы Мэнди кривятся, а потом раздается стук в дверь, так что, она проходит мимо него, чтобы открыть. Это, конечно, Йен, потому что он, кажется, теперь единственный человек, который приходит в их квартиру. Микки не видел его с прошлой пятницы, и вовсе не потому, что старался избегать, а потому, что провел большую часть последних нескольких дней, болтаясь дома, сочиняя и переписывая две песни с перерывами на просмотр телика.

‒ Хорошо выглядишь! ‒ восклицает Мэнди из кухни. ‒ По какому случаю, а?

‒ Просто захотелось, ‒ звучит голос Йена. ‒ Ты тоже, между прочим.

‒ Ага, только я выгляжу просто хорошо, а ты ‒ так, будто сегодня твоя цель ‒ потрахаться.

Йен издает неопределенный звук.

Пиво Микки опустело, что является таким же хорошим предлогом, как и любой другой, чтобы пойти на кухню. Он выбрасывает банку в мусорное ведро и открывает холодильник, чтобы достать еще одну, прежде чем бросить взгляд в сторону Йена. Тот одет в черные джинсы и черную майку, от чего его руки и лицо кажутся бледными, а волосы ‒ чересчур рыжими. У него также нанесено что-то вокруг глаз, подводка или что-то в этом роде, темное и искусно растушеванное. Это должно выглядеть нелепо. Выглядит неплохо. Йен приветственно кивает поверх головы Мэнди, потому что она пристально смотрит ему в лицо.

‒ У тебя это получается лучше, чем у меня, ‒ сетует она. ‒ Тебя кто-то научил? Твоя сестра?

‒ Люди, с которыми я работал в клубе, ‒ отвечает Йен.

Должно быть, это что-то значит для Мэнди, потому что она кивает.

‒ Хорошо смотрится, ‒ хвалит она и оборачивается. ‒ Если ты идешь, тебе нужно сменить рубашку, ‒ она указывает на Микки.

‒ Отвали, ‒ говорит Микки. Но так и делает. Он даже задерживается, чтобы сунуть голову под кран и зачесать волосы назад. Еще через десять минут он оказывается в такси, зажатый между Йеном и Мэнди, распевающими песни Бритни Спирс (Йен нехило фальшивит), задаваясь вопросом, почему он принимает решения, которые принимает.

Бар оказывается небольшим и, к сожалению, модным местом в центре города с очередью, уже формирующейся снаружи, когда их такси подъезжает. Внутри звучит тяжелая басовая музыка с неразборчивыми текстами песен, и как только Мэнди вытаскивает его из машины, Микки понимает, что ему нужно быть в дупель пьяным, чтобы справиться с этим.

Друзья Йена встречают их в баре; трое мужчин и одна женщина, все они смахивают на ученых, приодевшихся на вечер, чтобы выглядеть менее академично. Они обнимают Йена и Мэнди, которая, кажется, с ними знакома, и Йен перечисляет всех по кругу, выдавая кучу имен. Единственный, чье имя застревает в памяти, ‒ это Брайан, с безупречно уложенными каштановыми волосами, которые все еще делают его на несколько дюймов ниже Йена.

‒ Мы пойдем за выпивкой! ‒ сообщает Мэнди, и Микки ловит ее за руку.

‒ Что-нибудь забористое, ‒ просит он, и она смеется. Она и Йен пробираются сквозь толпу к бару, держась за руки, оставляя Микки с остальными.

‒ Итак, ‒ высокий мужчина в очках и футболке-поло (кто надевает футболку-поло в клуб? ‒ недоумевает Микки) спрашивает. ‒ Чем ты занимаешься, Микки?

Микки подавляет желание сбрехать, возможно, описать род занятий своих братьев. «Я торгую наркотиками» или «я сутенер». Я в группе, ‒ говорит он.

‒ Дай угадаю, ‒ говорит очкарик. ‒ Дет-метал?

‒ Фолк-рок. ‒ Микки скрещивает руки на груди.

‒ Не будь мудаком, ‒ говорит Брайан своему другу, который пожимает плечами. ‒ Извини, Микки, ‒ парень улыбается ему "мои-родители-достаточно-богаты-чтобы-позволить-себе-услуги-ортодонта" улыбкой. ‒ Он считает себя смешным, но это не так. Йен присылал мне кое-что из твоей музыки несколько недель назад. Мне очень понравилось!

‒ Спасибо, ‒ осторожно отвечает Микки. Йен и Мэнди все еще ждут в баре, поэтому он вздыхает. ‒ Откуда ты знаешь Галлагера?

‒ Был у него ассистентом в прошлом семестре, ‒ говорит Брайан.

‒ Это какая-то секс-фигня? ‒ фыркает Микки. Брайан так поражен, что начинает смеяться.

‒ Нет, я хочу сказать, что помогал преподавателю вести на одном из его предметов. Я аспирант в колледже Йена.

‒ Да, я знаю, что такое ассистент, ‒ говорит Микки, и Брайан снова смеется; какой-то рефлекс, чтобы избежать неловкости или вроде того.

‒ Не могу понять, когда ты шутишь, ‒ говорит он. ‒ Ты такой забавный!

Микки закатывает глаза, но никто этого не замечает, и Брайан продолжает говорить.

‒ В прошлом семестре я торчал на занятиях по спичрайтингу, которых все опасаются, просто кошмар. И обычно присутствует пятьдесят избалованных подростков, которые являются полусонными, если вообще приходят, но в прошлом семестре было сорок девять избалованных подростков, и Йен.

‒ Спичрайтинг, значит, ‒ говорит Микки.

‒ Как правило, мне приходится оценивать пятьдесят выступлений о том, почему мы должны спасать китов или перерабатывать отходы, но свой первый проект Йен сделал о том, как наша система здравоохранения влияет на ветеранов. Йен замечательный.

Мэнди выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы появиться как ангел-хранитель, с виски. Микки глотает половину своего напитка, поперхнувшись, и Йен хлопает его по спине.

‒ Ты не обязан был приходить, ‒ говорит он ему на ухо. ‒ Я знаю, что это не совсем твое место.

Микки смотрит на него снизу вверх и потирает уголок рта большим пальцем.  
‒ Твои друзья э-э...

‒ Стереотипные гомосексуалисты из среднего класса, знаю, ‒ решительно говорит Йен. Микки поднимает брови. ‒ Они гораздо круче, чем кажутся, во всяком случае, большую часть времени.

‒ Думал, что ты будешь тусоваться с кучкой хипстеров.

‒ Они лучше, чем те придурки, с которыми я на самом деле учился, ‒ говорит Йен. ‒ Я думал, все, что Лип говорил мне о колледже, было преувеличением. Оказалось, что это не так. Но Брайан действительно умный.

‒ Тогда почему бы тебе не трахнуть его у стены его спальни, а? ‒ говорит Микки. Только произнеся это, он сразу же жалеет, что не может взять свои слова обратно. Йен секунду смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, потом его рот кривится в улыбке.

‒ Он не болтливый. Будет совсем не весело.

Он поворачивается и позволяет Мэнди утащить себя в толпу, чтобы потанцевать, а Микки допивает свой напиток и гадает, что, черт возьми, это должно было означать. Что ему нужно еще выпить, вот что. Он бредет прочь, чтобы найти бар.

Минут через десять Йен возвращается без Мэнди, слегка вспотевший и с откинутыми с лица волосами. Он отпихивает нескольких человек с дороги, чтобы встать рядом с Микки у бара, и наклоняется через его плечо, чтобы заказать три рюмки у бармена.

‒ Похоже, тебе нужна рюмашка, ‒ говорит он Микки, который поднимает свой стакан, чтобы указать на его пустоту. ‒ Тебе не обязательно было присоединяться к нам, ‒ снова говорит Йен.

Ему приходится наклониться ближе, чтобы Микки услышал его. Превосходство в его росте на пять дюймов означает, что он должен немного наклониться, чтобы говорить в ухо Микки, его плечо упирается в шею Микки.

‒ Кто-то же должен позаботиться о том, чтобы вы с Мэнди не влипли в слишком большие неприятности, ‒ отзывается Микки.

Мэнди в настоящее время танцует с друзьями Йена, с широкой ухмылкой на лице, но Микки все еще только наполовину шутит. Йен смеется.

‒ Мы и сами о себе довольно неплохо заботимся, ‒ говорит он, поворачиваясь, чтобы забрать выпивку у бармена. Он немного неуверенно поворачивается и протягивает Микки один из напитков. ‒ Я могу быть злым и пугающим, когда захочу.

‒ Я знаю, что такое злой и пугающий. Я живу со злом и страхом. И ты вовсе не злой и пугающий. ‒ Он выпивает залпом.

‒ Ну, такова моя точка зрения, ‒ Йен глотает содержимое одной из двух рюмок в его руках и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. Его голос немного заплетается. ‒ Несколько недель назад она ударила дубинкой в живот парня, пытавшегося подцепить меня. ‒ Слегка покачиваясь, он смеется так, будто это самая смешная вещь, которую он когда-либо слышал. Микки подхватывает его под локоть, главным образом, чтобы не дать алкоголю в его руках расплескаться на него. Йен кладет одну руку на плечо Микки, чтобы не упасть, все еще смеясь. Его большой палец приземляется на участок голой коже чуть выше ключицы Микки. Лицо Микки внезапно становится очень теплым, и еще две недели назад он бы не раз сказал себе, что это из-за выпитого алкоголя в его крови. Он знает, что это не так. Причина в том, что этот нелепый пьяный придурок с подводкой на глазах случайно коснулся большим пальцем ключицы Микки.

‒ Ты можешь поблагодарить за это меня, ‒ говорит он. ‒ Это я ей подарил. И она огревала меня ею довольно-таки часто, это чертовски больно.

‒ Почему? ‒ интересуется Йен. ‒ За то, что приставал ко мне?

Микки пристально смотрит на него, и в уголках глаз Йена появляются морщинки, когда он начинает смеяться. Микки с вызовом выхватывает у него из рук выпивку и рывком вливает в себя.

Виски приятно обжигает, спускаясь по горлу, и голова Микки чувствует правильное количество размытости, как и помещение. Он, вероятно, скорее умрет, чем назовет фоновый шум «музыкой», но он обнаруживает, что не ненавидит его так сильно, как это было одним напитком ранее. Йен все еще держал руку на плече Микки, раскачиваясь в такт музыке.

‒ Как ты можешь танцевать под такое дерьмо? ‒ спрашивает Микки. Слова звучат немного растянуто, слегка беспорядочно.

‒ Точно так же, как танцевать под любую музыку, ‒ говорит Йен. Он криво улыбается, и его глаза кажутся блестящими и яркими. ‒ Двигаю телом под музыку. Видишь. ‒ Он качает бедрами вперед-назад таким образом, что это практически определенно наводит на размышления.

‒ Нет, я имею в виду, ‒ Микки переводит взгляд с бедер Йена на его лицо, что дается ему не без труда. Дурацкая майка Йена задралась так, что обнажает линию бледной кожи над джинсами. У Микки возникает внезапное и неожиданно настойчивое желание положить руки на талию Йена и провести пальцами по его коже. ‒ Как ты танцуешь под это электронное дерьмо и выглядишь так, будто тебе это нравится?

‒ Я могу танцевать под что угодно, ‒ уверяет Йен, все еще двигаясь туда-обратно. Его колено упирается в голень Микки, и когда он передвигает его, Микки почти подсознательно делает шаг вперед, так что их ноги снова соприкасаются. Йен наклоняется к нему, медленно улыбается и прикусывает уголок губы.

‒ Говорит твоя пьяная задница, ‒ бормочет Микки. Слова звучат так, словно переплетаются друг с другом, как будто вся его концентрация направлена на осознание того, что длинная нога Йена прижимается к его ноге, и что его бедра все еще покачиваются.

‒ Ты жалуешься? ‒ говорит Йен, дразнящим тоном. Его неуверенный взгляд сначала прикован к лицу Микки, а затем он опускает глаза туда, где его нога встречается с ногой Микки, а его бедро с бедром Микки. Он снова переводит взгляд с тела Микки на его лицо, и в нем появляется вопрос или, может быть, приглашение, и Микки знает, что собирается нарушить одно из своих правил.

Решение даже нельзя назвать решением, это просто момент осознания того, что Йен хочет этого, и что он тоже хочет, и не собирается просто проигнорировать это, только не так, не когда его футболка задрана вверх, бедро плотно прижимается к бедру Микки, а дыхание, смешанное с виски, быстрое и неглубокое, струится по его шее. Он оглядывается вокруг: Мэнди на другом конце зала с друзьями Йена, и никто из них даже не смотрит в их сторону. Никто.

‒ Пошли, ‒ зовет он и кладет руки на бедра Йена, разворачивая его и толкая прочь от бара в сторону дальнего коридора и уборных.

‒ А они не заметят, что мы ушли? ‒ интересуется Йен, его ноги и язык заплетаются. Микки кладет руку ему на поясницу, полагая, что из них двоих он увереннее держится на ногах. Не намного. Алкоголь в его организме вступил в реакцию с повышенным сердечным ритмом, и его голова плывет.

‒ Мэнди слишком занята, будучи очарована твоими модными университетскими друзьями, ‒ рычит Микки.

В мужском туалете люди; дверь открывается и закрывается, когда он ведет Йена мимо, но Микки видит то, что ищет. За углом ‒ дверь. Убедившись, что никто не смотрит, он открывает ее, заталкивает Йена внутрь и закрывает за ними.

На мгновение воцаряется тишина. Они почти в полной темноте, если не считать света, проникающего под дверь, но Микки слышит, как Йен оглядывается вокруг.

‒ Чулан? ‒ говорит он. ‒ Ты хочешь заняться этим в шкафу? Неужели?

‒ Заткнись, ‒ Микки толкает его к двери и теперь действительно скользит рукой по футболке Йена над четко очерченным краем тазовой косточки. Йен прижимается бедрами к Микки, и его горячее дыхание обжигает шею Микки. В темноте их лица находятся в нескольких дюймах друг от друга; Микки чувствует, как шевелятся губы Йена, и тихо ругается себе под нос. Он возится с пуговицей на джинсах Йена. Член Йена тверд под боксерами.

‒ Я просто... блядь... указываю на иронию здесь...

Микки обрывает Йена, сжимая его член в кулаке так, что тот задыхается, затем падает на колени и спускает джинсы Йена до конца. Он слишком пьян для какой-либо тонкости или аккуратности, и он не собирается беспокоиться, даже если Йену не все равно; он облизывает член Йена снизу, а затем берет его в рот, а пальцами, сильно впивающимися в его бедра, удерживает того прижатым к двери.

‒ Черт... ‒ выдыхает Йен, в темноте звуча громче, чем следовало бы. Микки хочет сказать ему заткнуться и понизить голос, но не делает этого, потому что не хочет останавливаться. Его голова гудит так, что он едва может думать, и он просто хочет, чтобы Йен продолжал издавать звук, который тот издает ‒ нечто среднее между смехом и вздохом. Больше ничего не существует в эту секунду, только они вдвоем в темноте, ощущение кожи Йена на языке Микки, колено, прижатое к его плечу, и пальцы, обхватившие его затылок.

Пальцы Йена впиваются в волосы Микки, а ногти ‒ в кожу головы, и это чертовски приятно. Он немного отстраняется, медленно следуя языком по внутренней стороне члена. Все тело Йена напрягается, и он ударяется головой о дверь, когда откидывает ее назад. Он снова ругается, на этот раз громче.

‒ Заткнись, Галлагер, ‒ шепчет Микки, обводя языком кончик члена.

‒ Да иди ты... ‒ рычит Йен. ‒ Микки, блядь, давай... ‒ его пальцы тянут волосы Микки, и тот позволяет это. Он снова начинает сосать, быстрее, впиваясь пальцами в бедра Йена, позволяя одной руке обвиться вокруг его поясницы, чтобы удерживать его неподвижно. Йен отчаянно скрипит зубами, прерывисто дыша. Он нашептывает имя Микки снова и снова, что не должно ему нравиться, но нравится, и когда Йен кончает, то снова ударяется головой о дверь и отпускает волосы Микки, чтобы заткнуть рукой рот. Его колени подкашиваются, все тело выгибается дугой, и Микки кончает в свои штаны.

Он медленно встает, смутно сознавая, что колени болят и они определенно в пыли, кладовая пропахла химическими чистящими средствами, и он опрокинул ногами метлу. Йен прислонился к двери, тяжело дыша, но он неуверенно выпрямляется, когда Микки берется за дверную ручку.

‒ Ты не хочешь... ‒ начинает он, но Микки обрывает его.

‒ Не хочу шокировать уборщика.

‒ Подожди... ‒ продолжает Йен, его слова все еще сталкиваются друг с другом. ‒ Это было... что? Что это было?

‒ Минет в кладовке, умник, ‒ огрызается Микки. ‒ Мэнди будет гадать, куда ты пропал.

Он открывает дверь и выходит в коридор, к счастью пустой, и не проверяет, следует ли за ним Йен. Ожидая такси снаружи, он пишет Мэнди, чтобы дать ей знать, что уезжает, и когда возвращается домой, дрочит в душе. Ему приходится остановить себя от произнесения имени Йена, когда он кончает.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Фиона с Лиамом приезжают на другой конец города, чтобы позавтракать с Йеном в воскресенье утром, потому что у них обоих выходной, и Лиам разделяет энтузиазм Йена к разнообразной еде на завтрак. Йен ведет их в закусочную, расположенную дальше по улице от его квартиры. Они сидят в маленьком патио перед рестораном, и Лиам, как и все семилетние дети, требует шоколадный блин в форме Микки-Мауса. Это прекрасное утро, немного пасмурное, обещающее быть довольно жарким позже.

‒ У тебя усталый вид, ‒ говорит Фиона, когда официантка приносит им еду. ‒ Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Йен почти перестал объяснять членам своей семьи, что для него чувствовать себя «хорошо» на самом деле означает лишь то, что он не ощущает себя так, словно собирается умирать, потому что он застрял на краю того или иного полюса. Забота у Галлагеров прямолинейна и практична, но в конечном счете искренна и благонамеренна, и почти требует аналогично сформулированного ответа. То, что чувствует Йен, очень тревожно. Он действительно нервный, и ожидает неприятного полюса маниакального эпизода, который собирается оттянуть до тех пор, пока сможет, собираясь во второй половине дня отправиться на пробежку и заняться стиркой в своей квартире.

‒ Я в порядке, ‒ говорит он. ‒ Работал весь день вчера, и мы с Мэнди допоздна смотрели «Остаться в живых»*. Кстати, когда ты под кайфом, смысла в сериале не прибавляется. Она солгала мне.  
* _«Lost» ‒ сериал о пассажирах лайнера, потерпевшего крушение, в результате чего они оказываются на острове, таящем в себе множеством опасностей._

‒ Ты меня удивляешь, ‒ Фиона закатывает глаза и хватает вилку Лиама. ‒ Нет... перестань... ешь их, а не меси в кашу.

Йен позволяет Фионе жаловаться на ее работу, ест яичницу с беконом, пока она рассказывает ему о войне в офисе, в которой в настоящее время участвуют две ее сослуживицы ‒ женщины среднего возраста. Она уже на середине истории, когда дверь в ресторан открывается; Йен смотрит вверх, ожидая, что это их официантка с новой порцией кофе для него. Это не их официантка. Это Микки, с сигаретой в зубах, в майке и потрепанных кроссовках. Увидев их, он останавливается и удивленно поднимает брови.

В течение половины минуты Йен не уверен, что Микки собирается делать, собирается ли он просто пройти мимо них и уйти из ресторана или развернется, чтобы вернуться внутрь. Они не разговаривали с четверга; бар был невероятно загружен в пятницу, не оставляя Йену времени, чтобы болтаться без дела во время их выступления. Даже если бы это не было так, он понятия не имеет, что бы он сказал. Он почти ничего не помнит после полуночи в четверг, так как алкоголь имеет тенденцию ударять его прямо в голову, когда он танцует, но то, что он помнит, включает в себя Микки на коленях в пустой кладовой. Это, как правило, такая вещь, на которой ты либо зацикливаешься навсегда, либо совершенно забиваешь.

‒ Галлагер. Как делишки? ‒ произносит Микки с незажженной сигаретой в губах. Он бросает взгляд через плечо Йена. ‒ Галлагеры, во множественном числе, извините. Эй.

‒ Микки, верно? ‒ откликается Фиона, улыбаясь. ‒ Как поживаешь?

‒ Сегодня мне нужно было серьезно позавтракать, чтобы пережить репетицию группы, ‒ говорит Микки. ‒ Суповые блины, ‒ говорит он Лиаму, и тот усмехается. ‒ Как и у меня, приятель.

‒ Твоя еда в форме Микки-Мауса? ‒ Йен не может удержаться, чтобы не спросить, и брови Микки снова поднимаются вверх в движении, которое говорит: «Я бы сказал тебе трахнуть себя, если бы здесь не было ребенка.»

‒ Итак, эм, ‒ Микки достает из заднего кармана зажигалку, прикуривает и затягивается так, что Йен внезапно возвращается к своим смутным полувоспоминаниям о ночи четверга. ‒ Занят сегодня вечером?

‒ Стирка, ‒ говорит Йен, потому что это правда, и потому что он не знает, к чему все идет, и потому что Фиона сидит рядом с ним, запихивая тост в рот. ‒ А что?

‒ А то, что у меня такое чувство, что после обеда я захочу убить Мэнди, ‒ говорит Микки, пряча зажигалку обратно в карман. ‒ Так, может, твои постирушки нуждаются в небольшой компании?

Есть маленькая часть Йена, которая хочет сказать «нет», здравомыслящая и немного более ответственная часть, которая пытается бороться с внезапным потоком нахлынувшей нервозности в животе Йена и кричать, что это очень плохая идея, что ты уже выучил свой урок, придурок, и если ты скажешь «да», то все только усложнится, это действительно то, что тебе нужно прямо сейчас? Но все и так усложнилось, и ущерб, безусловно, уже был нанесен.

Микки выдыхает сигаретный дым, который обволакивает его лицо, и его брови (которые, кажется, говорят за него по крайней мере в половине случаев) поднимаются в ожидании. Он смотрит на Йена сквозь ресницы, и Йен делает глубокий вдох.

‒ Да, конечно, ‒ говорит он. ‒ Почему бы и нет?

‒ Круто, ‒ говорит Микки, и его брови снова опускаются туда, где они были. ‒ Увидимся.

‒ Ага, ‒ еле слышно говорит Йен, и Микки проходит мимо их столика вниз по улице. Йен смотрит ему вслед, затем осушает свой стакан с водой. Не опрокинуть его себе в штаны вместо этого требует нехилого самоконтроля. Сидящая напротив Фиона откашливается. Она смотрит на него с чем-то вроде замешательства и восторга на лице, и ее глаза мечутся от лица Йена в ту сторону, куда ушел Микки.

‒ Эй, Лиам, ‒ зовет она, ‒ иди вымой руки, они все липкие. Ванная прямо за дверью. Сможешь найти? ‒ Лиам показывает ей большой палец и соскальзывает со стула. Фиона перегибается через стол, чуть не задевая локтем кленовый сироп. ‒ Это было то, что я думаю? ‒ почти шепчет она.

‒ Я скажу тебе завтра? ‒ говорит Йен несколько отчаянно.

‒ Ты спишь с ним? ‒ не сдается Фиона, на ее лице все еще отражается нечто среднее между смятением и восторгом.

Йен вздыхает.

‒ Вроде того, ‒ говорит он и делает большой глоток кофе. Фиона выжидающе скрещивает руки на груди. ‒ Это сложно, ‒ пытается объяснить он.

‒ Я кое-что знаю о сложных вещах, ‒ говорит Фиона, и Йен сдается.

‒ Не думал, что что-то случится, а потом это случилось, но не совсем. Мы переспали, после чего все было очень странно, и я подумал, что он ненавидит меня… он все еще может ненавидеть. Это был непонятный злой секс. Просто странно. ‒ Это намного больше, чем Йен сказал бы Липу, и ему кажется, что он наконец-то понимает, что находится в таком возрасте, когда он может говорить со своей сестрой о таких вещах без ее автоматической потребности в родительском вмешательстве. ‒ Это случилось неделю назад, и я думал, что мы оба забудем об этом или вроде того, до четверга.

‒ А что случилось в четверг?

‒ Он отсосал мне в кладовке бара, ‒ скороговоркой выдает Йен.

Фиона широко раскрывает глаза.

‒ Что ж! ‒ говорит она, а затем хмурится. ‒ Ты хочешь снова с ним переспать?

‒ Наверное?

‒ А встречаться с ним?

Не берите в голову. Йен больше никогда ничего не скажет Фионе.

‒ Я сосредоточусь на более насущной проблеме, ‒ отвечает он резко.

‒ Я почти уверена, что это был эквивалент секса по вызову, если тебе это интересно.

Йен не знает, лучше ему от этого или хуже.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Он возвращается домой и отправляется на пробежку и действительно занимается стиркой, потому что он на грани, и не знает, появится ли Микки на самом деле. В четверть восьмого он уже не сомневается, что Микки просто издевался над ним, поэтому открывает пиво, включает музыку и пытается смириться с тем, что его кинули. Если «кинул» вообще уместно по отношению к кому-то, с кем у вас нет реальных отношений или конкретных планов.

Йен, конечно же, поет вслух одну из своих любимых песен «Мэнди и Проступки», когда раздается звонок в дверь. Он довольно часто слушает их музыку, и не только потому, что ему симпатична Мэнди. Ему действительно нравится. Он поет так громко, что не слышит звонка, пока тот не звонит дважды, а затем выскакивает из кухни, чтобы добраться до двери и одновременно уменьшить громкость.

‒ Ты заставляешь меня звучать еще хуже, чем на самом деле, ‒ говорит Микки, когда Йен открывает дверь.

‒ Вот почему ты поешь песни, а я делаю напитки, ‒ отвечает Йен.

Микки закрывает дверь и сбрасывает обувь. Он прислоняется к кухонному столу и смотрит на Йена, на его лице ясно читается веселье.

‒ Тебе медведь на ухо наступил? Или ты удочерил умирающую кошку?

Йен полагает, что это не самая плохая реакция на то, когда слышишь, как твой собственный голос разносится по чужой квартире.

‒ Единственное, что я могу петь не фальшивя, это армейские каденции (1), и это потому, что от вас требуется только петь, - говорит Йен.

‒ Они действительно заставляют вас это делать? Думал, это только в кино и все такое. ‒ Брови Микки взлетают вверх.

‒ Нет, мой инструктор по строевой подготовке любил их. ‒ Йен слегка марширует на месте. ‒ Одна миля ‒ не вспотеть! Две мили ‒ еще лучше! (2) Я так целую вечность могу. Или погоди, эта тебе точно понравится. ‒ Брови Микки исчезают под волосами. ‒ Если я умру, не возвращай меня домой, похороните с ящиком Джека! (3)

‒ Ладно, крутой парень, я понял, у тебя все еще нет слуха.

‒ Иди ты, ‒ говорит Йен, и Микки ухмыляется ему. ‒ Хочешь пива?

‒ Что за вопрос?

Микки выходит их кухни, а Йен открывает холодильник и бросает ему банку; тот останавливается, чтобы открыть ее перед наполовину сложенной стопкой чистой одежды на полу гостиной.

‒ Значит, стирка не была эвфемизмом, ‒ говорит он. ‒ Ты действительно складываешь одежду в воскресенье вечером. Здорово, Галлагер.

‒ В какой вселенной стирка ‒ это эвфемизм для чего бы то ни было? ‒ интересуется Йен.

‒ Все, что угодно, будет эвфемизмом, если ты скажешь это правильным тоном, ‒ Микки оглядывается через плечо на Йена, и в его глазах появляется жар.

Йен не знает, собирается ли Микки превратить эту шутку во что-то другое, или это должен сделать он, или он должен просто посмотреть, к чему это приведет. На самом деле он не возражает. На самом деле нет никакого вопроса в том, почему Микки пригласил сам себя, и то, как Микки смотрит на Йена через плечо, подтверждает это, но ему нравится просто разговаривать с Микки. Даже если речь идет о чем-то нелепом.

‒ О! Ладно, ‒ говорит Йен, и принимает самый нелепый порнографический тон, на который только способен. ‒ Ну, раз уж ты здесь, может быть, мы сможем, не знаю, очистить мои водосточные желоба от листьев. Как это звучит, большой парень? ‒ он шевелит бровями, и Микки поворачивается, чтобы недоверчиво посмотреть на него.

‒ А после этого мы можем разгрузить посудомоечную машину, ‒ Йен делает несколько шагов, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними. ‒ И пропылесосить паутину в ванной, если это в твоем вкусе…

‒ Что, блядь, и требовалось доказать, ‒ рычит Микки. Он хватает Йена за поясные петли пальцами и притягивает еще на дюйм ближе, пока их колени не соприкасаются. ‒ Теперь ты заткнешься и трахнешь меня, или тебе нужно еще немного поэвфемизировать?

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

(1) Военная (армейская) каденция - песня в исполнении военнослужащих во время бега или маршировки (с определенным, повторяющимся ритмом, помогающим двигаться «в ногу»).

(2) одна из таких «песен»:  
 **No Sweat**  
One mile – No Sweat (Одна миля – не вспотеть)  
Two miles – Better yet (Вторая миля – еще лучше)  
Three miles – Gotta run (Третью милю пробеги)  
Four miles – Just for fun (Четвертая миля просто ради забавы)  
Come on – Let’s go (Давай, пошли)  
We can go – Through the snow (Мы можем идти по снегу)  
We can run – To the sun (Мы можем бежать под солнцем)  
We train – In the rain (Мы тренируемся под дождем)  
A-I  
R-B  
O-R  
N-E (Airborne ‒ десантные войска)  
Can you be – Like me? (А ты можешь как я?)  
Airborne – Infantry (Десантная пехота)

(3) If I die don’t bring me back,  
bury me with a case of Jack!


	13. Часть 3. Глава 3.

Микки просыпается в четверг с мыслями о своем отце.

Это случается потому, что он вырывается прямо из очень смутного сна, который снится ему уже много лет, наполненного скорее ощущениями воспоминаний, чем самими реальными воспоминаниями: неразборчивые крики, руки на спине, удерживающие его за рубашку так, что он не может убежать, паника, застрявшая в глубине его горла. Он просыпается, задыхаясь, и сбрасывает с себя одеяла, на мгновение совершенно уверенный, что их вес на его плечах ‒ это что-то другое, уверенный, что вместе с ним в спальне находится кто-то еще.

Комната пуста. Конечно же. По логике вещей, Микки знает, что он запер их входную дверь и дверь в свою спальню, прежде чем лечь спать. Они на другом конце города, и никто не знает, где они живут. Он не видел своего отца уже четыре года. Он говорит это себе вполголоса, когда спускает ноги с кровати и садится, потирая глаза ладонями.

‒ Ты в порядке, ‒ говорит он. ‒ Мэнди в порядке. Ты в порядке. Мэнди в порядке.

Но страх не поддается логике, и Микки не может снова заснуть.

Иногда может пройти несколько дней, в течение которых Микки на самом деле не вспоминает о Терри. Раз или два за последние несколько лет, когда он был особенно занят и завален другими вещами, могла пройти неделя. Но это никогда не длится долго. На протяжении всей их жизни Терри Милкович время от времени пропадал из виду, но никогда не покидал его мыслей, и это все еще так. Микки иногда пытается представить себе время, когда этого не будет, и не может.

Терри следует за ним. Не физически, конечно. Но в худшем смысле, потому что это означает, что от него труднее избавиться.

К Микки прицепились тысяча и одно воспоминание, потому что в его детстве был тысяча и один момент, о которых он предпочел бы не вспоминать. Его сознание иногда прокручивает их в голове, ловко вытаскивая почти забытые побои, проклятия или мимолетные видения плачущей в ванной матери, когда он меньше всего этого ожидает. Но есть одно воспоминание, которое действительно прилипло к нему. Микки сам не знает почему. Довольно глупое, далеко не такое плохое, как некоторое из того дерьма, через которое Терри заставил их пройти, и тот факт, что это так укрепилось в его голове, совершенно не имеет смысла. Куда логичнее было бы застрять воспоминанию о, ох, той ночи, когда они сбежали. Иногда так и происходит, конечно. Но это маленькое воспоминание всегда приходит на ум, как и сейчас, когда Микки склоняется над своими руками и пытается дышать.

Ему было четырнадцать. Терри только что вышел после одной из его частых отсидок в тюрьме, и они устроили ему вечеринку по случаю возвращения домой (много дешевого пива, много дешевого кокаина). Микки проходил через дом, чтобы найти своих братьев во дворе, и уловил конец разговора своего отца с дядей и тремя их друзьями. Это было всего лишь окончание, но Микки сразу понял, о чем они говорят.

‒ ...а потом я врезал ему по лицу! ‒ крикнул Терри, стуча кулаком по столу под аплодисменты и поднятые бокалы.

‒ Ебаные геи, ‒ сказал дядя Микки. ‒ Усвоил урок, верно? Не стоит приставать к Милковичу, если довольны формой своего лица.

Терри ухмыльнулся, явно наслаждаясь тем, что избил неизвестного заключенного, и получая удовольствие от положительной реакции своих друзей. ‒ Головой повредился, ‒ сказал он.

‒ Вот что бывает, когда ты так себя ведешь, ‒ рассмеялся один из друзей Терри. ‒ Это то, что ты получаешь, верно, Терри?

Терри рассмеялся, смял пустую банку из-под пива в кулаке и швырнул ее через всю комнату в мусорное ведро. Траектория полета привела его взгляд прямиком к Микки, стоящему в дверном проеме.

‒ Чертовски верно, это то, что ты получаешь, ‒ сказал он под новый взрыв смеха.

Микки уставился на них, сидящих в кругу за кухонным столом, и его горло сжалось.

‒ Будешь избит, если поведешь себя подобным образом, ‒ сказал Терри, глядя Микки прямо в глаза. Он не знал, пока еще нет, о запутанных, наполовину сформировавшихся фантазиях, которые иногда возникали в голове Микки, когда он пытался дрочить. О коварном страхе, постоянно присутствующем в его голове, что с ним что-то не так, что у него с головой не все в порядке. Что он ‒ больной.

Он не знал. Но казалось, что это так, и Микки почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

В основном, Мэнди почти всегда не бывает дома, что вполне устраивает Микки. Ему не нужна компания, даже ее. Он проводит большую часть дня на диване, смотря повторные выпуски «Король кондитеров» и бренча на гитаре несколько аккордов. Аккорды отвратительные, и он играет их достаточно громко, чтобы было слышно даже через звук телевизора, и они действительно звучат разлаженно. Их соседи, вероятно, будут жаловаться. Снова. Микки это не волнует; накричав на яппи внизу, он скорее всего, почувствует себя лучше. Его кожа кажется чересчур туго натянутой на все тело, пальцы слишком неуклюжими, а мозг, блядь, не затыкается, но альтернатива ‒ сидеть в тишине в одиночестве ‒ намного хуже.

Микки не любит тишину. Он всегда себя недооценивал, чтобы назваться музыкантом, но он в группе по какой-то причине. Он старается не позволять разным вещам слишком долго крутиться в его голове, просто пропуская их через пальцы на бумагу и облекая в тексты песен. Иногда это срабатывает.

Сегодня ‒ не особо.

Когда он поднимается, солнце уже садится, и он понимает, что несколько часов ничего не ел. Он роется в холодильнике в поисках чего-нибудь вкусненького, когда входная дверь хлопает за его спиной. Она распахивается, и Микки нутром чует, что кто-то войдет в эту дверь, кто-то (Терри) с тяжелой монтировкой (или пистолетом), и ударит его прямо в затылок, где череп соединяется с шеей. Склонившись над холодильником, он уязвим, идеальная мишень, стоит там, практически напрашиваясь на выстрел, потому что он был невнимателен, бля, и разве это не будет смешно после всего случившегося… Микки должен бороться с ним ради Мэнди, по крайней мере ради нее…

Микки отскакивает от холодильника и огибает стойку, его пальцы сжимают рукоятку зазубренного хлебного ножа, который кто-то оставил рядом с раковиной накануне. Его тело двигается, не задумываясь: он поворачивается, поднимает руку…

И замирает, потому что это Мэнди, стоящая в дверном проеме с огромными глазами и газовым баллончиком, выставленным перед ней как щит.

Они смотрят друг на друга, тяжело дыша. Микки слышит невероятно громкий, грохочущий звук, который на мгновение кажется ему громом, но он понимает, что это всего лишь стук собственного сердца в его голове. Мэнди внезапно роняет баллончик, как будто он обжигает ей пальцы, ее дыхание прерывается, она трет глаза и размазывает подводку.

‒ Черт... ‒ выдыхает она. ‒ Господи Боже, я блядь ... я блядь думала, что ты... ‒ она делает несколько глубоких вдохов.

Нож выскальзывает из пальцев Микки и со стуком падает на грязно-белый линолеум. Он пристально смотрит на него. Его голова словно плывет.

‒ Мэндс... ‒ говорит он, и его собственный голос звучит очень далеким.

‒ Ты меня чертовски напугал, ‒ смеется Мэнди. Это странный, дрожащий смех, очень фальшивый. Она закрывает дверь и входит в комнату, поднимая с пола газовый баллончик и пряча его обратно в сумочку. Она останавливается перед ним и наклоняется, чтобы поднять нож, затем протискивается мимо него и снова бросает его в раковину. ‒ Какого черта ты делаешь? Репетируешь свой номер Фредди Крюгера?

Она шутит. Таким способом она в своей манере говорит ему, что случившееся не имеет большого значения и что она понимает. Микки трет глаза ладонями.

‒ Ага, ‒ говорит он. ‒ Купи мне полосатый свитер в следующий раз, когда пойдешь прогуляться, ладно?

‒ Думаю, что тебе и маска-то не нужна!

‒ Ох, да иди ты.

Микки хочет сказать «мне очень жаль». Микки хочет плакать. Но они не обсуждают это дерьмо, не говорили об этом, когда уходили из дома, не говорят сейчас, и, возможно, никогда не заговорят. В течение года их робкой свободы Микки проводил ночи в попытках не заснуть, с гитарой на коленях, наблюдая, как глаза Мэнди трепещут под ее веками и ожидая, когда она проснется, задыхаясь. Они никогда не говорили об этом при свете дня. Это старая-престарая привычка, въевшаяся в них давным-давно.

Милковичи никогда не бывают мягкотелыми. Они просто не такие. Поэтому Микки смотрит на сестру и надеется, что она видит это в его глазах. Насколько он может сказать, она видит. Но ее лицо также выглядит чрезвычайно грустным.

Микки нужно выпить, и он не может оставаться в квартире и видеть этот взгляд Мэнди, которым она смотрит на него, поэтому он обувается и отправляется в бар.

В обычных обстоятельствах Микки не стал бы там болтаться; похоже на тот бар, в котором вы просто околачиваетесь будними вечерами до девяти, и в основном там слишком многолюдно и шумно, чтобы просто сидеть и пить пиво в одиночку. Но Микки все равно туда ходит, потому что привык, и потому что это такое место, куда его отец ни за что бы не сунулся, и по какой-то причине это заставляет его чувствовать себя лучше. Бар заполнен практически наполовину, на сцене женщина с акустической гитарой, и ее выступление не такое уж и плохое.

Микки сразу же замечает Йена, из-за его характерных волос и потому, что он находится не с той стороны бара. Он сидит один на табурете в середине барной стойки, по-видимому, не делая ничего, кроме разглядывания своего наполовину выпитого пива. Микки на мгновение задумывается, но затем подходит к бару, опершись локтем на деревянную стойку и повернувшись лицом к сгорбленным плечам Йена.

‒ Эй, ‒ говорит он. ‒ Чего такая мина кислая?

Йен, очевидно, настолько погружен в свои мысли, что не слышал приближения Микки, потому что он оборачивается с удивленным лицом.

‒ О, привет, ‒ говорит он. Его голос в некоторой степени соответствует тому, как чувствует себя Микки: уставший, на грани и вообще покончивший с сегодняшним днем. ‒ Вы ведь сегодня не играете, ребята? Я не проспал весь четверг или вроде того?

‒ Не-а, ‒ говорит Микки. ‒ Мне нужно выпить, но я не хочу сидеть дома. Мэнди репетирует на аккордеоне. Это не совсем спокойно или мелодично. Ты работаешь?

Йен отрицательно качает головой.  
‒ Не хотел оставаться один, ‒ говорит он. Но я добрался сюда и на самом деле пить-то и не хочется. ‒ Он пододвигает полупустой стакан с пивом к Микки. ‒ Возьми, если будешь.

‒ Это ведь не какое-то легкое дерьмо, правда?

‒ Доверяй мне хоть немного, Мик. ‒ Фыркает Йен.

‒ Просто хочу быть уверен.

Микки хватает пиво Йена и убеждается, что оно действительно не легкое. Он пытается не обращать внимания на тот факт, что Йен, по-видимому, начал называть его «Мик». Эту привычку он, вероятно, перенял у Мэнди, которая одна так делает. Называл ли он его так раньше? Микки не может вспомнить, случалось ли такое. Он не возражает. Микки несколько удивлен, осознав, что он рад видеть Йена, хотя тот и кажется более угрюмым, чем обычно. Он не видел его с вечера понедельника, да и то было мельком. Ну, в получасовом промежутке между тем, как Микки закончил работу и тем, когда Йен должен был начать свою смену, во время которого Йен трахнул его на подлокотнике своего дивана.

‒ Что тебя гложет, а? ‒ спрашивает Микки.

Йен пожимает плечами и опускает подбородок на ладонь.

‒ Дерьмовый денек, ‒ говорит он. ‒ Моя сестра заставила меня и Липа тащиться через весь город с утра пораньше, чтобы помочь отпугнуть некоторых торговцев метамфетамином, которые пытались использовать наш бассейн в качестве ванны, в результате чего я опоздал на прием к врачу, потому что они действительно хотели использовать бассейн в качестве ванны.

‒ Господи, ‒ говорит Микки.

‒ Поход к врачу сам по себе довольно паршив, ‒ вздыхает Йен, ‒ даже без необходимости объяснять, что причина твоего опоздания в том, что старшего брата чуть не зарезал наркоман с дредами. С тех пор я в плохом настроении.

Микки отпивает еще пива.  
‒ Ну, ‒ говорит он, ‒ не хочешь вернуться к тебе и немного взбодриться?

‒ Ты опять эвфемизируешь, ‒ Йен слегка улыбается, и Микки ухмыляется. ‒ И на этот раз даже не настолько удачно.

‒ Да ладно тебе, ‒ говорит Микки.

‒ Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что на самом деле не в настроении? ‒ спрашивает Йен с извиняющимся выражением лица.

‒ Это говорит парень, который решил, э-э, ‒ Микки немного понижает голос, хотя никто не сидит в непосредственной близости от них, ‒ отсосать мне в туалете во время его перерыва в прошлую субботу?

‒ Отвали, ‒ говорит Йен, и его лицо слегка краснеет.

‒ Я просто прикалываюсь над тобой, ‒ говорит Микки, допивая пиво. Если подумать, он тоже не в настроении. Ему просто показалось, что такое предложение могло бы развеселить Йена. Ему в голову приходит неожиданная мысль. ‒ Хорошо, тогда как насчет завтрака?

‒ Это эвфемизм? ‒ спрашивает Йен. ‒ Так сразу не пойму.

‒ Нет, ‒ Микки ставит стакан и толкает Йена локтем в бок. ‒ Вовсе нет. Это именно то, как прозвучало. Блины.

‒ У Дэнни? ‒ Йен заметно оживляется.

Вполне возможно, думает Микки, когда они выходят из бара, что его дружба с Йеном Галлагером может длиться вечно только благодаря их общей любви к завтраку. Это, и тот факт, что Йен очень, очень хорошо трахает его в задницу, но он не уверен, что это считается.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Через двадцать минут официант преподносит Микки огромную стопку блинов, и это вторая лучшая вещь, которую он сегодня видел. Первая сидит напротив него и начинает смеяться.

‒ Ты выглядишь так, словно собираешься сделать с ними что-то неприличное, ‒ ухитряется пробормотать Йен сквозь хихиканье. ‒ Хочешь, чтобы я оставил вас наедине?

Микки целеустремленно набивает рот и вызывающе поднимает брови, глядя на Йена.

‒ Итак, есть кое-что, что меня интересует, ‒ говорит Йен несколько минут спустя, когда желание Микки набрасываться на еду немного утихает. То, как начинается этот разговор, не обнадеживает. Микки решает просто промолчать, в надежде, что таким образом заставит Йена выбросить эту мысль из головы, но, конечно же, это не срабатывает.

‒ Как так вышло, что вы с Мэнди вообще захотели играть в группе? ‒ продолжает Йен. ‒ Я имею в виду, откуда это взялось? Не похоже, что в школах нашего района была музыкальная программа.

‒ Что, она еще не рассказала тебе всю историю нашей жизни?

‒ Думаю, что она приберегает некоторые части для своей автобиографии.

Микки закатывает глаза. ‒ А как ты решил, что хочешь зарабатывать на жизнь, взрывая террористов?

‒ Хорошо, ладно, ‒ Йен вскидывает руки. ‒ И кстати, я никогда не видел настоящего боя. Мы в основном делали всякое дерьмо вроде охраны школьных входов и проверки дорог на предмет закопанных фугасов.

‒ И ты присоединился, потому что тебе нравится, как ты выглядишь в камуфляже.

‒ А ты почему? ‒ Глаза Йена мерцают, и Микки предпочел бы съесть еще больше блинов, чтобы избежать этого вопроса. Хотя, вопрос хороший, и он действительно не возражает ответить на него. Ему нравится рассказывать Йену всякое разное, но он никого ни во что не посвящает, если может этого избежать.

‒ Я не знаю, чувак, ‒ говорит он через минуту. На лице Йена отражается удивление; он, видимо, решил, что Микки оставил эту тему. ‒ Это то, чем мы с Мэнди занимались, чтобы выпустить пар, когда были детьми. Мои братья избили бы меня, если бы узнали, что я трачу время на написание песен и прочее дерьмо, но Мэнди почему-то считала, что это круто. И у нее была подруга, чья мама преподавала фортепиано. Она научила Мэнди играть.

‒ А как ты научился играть на гитаре?

‒ Самоучка, ‒ говорит Микки. Он колеблется с минуту. ‒ Когда мне было двенадцать, ‒ начинает он, и это кажется странным, потому что это дико нелепая история, которую он никогда никому не рассказывал. ‒ Один парень задолжал моему отцу деньги. Ему всегда кто-то должен, но этот чувак задолжал ему около десяти штук и не заплатил. Так что, Терри, мой дядя Тони и брат Игги ограбили его дом, забрали все, что выглядело ценным, и, по какой-то причине, Тони прихватил гитару парня. Возможно, он думал, что сможет продать ее или что-то еще, но это был просто хлам. Терри собирался выбросить ее, но я увидел, что она валяется в гостиной со всеми другими вещами, схватил ее и спрятал в своем шкафу.

Йен смотрит на него с открытым ртом, и его лицо медленно расплывается в улыбке.  
‒ Ты украл украденную гитару, ‒ говорит он.

‒ И лабал на ней, когда Терри не было дома, разучив несколько аккордов. Прошло некоторое время, и когда Мэнди узнала об этом, то потребовала, чтобы мы создали группу. Ей было, наверное, лет десять, но идея застряла, я полагаю.

‒ Ты научился играть на гитаре, не умея читать ноты? ‒ спрашивает Йен.

‒ Да, ‒ огрызается Микки, защищаясь. ‒ Не так уж сложно сказать, какой звук с каким сочетается. И теперь я могу, научился.

‒ Нет, я впечатлен, ‒ говорит Йен. ‒ У тебя должно быть потрясающий слух.

‒ Ага, неважно.

‒ Я серьезно!

‒ Мэнди начинала учить меня, но мы не так далеко продвинулись, ‒ говорит Микки. ‒ Она многому меня учила, ну, знаешь, с тех пор, в том числе теории музыки и прочей херне, но я был подростком и мне не очень-то хотелось сидеть спокойно, пока моя младшая сестра учила меня аккордам.

‒ Когда ты научился? ‒ спрашивает Йен.

‒ Малолетка, ‒ Микки жует вафлю с набитым ртом. ‒ Больше нечем было заняться, кроме как тренироваться и читать книги.

‒ Ты был в колонии для несовершеннолетних?

‒ Да, ‒ говорит Микки. ‒ Когда мне было шестнадцать.

‒ За что?

‒ Нападение. ‒ Пожимает плечами Микки. Он выполнял работу для своего дяди, и все пошло не так, но на самом деле он не хотел бы поднимать эту историю.

‒ Вот дерьмо, ‒ говорит Йен.

‒ Э-э, неважно. Могло быть и хуже. По крайней мере, обвинение не было связано с наркотиками, как у Игги. А что насчет тебя?

‒ Насчет меня?

‒ Тебя когда-нибудь за что-нибудь арестовывали?

‒ Нет, ‒ отвечает Йен, и Микки поднимает брови. ‒ Серьезно! Никогда не был задержан.

‒ Хочешь сказать, что никогда не попадался, ‒ говорит Микки, и Йен смущенно смеется. Вот такой, слегка раскрасневшийся от проступившего на его лице румянца и немного смущенный, он выглядит очень привлекательно.

‒ Ага, ладно, да иди ты, ‒ смеется он. ‒ Я определенно вляпывался в кое-какое дерьмо. Лип прикрывал меня по-крупному один или два раза, чтобы сохранить мою запись чистой.

‒ Что такого ужасного ты сделал?

‒ Однажды меня остановили за рулем угнанной машины. Мы ее не угоняли, это сделал бывший придурок-бойфренд Фионы, но мы были за рулем. О, и как-то раз мы украли лазер из колледжа, чтобы Лип мог построить робота.

‒ Лазер. ‒ Говорит Микки. ‒ Для робота.

‒ Боевой робот. ‒ Йен занят тем, что вытаскивает соломинку из бумажной обертки, но он улыбается ему поверх молочного коктейля. ‒ Мы на нем кучу бабла срубили. Трофей все еще лежит в нашей гостиной. Думал, Фиона прибьет нас в тот раз, но она сдержалась. Едва.

‒ Ладно, хорошо, ‒ говорит Микки. ‒ Ты не совсем обыватель.

‒ Со мной еще не все потеряно, вроде того. Однажды я на самом деле сломал кому-то ногу! ‒ Лицо Йена озаряется.

‒ Господи, да не заводись ты так.

‒ Раньше я занимался карате.

‒ О, ну конечно, ‒ говорит Микки. Йен комкает обертку от своей соломинки и щелчком запускает с кончика пальца. Шарик попадает Микки прямо в лоб и отскакивает в лужицу сиропа на его тарелке. ‒ Тебе пять лет что ли? ‒ возмущенно спрашивает Микки. У Йена такое лицо, которое, вероятно, должно выглядеть невинным и скромным, но в основном делает его похожим на щенка, которого пнули. Микки скептически смотрит на него, помешивая соломинкой лед в стакане с водой, и выражение лица Йена «О, это был не я» становится еще более нелепым. Слишком. До такой степени, что Микки не чувствует себя виноватым, когда выдергивает соломинку из своего стакана, заткнув ее сверху пальцем, чтобы вода внутри осталась, и, вставив ее в рот, разбрызгивает на это обиженное лицо.

‒ Да что с тобой такое, черт возьми? ‒ вскрикивает Йен, вытираясь. Его лицо и рубашка почти не промокли. В ярости, Йен берет вилку и подцепляет ею часть взбитых сливок со своего молочного коктейля, вероятно, с намерением запустить их через стол, как с катапульты, но в этот момент подходит официант, чтобы снова подлить им воды.

Они оба виновато подпрыгивают, и Йен кладет вилку обратно. Их официант, молодой человек с темными волосами, скептически смотрит на них, когда протягивает руку через стол, чтобы налить воду в стакан Микки, и как только он уходит, они одновременно начинают смеяться.

‒ Нам придется оставить ему большие чаевые, ‒ ухитряется сказать Йен через десять минут (или то, что кажется десятью минутами).

‒ Сначала хочу побольше узнать о вашем роботе-убийце, ‒ говорит Микки.

Йен рассказывает ему, а затем начинает новую историю о бывшем бойфренде своей сестры и его бизнесе по краже автомобилей, а после этого продолжает описывать, как они с семьей однажды инсценировали смерть отца, чтобы вытянуть его из неприятностей в связи с одним дельцем. Это, по-видимому, связано с контрабандным лошадиным транквилизатором и большим количеством фальшивых рыданий, и все это настолько смешно, что Микки едва замечает, что ресторан опустел после часа ночи. Он понимает это, когда возвращается официант и многозначительно интересуется, собираются ли они заказать что-нибудь еще, или просто продолжат сидеть там. Йен расплачивается, оставляет почти двадцать процентов чаевых. Вклад Микки заключается в демонстрации фака, когда они уходят, таким образом, он чувствует, что в целом, сравнял счет.

Только когда они оказываются снаружи, Микки понимает, что при других обстоятельствах это можно было бы считать свиданием. Он отталкивает эту мысль и сосредотачивается на том, что говорит Йен, а именно: ‒ Ты пойдешь домой пешком или сядешь на автобус?

‒ Поеду на автобусе, ‒ говорит Микки. Рядом с домом Йена есть остановка, ночь теплая, ясная и только немного влажная, поэтому он следует за Йеном вниз по улице. Звезды уже высыпали, едва различимые между зданиями, слоями облаков и светового загрязнения. Он все еще может видеть их, хоть и с трудом; размытые точки света.

Йен замечает, что он смотрит в небо, пока они идут, потому что оглядывается на Микки и немного замедляется.  
‒ Я проходил базовую подготовку черт его знает где в Колорадо, и единственным преимуществом было ночное небо. Становилось так темно, и звезды были такие яркие, совсем не как здесь. Ты выходил на улицу, и небо простиралось в бесконечность. Это было странно, но удивительно.

Микки никогда больше нигде не жил. Он даже не может себе этого представить.

‒ Ты скучал по городу, когда был в дислокации? ‒ спрашивает он. Они подошли к дому Йена, и Йен повернулся к нему, слегка нахмурившись.

‒ Да, ‒ признается он. ‒ Я и не думал, что буду, совершенно. Был так готов убраться отсюда нахуй. А потом я ушел. Скучал в основном по семье, но и по Чикаго тоже. Конечно, было здорово увидеть места, которые так сильно отличаются от того, к чему я привык. Но я не знаю, уеду ли я снова.

‒ Бля, чувак, ‒ качает головой Микки. ‒ Мне было достаточно трудно перебраться из одной части города в другую. ‒ Он ухмыляется, глядя на Йена. ‒ Хотя это расстояние, кажется, не имеет значения, когда в бассейне твоей сестры засели торговцы метамфетамином, а?

‒ Фиона ожидает, что я ракетой примчусь и из Багдада, если вопрос встанет о безопасности детей, ‒ говорит Йен. ‒ И, да поможет мне Бог, я, по крайней мере, попробую. Не то чтобы они нуждались в моей помощи. Дебс грозно орудует бейсбольной битой, а Карл мешает коктейли Молотова в качестве хобби.

‒ Они бы хорошо поладили с Мэнди, ‒ говорит Микки, а Йен смеется и в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки. Половина его лица освещена уличными фонарями, расположенными возле лестницы, ведущей к входной двери, желтоватыми и немного расплывчатыми, а волосы, падающие на глаза, отбрасывают длинные тени на его щеки.

‒ Это была хорошая идея, ‒ говорит Йен, и его голос становится тише, а может быть, просто мягче. ‒ Гораздо лучше, чем сидеть в баре, погрязнув в плохом настроении.

Микки проглатывает что-то саркастическое.  
‒ Да, что ж, ‒ говорит он, ‒ у меня тоже был не самый лучший день в жизни.

‒ Тогда хорошо, что уже наступило завтра, ‒ говорит Йен. ‒ А это значит, что я должен сейчас лечь спать, чтобы иметь хоть малейшую надежду вовремя встать на работу. ‒ С некоторым чувством вины Микки вспоминает, что обещал Мэнди проснуться утром пораньше и порепетировать с ней, чего, вероятно, теперь не случится. ‒ И смотри, вон автобус. Точно в срок. ‒ Автобус сворачивает за угол в конце улицы.

‒ Ну, увидимся, ‒ говорит Микки. Есть что-то такое в том, как Йен смотрит на него, в том, как его глаза выглядят яркими, теплыми и немного сонными в странной атмосфере желтых уличных фонарей, что заставляет Микки почти остановиться и сказать ему, чтобы он тоже сел в автобус и поехал к нему домой. Это мимолетная мысль и чертовски глупая, но от остроты своего желания сделать это Микки на мгновение чувствует слабость. Он резко оборачивается и делает несколько шагов, чтобы подойти поближе к автобусной остановке.

‒ Ага, ‒ говорит Йен. ‒ Спокойной ночи, Микки. ‒ Его шаги начинают удаляться по лестнице.

Автобус все еще едет по улице, и сердце Микки не перестает колотиться о его грудную клетку, пока он смотрит, как тот приближается. Это говорит ему, что у него есть около тридцати секунд до того, как автобус остановится у обочины и до того, как Йен поднимется по лестнице, чтобы сделать что-то очень, очень глупое. Невероятное и совершенно безумное. Чертовски сумасшедшее. То, за что отец Микки, если бы увидел, разбил бы бутылку о его голову. Или еще хуже. Его сердце бешено колотится, и он чувствует, что если ничего не сделает, не развернется, или не побежит навстречу автобусу, то воспламенится.

Его тело принимает решение за него, потому что он оборачивается, на самом деле не успев решиться, перепрыгивая по лестнице через две ступеньки. Йен только наполовину поднялся, так что Микки добегает до него в три больших шага, и тот начинает поворачиваться на звук. У Микки есть мгновение, прежде чем он полностью достигнет Йена, прежде чем его протянутая рука коснется плеча Йена, когда он мог бы остановить свой порыв и вернуться.

 _Тебя изобьют, если будешь так себя вести_ , ‒ звучит непрошеный голос его отца.

На хуй Терри, ‒ думает Микки и целует Йена в губы.

Он делает шаг назад и практически слетает вниз по лестнице, спустя вероятно всего лишь пару секунд, подняв средний палец для пущей убедительности и бросается в открытые двери пустого автобуса прямо перед тем, как они начинают закрываться. Он показывает водителю свою карточку и падает в кресло, чувствуя, как сердце бьется где-то в горле со скоростью мили в минуту.

Йен стоит на середине лестницы, когда автобус отъезжает от тротуара, но Микки кажется, что он видит, как тот улыбается.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Их выступление на следующий день идет хорошо, действительно хорошо. Они играли в одном и том же баре достаточно часто для того, чтобы, по всей видимости, собрать своего рода последователей, и в толпе приличное количество людей, одетых в футболки их группы и фактически поющих слова песен Микки. Слова, которые он написал. Это ошеломляющая мысль и Микки беспокоится, что начнет паниковать, если слишком сильно сосредоточится на ней.

Йен, разливающий пиво в футболке «Мэнди и Проступки», которая немного тесновата ему в плечах, вызывает аналогичную реакцию наряду с чувством, которое Микки может только действительно сравнить с тем, что происходит, когда вы бросаете «Ментос» в наполовину полный кувшин кока-колы, за исключением того, что это происходит в его желудке. В середине их выступления он приносит им свежее пиво и дерзко спрашивает: ‒ Хотите подписать мою футболку? ‒ У него даже есть перманентный маркер в руке.

Мэнди пишет свое имя большими буквами на животе Йена и рисует маленькое сердечко вместо буквы «э». Микки закатывает глаза, но строчит свои инициалы под левой ключицей Йена прямо над словом «Проступки». Йен ухмыляется и отпрыгивает, а Микки решает исполнить кавер «Ной и Кит»*, потому что это единственное, что, кажется, соответствует странному, счастливому ощущению под его ребрами.  
* _Noah and the Whale ‒ британская инди-рок и фолк-группа._

Бар переполнен к тому времени, когда они заканчивают, поэтому вместо того, чтобы попытаться пробраться через толпу, Микки подумывает написать Йену и спросить, не хочет ли тот встретиться с ним дома позже, и выходит через служебный вход чтобы покурить, потому что перспектива заставляет его невероятно нервничать. Задняя дверь бара выходит в переулок, где сотрудники курят во время своих перерывов; дверь наружу находится в середине коридора, в котором нет ничего, кроме кладовки уборщика и туалета для персонала в конце. Микки выходит на улицу. Зажигалка никак не срабатывает, а только чиркает, выпуская гарь, и он так сосредоточен на борьбе с ней, что с того места, где он стоит, сразу не замечает людей, прислонившихся к стене в конце коридора, внутри здания. Девушка с каштановыми волосами, сосредоточенно целующая кого-то еще. Микки пока не закрыл дверь полностью, и он может видеть их в щель; он собирается снова открыть дверь и спросить, есть ли у кого-нибудь из них зажигалка, когда девушка отступает, и он видит по линии носа, что это Светлана. У нее очень своеобразный нос. Она смеется, откидывая волосы с лица, и выглядит раскрасневшейся и очень хорошенькой.

Через секунду ее партнер слегка сдвигается так, что свет падает на ее лицо, и Микки роняет зажигалку.

Это Мэнди.

Мэнди, кокетливо покусывающая губу, когда Светлана говорит что-то, чего Микки не слышит. Мэнди, чья помада слегка размазана в уголке рта, и которая все равно широко улыбается. Мэнди, которая протягивает руку, чтобы заправить прядь волос за ухо Светланы, и наклоняется вперед, чтобы поцеловать Светлану так медленно и чувственно, что Микки поворачивается и закрывает дверь до конца. Они целуются как люди, которые уже целовались раньше, и которым комфортно целоваться друг с другом, а не как незнакомцы, целующиеся в первый раз.

Он делает очень глубокий вдох, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок и отчаянно нуждаясь в сигарете.

Его сестра встречается со Светланой? Светлана ‒ тот человек, с которым встречалась Мэнди? Мэнди стала такой хихикающей и сентиментальной из-за девушки? Девушки, которую он знает и которая регулярно угрожает заколоть его кухонными принадлежностями, если он не будет носить ее сумочку?

Пожалуй, было бы легче, если бы это не имело никакого смысла, но это так, и то, что Мэнди встречается с девушкой, и то, что эта девушка ‒ Светлана. Микки в основном недоумевает, как он это упустил. Он был отвлечен другими вещами. Кстати говоря.

Вместо того чтобы вернуться тем же путем, каким пришел, он выходит из переулка и снова заходит в бар через парадную дверь, проталкивается к стойке и хватает Йена за локоть, как только тот больше не несет кому-то напиток.

‒ Эй, ‒ говорит Йен, стараясь не выглядеть раздраженным, но ему не вполне удается. ‒ Что…

‒ Ты знал о Мэнди и Светлане? ‒ шипит Микки.

Йен моргает, глядя на него.

‒ О, ‒ говорит он. ‒ Да. Я знал. А что? Ты…

‒ Видел их, ‒ говорит Микки. ‒ Только что.

‒ И? ‒ Лицо Йена граничит с тревогой.

‒ Что «и»? ‒ фыркает Микки. ‒ Ты что, думаешь, я буду психовать, потому что Мэнди теперь трахает девочек?

‒ Довольно неожиданно обнаружить такое ни с того ни с сего, ‒ говорит Йен.

‒ Ты не ошибаешься, но Господи, мне просто нужно выпить, я не собираюсь закатывать истерику. Да ладно тебе.

‒ Правильно, ‒ улыбается Йен. ‒ Виски?

‒ Молодец. ‒ Йен достает из-под стойки стакан, наполняет его, добавляет содовой и пододвигает к Микки.

‒ Эй, послушай, ‒ говорит он, теребя зубами нижнюю губу. Это отвлекающее движение, но его голос серьезен, поэтому Микки отводит глаза от рта Йена, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. ‒ Не надо, эм, ‒ Йен явно пытается тщательно подобрать слова. ‒ Не лезь ей в глотку из-за этого. Она очень беспокоилась о том, чтобы найти способ самой тебе рассказать.

‒ Что? ‒ Микки, уже собирающийся осушить свой стакан, моргает. ‒ Неужели?

Йен решительно кивает.  
‒ Так что просто позволь ей, если можешь, ‒ говорит он. ‒ Позволь ей сделать это, когда она будет готова.

‒ Вы болтаете об этом дерьме, когда меня нет рядом? ‒ говорит Микки, но кивает. Йен вздыхает с облегчением. ‒ Конечно, не буду, ‒ говорит он. ‒ Но мне бы не помешала еще одна порция.

‒ Ага, принято, ‒ Йен улыбается ему через барную стойку.

Вокруг кричащие и танцующие люди, которые толкаются локтями возле Микки, чтобы освободить себе пространства у стойки и попытаться привлечь внимание барменов, но Йен улыбается своей кривой медленно растущей улыбкой только для Микки и ни для кого больше, и это заставляет Микки чувствовать себя. Ну... Странно. Тошнотворно. Полностью беззащитным. Но также, что все, вероятно, будет просто прекрасно, если он сможет заставить Йена так улыбаться.


	14. Часть 3. Глава 4.

На улице льет как из ведра, Мэнди ушла на все утро, а Йен трахает Микки, как будто ни одному из них никуда больше не нужно.

Когда Йен стучит в дверь, Микки решает, что это Мэнди, забывшая ключи, телефон или что-то еще, но вместо нее обнаруживает Йена, с которого прямо на коврик перед их дверью стекает дождевая вода. Микки моргает и поднимает бровь.

‒ Ты пригласишь меня войти или как? ‒ спрашивает Йен, и Микки, конечно, впускает его.

‒ Я начну взимать с тебя арендную плату, ‒ ворчит он, а Йен прислоняется к кухонному столу с мокрыми волосами, торчащими сзади, и улыбается. Микки знает, что Йен собирается его поцеловать, но все равно испытывает нечто вроде того ощущения, которое возникает, когда ты балансируешь на вершине американских горок, когда Йен скользит рукой по подбородку Микки и приподимает его так, что губы Микки встречаются с его губами.

Целоваться с Йеном, это как… Это похоже на полет, может быть, и Микки приходится открыть глаза, чтобы убедиться, что рев в его крови и это головокружение не вызваны его внезапным и неожиданным подъемом в стратосферу.

Они целуются, Микки с силой вцепляется пальцами в бедра Йена, на мгновение прижав их к стойке, а потом отстраняется и делает шаг в сторону своей спальни. Он оглядывается через плечо, спрашивая: ‒ Ты идешь за мной или как? ‒ тем же тоном, каким Йен говорил у двери.

И теперь они здесь, пальцы Йена держат бедра Микки, локти Микки упираются в матрас, а руки сжимают смятые простыни, которые он не потрудился застелить раньше. Йен трахает его медленно, но целенаправленно. Его руки движутся вверх по спине Микки, чтобы запутаться в его волосах, и Микки выгибается к нему, заставляя Йена ругаться себе под нос, прижимаясь еще сильнее, еще ближе, он наклоняется вперед так, что его рот касается плеча Микки.

‒ Блядь, ‒ выдыхает он, и ругательство наполовину приглушено плечом Микки, но он может различить его в касаниях губ Йена о его кожу. Микки выгибается еще сильнее, чтобы почувствовать, как у него перехватывает дыхание.

‒ Постой... блядь... ‒ это нехорошее «блядь», потому что Йен отстраняется.

‒ Галлагер, ‒ говорит Микки, наполовину резко, наполовину жалобно. ‒ В чем проблема?

‒ Я слышал... ‒ раздается характерный щелчок поворачиваемого в замке ключа, затем звук открывающейся входной двери.

‒ Мэнди, ‒ говорят они одновременно. Йен встает, ударяясь коленом о раму кровати и начинает рыться в простынях в поисках футболки. Он натягивает ее на себя.

‒ Какого хрена ты собираешься делать? ‒ рявкает Микки, переворачиваясь. Голос Мэнди отдается эхом. Она все еще в коридоре, наверное, разговаривает по телефону.

‒ Я не знаю, ‒ Йен вертится по кругу, пока не находит свои штаны, начинает натягивать их, а затем понимает, что держит их задом наперед. ‒ Она, видимо, висит на телефоне со Светланой, и не обратит внимания. ‒ Я просто... мигом выскочу в гостиную.

‒ А мне, мать твою, что делать? ‒ кричит Микки.

‒ Залезть в душ?

‒ Что?

‒ Понятия не имею, черт возьми! ‒ Йен лихорадочно убирает волосы с лица. ‒ Тебе хочется быть откровенным с Мэнди по этому вопросу прямо сейчас? Потому что я не хочу, чтобы меня допрашивали.

Это хороший аргумент, и хороший план, как и любой другой. Стоять в душе с огромным стояком предпочтительнее, чем бежать в гостиную, или вылезать из окна своей спальни, или разговаривать с сестрой. Йен выскакивает из спальни и бросается на диван, а Микки ругаясь устремляется в ванную.

Он включает холодный душ.

Когда он выходит через шесть или семь минут, Йен сидит на диване с самым равнодушным видом, а Мэнди сушит волосы полотенцем. Она удивленно поднимает брови, глядя на его мокрые волосы.

‒ Чертова машина обрызгала меня грязью по дороге домой, ‒ оправдывается Микки. ‒ Вся эта херня у меня в волосах застряла и рубашка просто в говно.

‒ Ага, ‒ энергично кивает Йен. ‒ Не помогло и то, что он два квартала гнался за машиной под дождем.

‒ Уверен, что просто не дрочил прямо посреди дня? ‒ Мэнди швыряет полотенце в сторону ванной. ‒ Репетиция группы, придурок.

‒ Отвали, ‒ говорит Микки. Мэнди высовывает язык и встает, направляясь к двери и лестнице, ведущей в подвал. Микки топает за ней следом.

‒ Уверен, что это не то, чем ты занимался? ‒ Йен шипит ему в ухо, когда они выходят за дверь, и Микки оборачивается, поднимая бровь.

‒ Обхохочешься. Что ты делаешь? Присоединяешься к группе?

‒ Черт возьми, нет, ты же слышал, как я пою.

‒ Ты просто хочешь посмотреть на гениев в действии, да?

‒ Не стал бы возражать.

‒ Ах вот как? Это все, на что ты согласен? ‒ Микки ухмыляется. Йен закатывает глаза. ‒ Нет, правда, ‒ продолжает Микки, ‒ у тебя должны быть дела поважнее, чем торчать здесь и смотреть, как мы играем.

‒ Не особо, ‒ Йен пожимает плечами, и протискивается мимо Микки, чтобы спуститься по лестнице. Микки смотрит на его удаляющуюся спину, а затем бежит за ним, когда Мэнди выкрикивает его имя.

Репетиция проходит очень хорошо, учитывая, что обычно у них не бывает аудитории. Йен не аплодирует и не делает ничего раздражающего, а только слегка посмеивается, когда Мэнди и Микки вступают в десятиминутную жаркую дискуссию о том, правильно ли звучит Ми-минорный аккорд в их новой песне. Йен в основном сидит на полу и слушает, положив голову на колени. Когда они заканчивают, он следует за ними наверх и принимается натягивать кроссовки.

‒ Чем вы двое сегодня заняты? ‒ Микки падает на диван, а Мэнди садится рядом с ним, зевая.

‒ Ничем, ‒ отвечает она. ‒ Собираюсь вздремнуть, разобраться с линией клавишных в этой песне, а затем иду в кино.

‒ Горячее свидание? ‒ Йен шевелит бровями. Мэнди бросает в него свою куртку. ‒ На которое меня не приглашают. Я просто оскорблен.

‒ На днях мы решили, что если нам обоим будет за сорок и мы никого больше не найдем, то распишемся ради налоговых льгот, ‒ говорит Мэнди. ‒ Но это не значит, что тебе можно приходить.

‒ У меня все равно есть планы, ‒ говорит Йен, бросая куртку Мэнди обратно. Его бросок проходит по широкой траектории, и куртка приземляется на голову Микки. Она все еще мокрая.

‒ У тебя планы при таком ливне? ‒ Микки бросает ее на пол, и она хлюпает, столкнувшись с полом.

‒ Да, Кев проводит что-то типа благотворительного вечера в «Алиби», и я чувствую себя обязанным заскочить и немного поиграть в бильярд, чтобы публика представляла собой нечто большее, чем пятнадцать бездельников, пьющих Олд Стайл*, плюс моя сестра.  
* _Old Style – марка пива._

‒ Ты имеешь в виду тот дерьмовый бар с красным фасадом? ‒ спрашивает Микки, и лицо Йена становится возмущенным.

‒ Это вовсе не дерьмовый бар! ‒ Он делает паузу. ‒ Ну, ладно. Это, вроде как, дерьмовый бар, но это наш дерьмовый бар. ‒ Микки поднимает руки в шутливом признании поражения.

Йен заканчивает засовывать ноги в обувь, он встает и подходит к дивану, чтобы обнять Мэнди сзади. Его рука касается плеча Микки, что заставляет Микки стиснуть зубы и выпалить то, что у него на уме.

‒ Хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь надрал тебе задницу в бильярде, да? ‒ спрашивает он.

Йен, все еще обнимая Мэнди за плечи, хмурится.

‒ Ты хочешь пойти со мной?

‒ Не занят ничем другим, ‒ пожимает плечами Микки. ‒ Откуда такой скептицизм?

‒ Не знаю, ‒ Йен на секунду прикусывает губу, ‒ мне показалось, что ты не очень-то стремишься околачиваться в Саутсайде после того, как... «После того единственного раза, когда я поцеловал тебя, а потом мы поссорились», ‒ написано на его лице.

‒ Эй, ‒ Микки закатывает глаза. ‒ Не говори мне, блядь, чего хотеть или не хотеть делать.

‒ Хорошо, ‒ лицо Йена светлеет, и он улыбается. ‒ Я, наверное, подъеду к семи или около того. У меня еще есть кое-какие поручения. Хочешь встретиться со мной там?

‒ Да, конечно, ‒ говорит Микки, а затем добавляет: ‒ придурок, ‒ чтобы подчеркнуть, что он не смягчился.

‒ Ты, э-э, собираешься меня отпустить, блин? ‒ произносит Мэнди, и Йен робко отпускает ее.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Микки определенно узнает «Алиби», когда позже в тот же вечер тащится через весь город; фасад окрашен в ярко-красный цвет и бар втиснут между двумя другими магазинами, так что сначала Микки почти проходит мимо него. Когда он открывает дверь, то видит, что описание Йена было более или менее правильным. В помещении около двадцати одетых в клетчатое усталых мужчин и женщин, а также сестра Йена, сидящая рядом с Йеном, и у барной стойки еще одна женщина, которую Микки не знает.

Его глаза рефлекторно обегают заведение три раза, но он не видит никаких лиц, которые были бы близки к знакомым, поэтому заходит внутрь.

Йен глубоко увлечен рассказом Фионы о чем-то, поэтому не замечает, как Микки подходит и садится рядом с ним. Микки наклоняется, похлопывает Йена по плечу и со всей возможной ухмылкой в голосе спрашивает: ‒ Значит, ты часто здесь бываешь?

Йен быстро оборачивается, замирает и его губы изгибаются в улыбке. ‒ Иногда, ‒ говорит он. ‒ Не видел тебя здесь раньше.

‒ Наверное, потому что ты ходишь с закрытыми гребаными глазами, ‒ говорит Микки, и Йен чуть не роняет свое пиво. Он аккуратно ставит его на стойку и машет в направлении дальнего конца бара, крича: ‒ Эй, Кев!

В Кеве сразу угадывается тот парень, который жарил гамбургеры на барбекю у Галлагеров, потому что он около миллиарда футов ростом и с длинными волосами. ‒ Микки, верно? ‒ спрашивает он. ‒ Что будешь?

‒ Бойлермейкер*, ‒ говорит Микки, наслаждаясь тем фактом, что никто в этом баре не собирается спрашивать, в какое крафтовое пиво он хотел бы бросить рюмку. Кев пододвигает выпивку по стойке к нему, и Микки принимает ее, а затем смотрит на Йена. ‒ Где же тогда остальные члены клана Галлагеров? ‒ интересуется он.  
* _«Бойлермейкер» — алкогольный коктейль, содержащий любой крепкий алкоголь и пиво (или просто «Ёрш»)._

‒ Лип сказал, что работает допоздна, ‒ Йен закатывает глаза, ‒ что, как я думаю, является кодовым обозначением того, что он спит с кем-то из коллег.

‒ Остальные в том возрасте, когда они не хотят проводить свое время со взрослыми «родителями», ‒ говорит Фиона, одетая в клетчатый жилет без рукавов и пьющая то, что, вероятно, является чистым виски. ‒ И в любом случае, мы провели весь день, пытаясь закупиться для дня рождения Дебби. Мне нужен был перерыв.

‒ По крайней мере, ты хотя бы имеешь представление о том, что нравится семнадцатилетним девушкам, учитывая, что ты когда-то была одной из них, ‒ говорит Йен, допивая пиво. ‒ Ты все еще хочешь поиграть в бильярд?

‒ Если ты готов к поражению всей твоей жизни, ‒ ухмыляется Микки.

‒ Вообще-то, я думал, что ты и я против Ви и Фионы… не могу победить Ви в одиночку. ‒ Женщина в леопардовом платье и с ярко накрашенными губами, сидящая по другую сторону от Фионы, машет рукой.

‒ Одна партия, ‒ говорит Фиона, ‒ а потом у нас с Ви целый выводок детей, которых нужно уложить спать. Что скажешь? ‒ она усмехается.

‒ Ладно, давайте, я в деле, ‒ говорит Микки. ‒ Вы оба самодовольные ублюдки. ‒ Он спрыгивает с табурета, и Йен дает «пять» Фионе над его головой по пути к бильярдному столу.

‒ Кстати, меня зовут Вероника, ‒ подруга Фионы улыбается Микки с другой стороны бильярдного стола, когда они готовятся к игре. ‒ Или Ви. Думаю, меня можно считать неофициальным Галлагером.

‒ Определенно, они относятся к нам как к одним из них, учитывая, как часто одалживают наш тостер, ‒ Кев ставит еще один раунд пива рядом с бильярдным столом. ‒ Или телевизор? Или мой душ? Или мой гребаный грузовик? Галлагеры как рой, ‒ Кев тычет пальцем в лицо Микки. Палец опускается с миллиарда футов над головой Микки. ‒ По локоть откусят, стоит тебе палец показать. Кстати о…

Дверь «Алиби» с грохотом распахивается, и Йен, Фиона и Ви одновременно закатывают глаза.

‒ Как будто его призвали, ‒ вздыхает Фиона. ‒ Ну же, давайте играть. Ни у кого из нас нет денег, Фрэнк!

‒ Слышите, как мои дети разговаривают со мной? ‒ Человек, в котором определенно угадывается отец Йена четырехлетней давности, только с более седыми волосами, устроился за стойкой бара.

‒ Дамы вперед, ‒ говорит Йен Ви, указывая на бильярдный стол. Когда она прицеливается, чтобы сделать удар, Йен наклоняется, пока его рот не оказывается у уха Микки.

‒ Уверен, что где-то здесь должна быть шутка о палке и шарах, но я приберегу ее на потом, ‒ шепчет он.

‒ Ты же не просто так сейчас это сказал, ‒ отвечает Микки, и Йен пятится вне досягаемости его локтя.

Они эффектно проигрывают, и Фиона с Ви торжествующе выпархивают за дверь. Йен и Микки возвращаются к бару для еще одного раунда выпивки и Кев качает головой в ответ на попытку Йена расплатиться. ‒ За счет заведения, ‒ говорит он. Йен начинает качать головой, но Кев обрывает его: ‒ Не по-джентльменски отказываться от бесплатной выпивки. Заткнись и прими это. Я рад видеть тебя здесь.

‒ Будь джентльменом, Галлагер, ‒ говорит Микки.

‒ Ладно, хорошо, ‒ Йен берет пиво. ‒ Отлично, твоя взяла.

‒ Мне ты никогда бесплатно не наливал, ‒ бормочет голос справа от Йена. Фрэнк наклоняется к ним через стойку.

‒ Это, э-эм, скидка военным, ‒ говорит Кев. Йен усмехается в свое пиво.

‒ А она и на семью распространяется?

‒ Черт возьми, нет!

‒ Я налогоплательщик! ‒ возмущается Фрэнк, и Кев останавливается, вытирая стойку бара, чтобы посмотреть на него. ‒ Знаете, что поддерживает наши вооруженные силы? Налоги, вырванные из рук трудолюбивых американцев, чтобы наши сыновья и дочери могли уехать за океан и подорваться!

‒ Если ты найдешь здесь трудолюбивых американцев, дай знать, ‒ Кев закатывает глаза и уходит, чтобы начать собирать стаканы.

‒Ты даже не заметил, когда я уехал, Фрэнк, ‒ говорит Йен. ‒ И чтобы платить налоги, ты, знаешь ли, должен на самом деле иметь работу.

‒ Слышите, как он со мной разговаривает? ‒ вопрошает Фрэнк, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

‒ Правда, ‒ говорит Йен Микки. ‒ Я вернулся домой после учебного лагеря, и он спросил, не сидел ли я в тюрьме.

‒ Это не моя вина, что никто в этой семье не говорит мне, что происходит! ‒ возмущается Фрэнк.

‒ Ты был на моей прощальной вечеринке!

‒ Вовсе нет.

‒ Ты съел треть моего торта еще до начала и отключился под кухонным столом.

‒ Мои дети... ‒ начинает Фрэнк, а Йен оборачивается и закатывает глаза.

‒ Да, да, мы тебя не уважаем. Все это знают.

Фрэнк встает, пристально смотрит на него и, шатаясь, уходит в туалет.

‒ Судя по тому, что я помню, он почти не изменился, ‒ криво усмехается Микки.

Йен вздыхает.  
‒ Наверное, никогда и не изменится. Ему пересадили печень несколько лет назад, через неделю он снова запил. Его нельзя убить.

‒ Как таракан?

‒ Да, когда мы все погибнем в ядерном взрыве, мир будет населен насекомыми и Фрэнком.

‒ Прям фильм ужасов, ‒ говорит Микки, и Йен хихикает.

Какое-то время они наблюдают за крайне невнятной игрой в бильярд нескольких пьяных завсегдатаев, и Микки наполовину прислушивается к Кеву, в подробностях рассказывающему Йену об одной из попыток его детей почистить собственные зубы. Он прерывается, когда из уборной раздается внезапный и страшный грохот.

‒ Фрэнк! – кричит он, отбрасывая барное полотенце и уходя прочь.

Йен со вздохом вскакивает с табурета.

‒ Сейчас вернусь, ‒ говорит он и бежит за Кевином.

Микки сосредотачивает больше внимания на игре в бильярд. Игроки, похоже, не могут вспомнить, кто в какой команде, и продолжают меняться туда-обратно. Микки наблюдает, как они пьяно спорят об этом, когда двери бара открываются, являя два знакомых лица, и он чувствует, как кто-то ударил его в живот. Воздух стремительно выходит из него.

Карсон и Роско. Друзья Терри или, по крайней мере, те люди, которым Терри звонит, чтобы заняться доставкой или ограбить дом, когда у него нет времени или сил, чтобы сделать это самостоятельно. Про себя Микки всегда называл их Страшила и Тупица. Они его сразу же замечают, его просто невозможно не заметить и Карсон шагает к нему, в то время как Роско уходит в уборную. Значит, Страшила. Пальцы Микки сжимают одну из пустых пивных бутылок на столе.

‒ Ну, ‒ Карсон ‒ скинхед с гнусавым голосом и большими уродливыми передними зубами. Его ухмылка, как у гиены, демонстрирует их. ‒ Смотрите-ка, кто это, черт возьми. Микки Милкович. Думал, что ты теперь не околачиваешься в этом районе. Я думал, ты переехал в Бойстаун. ‒ Он смеется так, будто это самая смешная вещь, которую кто-либо когда-либо говорил.

Пальцы Микки сжимаются вокруг бутылки, как тиски.  
‒ Карсон, ‒ говорит он, ‒ приятно знать, что ты не стал ни смешнее, ни симпатичнее. ‒ Он поворачивается лицом к бару, хлопая себя по колену.

‒ Терри ведь не знает, что ты тут околачиваешься? ‒ спрашивает Карсон, и сердце Микки сбивается с ритма. ‒ Потому что я не думаю, что он будет рад. Нисколько.

‒ Заткнись нахуй, если тебе нравятся твои черты лица такими, какие они есть, ‒ огрызается Микки. ‒ Хотя я, конечно, не понимаю, с чего бы они тебе нравились.

‒ Напрашиваешься? ‒ говорит Карсон, как раз тогда, когда Кев подходит к бару.

‒ Какие-то проблемы, ребята?

‒ Никаких проблем, ‒ отзывается Карсон. ‒ Просто я не сразу понял, что это за бар.

‒ Ты о чем вообще? ‒ голос Кева становится жестким. Микки про себя отмечает, что Карсон действительно уродливый, подлый и совершенно лишенный самосохранения, потому что Кев около семи футов ростом и выглядит так, как будто может снести кому-то голову, если его спровоцировать.

‒ Я о качестве твоей клиентуры.

‒ Я спрашиваю себя об этом каждый день, ‒ говорит Кев. ‒ Но мы не можем не пускать Фрэнка. Поверь, я пытался.

‒ Я имею в виду, ‒ Карсон хлопает Микки по плечу, и все тело Микки напрягается, ‒ пидорасов. Как этот.

‒ Плевать мне, кто с кем трахается, ‒ говорит он, сузив глаза, и, хотя Микки его почти не знает, он очень благодарен за его семифутовую задницу. ‒ А вот на то, что в моем баре затевают драки ‒ нет.

Карсон снова хлопает Микки по плечу.

‒ Не трогай меня, мать твою, ‒ рявкает Микки.

‒ А то что?

‒ Переломаю тебе все костяшки пальцев. Но снаружи, потому что у меня есть элементарная вежливость.

‒ Отвали, чувак, ‒ говорит Кев. ‒ Не начинай никаких неприятностей.

‒ Ты действительно собираешься встать на защиту этого воришки? Маленький голубой паршивец того не стоит, ‒ говорит Карсон, как раз в тот момент, когда Йен выходит из-за стойки. Он резко останавливается и переводит взгляд с лица Микки на руку Карсона, лежащую на его плече.

‒ Ты, блядь, кто такой? ‒ спрашивает он, и голос у него злой и резкий. ‒ И какого хрена ты только что сказал?

‒ О, Милкович, это твой парень? Он придет тебе на помощь?

Микки хватает его за руку и отталкивает ее от своего плеча, а затем встает. В висках у него пульсирует нечто раскаленное, и он хорош в том, чтобы быть злым, и побеждать в драках. Но ему не стоит ввязываться, поэтому он делает глубокий вдох.

‒ Ну же, Галлагер, давай свалим отсюда, ‒ говорит он. Йен издает сдавленный, сердитый звук себе под нос. Карсон начинает смеяться, когда Микки поворачивается к двери.

‒ Ага, убегай! Я обязательно передам твоему отцу привет от тебя и твоего дружка-членососа!

Йен двигается внезапно, неожиданно и так быстро, что Микки даже не успевает подумать о том, чтобы остановить его. Он хватает Карсона за плечи и бьет головой в лицо. Сильно. Карсон пошатывается, и Йен наносит ему удар кулаком в лицо с такой силой, что парень опрокидывается, а Микки бросается на спину Йена, прежде чем тот успевает ринуться за ним на пол. Йен выше его ростом, и он зол, но Микки ухитряется заломить ему руки за спину и оттащить вверх и назад. Кажется, в баре уже все подскочили на ноги, и Микки слышит радостные возгласы или крики, или что-то еще ‒ отдаленный рев, звучащий на большом расстоянии. Губа Карсона разбита и окровавлена, на лице Йена кровь, а венка на виске подпрыгивает, и когда он пытается высвободиться из хватки Микки, Микки может сказать, что его дыхание неровное, а сердце колотится быстро.

‒ Ах ты маленький засранец! ‒ Карсон схватился за лицо. ‒ Я убью тебя, гаденыш!

‒ Собираешься позвать сюда своего друга? ‒ кричит Йен, все еще пытаясь вырваться из рук Микки. ‒ Давай. Зови его сюда и скажи, что тебя избил какой-то сраный педик. Вперед!

‒ Галлагер! ‒ Микки рывком разворачивает Йена, борясь с ним какое-то время, пока ему не удается обхватить руками запястья Йена.

Зрачки у Йена огромные и расширенные, а по носу со лба стекает струйка крови. Он смотрит на Микки так, как будто его там вообще нет. Микки смутно осознает, что Кев поднимает Карсона на ноги и толкает его к двери за его спиной, но он фокусируется на лице Йена.

‒ Йен, все в порядке, ‒ говорит Микки, потому что должен что-то сказать, и на самом деле он понятия не имеет, что происходит, за исключением того, что внутри Йена есть что-то такое, что Йен всегда тихо обходит, и прямо сейчас это нечто побеждает. ‒ Господи. Посмотри на меня. ‒ Он медленно отпускает запястья Йена. ‒ Все в порядке. Йен.

Руки Йена опускаются.

‒ Вы оба, убирайтесь отсюда, ‒ говорит Кев позади них. ‒ Мне пришлось вызвать полицию, если эти двое будут слоняться здесь, то их арестуют. Не стоит быть поблизости, когда это случится. Мне чертовски жаль. Твари.

Микки мягко толкает Йена, чтобы тот пошевелился, и они выходят из дверей «Алиби» в ночь. Йен все еще тяжело дышит, и выглядит так, как будто хочет рухнуть на обочине, но они не могут остановиться и остаться здесь, поэтому Микки хватает его за руку и тянет в случайном направлении, шагая так быстро, как может. Ноги несут его влево, потом четыре квартала вниз по дороге, затем вправо, и в итоге они останавливаются перед старым и очень захудалым бейсбольным полем, где Микки играл в Малой Лиге. Место темное и пустынное. Микки толкает обветшалую металлическую калитку, и Йен, прижав рубашку к лицу, чтобы остановить кровотечение, проходит мимо него к траве.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

‒ Эй, парень, стой, ‒ Микки наблюдает, как Йен ходит взад-вперед, как качающийся маятник, то приближаясь, то снова удаляясь. ‒ Эй, да замри ты на секунду, Йен. Йен.

Йен останавливается, и Микки подходит к нему, оттягивая от его лица скомканную рубашку. У него небольшой порез над глазом. Микки откидывает волосы Йена назад, чтобы осмотреть его, и Йен морщится, но кровь уже не течет. Микки чувствует биение пульса на его висках, когда Йен делает глубокие вдохи через нос.  
‒ Плохо? ‒ спрашивает он, и звучит так, как будто что-то сдавливает ему диафрагму.

‒ Нет, ‒ говорит Микки. ‒ По мелочи, на самом деле. Должен признать, у тебя действительно есть мужество.

Йен ничего не говорит. Верхние большие прожекторы не горят, то ли потому, что поле не используется, то ли потому, что лампочки перегорели (что вероятнее всего, потому что техническое обслуживание стадиона не является приоритетом ни для кого в этом районе). Свет просачивается от уличных фонарей за рядами сидений, но лицо Йена в темноте нечитаемо. Его глаза закрыты, он все еще дышит ровно, но немного неспокойно и льнёт к прикосновению руки Микки.

Минутой позже он отстраняется, проводя руками по волосам, чтобы убрать их с лица. Он мотает головой, как собака, отряхивающая воду. ‒ А почему ты остановился тут? ‒ спрашивает он, оглядываясь вокруг.

‒ Знаю, как сюда пробраться, ‒ говорит Микки. ‒ Подумал, за нами никто не пойдет.

‒ Играл в Малой Лиге?

‒ Когда был подростком, то обычно прокрадывался сюда и трахался, ‒ сухо говорит Микки, и Йен фыркает. ‒ И в Малой Лиге играл тоже. Не одновременно, очевидно. ‒ Йен смеется над этим, и смех превращается во вздох, который Микки практически чувствует своими костями.

‒ А кто вообще были эти придурки? ‒ спустя еще минуту спрашивает Йен. Микки знал, что он поинтересуется, это всего лишь вопрос времени.

‒ Друзья Терри, ‒ коротко отвечает Микки. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Йена в сумерках, и многозначительно смотрит на пустое поле мимо главной площадки.

‒ Очаровательно, ‒ с горечью говорит Йен.

‒ Ага, ты, блядь, и не представляешь.

‒ Они всегда такие? ‒ голос Йена звучит нежно и тихо в ночном воздухе. Вдалеке грохочет поезд.

‒ Да! Все нормально. Это был милый и приятный разговор, я отлично провел время, ‒ огрызается Микки.

Йен вздыхает и некоторое время молчит. Он тоже смотрит на бейсбольное поле.  
‒ Это место и правда обветшало, да?

Микки готов признать, что это странное место, чтобы решить сюда вернуться. Сработал автоматический рефлекс ‒ немедленно пойти в одно из тех мест, где он обычно прятался, когда возникали проблемы. Сесть в автобус имело больший смысл. Даже пойти в дом сестры Галлагера всего в нескольких кварталах отсюда, где по крайней мере можно было бы присесть на что-то, кроме слегка влажной травы. Но тогда люди задавали бы вопросы, требовали ответов, вмешивались в ситуацию и заполняли пространство между словами Микки и молчанием Йена.

‒ Думал, что сломал свой гребаный нос, ‒ Йен разворачивает рубашку и морщится от вида крови, размазанной по ней, а затем бесцеремонно бросает ее на траву. Он присоединяется к ней секундой позже, вытягивая перед собой ноги. Микки внезапно чувствует себя очень усталым, поэтому он тоже садится, скрестив ноги и погрузив пальцы в траву.

‒ С твоим носом все в порядке, тупица. ‒ Микки потирает рот большим пальцем. ‒ И все же, тебе, наверное, не следовало этого делать, ‒ говорит он. ‒ Они могут причинить тебе неприятности позже.

‒ К черту это, ‒ рявкает Йен, а затем вздыхает. ‒ Я знаю, это был немного импульсивный шаг. Но я просто слишком часто слышу подобное дерьмо, понимаешь? Иногда ты не можешь просто, бля, сидеть там и принимать это. Не беспокойся обо мне.

‒ Ты идиот, ‒ говорит Микки. ‒ По крайней мере, предупреди свою чертову сестру, ладно? Терри, вероятно, отдал гребаный приказ атаковать на месте, когда мы с Мэнди удрали, и ты вляпался в мое дерьмо, ударив парня головой в лицо. Ты не хочешь участвовать в этом говношоу. Так что, будь чертовски осторожен, потому что это не шутка. Он вовсе не шутит.

‒ Я знаю…

‒ Ты ничего не знаешь, ‒ перебивает Микки. ‒ Не притворяйся, что ты, блядь, знаешь, о чем говоришь, потому что это не так.

‒ А что, если я хочу попытаться? ‒ говорит Йен.

Микки выдергивает из земли пучок травы и отшвыривает от себя. Что-то в его животе кажется тяжелым и горячим, что-то твердое и ужасное давит на его внутренности изнутри: на ребра, язык и основание черепа. Он чувствует себя дерганым и пугливым, слишком маленьким для своей кожи и неспособным сидеть спокойно, и он хочет ударить что-нибудь, хочет открыть рот и позволить всему выплеснуться. Йен ничего не требовал, и потому что он этого не сделал, Микки хочет ему рассказать. Он делает глубокий вдох, и тело Йена слегка вздрагивает, как будто он знает, что Микки собирается сделать.

‒ Микки... ‒ говорит Йен, и ему кажется, что он никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то произносил его имя так, как это делает Йен. ‒ Я не это имел в виду... ‒ он замолкает, потом начинает снова. ‒ Все в порядке, ты же знаешь. Я понял. Тебе не нужно ни хуя объяснять, это нормально…

‒ Галлагер... ‒ рявкает Микки, и, как ни странно, Йен закрывает рот.

Когда Микки снова заговаривает, ему кажется, что он поднимает огромный груз из глубины своего существа, вытягивая его и волоча за собой, невероятно тяжелый, раздражающий и порочный. Требуется несколько попыток, чтобы его губы сформировали слова, и когда он произносит их, его поражает, что он никогда не говорил этого. Никому. Он никогда никому не смотрел в глаза и не выплевывал это.

‒ Когда мне было восемнадцать, ‒ говорит он, ‒ мой отец пытался убить меня. ‒ Следующая часть еще сложнее. ‒ Потому что я... потому что он застукал меня, когда меня трахал какой-то чувак, тогда как я думал, что папаша уехал из штата на неделю, ‒ говорит Микки. Йен с шипением выпускает воздух сквозь зубы, звук выходит резкий сердитый, но он ничего не говорит.

‒ Это была моя собственная гребаная вина, ‒ продолжает Микки. Его голос дрожит, и он ничего не может с этим поделать. ‒ Я был идиотом. Неосторожным. Я очень хорошо научился быть начеку, учитывая район, в котором рос, учитывая Терри. А когда я стал небрежен, меня поймали.

‒ Нет, ‒ голос Йена звучит так, будто кто-то держит его за горло. ‒ Это не так, блядь, не вини…

‒ Я знал, что со мной будет, если он когда-нибудь узнает, и все равно сделал это. Тупость не исправить, да? ‒ Микки смеется. А Йен ‒ нет. ‒ Терри постоянно нас поколачивал, это просто данность. Но в тот раз... это было совсем другое.

Микки понял, что все иначе, как только Терри влетел в комнату. Парень, чье имя и лицо ‒ не стоящие никакого внимания детали, которые в любом случае никогда не были так важны, убежал еще до того, как Микки поднялся на ноги. Но потом это уже не имело значения, потому что Терри обхватил руками шею Микки, а кулак столкнулся с его лицом. И было что-то такое в намерении, с которым наносились удары и чистом, кипящем гневе на его лице, что Микки знал, он не отделается только несколькими синяками.

Терри кричал, ядовитый поток его ругательств соответствовал потоку ударов по лицу Микки. Он их не регистрировал. Ему и не нужно было. Что-то, какой-то инстинкт борьбы или бегства глубоко внутри него, подсказал ему, по крайней мере, попытаться сопротивляться, и он пнул Терри, угодив тому в живот. Микки сумел подняться на ноги и сделать два шага к входной двери, но что-то твердое ударило его по ребрам, выбив из него дух и поставив на колени. Бейсбольная бита. Нет. Лом.

Терри перевернул его на спину, ударил ногой в живот, наступил на запястье и занес ломик над головой. Кровь заливала глаза и рот Микки, и он смотрел на ломик в кулаке Терри сквозь плывущую красную дымку. В его голове даже не осталось места для паники, которая уже прошла. Просто тошнотворная уверенность, что это все, что он вот-вот умрет с голым, блядь, задом. Он уже закрыл глаза.

До резкого, безошибочно узнаваемого звука того, как кто-то нажимает на спусковой крючок.

Микки понимает, что уже некоторое время сидит молча, и откашливается.  
‒ Мне чертовски повезло, что Мэнди вернулась именно в тот момент, и мне чертовски повезло, что она, не колеблясь, наставила пистолет на него, ‒ говорит он. ‒ Я на самом деле тоже поверил, что она это сделает.

Лицо Мэнди было мертвенно-бледным, палец на спусковом крючке неподвижным, а глаза темными и злыми.  
‒ Отвали от него нахуй, ‒ сказала она. Кулак Терри дернулся, и Микки вспомнил, как лом с глухим стуком упал на ковер в нескольких дюймах от его головы. ‒ Назад, блядь, ‒ сказала Мэнди, все ее тело напряглось, практически вибрируя. ‒ Я сделаю это, ‒ сказала она. ‒ Отойди к чертовой матери.

Терри отступил назад, а Мэнди шагнула вперед, жестом указывая ему сесть на мягкий диван. Она пристально смотрела на их отца, и ее палец напрягся, и сквозь пропитанный кровью страх Микки был уверен, что она выстрелит ему в голову. Позже она сказала ему, что подошла очень, очень близко.

‒ Мэнди подняла меня, сунула штаны и вытащила из передней двери, и мы рванули вниз по улице так быстро, как только могли, ‒ говорит Микки. ‒ Я даже никаких чертовых ботинок не надел. Мы пробежали четыре квартала, прежде чем поняли, что свалили, не захватив мне ничего из обуви и украли пару, чтобы добраться до бесплатной клиники. У меня был сломан нос, три ребра и запястье. Но мы вырвались. Мы сели в автобус и даже не оглянулись.

‒ Господи Боже, ‒ выдыхает Йен. ‒ Господи. Микки. Он ‒ само зло. ‒ Он выплевывает это слово, будто оно неприятно на вкус. Это почему-то кажется Микки забавным. Одно маленькое слово несет в себе столько ненависти. Оно резюмирует сущность Терри. ‒ Что вы... куда вы пошли?

‒ Какое-то время перебивались у тетки, пока не нашел работу и не снял самую дерьмовую квартиру на свете. Денег на мебель не было, поэтому мы спали на полу. Некоторое время я работал как проклятый, чтобы Мэнди не пришлось бросать учебу. Она собиралась. Хоть один из нас должен был, блядь, окончить школу, и вполне логично, что это была она. Она сказала, что закончит, если я действительно соглашусь быть с ней в гребаной группе. По-настоящему. Она выполнила свою часть сделки, а я ‒ свою.

‒ Ну конечно, ‒ говорит Йен. Его голос звучит нежно.

‒ И, хм, она рассказала мне, через какое дерьмо Терри заставил ее пройти. Я не знал. Иначе сам бы его застрелил. И я, ну, знаешь. Открылся, или как там еще. Сказал ей, что я гей. ‒ Йен издает звук, который Микки не узнает. ‒ Что?

‒ Впервые слышу, как ты это произносишь, ‒ говорит он.

‒ И что это должно означать? ‒ фыркает Микки.

‒ Ничего, ‒ быстро отвечает Йен. ‒ Правда.

‒ Не все из нас могут говорить, что чувствуют каждую гребаную минуту, знаешь ли, ‒ говорит Микки.

‒ Ты, вроде как, только что это сделал, ‒ отвечает Йен.

У Микки внезапно кружится голова, вся кипучая гниль, скопившаяся в его желудке, исчезает. ‒ Так что, эм, получается... ‒ говорит он, и ему хочется смеяться, но от чего-то близкого к эйфории, а не от горечи или иронии. ‒ Через три месяца после того, как мы скрылись, я вернулся домой после долгой смены и обнаружил Мэнди, сидящую в середине огромной кучи вещей, наших вещей из дома. Одежда, ее детские игрушки, моя долбаная гитара.

‒ Она их выкрала? ‒ с изумлением спрашивает Йен.

‒ Ага, ‒ говорит Микки. ‒ Да. Она вломилась в дом, когда там никого не было и украла все наше барахло, три тысячи долларов и три пистолета. Я так разозлился, что начал орать, потому что Терри ни за что не расстанется с несколькими тысячами баксов, и ему не составит труда выяснить, кто их взял и где мы прятались. А Мэнди посмотрела на меня, пожала плечами и сказала: ‒ Знаю, вот почему я взяла оружие!

Наступает тишина. Йен пристально смотрит на него, а потом неожиданно начинает смеяться. Он смеется так, словно сам удивляется своему смеху. Это сразу же становится заразно.  
‒ Твою мать... ‒ говорит он. ‒ Черт, я не должен... блядь... прости, черт... ‒ он зажимает рот рукой, но это не очень помогает.

Микки тоже начинает смеяться, и кажется, что смех льется из него, нелепый и слишком громкий. Йен падает навзничь на траву, схватившись за живот.

‒ Мне так жаль... ‒ он задыхается, ‒ это не смешно... это не... черт... прости, ‒ он, кажется, изо всех сил пытается побороть свой смех, его лицо искажается так, что Микки смеется еще сильнее.

‒ Чертова Мэнди... ‒ голос Йена слегка дрожит, когда он пытается взять себя в руки, и Микки наклоняет лицо вперед, чтобы заглушить свой смех. Йен делает пару очень глубоких вдохов. ‒ Господи, это было грубо, ‒ говорит он. ‒ Я не хотел обоссаться от смеха... ‒ его голос срывается, ‒ черт, мне так жаль...

Микки чувствует, как еще один смешок пузырится у него в горле.  
‒ Ты гребаный мудак, ‒ говорит он. ‒ Слышишь меня?

Йен улыбается ему, его плечи все еще дрожат, когда он пытается сдержать свой смех.

Микки позволяет себе откинуться назад в траву, немного влажную, но прохладную на его затылке. Облака туманные и серые в темном небе, они заслоняют Луну, которая в любом случае едва ли является серебряным осколком. По улице проезжает машина, шум от нее на мгновение нарушает тишину, но, когда он затихает, единственным звуком остается ветер и дыхание Йена, лежащего в траве рядом с ним. Микки поворачивает голову и видит, что Йен наблюдает за ним, заложив руки за голову.

‒ Ты уверен, что мой нос сейчас не искривлен? ‒ спрашивает он.

‒ Ты что, блядь, настолько тщеславный?

‒ Я должен быть симпатичнее Липа, ‒ говорит Йен, и Микки снова начинает смеяться.

‒ Ты напрашиваешься на комплименты, Галлагер, ‒ огрызается он. Он на все огрызается. Он не всегда хочет этого, просто так получается. Йен все равно улыбается; уголок его рта приподнимается.

Микки ощущает легкость и у него кружится голова. Он чувствует себя так, словно сбросил с плеч огромный долбаный груз, который таскал с собой целую вечность, и, вероятно, миллиард других нелепых метафор, но он слишком устал и слишком ошеломлен, чтобы вспомнить их прямо сейчас. По большей части, он действительно поверить не может, что Йен бросился в эту драку и подключился, и он рад, что не лежит в траве один.

Йен все еще смотрит на него, его взгляд и дыхание мягкие. Нет никаких звуков, кроме ветра и поезда, сливающихся воедино, как белый шум на заднем плане, и никакого освещения, кроме слабого свечения с улицы, и ни души вокруг. С таким же успехом во всей Вселенной могло не быть ничего, кроме мокрой травы, серо-черного неба и того, как Йен смотрит на него.

Микки приподнимается на локте, наклоняется вперед и целует его, очень медленно, очень мягко, положив другую руку на плечо Йена. Пальцы Йена, немного влажные и холодные от травы, скользят вверх, обрамляя его лицо, и он мягко притягивает Микки ближе, пока их бедра не соприкасаются, и Йен лежит между локтями Микки.

Микки нравятся практические стороны пребывания в группе: написание музыки, исполнение песен, ощущение гитары в его руке и факт того, что его и Мэнди голоса хорошо звучат вместе, когда они поют, что они могут создать что-то, что звучит хорошо. Мэнди лучше справляется с пребыванием на сцене: улыбается, остроумничает и заставляет людей покупать футболки. Людям нравится просить сфотографироваться с ней, покупать ей выпивку, пьяными получить ее автограф.

Микки никогда не возражал, что это она, а не он. Мэнди заслуживает всего внимания и симпатии в мире, а он просто пишет песни. На прошлой неделе какой-то чувак попросил Микки подписать пятидолларовый компакт-диск, который купили у них, и Микки был уверен, что тот шутит. Мэнди пыталась убедить его, что парень говорил серьезно, но Микки ей не поверил. Это действительно абсурдная мысль, кто-то хочет, чтобы его каракули украсили весь компакт-диск, даже дерьмовый, купленный за пятерку в баре.

Но Йен Галлагер целует его, как будто он чего-то стоит, и возможно, на одно мгновение, Микки верит в это.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Когда Микки возвращается домой, Мэнди еще не легла, стоит на крыльце и курит сигарету. Он думает о том, чтобы просто завалиться спать, так как время ближе к двум, чем к часу ночи, но он не может. Она стоит, c локтями под дождем, ее волосы собраны в пучок на макушке, и сестра выглядит усталой и хорошенькой, и очень похоже на то, какой Микки помнит их маму, и Микки нужно сказать ей то, что он хотел сказать, поэтому он зовет ее внутрь. Мэнди тушит сигарету в пепельнице на кухонном столе и улыбается ему.

‒ Что случилось? ‒ спрашивает она. ‒ Ты вернулся домой позже, чем я думала. Как провел время в баре?

‒ Отлично, ‒ говорит Микки. ‒ Это было весело. Слушай, Мэндс. Я хочу, чтобы ты пообещала мне кое-что.

‒ Да, ‒ говорит она, пожимая плечами, ‒ конечно.

‒ Хочу, чтобы ты пообещала, что будешь осторожна, хорошо?

‒ А? ‒ Ее брови взлетают вверх. ‒ Тебе придется быть более конкретным, Мик.

‒ Я имею в виду, когда ты со Светланой, ‒ говорит Микки. Он собирается продолжить, но Мэнди бледнеет, и на ее лице появляется выражение, граничащее с паникой.

‒ Как... ‒ говорит она, и голос ее замирает.

‒ Видел вас на прошлой неделе возле бара, ‒ поясняет Микки.

‒ Вот дерьмо, ‒ говорит Мэнди. Она смотрит на него, потом в сторону, потом снова на него. ‒ Послушай, я... я давно хотел тебе рассказать, хорошо, я работала над этим, но не знала, как это сделать…

‒ Эй, ‒ перебивает ее Микки, ‒ ты действительно думаешь, что я рассержусь на тебя за то, что ты не выложила мне все сразу? Я? Неужели?

Мэнди снова оглядывается на него и тихонько смеется.  
‒ Справедливое замечание, ‒ говорит она. Она делает глубокий вдох. ‒ Так что, похоже, мне нравятся девушки. Я би, или что-то вроде того. Я пока не поняла. ‒ Она делает глубокий вдох, и он выходит дрожащим. ‒ Черт, а с этой херней сложно, я имею в виду, я знала, что это сложно, но я не знала, насколько, и вот я просто говорю тебе…

‒ Я не сержусь, ‒ говорит Микки. ‒ Все хорошо, Мэндс. Все в порядке. ‒ Он кладет руку ей на плечо, сжимает его, и Мэнди вдруг делает шаг вперед и крепко обнимает его.

‒ Спасибо, ‒ говорит она ему в грудь. Микки в ответ обнимает ее за плечи и крепко прижимает к себе. ‒ Засранец.

‒ По большому счету, я испытал облегчение, ‒ говорит Микки. ‒ Думал, что ты просто проклята смертельно плохим вкусом в романтических привязанностях, но Светлана хороша.

‒ Может быть, это верно только по отношению к моему вкусу на мужчин, ‒ фыркает Мэнди. ‒ Кажется, мне всегда попадались те, что втягивали меня в неприятности.

‒ Были и другие девушки, о которых я не знал?

Мэнди щиплет его.  
‒ Не совсем. С несколькими я целовалась на вечеринках и все такое, о чем, наверное, просто старалась не думать. Так было и со Светланой, только оказалось, что я ей нравилась еще до того, как это случилось. Она мне тоже нравилась, просто странно было так думать. ‒ Она откидывается назад, чтобы посмотреть на него. ‒ Есть много вещей, в которых я, не знаю, пытаюсь разобраться. Хотела подождать, чтобы убедиться, что это действительно куда-то идет, думаю.

‒ И это так?

‒ Да, ‒ Мэнди улыбается ему немного застенчиво. Такого взгляда Микки не видел у нее уже очень давно, с тех пор как они были детьми. ‒ Она мне действительно нравится.

‒ Я вижу, ‒ говорит Микки, потому что это правда. Мэнди улыбается ему, ее лицо практически сияет от облегчения. Микки помнит, что он почувствовал, когда наконец сказал ей, когда все это вышло наружу. Как будто что-то огромное и тяжелое вытянули из его груди. Оно все еще там, иногда в глубине его живота, а иногда прямо в горле, а иногда оно повсюду, в каждом дюйме его тела, сочетание страха, отвращения и паники. Но ее приятие означало, что ему не придется нести этот груз в одиночку. У Микки сдавливает горло.

‒ И все-таки это довольно забавно, ‒ неожиданно говорит Мэнди, посмеиваясь про себя. ‒ Два Милковича нетрадиционной ориентации. Это бы сделало день Терри.

‒ Мэнди... ‒ горло Микки сжимается все сильнее.

‒ Извини, ‒ быстро говорит Мэнди. ‒ Чертовски глупо было так говорить.

‒ Не беспокойся об этом. ‒ Он немного отстраняется и снова кладет руки ей на плечи. ‒ Это то… что я хочу, чтобы ты мне пообещала. Быть осторожной. Я знаю, что Светлана будет, и я буду приглядывать за вами одним глазом, но люди ‒ придурки. Это легко забыть сейчас, когда мы здесь, а не там, но забывать нельзя.

‒ Я знаю, ‒ тихо говорит Мэнди. Уголки ее рта слегка опускаются.

‒ Не хочу драматизировать, ‒ говорит Микки, внезапно почувствовав себя немного плохо. ‒ И ты можешь сама о себе позаботиться. Но я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось.

‒ Я тоже тебя люблю, ‒ Мэнди протягивает руку, хватает его за плечо и задерживает на секунду. ‒ У нас богатый опыт заботы о себе и друг о друге, я не перестану сейчас.

Микки сглатывает комок в горле и отпускает ее спать.

Прежде чем заснуть, он достает свой телефон и пишет Светлане: ‒ Я скажу тебе то же самое, что говорю всем, кто встречается с моей сестрой, ‒ печатает он, ‒ если ты ее наебешь, то я наебу тебя.

Светлана отвечает почти сразу с рядом сердец, и Микки засыпает, не чувствуя особой безопасности и утешения, но все в порядке.


	15. Часть 3. Глава 5.

Микки просыпается в субботу утром от приглушенного солнечного света, проникающего в окно. Мэнди хихикает на кухне, а телефон оповещает его о входящем текстовом сообщении. Ему даже не нужно смотреть, чтобы узнать, от кого оно. Фото: Йен на фоне восхода солнца за его головой, выглядящий воодушевленно.

Микки поворачивает телефон, чтобы сфотографировать свой средний палец, и нажимает кнопку «Отправить».

Может, стоит взять мотоцикл, думает он, и поехать рядом с Йеном. Скорее всего, даже тогда он все еще будет бегать кругами вокруг него. Отвратительный, жизнерадостный, долговязый ублюдок. Его телефон пищит.

«Заходи позже», ‒ говорится в сообщении, ‒ «Лип принесет мне ТРАВКУ»

«Когда ты так говоришь, разве я могу устоять», ‒ отвечает Микки и выкатывается из кровати, чтобы позавтракать. Громкое хихиканье, доносящееся из кухни, указывает на то, что Мэнди не одна, и через минуту Микки понимает, что она, должно быть, пригласила Светлану остаться на ночь. Это, по видимому, большое событие, или что-то еще. Он подумывает о том, чтобы сказать им что-нибудь действительно остроумное и саркастическое, но потом решает, что, вероятно, ему следует просто быть милым. Он отбрасывает эту мысль, когда заходит на кухню и слышит их разговор.

‒ По-моему, ты меня дразнишь, ‒ говорит Мэнди.

‒ Вовсе нет! У меня есть желание сделать тебе подарок, и я хочу убедиться, что он тебе понравится.

‒ Я хочу такой, который вибрирует, ‒ говорит Мэнди, и у Микки перехватывает дыхание. ‒ Мне бы этого хотелось. Если ты используешь его на мне.

‒ Тогда мы пойдем и купим тебе такой, он тебе понравится. Доверься мне.

‒ Вы на самом деле болтаете об этом прямо сейчас? ‒ входя в кухню, рявкает Микки так громко, как только возможно, чтобы заставить их замолчать. ‒ Я не против, что ты трахаешь мою сестру, но это не значит, блядь, что я хочу об этом слышать. Или о том, что ты используешь, когда делаешь это. Когда-либо. Особенно в такую рань.

‒ Я тебе все время что-то такое рассказываю, ‒ говорит Светлана. Она в пижаме, держит обеими руками чашку кофе, опершись локтями о кухонный стол. Мэнди складывает тарелки в раковину.

‒ Да, но теперь, когда речь идет о моей сестре, ты не будешь этого делать, ясно? ‒ Светлана закатывает глаза, и Мэнди улыбается ему, пока он обувается. На прошлой неделе Мэнди была счастливее, чем Микки видел за долгое время; она была энергичной, искрящейся, практически светящейся. Она ворвалась в работу, втягивая Микки в пару спонтанных репетиций, чтобы показать несколько написанных ею на прошлой неделе отрывков для двух песен, которые, надо признать, вышли довольно замечательными и мелодичными. Она бродила по дому напевая себе под нос. Она занималась готовкой. Микки подозрительно смотрит на французский тост, поскольку Мэнди не такой уж супер-великий повар, но тот кажется нормальным. Может, она даже сначала прочла рецепт.

Ее хорошее настроение даже немного заразительно. Микки и сам проснулся в отличном настроении, и Светланин стеб не испортил его.

Но это не значит, что он должен выслушивать подробности сексуальной жизни своей сестры.

Эта мысль заставляет его задуматься еще кое о чем, и он хватает Светлану за руку.  
‒ Есть еще несколько вещей, что останутся в тайне, да? Статус девушки моей сестры не означает, что ты можешь рассказать ей что-то из того дерьма, о котором я тебе поведал.

‒ А что ты сделаешь, если я расскажу? ‒ глаза Светланы блестят. ‒ Тебе меня не запугать. Сто тридцать фунтов украинской пустой болтовни, Милкович.

‒ Светлана!

‒ Да шучу я! ‒ говорит она. ‒ Твои секреты... ‒ _«и кое-что из того, что я посоветовала тебе купить»_ , ‒ говорят ее глаза, ‒ в безопасности.

‒ Подожди, нет, эй! ‒ говорит Мэнди. ‒ Какие секреты? ‒ Светлана изображает застегнутый на молнию рот. ‒ Ты знаешь актив он или пассив?

‒ Мэнди! ‒ Микки хлопает ее по плечу, а Светлана только ухмыляется.

‒ Ты знаешь и не собираешься мне говорить? ‒ Мэнди выглядит обиженной. ‒ У меня есть способы заставить тебя говорить, знаешь ли.

‒ Самое замечательное в отношениях с музыкантом, ‒ говорит Светлана, ‒ талантливые пальцы.

Она подмигивает.

Микки бегом покидает квартиру.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Мэнди и Светлана смотрят ему вслед, а Светлана делает глоток кофе и хмурится. ‒ Он ведет себя странно, или это только мне так кажется?

Мэнди отрицательно качает головой. ‒ Не-а, ‒ отвечает она. Светлана смотрит на нее поверх кружки с кофе. ‒ Думаю, он с кем-то встречается.

Светлана фыркает. ‒ Ага, конечно, ‒ говорит она. ‒ Микки. Встречается с кем-то. Это дерьмо довольно маловероятно.

‒ Я не шучу! ‒ протестует Мэнди. ‒ Я понятия не имею, с кем именно, но это единственное, что приходит мне в голову, чтобы объяснить его странное поведение, если только кто-то не заменил его мозг на более приятный.

‒ Скорее уж это, ‒ дерзко отвечает Светлана, и Мэнди улыбается ей через кухонную стойку. Светлана улыбается в ответ. Ее волосы собраны на голове в беспорядочный хвост, она одета в одну из футболок Мэнди и выцветшие обрезанные шорты, а ее подводка немного размазана под глазами. Когда она проснулась, на ее щеке был след от подушки Мэнди. Она выглядит теплой и сонной, и ее улыбка медленная и немного озорная, и Мэнди чувствует, словно падает навзничь, и так она чувствовала себя с тех пор, как встретила ее.

Факт, что ее привлекают девушки ‒ это то, о чем Мэнди более или менее знала с подросткового возраста. Просто всегда было удобнее, безопаснее и намного проще отодвинуть все это на задний план и сказать себе побеспокоиться об этом позже. Эта мысль никогда не была настолько срочной, чтобы Мэнди чувствовала необходимость в ней разобраться, и она была достаточно отвлечена парнями, с которыми имела связи, чтобы это беспокоило ее только время от времени. Она смутно понимала, что когда-нибудь ей придется выяснить это, но сейчас, когда ей пятнадцать и она живет в доме своего отца, время не самое подходящее. Так что она отложила это дело в долгий ящик.

Симпатия к Светлане была не тем, что она могла бы отложить. Симпатию к Светлане нельзя было ни отрицать, ни задвинуть в сторонку. А поскольку Светлана ‒ девушка, этот год стал для нее таким же подходящим временем, как и любой другой. С этим было не так трудно примириться, как опасалась Мэнди, отчасти благодаря Йену, который не имел ни малейшего понятия о симпатии к девушкам, но многое знал о том, как давать очень хорошие и искренние советы, находясь под кайфом.

Светлана заправляет прядь волос за ухо и зевает, а Мэнди чувствует себя ошеломляюще головокружительно, благодарной и чертовски везучей. Светлане даже не нужно ничего делать, чтобы заставить Мэнди так себя чувствовать. Она просто должна стоять там в футболке Мэнди, зевая.

‒ Это оранжевый мальчик? ‒ спрашивает Светлана, и Мэнди резко возвращается к разговору.

‒ Йен? Микки запал на Йена? ‒ Мэнди смотрит на нее совсем по другой причине. ‒ Я не знаю, ‒ говорит она. ‒ Господи, а что, если это так? Они сейчас действительно проводят много времени вместе.

‒ Микки нравятся высокие мужчины.

‒ Откуда ты знаешь?

‒ Могу сказать.

То, что Светлана может рассказать такие вещи о ее брате, тогда как сама Мэнди никогда этого не замечала ‒ не удивительно. Светлана обладает острой как бритва памятью и впечатляющим вниманием к деталям. Она может ругаться и заказывать выпивку на четырех разных языках, перепить кого угодно, она танцует в такой манере, словно ее ударили током, и она действительно и оправданно страшна в гневе. Мэнди недавно рылась в ее сумочке и обнаружила не перцовый баллончик, а отвертку.

Она нравилась Мэнди, нравилась с большой буквы «Н», вероятно, с того самого момента, как они познакомились. Ей просто потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять это.

‒ Ты так думаешь? Думаешь, что Микки писал сопливые, полные тоски песни для Йена? ‒ Тут ей в голову пришла одна мысль. ‒ У Йена действительно появляется что-то вроде щенячьих глаз, когда он рядом с ним. Я думала, это потому, что Микки пугает его до смерти.

‒ Мэнди, ‒ Светлана отставляет чашку с кофе. ‒ Думаю, это возможно. А еще я думаю, что может быть мы сейчас прекратим говорить о твоем брате. ‒ Она перегибается через стойку, кладет ладонь на щеку Мэнди, проводит большим пальцем по ее нижней губе и улыбается.

‒ Да, тут ты права, ‒ соглашается Мэнди и целует ее.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Квартира Йена, как ни странно, заперта, когда Микки приходит, и никто не отвечает на звонок после нескольких попыток. Микки достает телефон, задаваясь вопросом, не продинамили ли его. Его вторая мысль более тревожная, что, если Йен внутри и не хочет (или не может) встать, чтобы открыть дверь. Его сердце подпрыгивает к горлу, и Микки начинает наклоняться, чтобы осмотреть замок, проверяя, может ли он открыть его ключом или кредитной картой.

‒ Знаешь, тебе лучше попытаться ограбить тех, у кого на самом деле есть вещи, которые ты мог бы продать, ‒ произносит голос Йена позади него. Микки подскакивает и быстро выпрямляется, но нет никакого способа, чтобы это не выглядело подозрительно. Йен в своем тренировочном костюме: нелепо коротких шортах и нарукавной повязке, удерживающей его телефон, и он ухмыляется. Он дразнится.

‒ Да, я определенно собираюсь ограбить твои хранилища, ‒ огрызается Микки, отходя в сторону, чтобы Йен мог открыть дверь. Он заходит следом и закрывает ее.

‒ Что и с чем ты сделаешь?

‒ Ограбление, ‒ говорит Микки. ‒ Хранилища.

‒ Повтори еще раз, только помедленнее, ‒ ухмыляется Йен.

‒ Я не могу воспринимать тебя всерьез в этом наряде, ‒ говорит Микки.

Йен смотрит вниз. Шорты оранжевые с синим, и очень, очень короткие.  
‒ Они довольно удобные, ‒ говорит он. ‒ Они тебе не нравятся?

‒ Они всего два дюйма длиной.

‒ Так они тебе нравятся?

‒ Продолжай твердить себе это, Веснушка.

Йен отступает назад в ванную комнату, снимая с руки повязку, удерживающую телефон. ‒ Ну тогда, ‒ он ухмыляется такой улыбкой, какая нравится Микки, очень даже нравится, ‒ иди сюда и сними их. И он заходит в ванную и включает душ.

Микки следует за ним, стягивая футболку через голову. Йен уже в душе, и Микки останавливается, чтобы посмотреть на него из-за занавески.

‒ Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я тебе голову вымыл? ‒ спрашивает он.

‒ Нет, ‒ Йен ухмыляется ему сквозь струи воды. ‒ Я хочу, чтобы ты вошел сюда, и тогда я смогу заставить тебя кончить.

С этим трудно спорить. Микки стягивает штаны и присоединяется к Йену, который блокирует брызги своей спиной и целует его. Его губы горячие и настойчивые, а пальцы впиваются в волосы Микки. Микки скользит ладонями вверх по рукам Йена, проводит ими по его подбородку, а затем вниз по груди. Йен выглядит хорошо, волосы темные от воды и его лицо и кожа мокрые. Микки скользит рукой ниже, к члену Йена, и Йен хватает его запястье и одергивает, прижимая их бедра друг к другу.

‒ Разве я сказал, что ты можешь это сделать? ‒ спрашивает он, радостно улыбаясь. Микки таращится на него во все глаза.

‒ О, так вот как это будет?

‒ Да, ‒ отвечает Йен, сжимая член Микки в кулаке и поглаживая его в точности, как нужно, так что пальцы Микки, вероятно, поджимаются. ‒ Ты жалуешься?

‒ Наверное, нет, ‒ выдыхает Микки.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

‒ Приготовься вкусить поражения, Галлагер.

‒ В твоих гребаных снах!

‒ Ты покойник, ‒ большой палец Микки расположен над джойстиком, и он улыбается Йену, сидящему рядом с ним на диване в аналогичном состоянии ожидания. ‒ И я собираюсь скосить траву на твоей могилке. (1)

‒ Какого хуя это вообще… черт…

Микки внезапно бьет пальцем по кнопке и его персонаж Mario Kart* (Боузер*, конечно) ускоряется вперед мимо Йена. Йен хорош во многих вещах, но Mario Kart не является одной из них. Микки легко побеждает, победоносно потрясая кулаком в воздухе.  
* _Mario Kart ‒ серия компьютерных игр в жанре гонок. * Боузер (также известный как Король Купа) ‒ персонаж видеоигры и главный отрицательный герой серии Mario._

‒ До двух побед? ‒ требует Йен. Отчасти, он жалкий неудачник, очевидно.

‒ Я тебе поддамся.

‒ Ты этого не сделаешь.

Они сидят вот так рядом, на диване Йена, сосредоточившись на экране, с мокрыми волосами, соприкасающимися коленками, когда брат Йена открывает дверь. Они пробыли в душе достаточно долго, чтобы пальцы Микки сморщились и раскисли, а когда они вышли, Микки заметил игру, лежавшую без дела в шкафу у телевизора. Йен пытался возразить, что никогда не играл в нее, потому что действительно не был хорош в этом, но Микки все равно достал ее. Йен в первый раз смог опередить Микки, когда вошел Лип. Он останавливается позади них, и когда заговаривает, его голос звучит весело.

‒ Обещайте мне, что вы не будете сидеть на своих задницах, играя в Mario Kart, пока курите это, ‒ говорит он. ‒ Это дерьмо слишком хорошо, чтобы тратить его впустую.

‒ Я тоже рад тебя видеть, ‒ говорит Йен и торжествующе кричит. ‒ Ха! Вот тебе, Милкович!

‒ Это был всего один раунд, ‒ говорит Микки. ‒ Один.

‒ И кто теперь покойник? ‒ усмехается Йен ему в лицо, прежде чем встать и перепрыгнуть через спинку дивана, чтобы похлопать Липа по спине.

‒ Ты, если не поделишься, ‒ Лип оставляет бумажный пакет на кухонном столе и подмигивает.

‒ Да, ладно, валяй, ‒ Йен машет ему рукой, и Лип скручивает себе косяк. Он поднимает брови на Йена, затем на Микки. Йен качает головой и снова садится на диван. Лип закидывает руки на спинку дивана, протягивая косяк Микки, который принимает его, а затем и предложение Липа прикурить.

‒ Во сколько ты завтра утром встречаешься с Фионой? ‒ спрашивает он.

‒ Чертовски рано, ‒ отвечает Йен. ‒ Восемь или около того. Ты смог отмазаться?

‒ Мне надо работать, придурок, ‒ говорит Лип.

‒ У Дебс будет церемония награждения за что-то в ее школе, ‒ объясняет Йен. ‒ Хочешь снова сыграть? Я же предложил до двух побед.

‒ Хорошо, твой ход, ‒ Микки кладет косяк на пепельницу и готовится снова надрать Йену задницу.

‒ Итак, эм, ‒ несколько минут спустя Лип все еще сидит, облокотившись на спинку дивана, и смотрит, как они играют, ‒ ты ходил к врачу на прошлой неделе?

‒ Ага? ‒ Пальцы Йена без особого изящества жмут по клавишам контроллера, а глаза сосредоточены на экране. Микки с легкостью его обыгрывает: Йен на пятом месте, а Микки на втором.

‒ Ты пиздец ужасен в этом, ‒ комментирует Микки, и Йен смотрит на него с хмурым взглядом, который на самом деле вовсе не выглядит злым.

‒ Я бы уделал твою задницу в настоящей драг-гонке*, ‒ говорит он.  
* _Drag Racing ‒ это гонки в парных заездах на максимально быстрое ускорение по прямому участку трассы на дистанцию в четверть сухопутной мили, 402,3 метра._

‒ Угу, как скажешь.

‒ Йен, ‒ говорит Лип. ‒ Так ты ходил или нет?

‒ Да, ходил, ‒ огрызается Йен. ‒ Пошел ты, гребаный… хуесос! Ах ты кусок дерьма! ‒ Его автомобиль теряет управление, и он еще больше отстает в гонке.

‒ Поцелуй меня в задницу! ‒ торжествующе выкрикивает Микки.

Лип внезапно наклоняется вперед и выхватывает контроллер из рук Йена, машина которого слетает с дороги и взрывается.

‒ Какого хрена? ‒ Йен оборачивается в раздражении. На экране Микки заканчивает гонку и приходит первым.

‒ Почему ты мне не сказал? ‒ Лип бросает пульт на диван и скрещивает руки на груди.

‒ О чем? Что пошел к врачу? Я хожу к врачу примерно два раза в месяц. Почему ты ведешь себя как придурок?

‒ Я узнал об этом от Карла, ‒ продолжает Лип. ‒ Который не сказал мне так много, лишь упомянул, предполагая, что я знаю.

‒ Это было не так уж важно, ‒ в голосе Йена слышится явное раздражение.

‒ Было бы типа неплохо, если бы ты давал мне знать о подобном дерьме.

‒ Чего ты от меня хочешь? Отправить тебе календарь моих встреч на месяц вперед, чтобы ты мог его утвердить?

‒ Тебе не приходило в голову, что я могу захотеть поехать? ‒ огрызается Лип и Йен выпячивает челюсть. Микки знает этот взгляд. Это признак драки.

‒ Ты хотел пойти со мной к доктору, ‒ говорит он. ‒ Действительно. Ну, к сожалению, ты не моя мать и не мой законный опекун, и я не обязан тебе ничего говорить, если не хочу. ‒ Он поворачивается спиной к брату в очень явном желании закрыть тему, и Микки кашляет и тянется через диван, чтобы снова передать Йену контроллер, надеясь, что запуск игры рассеет некоторое напряжение или вроде того. Челюсть Йена все еще напряжена, но он улыбается Микки.

Позади них Лип тяжело выдыхает через нос, пытаясь взять себя в руки или что-то еще.  
‒ Ты хотя бы расскажешь мне, что сказал доктор? ‒ спрашивает он, и улыбка снова исчезает с лица Йена. Он встает, обходит диван, направляясь на кухню и наливает в стакан воду из-под крана. Микки и Лип наблюдают за ним. У Микки появляется непреодолимая потребность ‒ зуд в костяшках пальцев, ‒ встать и треснуть Липу по лицу. Йен опирается локтем на кухонный стол.

‒ Ничего.

‒ Ничего?

‒ Это была обычная встреча. Мы решили немного скорректировать дозировку, на этом все. Это заставляло меня чувствовать себя немного вялым.

‒ Уверен, что это хорошая идея?

‒ Что это значит? ‒ Йен срывается, и Микки решает, что, возможно, пришло время вмешаться.

Он поднимается с дивана, резко встает между Йеном и Липом и скрещивает руки на груди.  
‒ Может быть, ты продолжишь этот разговор в другой раз, а? ‒ говорит он.

‒ Ты, блядь, не лезь в это дело, ‒ отвечает Лип. ‒ А еще лучше, почему бы тебе просто не уйти, чтобы мы с братом могли поговорить об этом.

‒ Не думаю, ‒ говорит Микки, и глаза Йена мечутся в его сторону, выражая безошибочную благодарность.

‒ Блядь, какая разница, ‒ говорит Лип. ‒ Я просто хотел сказать, что это дерьмо делает тебя лучше, да? Ты должен был его принять, так в чем же проблема? Зачем мудрить с этим?

Йен вздрагивает. Все его тело сжимается: плечи втягиваются, брови опускаются, рот напрягается, и кажется, что он немного съеживается, теряет несколько дюймов и утрачивает большую часть своей яркости.

‒ Микки прав, ‒ говорит он, ‒ я не хочу сейчас об этом говорить, Лип.

‒ Йен... ‒ начинает было Лип, но тут же останавливает себя. ‒ Не важно. Думаю, это то, что я получаю за попытку поговорить с тобой.

‒ Послушай, это просто... ‒ плечи Йена резко расправляются, и его лицо становится злым. При других обстоятельствах, Микки мог бы счесть это возбуждающим. Вместо этого он чувствует, как что-то скрытое и горячее шевелится в его животе, и он очень, очень хочет засадить Липу Галлагеру прямо в его идиотский умный рот. ‒ Вот почему я не рассказываю тебе об этом дерьме, ‒ продолжает Йен. ‒ Потому что ты этого не понимаешь, никто из вас не понимает. Неважно, что это то, что я обсудил с гребаным доктором, которая на самом деле знает, о чем говорит, нет, Лип Галлагер не думает, что это хорошая идея, и поскольку у Липа Галлагера есть сумасшедший брат, Лип Галлагер знает лучше!

‒ Я просто пытаюсь принимать чертово участие…

‒ Я не ребенок! ‒ кричит Йен. Это заставляет Микки подпрыгнуть. ‒ И не Моника!

‒ Речь не о Монике!

‒ Это всегда о Монике! Я не могу думать о себе, не думая о Монике, и я знаю, что ты тоже не можешь.

‒ А кто... ‒ пытается вмешаться Микки.

‒ Наша мать, ‒ одновременно рявкают на него Лип и Йен. Это не очень приятный опыт, когда на тебя огрызаются два Галлагера, поэтому он закрывает рот. Некоторые подробности их семейной истории по слухам доходили до него ‒ такого рода дерьмо, которое вы слышите от соседских детишек с района, распространяющих сплетни вокруг. Мать сбежала без всякой причины, когда их старшая сестра была подростком. Чокнутая. Спятившая. Он даже не хочет думать о том, что люди говорят о нем, Мэнди и Терри.

‒ Дело не в том, кто из нас прав, ‒ продолжает Лип, ‒ а в том, что ты ни хрена мне не рассказываешь! Я беспокоюсь за тебя, говнюк, тебе это не приходило в голову? Что причина, по которой я к тебе цепляюсь в том, что мне не все равно?

‒ Это не…

‒ Разве я когда-нибудь подводил тебя? ‒ требует Лип. ‒ А?

‒ Могу припомнить несколько случаев, ‒ огрызается Йен.

‒ Оу? Как в то лето, которое я провел, выполняя общественные работы, а ты продолжал заниматься армейской подготовкой, потому что меня арестовали, когда ты сбежал?

‒ Это была твоя гребаная идея…

‒ Тогда еще полдюжины раз, когда я жопу рвал чтобы уберечь тебя от неприятностей! Драки, в которые я ввязывался из-за тебя, каждый раз, когда прикрывал твою спину перед Фрэнком и Фионой тоже? Хочешь, чтобы я продолжал? Доказывать, что мне не все равно?

‒ Да, продолжай доказывать мне, что я ошибаюсь, это действительно поможет…

Лицо Липа багровеет. У Йена лицо такое же. Обычно они совсем не похожи, но что-то в их гневе почти идентично. Микки хочет что-нибудь сделать, чтобы как-то остановить это, но он знает, что лучше не вмешиваться.

‒ А как насчет того факта, ‒ орет Лип, ‒ что ты сбежал без предупреждения, никому не сказав, куда направляешься, не подумав, что нам может быть интересно знать, или что нам может быть не наплевать, через что ты проходишь. Как насчет этого? Месяц, который я потратил на то, чтобы выследить тебя? Что мне пришлось вытаскивать тебя из этого гребаного клуба, потому что ты был под кайфом и не хотел слушать, и тащить тебя домой? Если это не…

Лип прерван громким, резким звуком, и что-то взрывается о кухонную стену, потому что Йен хватает стакан со стола и с силой швыряет его в стену примерно в трех футах от головы брата. Стекло разлетается во все стороны, и Микки подскакивает примерно на фут в воздух и из кожи вон выпрыгивает. Лип инстинктивно пригибается, затем выпрямляется.

Рука Йена все еще вытянута перед ним, глаза закрыты, он тяжело дышит, на виске виднеется паутина вен, а сухожилия на шее резко очерчены. Его плечи так напряжены, что кажется, будто они дрожат.

‒ Ты не можешь просто... ‒ говорит он неузнаваемым голосом. ‒ Ты... Я еще не сказал…

‒ Блядь, ‒ выдыхает Лип, ‒ Черт, черт, черт, я... твою мать... ты чуть не попал в меня! Господи, ты такой жуткий... Я не имел в виду... Йен…

‒ Просто уходи. ‒ Глаза Йена все еще закрыты. ‒ Мы поговорим об этом завтра или когда-нибудь еще. Иди. ‒ Лип открывает рот, и Микки чувствует себя так, словно кто-то пнул его ногой, чтобы заставить действовать. Он делает шаг вперед.

‒ Ты его слышал, ‒ говорит он. Так или иначе, Лип даже не спорит. Он поворачивается и выходит за дверь, а Йен не двигается, пока она не захлопывается за ним. Затем его рука опускается.

‒ Черт, ‒ шепчет он и проводит рукой по лицу. Он не смотрит на Микки и выглядит каким-то постаревшим, измученным. Микки на самом деле понятия не имеет, что имел в виду Лип, но уверен, что тот перешел черту, сам себя удивив, когда сказал это, что это что-то секретное, о чем Йен не хотел, чтобы Микки знал, и что это, в свою очередь, толкнуло Йена через край. Он чувствует себя странно, почти тошнотворно.

‒ Галлагер... ‒ говорит он, на самом деле не зная, чем закончится это предложение.

‒ Надо убрать этот срач, ‒ бормочет Йен и идет через комнату к разбитому стакану, все еще не глядя на Микки. ‒ Здесь повсюду стекло.

‒ Я принесу тряпку, ‒ говорит Микки и делает шаг к кухонной раковине.

‒ Смотри под ноги. ‒ Йен поднимает осколки стекла с ковра, его плечи согнуты, наклонены вниз, заслоняя лицо. Микки делает, как сказал Йен, ступая осторожно, затем открывает несколько ящиков, пока не находит тот, в котором сложены чистые кухонные полотенца. Он хватает два, чтобы вытереть воду и возвращается к Йену. Он так сосредоточен на том, куда ставит ноги, что не видит, что происходит, но слышит, как Йен ругается, а когда поднимает глаза, Йен сжимает свою левую руку правой и когда он ее отдергивает, кончики его пальцев в крови.

‒ Блядь, порезался, ‒ ворчит он. ‒ Сука.

‒ Черт... ‒ Микки хватает его за правый локоть, чтобы поднять на ноги. Его сердце бешено колотится. Не вид крови заставляет его желудок сжиматься (он довольно хорошо знаком с этим, и у него крепкий желудок), но тот факт, что это кровь Йена. ‒ Ты в порядке? ‒ Порез прямо поперек ладони левой руки Йена. Рана глубокая и беспрепятственно кровоточит. ‒ Галлагер, это выглядит плохо.

‒ Я был ни хрена не внимательным... Микки, тебе надо сходить за Липом. Он не мог уйти далеко. В нескольких кварталах отсюда есть отделение неотложной помощи. ‒ Йен хватает кухонное полотенце и прижимает к порезу, а Микки направляется к входной двери.

Лип даже не перешел улицу, где была припаркована его машина, поэтому он оборачивается с чертовски злым лицом, когда Микки выкрикивает его имя.

‒ Что? ‒ рявкает он.

‒ Йен порезался, тебе придется отвезти его к доктору, ‒ Микки сбегает на несколько ступенек вниз. Лицо Липа бледнеет. ‒ Нет... черт! Он порезался, подбирая осколки, не волнуйся!

Дверь за ними распахивается, и Йен начинает спускаться по ступенькам, крепко прижимая к руке полотенце. Его футболка испачкана кровью, и он морщится. Они скользят на заднее сиденье машины Липа бок о бок, и Микки сжимает пальцами руку Йена, чтобы помочь удержать полотенце на месте. Йен держится за его локоть, пока Лип проезжает несколько кварталов до клиники, ‒ физическая близость, от которой Микки постарался бы отделаться всего неделю назад. Может, даже еще вчера. Сейчас он не возражает.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Йену наложили четыре шва, и на его левой руке теперь огромная белая повязка. Клиника переполнена, поэтому им требуется вечность, чтобы уйти, и когда это наконец удается, Йен уже заработал себе головную боль, хмурый взгляд Микки, кажется, навсегда отпечатался на его лице, а волосы Липа стоят дыбом от того, что он дергал их.

Поначалу Лип везет их обратно в направлении дома Йена, но Микки неожиданно подает голос с заднего сиденья машины.  
‒ Вези ко мне, ‒ говорит он. Йен моргает.

‒ Почему?

‒ Ты же не хочешь находится там посреди этого бардака, правда? ‒ отвечает Микки. ‒ Мэнди нет дома, так что останемся у меня.

‒ Как скажешь, ‒ говорит Лип и поворачивает, следуя указаниям Микки. Йен пристально вглядывается в лицо Микки в отражении зеркала заднего вида. Почти в этот самый момент он находился в ужасе от перспективы возвращаться в свою квартиру, где повсюду на полу валяются осколки разбитого стекла. В конце концов ему придется все это убрать, но он чувствует себя так, словно из него высосали всю энергию через порез на руке. И каким-то образом Микки знал, или догадался, или просто понял это.

Лип останавливает машину на обочине перед домом Милковичей и оставляет двигатель включенным. Йен наклоняется и поворачивает ключи так, что двигатель выключается и когда Лип поднимает брови Йен отвечает каменным выражением на лице.

‒ Я, эм, ‒ Микки отстегивает ремень безопасности, ‒ пойду покурю.

‒ Да, ‒ мрачно отвечает Лип. ‒ Пойди.

‒ А может и нет, ‒ возражает Микки. Что-то в его голосе звучит так, как будто он упирается пятками, и Йен чувствует волну привязанности к нему. Он сидел между ним и Липом в приемном покое клиники со злобым выражением на лице, глядя на мать плачущего ребенка, сидящего напротив них, на свои ботинки и на Липа (который смотрел в ответ), и на стену, и Йен был до абсурдного привязан к нему тогда за то, что тот остался с ним. Любой здравомыслящий человек, вероятно, сбежал бы. Микки упорствует.

‒ Все в порядке, ‒ медленно произносит Йен. ‒ Мне нужно кое-что сказать Липу.

‒ Я буду стоять прямо здесь и курить, ‒ мрачно говорит Микки и выходит из машины. Он прислоняется к пассажирской дверце и закуривает. Через минуту он оглядывается и, когда Йен отмахивается от него, поднимается по лестнице к входной двери.

‒ Он твой бойфренд или телохранитель? ‒ Лип слегка хихикает. Йен не смеется. Он злится на Липа. Он даже в ярости, но не в такой горячей и злой манере, которая побуждает вас к действию и непреднамеренным ударам головой. В основном он просто чувствует себя больным, усталым и обиженным. У него уже давно вошло в привычку не сталкиваться лицом к лицу с этой семейной драмой. Гораздо легче направить свой гнев или разочарование в другое место, но он должен сказать Липу, что он чувствует, и поэтому он стискивает зубы.

‒ Знаешь, ты меня чуть не ударил, ‒ говорит Лип, барабаня пальцами по рулю.

‒ Если бы я хотел ударить тебя, то так и сделал бы.

‒ Я не хотел этого говорить, ‒ продолжает Лип, ‒ это просто вырвалось, это было глупо с моей стороны, но я не хотел.

‒ Я ему еще нихуя не сказал! ‒ Йен делает глубокий вдох. ‒ Я, блядь, ничего из этого Микки не говорил, а ты должен был просто выпалить это, словно в этом нет ничего особенного, Лип! Это не просто глупость, о которой не стоит упоминать, это были худшие два месяца за всю мою гребаную жизнь! Я думал, ты это знаешь, думал, что понимаешь, но ты просто нажал на этот чертов курок. ‒ Лип ничего не говорит и даже не смотрит на него, но Йен видит, что он внимательно слушает. Он видит, что Лип в курсе, что облажался, и не знает, что сказать, чтобы исправить это. Ему все равно, что его брат чувствует себя плохо.

‒ Ты не должен этого делать, ‒ говорит Йен. ‒ Ты не можешь это использовать. То, что случилось прошлым летом. Слышишь?

‒ Я не знаю, что ты…

‒ Все остальное, все то дерьмо, в которое мы друг друга втянули, все те неприятности, из которых ты меня вытащил, все остальное меня не волнует. Но не это. Все остальное вписывается в нашу систему показателей того, кто из нас лучший брат и какие забавные истории мы можем рассказать детям Фионы через пятнадцать лет или что-то еще, мне все равно, что они делают, я тоже это делаю. Но не это. Это не то, с чем ты можешь манипулировать мной, понимаешь? Это никогда не будет забавным. Неважно, как далеко я оставлю это позади, этого просто не случится.

‒ Да, ‒ медленно произносит Лип. ‒ Хорошо.

‒ Обещаешь?

‒ Обещаю. Я облажался, я это точно знаю. Понял в ту же минуту, как сказал это.

Это заставляет Йена моргнуть. Лип так редко признает свою неправоту, что удивительно слышать эти слова из его уст. На самом деле это не извинение, оно ничего действительно не решает, но все в порядке. Он кивает, и они с минуту смотрят в лобовое стекло. Сейчас только чуть за полдень, но кажется, что гораздо позже.

‒ Извини, что бросил в тебя стакан, ‒ говорит Йен. ‒ Иногда я просто...

‒ Ты меня не задел. Никто не пострадал. ‒ Лип наконец бросает на него взгляд. ‒ Тебе действительно нравится этот парень, не так ли?

‒ Почему ты так говоришь?

‒ Тот факт, что ты хочешь, чтобы он вообще знал все это дерьмо о тебе, ‒ отвечает Лип. ‒ Нет, это хорошо. Действительно хорошо.

‒ Думаешь?

‒ Хочешь, чтобы я тебе все разжевал? ‒ фыркает Лип. ‒ Ты чертовски влюблен.

‒ Отвали, ‒ Йен пытается сдержать улыбку, но не может.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Два лестничных пролета от улицы до квартиры Микки кажутся невероятно длинными и крутыми, и Йен тащит себя вверх по одной ступеньке за раз. Микки сидит на диване, телевизор включен, так что Йен тоже присаживается на диван, в самый его угол. Не считая телевизора в квартире тихо. У него болит голова. И рука. Да и все его тело тоже. Он чувствует себя выжатым, как будто его неоднократно растягивали и возвращали в первоначальную форму без какой-либо осторожности или внимания. Будь его воля, Йен, вероятно, проспал бы в течение следующего месяца, пока этот день не будет полностью забыт.

‒ Он извиняется? ‒ голос Микки врывается в его мысли. Одна его нога перекинута через другую, ступня покачивается вверх‒вниз в такт песне из рекламы, играющей на телевизоре. Брови Микки сведены вместе, лицо сосредоточено и почти сердито.

‒ Да, ‒ отзывается Йен. ‒ Это... ну. Ага. ‒ Вероятно, они с Липом опять поссорятся из-за этого завтра ‒ борьба, которая по ощущениям Йена идет уже в течение года; они продолжают упираться, а затем снова отступают. Эта мысль заставляет его чувствовать себя невероятно истощенным. ‒ Ты можешь... я имею в виду... я могу уйти. Больше не буду тратить твой день впустую.

‒ Заткнись нахуй, ‒ рявкает Микки. Это происходит со странным осознанием того, что Йен начинает различать настоящий, неподдельный гнев Микки и то, как он говорит, когда произносит что-то, заставляющее его чувствовать себя неловко. Разум Йена наполнен надеждой, что такое поведение не является тем, в чем у Микки Милковича было много опыта, или ради чего он готов был проявить терпение. Так или иначе, в его голосе присутствует колкость, иногда он словно огрызается, и Йен начинает понимать, что эта язвительность на самом деле нисколько не направлена на него. Ему нравится эта мысль, поэтому он откладывает ее, чтобы обдумать позже.

‒ Не хотел, чтобы тебя засосало в мою семейную херню, ‒ тихо произносит Йен. ‒ Никто не должен выслушивать эту чушь. Уникальная разновидность суровой любви по-Галлагерски.

‒ На прошлой неделе ты кое-кого ударил головой, ‒ сухо говорит Микки, и Йен не может не ухмыльнуться, хотя на самом деле ему не следовало этого делать, даже если это был ужасный импульсивный поступок, порожденный большим количеством сдерживаемого гнева и, в особенности, нервного маниакального настроения. ‒ За мной должок, а может и двадцать. Хочешь, чтобы я выбил дерьмо из твоего брата? Потому что я так и сделаю, только слово скажи.

‒ Держи себя в руках, ‒ Йен не может удержаться от смеха. ‒ Насилие ‒ не выход.

‒ Как скажешь, Ганди. ‒ Микки говорит серьезно, но его глаза светятся. Он потирает большим пальцем уголок рта, и Йен чувствует, как он борется с какими-то словами, собирая их воедино. Говорить людям свои мысли на практике не дается легко ни одному из них. ‒ Мне следовало прихватить травку. Не возражаешь, если я закурю?

Возможно, это не то, что собирался сказать Микки, но Йен кивает. Микки достает из кармана сигарету и закуривает. Несколько минут они сидят молча, Йен наблюдает, как Микки затягивается сигаретой, а потом Микки прочищает горло.

‒ Итак, ты сказал, ‒ говорит он, и Йен сосредотачивает свое внимание на его лице. Микки не смотрит на него. Его взгляд прикован к собственным рукам. ‒ Ты сказал, что ждешь, чтобы рассказать мне какую-то хрень. О том, как ты сбежал? О работе в клубе?

‒ Ты это уловил, ‒ морщится Йен.

‒ Ага, Эйнштейн, уловил. ‒ Его пальцы барабанят по колену. ‒ Но ты можешь мне сказать. Если хочешь.

Йен моргает. ‒ Я думал, что ты, ‒ он хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить слова Микки, ‒ не хочешь ничего из моего диснеевского киношного дерьма. Когда это изменилось?

‒ Ну извини, что я проявляю вежливость, ‒ рявкает Микки, и у Йена замирает сердце.

‒ Нет, прости, ‒ говорит он так быстро, как только может, ‒ это должно было прозвучать смешно…

‒ Ты не обязан, все в порядке. Неважно. Как будто мне не все равно. ‒ Снова в обороне, вот так просто.

‒ Я хочу, хорошо, я просто... ‒ что-то в его голосе заставляет Микки захлопнуть рот. Йен внезапно чувствует необъяснимую и всепоглощающую нервозность; он потирает ладони о колени, прежде чем вспомнить о больших стежках на своей руке. Это не какой-то огромный секрет, который он годами скрывает. Кажется, все, что он делал с тех пор, как это случилось ‒ объяснял это своей семье, врачам и своему гребаному терапевту, пытаясь оправдать свои действия перед ними, даже если он не может оправдать их перед самим собой. Но он не хочет, чтобы Микки думал о нем хуже. Не хочет, чтобы Микки думал, что он сумасшедший. Он делает глубокий вдох и выпаливает:  
‒ Я давно собирался, хорошо, так и есть, но на самом деле никакое время не кажется фантастически подходящим, чтобы сказать «я слетел с катушек, сбежал из дома и стал стриптизером», особенно кому-то, с кем ты спишь.

Он вздрагивает и мысленно дает себе пять за то, что представил это в самом худшем виде. Хорошая работа, Йен, ты действительно сделал это настолько мучительным, насколько это возможно. Спасибо, Йен.

‒ Серьезно? ‒ говорит Микки.

‒ Да.

‒ Когда? Что случилось? Это то, что Лип имел в виду? ‒ Микки не сводит глаз с лица Йена.

‒ Прошлым летом, когда меня отправили домой. Армия оказалась совсем не такой, как я думал, особенно в учебном лагере, и я все равно был бы биполярным, даже если бы не присоединился, но давление послужило катализатором того, что, ох, я не знаю, что-то прокралось. Я более или менее держал это под контролем до прошлой зимы, так что... Кое-кто из моих знакомых, служивших вместе со мной, их танк наехал на противопехотную мину, и они подорвались. Мои друзья. Это было действительно ужасно, и я просто был так зол все время в течение двух месяцев, всегда на грани истерики. В отчаянии. А потом, в конце весны, я сломался, мне стало совсем плохо. Не мог заставить себя встать с постели, чего, конечно, ты не можешь делать, находясь в армии.

Это началось еще раньше, но Йен действительно не чувствует необходимости подробно останавливаться на всех тех случаях в его подростковые годы, которые, оглядываясь назад, он может определить как находящиеся то на одном конце маятника, то на другом. В то время он не знал, что что-то не так, думал, что это было то, через что время от времени проходят все остальные. Но прошлой весной все стало совсем неважным, неуправляемым и пугающе плохим. Йен и раньше начал задумываться, совсем немного, особенно в течение месяца или двух, когда он был настолько полон энергии и настолько воодушевлен, что вставал и пробегал две мили, прежде чем поднимались все остальные, чтобы пробежать пять. «Немного похоже на твою мать», ‒ раз или два мелькнула мысль, а потом он заставил себя не думать об этом снова до тех пор, пока намного позже уже не оказалось способа избежать этого.

‒ Значит, они тебя выперли, ‒ говорит Микки.

‒ Отправили домой с диагнозом и назначением врача, ‒ говорит Йен. ‒ И я закрутился по спирали, не обратился за помощью, никого не слушал, исчез, когда меня пытались заставить. Бежал от этого. Работал в самом захудалом клубе на свете, получал оплату больше наркотиками, чем деньгами, полтора месяца спал на чужих диванах, пока Лип меня не выследил. Через две недели это ударило по мне действительно сильно.

‒ С тобой все было в порядке?

Йен смеется, и смех его дрожит.  
‒ Нет, ‒ честно отвечает он, и это странное чувство, потому что он так часто лжет другим людям о том, как он себя чувствует, потому что это легче, чем пытаться объяснить. ‒ Это было самое худшее, что я когда-либо чувствовал в своей жизни. После этого я понял, почему ты можешь захотеть покончить с собой. Я никогда этого не делал, даже близко не подходил, но я это понимал. В основном, это было бы слишком много работы. ‒ У него такое чувство, что сейчас его язык функционирует сам по себе, выплевывая эту историю.

‒ Черт, Йен, ‒ тихо говорит Микки, и сердце Йена подпрыгивает, как всегда, когда Микки называет его по имени.

‒ Моя семья потащила меня к врачу и сделала меня достаточно стабильным, чтобы я мог встать с постели, не чувствуя желания умереть, и это было все. Я решил, что должен сам с этим справится. У Липа есть причины быть подозрительным после случившегося. ‒ Он делает глубокий вдох, засовывает косяк в рот, чтобы скрыть тот факт, что его руки дрожат. Он надеялся, что это прозвучит беспечно, но, вероятно, он просто выглядит и звучит истерично.

‒ Чушь собачья, ‒ говорит Микки. ‒ Твой гребаный братец ‒ это чушь собачья. То, что он сказал ‒ чушь собачья. Ты не просил, чтобы это случилось, это не твоя вина. Не могу сказать, что я хоть что-то знаю о биполярности, но это твоя ебаная жизнь.

Йен внезапно и почти неистово благодарен Микки за его присутствие, за его жгучий гнев за Йена, за то, что его брови почти соприкасаются над переносицей, за его маленькие мозолистые руки и за его манеру изъясняться. Это такое интенсивное чувство, что застает его немного опешить.

‒ Твоя чертова семья должна понять, ‒ настаивает Микки.

‒ Думаю, они стараются. Но, они начинают волноваться, ‒ говорит он, ‒ и я нихуя не могу винить их после того, как Моника... ‒ он сам удивляется, когда его голос становится неуверенным, поэтому останавливается. ‒ Они заботятся обо мне, ‒ продолжает он, ‒ но делают это не очень деликатно. Это не совсем в нашей натуре. ‒ Микки на это фыркает. ‒ Я стараюсь не злиться на них, но иногда ничего не могу с собой поделать.

‒ Никто из них не был в восторге от моего вступления в армию, ‒ продолжает он. ‒ Не то, чтобы они не поддерживали меня, но я думаю, что они никогда по-настоящему не понимали. И потом, они так же не ожидали, что я вернусь домой в полном дерьме. Я всегда был собран, знаешь, имел цель. А потом я получил то, что хотел, и все это просто развалилось.

Есть кое-что большее, чувство, для которого Йен даже не уверен, что сможет подобрать слова, не знает, сумеет ли он их произнести, даже если бы он их нашел. Как «биполярно» всегда означало «Моника перерезала себе вены в туалете на День Благодарения». Даже больше. Это было оправданием, которое они повторяли в ответ на вопрос почему их мать то появлялась, то исчезала из их жизни, никогда не звонила, не писала и, казалось, вовсе не заботилась. Наш папа ‒ алкоголик. У мамы биполярное расстройство.

Йен не говорит этого вслух, да и на самом деле не уверен, что должен. Он думает, что из всех, кого он знает, Микки больше всего понимает страх закончить так же, как твои родители.

‒ Ты встретил меня в чертовски странное время, ‒ говорит Йен, потому что он и об этом думал, о том, что он понятия не имеет, поладил бы он с Микки, если бы он встретил его в любой другой момент своей жизни. Он знает, что болтает без умолку, но Микки не велел ему заткнуться. Он просто наблюдает за ним с тем же сосредоточенным выражением на лице, позволяя ему высказаться. Это все равно что выпустить пар. Йен думает о Микки, лежащем в траве той ночью, выкапывающем эти слова, чтобы поделиться с ним, и о том, каким особенным и важным он чувствовал себя, будучи человеком, услышавшим эту историю. Его история не того рода, это не что-то тяжелое и ужасное, что пустило корни в его душе. Это просто нелепо ‒ никогда по-настоящему не знать, где находишься.

‒ Иногда я чувствую себя совершенно другим человеком, иногда мне кажется, что мне снова шестнадцать и ничего этого никогда не было, иногда я даже не могу понять, почему я сбежал, а иногда я хочу сделать это снова. Я не сумасшедший... ‒ его голос действительно срывается, и это так глупо, что он знает, что посмеется над этим позже. ‒ Мне просто... становится лучше. Вероятно, это займет еще некоторое время.

‒ Разве не все мы такие? ‒ наконец говорит Микки. Йен пристально смотрит на него. Микки уставился на свое колено, теребя пальцем торчащую нитку. ‒ У каждого свое дерьмо, но именно этим мы все и занимаемся. Пытаемся найти способ жить с этим. ‒ Его плечи сжимаются, словно защищая его, как будто если он станет меньше, его слова больше никто не услышит. ‒ В процессе люди проходят через всевозможное дерьмо, срываются, да как бы ты это ни называл.

‒ Например, создают группу? ‒ Йен вытягивает ногу вдоль дивана, чтобы ткнуть Микки в колено. Лицо Микки расплывается в улыбке.

‒ Или бегают трусцой и наслаждаются этим, что все равно невероятный пиздец. ‒ Микки спихивает его ногу с дивана и поднимает глаза, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. ‒ Это действительно является ответом на загадку почему твои шорты для бега такие короткие.

‒ Что? ‒ Йену требуется секунда, чтобы понять, что он имеет в виду. ‒ Нет! Это настоящие шорты для бега, я купил их в магазине для бега. Те, что я носил в клубе, были более блестящими. ‒ Микки поднимает брови. ‒ Достану их на Хэллоуин. Или, может быть, на Парад гордости. (2)

‒ Господи Боже, не забудь предупредить меня заранее. Я думаю, что мне следует подготовиться к этому зрелищу, ‒ вздыхает Микки, но его выдают глаза. Они улыбаются друг другу с противоположных концов дивана в течение минуты. Телефон Микки пищит, нарушая тишину.

‒ Это Мэнди... ‒ говорит он. ‒ Пишет, что вернется очень поздно.

‒ Она злится, что ты пропустил репетицию группы?

‒ Скорее всего нет, она теперь довольно бодрая, когда ей регулярно перепадает.

‒ Ты все равно можешь порепетировать, ‒ лукаво замечает Йен. Микки смотрит на свой телефон и гримасничает. ‒ Мог бы сыграть мне что-нибудь.

‒ Никакой Бритни Спирс, ‒ фыркает Микки.

‒ Подростковая Мечта?*  
* _Teenage Dream (Кэти Перри)_

‒ Что я тебе только что сказал?

‒ Другая поп-звезда, давай же, приступай к программе.

Гитара Микки стоит в углу комнаты, и он топает туда, чтобы взять ее, перекидывает ремень через плечо и подпирает ее коленом, когда снова садится. Йен усмехается; он не думал, что Микки действительно пойдет на это. Микки проверяет настройку гитары и на секунду прикусывает губу, прежде чем начать играть. У Йена есть мгновение, чтобы подумать, что ему нравится, как гитара сидит в руках Микки и какими ловкими выглядят его пальцы на струнах, прежде чем он узнает песню.

‒ Нет! ‒ рявкает он. ‒ Нет! Я совсем не это имел в виду!

‒ А разве у тебя нет типа фамильной гордости Галлагеров?

‒ Нет, только не тогда, когда речь заходит о Oasis*!  
* _Британская рок-группа._

‒ Возмооожно, ты именно тот, кто спасет меняяяя*, ‒ завывает Микки так неприятно, как только возможно, и Йен бросается через диван, чтобы схватить его руки и заставить его остановиться.  
* _Wonderwall (Oasis)_  
 _Wonderwall (буквально) ‒ чудесная стена. Герой песни страстно влюблён и хочет в этом признаться, но ему мешает страх отказа, т.к. чувства к объекту любви слишком сильны._

‒ Только не Wonderwall! ‒ орет Йен. (3)

‒ Если ты повредишь мою гитару, я тебя прикончу! ‒ кричит в ответ Микки, отползая в сторону. ‒ Хорошо! Хорошо. Больше никакого Oasis. Усади свою задницу, сядь вон там. Да сядь ты. ‒ Йен подчиняется, скрестив руки на груди. Микки на секунду прикусывает губу и переводит взгляд с Йена на гитару, потом на руки и снова на Йена. ‒ Ладно, ‒ говорит он в основном самому себе.

Он бренчит на гитаре, проигрывая несколько аккордов, и Йен поражен тем, насколько он талантлив, каким привлекательным и неистовым выглядит его лицо, когда он концентрируется на своих пальцах, двигающихся вверх по грифу гитары. А потом Микки закрывает глаза и начинает петь, и Йен узнает песню, и почему-то чувствует себя одновременно невероятно счастливым и не в своей тарелке.

‒ Это первый день моей жизни, ‒ поет Микки с закрытыми глазами. ‒ Клянусь, я родился прямо в дверном проеме.*  
* _First Day of My Life (Bright Eyes)_

Эта песня, и голос Микки, формирующий слова, и этот момент, когда они сидят друг напротив друга на диване, ‒ этот момент принадлежит только ему и никому другому. Йен не хочет сглазить его отвлечением внимание от пения Микки даже на одну секунду, чтобы подумать о том, что это значит. Это на самом деле что-то значит, это способ Микки сказать что-то, что он действительно не может сказать по-другому, и Йен мог бы предположить, что это все в шутку, но это не так. Это реально. Но он не думает об этом, потому что хочет быть уверенным в том, что не упустит ни одной детали: разлета бровей Микки и его ключиц, выглядывающих из под воротника футболки, и того, как его волосы зачесаны назад, и как ресницы отбрасывают тени на его щеках.

‒ _Я лучше буду работать за зарплату, чем ждать выигрыша в лотерею_ , ‒ поет Микки, затем он заканчивает песню и открывает глаза.

‒ Что? ‒ спрашивает он, словно защищаясь. ‒ Какого хрена ты так на меня смотришь?..

Йен обрывает его, наклоняясь вперед и целуя. Микки целует его в ответ, гитара немного звенит, когда оказывается зажатой между ними. Микки отталкивает Йена назад достаточно для того, чтобы стащить инструмент и оставить в стороне на полу, а затем снова притягивает к себе, обвивая его шею рукой, его тело ‒ линия жара вдоль бока Йена. Йен рвется вперед с желанием быть как можно ближе к нему, но давит на свою раненую руку и ругается в рот Микки.

‒ Тупица, ‒ ласково говорит Микки и толкает Йена вверх и назад, так что он снова оказывается сидящим на диване в почти вертикальном положении, а затем подтягивается вперед. Он слегка озорно улыбается. Это выражение очень нравится Йену, и он хочет навсегда оставить его при себе. Микки целует его, затем его губы скользят по подбородку Йена, едва касаясь кожи. Это сводит с ума. Йену всегда нравились поцелуи, как и всякие мелочи, связанные с сексом, почти больше, чем сам секс. Это не то, чем они действительно занимались, поскольку у него всегда было впечатление, что Микки думает, что это в значительной степени пустая трата времени. Но теперь губы Микки на его шее, он целует его мягко, скользит ногой по ноге Йена, седлая его. Йен ахает. Микки ухмыляется, как будто точно знает, что сделал, как будто точно знает, каково это ‒ чувствовать давление его бедер по обе стороны от ног Йена и тепло от его тела и его пальцев на шее Йена.

‒ Ты хочешь... ‒ Йен немного отстраняется, кивая головой в сторону спальни Микки.

‒ Что, Галлагер? ‒ Микки снова целует его и почти лениво расстегивает первую пуговицу на рубашке Йена. ‒ Ты торопишься? Собираешься куда-то?

Йен смотрит на него, и Микки улыбается ему сверху вниз, не ухмылкой, а настоящей улыбкой. Она маленькая и выглядит немного нерешительной, и Йен запоминает ее, а также мягкость и тепло в глазах Микки. Он хочет сказать что-то важное, что-то значимое. Ты не сбежал, ‒ хочет сказать он. Ты остаешься со мной. Ты держал мою гребаную руку в машине и не отдернул своей руки. Ты только что спел мне эту песню, и она означает все то, что ни один из нас не может сказать вслух.

‒ Нет, ‒ отвечает он. ‒ Я никуда не собираюсь.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

(1) ‒ Ты покойник, ‒ большой палец Микки расположен над джойстиком, и он улыбается Йену, сидящему рядом с ним на диване в аналогичном состоянии ожидания. ‒ И я собираюсь скосить траву на твоей могилке.

Тут сложно подобрать аналог, т.к. Микки говорит «Your ass is grass, and I’m gonna mow it» ‒ «Твоя задница в траве, и я собираюсь ее (траву) покосить/скосить». Но про «ass is grass» (задница в траве) я уже писала как-то, это выражение означает «ты труп/покойник/мертвец; тебе конец/каюк» и т.п., и тогда «угроза» скосить траву звучит странно. Она в принципе звучит странно, и без перевода. Поэтому я решила обыграть вот так… что странности не убавило, но как вышло, так вышло 😊

Справедливости ради, «mow the lawn» (покосить газон/лужайку) может означать «выкурить всю травку» (помимо прочего), так что, возможно, Микки хочет сказать, что судьба Йена предрешена, и вся травка достанется ему. (В принципе, довольно логично, в контексте ситуации). Но пока не меняю на этот вариант.

(2) Парад гордости

Организуемое международным объединением InterPride событие, которое помогает геям, лесбиянкам, бисексуалам и трансгендерам обратить внимание международного сообщества на свои проблемы через парады, фестивали и другие культурные мероприятия.

(3) А вот это интересный момент, покопаться в котором меня заставил вопрос одной внимательной читательницы.

Почему Йен так протестует против исполнения Микки песни «Wonderwall» группы Oasis и причем тут фамильная гордость Галлагеров?

Дело в том, что в свое время «Wonderwall» была страшно популярна (осенью 1995 года было практически невозможно избежать ее).

По интернету даже ходил мем «Anyway, here's Wonderwall» (В любом случае/Как бы там ни было, вот Wonderwall). Так в чем же «прикол»?

Помимо общей популярности песни, у нее еще очень простые аккорды, с которыми справится даже не шибко опытный гитарист. Таким образом, песню часто разучивали, исполняли на вечеринках и т.п. чтобы «порисоваться» перед публикой.

Есть версия, что первый мем был запущен фотографией парня в кемпинге с гитарой в руках и подписью «I don’t know that one….here let me play ‘Wonderwall. Again» (Эту я не знаю (очевидно, «я не знаю той песни, которую вы просите меня сыграть», так что позвольте мне исполнить «Wonderwall». Опять). Ну а дальше – пошло-поехало. Есть даже видео, где песню наигрывают на гитаре фаллоимитатором... да.

Вот и выходит, что Йен, попросив Микки исполнить что-то, ожидал нечто большее, чем заезженная песня «всех времен и народов» с помощью которой незадачливые исполнители кадрят девчонок (или мальчишек). Микки так подшутил над ним.

Второй момент касается гордости Галлагеров, и тут все проще – у братьев Ноэля (хаха) и Лиама (угу) – участников группы Oasis фамилия Галлагер. Так что Микки делает намек на то, что это родственники Йена и он должен был бы ими гордиться. Конечно, они не родственники, Галлагер – просто очень распространенная ирландская фамилия.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Автор оригинальной работы сделала плейлист для этой истории:

1\. We Shall Not Overcome by Frank Turner  
2\. Strictly Game by Harlem Shakes  
3\. The Night I Lost My Head by Maxïmo Park  
4\. Some Boys by Death Cab for Cutie  
5\. Nearly Summer by Sanders Bohlke  
6\. Flashlight by The Front Bottoms  
7\. Sleeping Sickness by City And Colour  
8\. I Have Made Mistakes by City and Colour  
9\. No Concern Of Yours by Punch Brothers  
10\. Things We Lost In The Fire by Bastille  
11\. Strawbear by Keaton Henson  
12\. Amy aka Spent Gladiator 1 by The Mountain Goats  
13\. First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes  
14\. Plain Sailing Weather by Frank Turner  
15\. Slipped by The National  
16\. Unbelievers by Vampire Weekend  
17\. Sea Of Air by Portugal the Man  
18\. 5 Years Time by Noah And The Whale


	16. Часть 3. Глава 6.

Микки просыпается на следующее утро с коленом Йена, упирающимся ему в поясницу.

Очевидно, побочным эффектом высокого роста и долговязости является то, что вы распластываетесь по всей поверхности, когда спите. Йен спит как морская звезда — руки-ноги в стороны. Его колено упирается Микки в поясницу, левая рука лежит на его груди, а одна нога свисает с одеяла и с кровати. Его глаза все еще закрыты, а дыхание медленное и ровное. Микки поворачивается так, что колено Йена упирается ему в живот, а не в спину, и изучает его в течение минуты, потому что может. Он смотрит на линию плеч Йена, мягкую и расслабленную, на волосы у него на затылке, на россыпь веснушек на грудной клетке, на то, как его рот слегка опускается вниз, когда он спит, и он чувствует неприятный и неожиданный спазм в горле.

Йен немного сдвигается, так что его колено еще сильнее впивается в живот Микки, что не только не избавляет его от этого ощущения, но и напоминает ему о другом факте. Йен Галлагер раздражает. Микки щелкает ногтем по коленной чашечке Йена.

— Эй, — говорит он, но без всякого злорадства. — Сдвинься. Ты просто чертов рыжий осьминог.

Йен открывает один глаз, другой скрыт запасной подушкой Микки, но убирает колено. — Ты храпишь, — говорит он приглушенным сонным голосом.

— Ты чуть не вышвырнул меня из моей собственной постели!

— Ты собираешься заставить меня уйти? — Йен ухмыляется. Даже его ухмылка медленная и сонная.

— Засранец, — Микки вытягивает руки над головой. — Нет. — Ухмылка Йена превращается в настоящую улыбку, и он снова закрывает глаза, сдвигаясь так, что остальная часть его тела оказывается под одеялом. Его волосы торчат во все стороны, и Микки хочет убрать пряди с его лица, и делает это, потому что нет ничего, что могло бы остановить его.

Он так же целует Йена, потому что ничто не мешает ему сделать и это, скользнув рукой вверх, чтобы обхватить его лицо. Его большой палец приземляется на подбородок Йена, проводит линию по утренней щетине вдоль челюсти. Йен целует его в ответ, с открытым ртом, тепло и медленно. У него неприятный запах изо рта. Это то, что ни в одном фильме о том, как разделить с кем-то постель вам не покажут, никаких предупреждений об утреннем дыхании, или извивающихся конечностях посреди ночи, или краже одеяла. Микки это не волнует.

— Который час? — Йен бормочет прямо в рот Микки.

— Чертовски рано, — отвечает Микки. — Семь или около того.

— Вот дерьмо! — Йен резко выпрямляется, сбрасывая при этом одеяло с них обоих. Микки хмуро смотрит на него. — Я должен встретиться с Дебс и Фионой в восемь, Микки! — Йен вскакивает с кровати и начинает шарить по полу в поисках своей одежды. — Мне понадобится вечность, чтобы добраться до другого конца города, а я не могу опоздать... я думал, что поставил будильник... где, черт возьми, мой телефон... я тебе ничего не говорил? Я же сказал, правда?

— Да, — говорит Микки немного виновато. Теперь он припоминает. — Но это было как раз перед тем, как мы трахнулись, так что я думаю, что у меня были другие вещи на уме. — Йен, который нагнулся, заглядывая под кровать Микки, выпрямляется и поднимает брови. — Не знаю, чего ты ожидал, — пожимает плечами Микки. — Твой телефон здесь. — Он бросает его Йену, который натягивает боксеры.

— Где, блядь, мои штаны? — возмущается Йен, вертясь кругом.

— Не знаю. Ты не можешь бросить свои семейные дела и позавтракать? — Микки знает ответ, но все равно спрашивает.

— Это для Дебс. Как моя рубашка туда попала? Я должен быть там, обещал ей, что буду. Она сдерет с меня шкуру, если я не появлюсь. Где мои штаны?

— Наверное, в гостиной?

— Ты можешь пойти и найти их? Мне нужно причесаться, и я не думаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы Мэнди видела, как я бегаю в нижнем белье.

— Мэнди еще не проснулась, — говорит Микки, — сейчас семь утра. — Но он соскальзывает с кровати и натягивает относительно чистые трусы.

Джинсы Йена лежат в гостиной, зажатые между двумя подушками дивана. Микки подбирает их и ставит воду для кофе. Он возвращается в спальню, чтобы отдать Йену брюки.

— Успеешь? — интересуется Микки, пока Йен залезает в штаны, ерзая, потому что они довольно узкие, а у него длинные ноги, и он может пользоваться только одной рукой. Микки пялится, и может сказать, что Йен знает, что он глазеет, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Йен ухмыляется ему и прикусывает уголок губы.

— Если я пробегусь до автобуса, то да, — говорит он.

— Как твоя рука?

— Все в порядке, — пожимает плечами Йен, сгибая ее. — Побаливает немного. Не горю желанием объяснять Фионе, как я ее распорол.

— Могу я хотя бы сделать тебе чашку кофе? — спрашивает Микки.

— Не, куплю, когда встречусь с ними, — Йен натягивает куртку, все еще висящую на одном из кухонных стульев. — О, привет, Мэндс!

— Какого черта вы так шумите? — Мэнди в большой футболке и растрепанная открывает дверь своей спальни и, зевая, бредет на кухню. — Еще нет девяти… Кто ты и что ты сделал с моим братом? Привет Йен, что ты здесь делаешь? Разве ты не встречаешься с Дебби? Что ты сделал со своей рукой?

— Порезался о бутылку вчера. Четыре шва! — говорит Йен, второпях натягивая один кроссовок, одновременно сражаясь со шнурками на другом.

— Ой, — Мэнди сочувственно надувает губы. — Ты сегодня работаешь? — Она начинает вытаскивать кружки из шкафа, наливает чашку кофе для себя и чашку для Микки. Микки добавляет сахар.

— Не-а, просто занят с этими делами часов до трех, или около того. А вы, ребята?

— До пяти, — говорит Микки. Он знает, что не должен сердиться на Мэнди, за то, что они разбудили ее, но все же злится. Он хотел... ну... проваляться в постели весь день. Поцеловать Йена на прощание.

— Заходи позже, посмотрим кино или еще что-нибудь, — говорит Мэнди. — Да?

— Звучит заманчиво! — Йен заканчивает завязывать шнурки на ботинке и поднимается. — Извините, ребята, должен бежать. — Я напишу тебе, — говорит он комнате, но встречается взглядом с Микки, и горло Микки снова становится странно напряженным. — Заскочу, когда закончу, если ты будешь дома, Мэндс! Найди хороший фильм ужасов или вроде того.

— Увидимся, — Мэнди машет ему рукой поверх чашки с кофе и зевает.

Йен открывает дверь, засовывает телефон в задний карман, и, прежде чем он полностью поворачивается к ним спиной, Микки внезапно и неожиданно принимает решение. Он даже не раздумывает, оно возникает в его сознании так же внезапно и неожиданно, как поток, который толкает его вперед. Он ставит свою чашку с кофе, преодолевает расстояние до двери в несколько шагов и хватает Йена за плечо, притягивая его к себе лицом.

— Я опаздываю... — говорит Йен, но Микки обрывает его, потому что протягивает руку к затылку Йена сквозь все еще слегка влажные волосы, наклоняется вперед, немного приподнимается на цыпочки и целует его.

Йен слегка вздрагивает от неожиданности, затем его рука опускается на плечо Микки, и он нежно целует его в ответ. Микки никогда не понимал поцелуи ради поцелуев, если за этим не следует секс, пока он не осознал как прижимается рот Йена к его губам, как подбородок Йена слегка ударяется о его подбородок и как пальцы Йена ощущаются на обнаженной коже его плеча. Это никуда не ведет и ничего не требует, просто они, в этом моменте, вместе, целуются. Это то, что есть.

Он отстраняется. Йен пристально смотрит на него, его лицо слегка порозовело, глаза блестят, а губы изгибаются в улыбке, и это, вероятно, самое прекрасное из всего, что Микки когда-либо видел в своей жизни.

— Иди, — говорит Микки, — ты опаздываешь.

— Ты просто засранец, — говорит Йен. — Увидимся. — И он поворачивается и практически бежит по коридору.

Микки закрывает дверь и медленно оборачивается. Мэнди пристально смотрит на него, не донеся до рта чашку с кофе, и глаза у нее размером с обеденную тарелку.

— Мэнди... — Микки поднимает руку, — не…

— Я так и знала, — шепчет Мэнди.

— Угу, — скептически говорит Микки.

— Знала! Мы были правы! — голос Мэнди становится практически вдвое громче. — Без обид, но ни один из вас не особо хитер, и у Йена этот щенячий взгляд, а ты... ну... я читаю все твои тексты песен, которые, знаешь…

— Господи! — кричит на нее Микки. — Угомонись!

— Я так и знала! — визжит Мэнди. Микки бежит обратно через комнату, чтобы забрать у нее чашку кофе, прежде чем она выпустит ее из рук.

— Если ты переусердствуешь со злорадством, твое лицо так и застынет, — говорит Микки. Мэнди выхватывает у него кофейную чашку и скалится огромной говенной ухмылкой. — Я возвращаюсь в постель, — говорит ей Микки. — А ты поостынь. Лады? Расслабься. — Он хватает свою кофейную чашку и отступает, оставляя Мэнди ухмыляться самой себе на кухне.

Микки спит еще два часа, пока не наступает время идти на работу. Он уклоняется от острой брови Мэнди, кривляющейся ему с дивана, и проверяет свой телефон в автобусе.

«СДЕЛАЛ ЭТО [значок большой палец вверх]», — говорится в сообщении Йена.

«Рад, что твоя сестра не содрала с тебя кожу», — отвечает Микки, а затем, через секунду, добавляет: «Я, возможно, немного соскучился по тебе.»

«Вчера был приятный вечер», — отвечает Йен. Микки идет на работу улыбаясь.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

«Значит... ты и мой брат, да? Это... что-то.»

«Не будь такой самодовольной, или что там еще. Это... это что-то. Прости, что не сказал тебе раньше.»

«О, меня это не волнует. Как долго это продолжается?»

«Пару недель. Поначалу это было несерьезно.»

«А теперь серьезно?»

«Думаю, да. Надеюсь, что так. Я не знаю. Не бей меня! Знаю, что ты взволнована, но я тут ранен!»

«Дай мне знать, если он поведет себя как придурок по отношению к тебе, ладно? Я надеру ему задницу.»

«Это то, что он сказал Светлане?»

«Наверное. Тем не менее, я серьезно.»

«Буду иметь в виду.»

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Микки возвращается домой с работы около половины шестого и обнаруживает, что свет в квартире горит, телевизор включен, а Йен и Мэнди крепко спят на диване: Йен ‒ на спине с открытым ртом, а Мэнди — на нем, положив голову ему на грудь и свесив руку с дивана, касаясь пола. Весь диван монополизирован их сонным царством.

— Эй, — Микки пихает Мэнди ногой, — не хочешь подвинуться, чтобы поделиться, а?

— Не особо, — отзывается Мэнди с закрытыми глазами. Йен зевает.

— Хочешь, чтобы я сел на тебя? — Микки тычет ее снова, и Мэнди открывает один глаз.

— Вообще-то нет, — говорит она, оставляя тему закрытой.

Микки вздыхает, протягивает руку, чтобы схватить Йена за плечи и воротник рубашки и подтолкнуть, освобождая место, подпирая его, посредством втискивания его плеч между двумя диванными подушками. Мэнди переворачивается так, что плюхается между Йеном и спинкой дивана, издавая бессвязный ворчливый звук, а Микки торжествующе садится в теперь уже незанятом углу. Он включает телевизор, обнаруживая лишь вечерние новости.

— Вы взяли напрокат фильм? Или продрыхли всю вторую половину дня?

— Успокойся, — говорит Мэнди в диван, — мы скачали «Звонок» и заказали пиццу. Тебе не следовало садиться, я хочу пива.

— У тебя есть ноги.

— Да иди ты, — Мэнди перекатывается через Йена и сползает на пол, а затем встает, мягко шлепнув Микки по уху.

— Принеси и мне тоже, ладно?

— И мне, — подает голос Йен.

— И чертовой Спящей тут Красавице.

Йен снова сползает с дивана, и его голова падает на колени Микки. Он моргает и улыбается ему, и Микки улыбается в ответ.

— А как ты относишься к фильмам ужасов? — спрашивает Йен.

— Обычно, как к никуда не годным, — говорит Микки.

— Ну и хорошо, потому что я кричу, как маленький ребенок.

— Не собираюсь держать твою гребаную руку.

Впрочем, он держит. Доставляют пиццу, и они плюхаются на диван, чтобы посмотреть фильм, Йен в середине, держится за подушку для защиты или типа того. Мэнди любит фальшиво кричать при просмотре ужастиков, но Йен действительно делает это, по-настоящему. Он орет в подушку, когда страшные девушки-призраки появляются на экране телевизора, и когда это происходит снова, он хватается за руку Микки обеими руками. Его пальцы как тиски, поэтому Микки стряхивает их.

Однако через полчаса, когда фильм снова становится напряженным, уже сам Микки подпрыгивает, почти опрокидывая свое пиво на колени Йена. Ему удается подхватить его, а затем, повинуясь внезапному порыву, он сам хватает Йена за руку. Йен смотрит на него искоса, и Микки поднимает брови, он думает, что, возможно, Йен собирается что-то сказать, но мертвая лошадь появляется на экране, и все трое визжат, а Мэнди практически карабкается на колени Йена.

— Господи Боже! — восклицает Микки. — Что это за хрень такая? — Нога Мэнди упирается ему в почку, так что он щекочет ее, и она отскакивает на свою сторону дивана. — Что за хуевый фильм вы все-каки выбрали, ребята?

— Тсс, — Йен накрывает свободной рукой лицо Микки, чтобы заставить его замолчать.

Они досматривают фильм, и Микки не отпускает руку Йена.

Йен и Мэнди в конце концов засыпают на диване около двух, и Микки набрасывает одеяло на их плечи и встает, чувствуя себя очень бодрым. Рот Йена открыт, его щека покоится на волосах Мэнди, потому что ее голова лежит на его плече. Микки выключает телевизор и с минуту наблюдает в темноте, как он спит.

Все дерьмо в его жизни, все, что случилось с ним и привело к выражению поражения на его лице, когда он рассказал Микки, что произошло прошлым летом, — Йен слишком хорош для этого. Микки знает это так же хорошо, как и все остальное. Йен такого не заслуживает.

И Микки знает, что он на самом деле не заслуживает того, чтобы его посвящали в тайну Йена, это огромная вещь, которая толкает его в том направлении, куда он, кажется, боится идти. Это заставляет Микки чувствовать себя старше. Ответственнее. Теперь он отвечает за тайну Йена, потому что тот рассказал ему. Йен рассказал и ему, и Мэнди, и они несут за это ответственность. Они не могут сделать лучше, но могут разделить это, могут помочь.

Он хотел бы найти какой-нибудь способ исправить это, сделать это лучше или даже проще, и он знает, что такого способа на самом деле нет.

Он хорош только в одном, но... эта мысль приходит ему в голову, когда глаза Йена слегка двигаются под веками. Но в одном он действительно хорош. Он мог бы сделать это. Возможно, в долгосрочной перспективе это вообще ничего не даст, но он мог это сделать.

Микки наблюдает за ними еще с минуту, а затем встает, берет блокнот и ручку и начинает записывать текст песни.


	17. Часть 4. Глава 1.

Как только Микки передает песню Мэнди, он начинает думать, что это была очень плохая идея.

Это действительно урок, который Микки уже должен был усвоить. Половина разговоров между ним и Мэнди состоит из споров или поддразниваний, которые варьируются от искренне раздраженных до добродушных и ласковых. Это держит Микки в напряжении или что-то вроде того, не дает ему скучать. Но ему действительно следовало бы знать, что лучше не давать ей преимущества.

Они как раз завтракают, когда он показывает ее ей, вытаскивая из кармана смятый листок бумаги и передавая с беспечным видом.

— Посмотри на это, когда у тебя будет минутка, хорошо? — Мэнди пользуется возможностью оторвать взгляд от телефона, выхватывая листок у него из рук, и выражение ее лица, когда она пробегает глазами вниз по странице, дает Микки понять, что он в беде.

Он довольно-таки гордится этим на самом деле, учитывая, что написал большую часть в полночь на одном дыхании. В песне отличный припев и несколько куплетов, которые, возможно, не помешает немного отредактировать, но определенно имеется потенциал, чтобы перенести строки на какое-нибудь интересное инструментальное сопровождение. И нет никакой возможности игнорировать факт того, о ком это было написано, — факт, который становится поразительно ясным для него из-за выражения лица Мэнди.

Это начинается с всепоглощающего удивления, потом восторга, затем ее глаза буквально вспыхивают, и Микки понимает, что он совершил ошибку.

— Микки, это... Боже... наверное, это лучшее, что ты когда-либо написал, — говорит она. — Я и не знала, что в тебе это есть!

— Заткнись, — Микки запихивает в рот хлопья, издавая как можно больше шума. По правде говоря, он и сам не знал, что способен на подобное. Передача листка бумаги Мэнди вызвала нечто близкое к панике, что разозлило Микки и вывело его из себя.

— Я говорю совершенно искренне! — Мэнди, кажется, это не волнует. — А он ее видел?

— Ты что, блядь, спятила? — огрызается Микки.

Мэнди разглаживает один из заломов в углу листа.  
— Собираешься показать?

— Если ты намерена сделать из этого такое большое дело, просто верни его обратно, — Микки протягивает руку за листком, но Мэнди не отдает его.

— Хочу положить это на музыку, — говорит она. Микки сердито смотрит на нее. — Я ему ничего не скажу! Обещаю. Если мы исполним ее, он узнает, — лукаво говорит она. — Это довольно очевидно — в припеве буквально написано «рыжие волосы, зеленые глаза»…

Микки бросается к бумажке, а Мэнди пятится за кухонную стойку, пританцовывая, чтобы увернуться. По большей части, это ничего не означающий жест, потому что они оба знают, что Микки не дал бы ей песню, если бы не хотел, чтобы она написала мелодию, и что он поддерживает свой имидж, будучи раздраженным и молчаливым. Мэнди больше ничего не говорит, только снова складывает листок и с усмешкой засовывает его в карман.

Она опять поднимает этот вопрос несколько дней спустя, когда они находятся в середине репетиции группы. Последняя неделя жизни Микки, похоже, была поглощена репетициями группы. Живой концерт радиостанции Q101 подкрался к ним быстрее, чем ожидалось, и это привело Мэнди в длительное состояние постоянной, вдохновенной решимости. На самом деле это гораздо более крупный концерт, чем они действительно полагали, соглашаясь на это. В общей сложности — пятнадцать других местных групп и ожидаемая явка в тысячу человек, а то и больше. В течение последних полутора недель бо́льшая часть их свободного времени проходила в репетициях, спорах о порядке их получасового выступления, о том, что надеть, и снова в репетициях. Вчера Мэнди и Йен несколько часов спорили насчет того, как Микки должен уложить свои волосы. Лично Микки не может дождаться, когда это будет просто уже закончено и сделано.

Он тоже взволнован, просто переполнен волнением. Конечно, он никогда в этом не признается.

Они заканчивают финальную версию своего сет-листа, когда Мэнди тянется над синтезатором и вручает Микки несколько листов бумаги.

— Сделаем перерыв от этого и пройдемся по ней? — спрашивает она. Микки с разинутым ртом смотрит на ноты для своей песни. Он понятия не имеет, когда именно Мэнди успела сесть и написать сложную клавишную линию и гитарную партию для нее, но она, по-видимому, это сделала. Уже сейчас он может сказать, что это потрясающе, даже с его менее чем экспертными навыками чтения с листа.

— Не то, чтобы мы собирались играть ее на концерте, — хрипло говорит Микки. Однако, его пальцы уже скользят по струнам гитары, подбирая аккорды.

— Мы могли бы, — говорит Мэнди, — она достаточно хороша.

— Просто придерживайся того, что у нас есть, господи, мы уже достаточно раз меняли сет-лист.

Это правда. За последние две недели они поняли, что написали много песен, и решить, какие из них втиснуть в строго определенное 30-минутное время (с заранее запланированными перерывами на рекламу и некоторым дополнительным временем, выделенным для шуточек на сцене и реплик диктора радиостанции) было очень, очень трудно. Понимание того, что все это будет транслироваться в прямом эфире, сниматься на камеру и показываться потом, не помогает. И помнить, что им вообще не позволено ругаться на сцене, вероятно, будет просто невозможно. Микки это не нравится. Мэнди очень даже. Типично.

— Давай сыграем ее, — Мэнди, похоже, ничуть не смутилась. А еще она наблюдает за его руками, которые спокойно перебирают ее аккорды, даже во время их спора, полностью выдавая его.

— Конечно, как скажешь, — говорит Микки. — Но потом вернемся к работе.

У них уходит несколько попыток на то, чтобы справиться с задачей (способность Микки играть с листа действительно не на высоте и, вероятно, никогда не будет), но это на самом деле помогает ему немного разгрузить голову, чтобы полностью сосредоточиться на чем-то, что не является шоу. К третьему прогону это действительно звучит как песня, как на самом деле хорошая песня. Мэнди импровизирует что-то гармоничное к припеву Микки, делает пометки, пока они продолжают, и не похоже, что Микки когда-нибудь просто вдруг запоет ее перед аудиторией или что-то еще, но он действительно гордится этим.

Они заканчивают песню, и последние несколько нот на синтезаторе звенят в тишине, когда Мэнди улыбается ему через всю комнату. Микки прочищает горло.

— Прекрати так на меня смотреть, — огрызается он. — Знаешь, в этой группе нас двое, возвращайся к работе.

Мэнди только усмехается.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Они используют предстоящее пятничное выступление в Пустой Бутылке как способ опробовать свой сет-лист и оценить реакцию толпы. Все идет очень хорошо, что, кажется, успокаивает Мэнди, которая явно нервничала и в результате все больше раздражалась. Они потратили больше времени на то, чтобы подшучивать друг над другом на сцене, чем обычно, и Мэнди одерживает твердую победу, когда втягивает Микки в исполнение кавера песни Radiohead*, которую он ненавидит. Хотя толпа собралась довольно большая, и все они, кажется, пришли в основном чтобы увидеть «Мэнди и Проступки», а не только из-за специальных предложений по напиткам или от нечего делать. Это странное чувство, к которому Микки никогда не привыкнет. Мэнди рекламирует большое шоу в конце их выступления, прося людей прийти или послушать, а Микки тащится прочь со сцены, настроенный на сигарету, жирную пиццу и медленный трах.  
* _Radiohead — британская рок-группа._

Йен заканчивает свою смену в то же самое время, когда они заканчивают выступление, поэтому Микки на мгновение оптимистично настроен на получение этих вещей. До тех пор, пока он не идет искать Йена, который весь вечер был так занят, раздавая коктейли, что их пути до сих пор не пересекались. Он выскакивает из-за стойки бара и дает Мэнди пять, и у Микки тут же возникает впечатление натянутой проволоки, вибрирующей на месте.

— Ты в хорошем настроении, — говорит Микки.

— Собираюсь выбраться с моими друзьями по колледжу! Они знают новый бар на другом конце города, который только что открылся, — лицо Йена яркое и взволнованное. Микки немного смущает мысль о том, что он начинает довольно хорошо угадывать, как чувствует себя Йен, в каком настроении он находится. Они не всегда одинаковы, не только одна крайность или другая. Они различаются. Сегодня он веселый, энергичный и довольно взвинченный. — А вы, ребята, хотите пойти? Потанцевать? С нетерпением ждал этого весь вечер, так взволнован!

— Не знаю, — говорит Мэнди. — Мне что-то не очень хочется. Я чертовски устала. — Йен надувает губы, закидывая руку ей на плечо и вздыхая. — О, прекрати, — Мэнди отмахивается от него, смеясь, — ты же знаешь, до следующей недели нам предстоит успеть сделать невероятное количество дерьма.

— Отлично, — Йен делает большое шоу, раздраженно убирая руку с ее плеч, а затем уклоняется от нее, когда она пытается ударить его по плечу. Они борются в течение минуты, и ей, наконец, удается дотянуться до него, а затем она направляется собрать свои вещи.

— Микки? — спрашивает Йен, слегка задыхаясь.

Микки хмыкает. Все, чего он хочет, это пойти домой и поспать, может быть, часов десять, а большую часть завтрашнего дня проваляться в постели.  
— Я что, похож на танцора?

— Тебе не обязательно танцевать, — Йен кладет руку на плечи Микки, отчего тот вздрагивает. Он делает очень глубокий вдох, стараясь не отстраняться. Йен ничего не подразумевает под этим, и это не тот жест, который кто-то ошибочно примет за близость, не совсем. Рука Йена соскальзывает через секунду, как будто он понимает. — Ты можешь подержать мой напиток.

— Ага, это действительно заставляет твое предложение звучать весело, — говорит ему Микки. — Почему бы тебе просто не сказать своим друзьям по колледжу, чтобы они отвалили? — Он собирается продолжить путь, но Йен обгоняет его.

— Будет весело! — настаивает он. — Если только у тебя в принципе нет желания тусоваться со мной. — В его голосе есть что-то такое, за чем скрывается неподдельное беспокойство, и Микки испытывает искушение сказать ему, что он ведет себя нелепо, и просто уйти. Вместо этого он довольствуется тем, что смотрит на него исподлобья.

— Но, если ты хотел бы, то почему не пойти? — настаивает Йен. — Мы хорошо проведем время, — продолжает он, толкая Микки плечом. — Выпьем несколько стаканчиков, может быть, поцелуемся на танцполе…

— Черт возьми, нет! — рявкает Микки. Ему кажется, что где-то в пупке у него крюк, за который сильно и безжалостно дернули. Это предложение было неожиданным, глупым и ужасающим, и судя по выражению лица Йена, тот даже не имел ни малейшего представления о том, какое воздействие его слова оказали на Микки, как его внутренности переворачиваются и все его тело горит.

— Почему? — спрашивает Йен, нахмурившись. — Микки, это никого не волнует.

— На какой ебаной планете ты живешь? — требует Микки. Йен моргает на него секунду, а затем смеется, что является таким странным ответом, что Микки может только смотреть на него.

— Мы идем в гей-бар! — говорит он. — Мои друзья и я. Все остальные будут делать вещи и похуже, никто даже не посмотрит в нашу сторону. Все нормально!

— О, — выдавливает Микки. — Конечно, все в порядке. Уверен, что это отличное место, если попадать под оценивающие взгляды гериатрических мразот — это твое представление о хорошем времяпрепровождении. Для меня это не так, так что, спасибо, но нихуя.

— Это совсем не такое место, — говорит Йен.

— Ага, — резко говорит Микки.

— Ну, может быть, я просто пойду без тебя! — огрызается Йен. Его лицо почти комично раздражено, глаза яркие и острые, а уголки губ опущены вниз. — Поскольку ты явно не хочешь, чтобы тебя видели со мной!

— Может, тебе лучше так и поступить, — парирует Микки.

— Прекрасно! — восклицает Йен, и протискивается мимо Микки к двери.

— Желаю чертовски хорошо провести время! — кричит Микки, когда дверь с грохотом захлопывается за ним. На секунду он чувствует удовлетворение. Как только Йен исчезает из поля видимости совсем — его фигура скрывается в темноте за пределами бара — произошедшее кажется глупостью.

Мэнди бредет обратно к Микки, ее клавиатура упакована и перекинута через плечо.  
— Что это было, черт возьми? — спрашивает она. У Микки нет ответа.

Они возвращаются домой, а он все еще не знает ответа, и Мэнди странно смотрит на него, когда он бросается на диван с пивом, он хотел бы просто заткнуть ей рот, но не делает этого. Микки чувствует, что он каким-то образом проиграл этот спор, но не может точно сказать, почему.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Мэнди уже легла спать, а Микки наполовину пьян, наполовину спит, уставившись на рекламный ролик по телевизору, когда неожиданно раздается стук в дверь. Он резко выпрямляется, на секунду задумавшись, не по телевизору ли это. Его вторая мысль, что это должно быть их соседи снизу, которые, кажется, всегда на что-то жалуются. Часы рядом с телевизором мигающими цифрами показывают 00:45. Микки думает о том, чтобы проигнорировать его, когда стук раздается снова, громче, поэтому он вздыхает, отрывает себя от дивана и шаркает к двери.

Это не их раздражающие соседи снизу. Это Йен.

Он выглядит ужасно: его волосы растрепаны, он тяжело опирается на дверной косяк, а лицо раскраснелось и покрылось пятнами. Он пьян в той спотыкающейся, затуманенной, безнадежной манере, что случается у людей, когда они жалеют себя, как бывает у Микки только тогда, когда он не может заснуть, не может забыть или знает, что облажался. Йен слегка моргает от света, льющегося из квартиры Микки, и то, как освещение смешивается с оранжевыми флуоресцентными лампами на лестничной клетке, заставляет Йена выглядеть вымотавшимся, усталым.

— Ты пахнешь как ликероводочный завод, — резко говорит Микки, скрестив руки на груди.

— Я напившись, я пьян, — Йен хмурится, как будто он запутался в своем собственном языке. — Слишком, — вздыхает он.

— Твои модные друзья по колледжу не захотели тусоваться с тобой? — Микки не хочет его жалеть, но жалеет. Ничего не может с этим поделать. Йен выглядит разбитым.

— Бросил их, — медленно произнес Йен. — Было совсем не весело. Без тебя никакого веселья. — Он слегка соскальзывает вдоль дверного косяка, чуть не опрокидываясь.

— Господи... тащи свою пьяную задницу внутрь... — Микки хватает Йена за руки, протаскивая его через дверной проем и, с небольшими маневрами, усаживает на диван. Йен плюхается на него, проводя руками по лицу, а Микки садится на другой конец. Он допивает остатки своего пива, комкает банку и швыряет ее в мусорное ведро.

— Не блюй на мой диван, — предупреждает Микки. Йен выпрямляется, его лицо морщится в раздражении, и Микки думает, что возможно, он все еще злится. Он даже не знает, злится ли он вообще сам. Он просто устал и ему дискомфортно.

Микки не любит ощущение несчастья, когда несчастлив кто-то другой, не в том случае, если этот другой не Мэнди.

— Мы поссорились, — говорит Йен. — Это была наша... Я не знаю... это было что-то. Ссора. Я облажался.

— Галлагер, — вздыхает Микки. Глаза Йена мутные и налитые кровью, но сосредоточены на его лице.

— Я облажался, — настойчиво повторяет Йен.

— Я был ослом, — слышит Микки свой голос, и губы Йена кривятся в уголках.

— Иногда я делаю вещи, которые потом не имеют смысла, — медленно говорит он. — Я не хочу. Я не осознаю этого, когда оно происходит. Нет.

— Галлагер, — повторяет Микки. — Йен. — Он понятия не имеет, как вести этот разговор. Не знает, что сказать, чтобы исправить это. Не знает, хочет ли он это исправить, даже если может.

— Я слишком, все это слишком... — Йен машет руками в воздухе, будто пытается вытащить из себя слова. — Напряженно. — Говорит он. — Прости.

Микки не знает, что на это ответить, поэтому он делает единственное, что приходит ему в голову. Он наклоняется вперед через диван и целует Йена в губы, останавливая поток его слов. Йен на вкус как текила и немного как мятная жевательная резинка, и он вжимается в рот Микки, как будто тонет. Он бросается вперед через диван, его руки в волосах Микки, и они падают с него боком в сплетении коленей, пальцев и горячих губ Йена.

Они заканчивают тем, что Йен лежит на спине, руки Микки — по обе стороны от его головы, а колени — по обе стороны от его бедер. Микки чувствует пульс Йена через футболку, и они долго смотрят друг на друга.

— Чего ты хочешь? — наконец спрашивает Йен.

У Микки нет ответа.

— Я хочу трахнуть тебя,* — говорит он, и этого, кажется, пока достаточно.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Йен просыпается на следующее утро с головной болью, глубокой разбитостью в теле, которая не имеет ничего общего с алкоголем или тем, как поздно он встал, а Микки сидит рядом с ним на кровати со стаканом воды в одной руке и тостом в другой. Йену требуется несколько минут, чтобы все это осмыслить, понять, что это за кровать, в которой он лежит и почему голос, доносящийся из кухни, говорит на непонятном ему языке. На мгновение ему кажется, что он действительно сходит с ума, но потом до него доходит, что это русский язык. Он лежит в постели Микки, с похмелья, а в соседней комнате Светлана громко разговаривает с кем-то по-русски.

— Доброе утро, кексик, ты жив? — Микки толкает его в плечо стаканом воды, его рот забит тостом. Йен стонет в подушку. Светлана начинает ругаться в другой комнате, словно для того, чтобы подчеркнуть, как чувствует себя Йен. Он медленно подтягивает себя в сидячее положение; его конечности словно налились свинцом, а в животе образовалась пустота, и он уже может сказать, что это будет плохой день, а ведь он только начался. Он берет у Микки стакан воды, делает большой глоток и моргает.

— Почему ты в тапочках?

Микки хмуро смотрит на него.  
— У меня, блядь, ноги мерзнут, — говорит он. — Хочешь кофе?

— Пожалуйста.

Микки запихивает в рот последний кусок тоста и встает с кровати, направляясь к двери. Йен наблюдает, как он маневрирует вокруг Светланы, которая говорит по телефону, и показывает ему фак, когда он проходит мимо, затем наливает кофе в кружку и разворачивается обратно. Тяжелое чувство сомнения окутывает его как свинцовое одеяло, и он хочет просто проигнорировать его и стряхнуть, но не может. Он чувствует, как оно оседает на его плечах, и не может его игнорировать. Он вспоминает, каким злым и уклончивым было выражение лица Микки прошлой ночью, вспоминает язвительность в его словах, пренебрежение в его голосе, и ощущение становится все тяжелее.

Это все у тебя в голове, — говорит Йен самому себе. — Все хорошо, это только в твоей голове, не веди себя как сумасшедший.

Даже когда Микки возвращается в спальню и вручает ему кружку, вчерашнее выражение его лица стоит перед глазами Йена, — похожее на маску на лице Микки. Керамика горячая под его пальцами, но, несмотря на это и одеяла, скомканные вокруг его талии, Йен чувствует себя озябшим, усталым и неуверенным. Может быть, это просто его воображение, но пальцы Микки не касаются его, когда тот передает ему чашку кофе, и воображение, или нет, но Микки сидит на краю кровати, а не рядом с ним.

— Похоже, она там сражается с гребаным КГБ, — Микки показывает на Светлану, которая сердито размахивает руками в воздухе. — Ее дядя или еще какое дерьмо. Ты сегодня работаешь?

— Да, вечером. Эй, — Йен снова обретает голос после отпития половины содержимого чашки. Жидкость обжигает горло, и он обнаруживает, что на самом деле не хочет его, но ему нужен кофеин, поэтому он все равно пьет, — хочешь поговорить об этом?

Брови Микки сходятся на переносице. — О чем?

— О вчерашнем, — заставляет себя сказать Йен. Он смотрит в полупустую кофейную чашку. Поднимающийся пар щекочет внутреннюю часть его носа.

— О чем тут, блядь, говорить? — рявкает Микки, в его голосе снова прокрадывается знакомый оборонительный гнев. Он резко встает, почти опрокидывая кружку Йена, и топает в другую комнату, оставляя его одного. Йен наблюдает, как он бросается на диван, его челюсть, дыхание и тело напряжены.

За последние пару месяцев он несколько раз доходил до такого состояния, когда ему казалось, что он раскусил Микки. Сначала, когда поцеловал его в первый раз, и потом, когда они впервые переспали, снова, когда Микки выложил свою историю, и еще раз, когда он попросил Йена остаться на ночь после того, как Йен порезал руку. А затем бывают моменты, когда Йен задается вопросом, добился ли он чего-нибудь вообще, изменилось ли что-то или он застрял, постоянно сдерживаемый на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

За два дня до концерта Йен тащит Микки в зоопарк.

Возможно, это последняя вещь на земле, которую Микки когда-либо хотел сделать, особенно за два дня до самого грандиозного концерта, на котором они когда-либо выступали, но Йен просыпается утром, ухмыляясь и положив подбородок на плечо Микки, и Микки говорит «нет», но не имеет этого в виду. Йен практически тащит его из своей квартиры к метро, он заставляет Микки нанести солнцезащитный крем и он упаковал какой-то гребаный обед, и Микки с трудом может поверить, что его жизнь докатилась до этого.

Еще он почти уверен, что Светлана делает то же самое с Мэнди. Он почти уверен, что они планировали это вместе. Йен только улыбается ему, когда они стоят в очереди за билетами, и Микки спрашивает про это.

— Это чертовски пугающая мысль, — говорит Микки. Женщина позади них с двумя детьми в коляске сверлит их взглядом. — А вы двое, похоже, ладите. Сговорились.

Глаза Йена мерцают. Вся враждебность между ними из-за той ночи кажется... ну, не совсем исчезла, потому что Микки чувствует, что Йен прокручивает что-то в своей голове, чего он пока не высказал. На прошлой неделе было несколько моментов, когда Микки замечал, что Йен смотрит на него, нахмурившись или покусывая губу. На днях он ушел домой, так толком и не поговорив с Микки, и, насколько Микки мог судить, вырубился, проспал смену и разозлил босса. Мэнди испугалась и Микки тоже был сильно напуган этим, но на следующий день Йен пришел более или менее таким же, как всегда, уверяя их обоих, что он в порядке. Было совершенно очевидно, что он не хотел говорить об этом.

Но есть что-то немного хрупкое в его глазах, что заставляет Микки чувствовать себя одновременно виноватым и злым. Это последняя гребаная вещь, о которой Микки хочет думать на этой неделе, принимая во внимание все остальное. Не то чтобы он был что-то должен Йену, говорит он себе в пятый или шестой раз, независимо от того, что Йен думает о происходящем.

Йен, кажется, вообще не замечает ход мыслей Микки.  
— Она учит меня некоторым полезным русским фразам, — говорит он.

— Господи Боже, и каким же?

Йен пожимает плечами и начинает вытаскивать бумажник из кармана.  
— «Отвали», «пошел ты» и «трахни меня», — говорит он и протягивает несколько купюр уставившейся на него женщине за стойкой.

— Все, что тебе нужно знать, — фыркает Микки и следует за Йеном в зоопарк.

Микки позволяет себе раздражаться около двадцати минут, но Йен практически тащит его к обезьянам, выдавая больше информации, чем Микки когда-либо должен был знать о лемурах.

— В прошлом семестре я с трудом закончил курс зоологии, — объясняет Йен, когда они наблюдают, как нечто оранжевое и пушистое, что Йен определил как Львиного игрунка*, прыгает вокруг клетки.  
* _Это маленькие обезьяны, названные так из-за гривы, окружающей их лицо, похожей на гриву льва._

— И нахуя?

— Думал, будет интересно! — весело отвечает Йен. — Мне надоедает целыми днями учить одно и то же.

Микки поднимает брови и смотрит, как Йен ухмыляется ему, уходя вниз по тропинке, и он не сдерживает ответной улыбки, как только уверен, что никто этого не увидит. Йен в настроении, так полон энергии, что Микки практически чувствует ее излучение, исходящее от него, и он едва поспевает за ним. Хорошо, что они здесь, а не где-то еще, что внимание Йена сосредоточено на игрунках, а не на самом Микки.

День теплый, но пасмурный, что означает, что зоопарк не так забит детьми, как это было бы в обычное время, и что животные активны и расхаживают вокруг. Они проводят некоторое время, глядя на жирафов, а затем Микки заставляет Йена посмотреть выставку ящериц и змей, от которой тот совершенно не в восторге. Он сразу же становится справа от Микки, располагая его между собой и стеной стеклянных вольеров, нерешительно топчась позади, в то время как Микки заглядывает внутрь, чтобы посмотреть поближе.

— Пойдем посмотрим на больших кошек, — скулит он. — Микки, они же мерзкие! Фу. — Микки наблюдает, как тритон скользит по полу клетки.

— Ты притащил меня сюда, так что жди теперь, — говорит Микки, но уступает, и они направляются к тиграм.

Когда они добираются до клетки с тигром, Микки с разочарованием видит, что она пуста. Он уже собирается повернуться и уйти, когда Йен ловит его за руку, указывая на другую сторону экспозиции. Тигр, огромный и широкоплечий, медленно выходит из-за бревна и пересекает вольер по всей длине. Йен кладет руки на металлические перила, и они наблюдают, как большая кошка идет, а затем запрыгивает на ствол дерева в добрых шести футах от земли.

— Господи, да он просто огромный, — говорит Микки. — Держу пари, ты сможешь на нем прокатиться.

— Для начала, его нужно поймать.

— Ага, нет уж, спасибо.

Лапы тигра по меньшей мере размером с лицо Микки. Он снова проходит мимо них, и Микки смотрит ему вслед, а потом краем глаза замечает, что Йен смотрит не на тигра, а на него.

— Почему ты так на меня смотришь? — требует он.

— Просто так, —говорит Йен. Он выпрямляется, поворачивается к Микки и смотрит ему прямо в лицо. — Ты уже не так злишься, что я вытащил тебя из постели?

— С чего ты взял? Видимо, я делаю что-то не так, — говорит Микки. Йен усмехается, все еще глядя на него с тем же глупым выражением лица. — Я хорошо провожу время, — признается Микки. — Хорошо? Ты счастлив? Я в зоопарке, и мне очень весело.

— Так и думал, — говорит Йен. — И да, это так.

— Что так?

— Счастлив.

И Йен начинает наклоняться к нему, и Микки знает, что он собирается поцеловать его, они стоят рядом с тиграми на открытом воздухе в зоопарке средь бела дня, и Йен собирается поцеловать его, и что-то в мозгу Микки взрывается. Как бомба. Только что он был в порядке, а в следующую секунду его пульс резко подскакивает, а легкие перестают работать, и единственное, что имеет значение, это то, что этого не может произойти, не может, потому что это неправильно и более того — опасно. В голове Микки звучит сигнал тревоги: опасность, опасность, опасность, звеня как чертова воздушная сирена, и он едва ли понимает, что его кулак сталкивается с углом подбородка Йена, пока тот не налетает спиной о перила.

Все вокруг словно подернуто красным туманом, и Микки понимает, что должен уйти, должен уйти сейчас, пока еще не слишком поздно.

— Господи Боже, — Йен задыхается от шока, когда Микки вскакивает и отходит от него. Микки чувствует мимолетный прилив вины, но его захлестывает нечто, чему он даже не может дать названия, — нервно-паралитическая волна паники.

— Подожди... Эй, погоди! — Ноги Микки останавливаются сами по себе. Он не чувствует, что может контролировать свое тело. Йен останавливается в нескольких футах от него и протягивает руку, как будто собирается положить ее на плечо Микки, но затем резко останавливается, словно беспокоится о том, что Микки сделает, если он коснется его. Микки не знает, что он будет делать, если Йен прикоснется к нему. — Ты в порядке? Мне так жаль, я не подумал о... все в порядке, все хорошо…

Все настолько невероятно далеко от хорошего, что Микки смеется, даже не собираясь этого делать. Несколько человек с любопытством смотрят в их сторону, и Микки практически чувствует на себе тяжесть их внимания. Он должен продолжать двигаться, должен уйти от этого.

— Я ухожу отсюда, — говорит он скорее себе, чем Йену, поворачивается и снова направляется к выходу. Толпа уменьшается по мере того, как они приближаются; становится пасмурно, поэтому все меньше людей заходят в зоопарк. Йен следует за ним, держась в нескольких шагах позади, и через несколько минут снова заговаривает.

— Эй, — тихо говорит он. — Что происходит?

— Ничего, — отрезает Микки.

— Это не было похоже на ничего, — говорит Йен. Голос у него тихий, но упрямый, и когда Микки оборачивается, лицо у него такое же.

— Может ты просто отцепишься от меня? — голос Микки выходит злым и напряженным. — Это не твое собачье дело, Галлагер.

— Это мое дело, потому что я сделал его своим делом, когда подписался на это! — говорит Йен.

— Ты не подписывал долбаный контракт.

— Значит, ты не думаешь, что мне захочется узнать, почему ты только что пытался ударить меня, когда я пытался поцеловать тебя?

Он говорит это, и такое чувство, будто Микки ударили в живот. Весь воздух выходит из него. Одно дело — сделать это, и совсем другое — услышать, как это говорит Йен. Он не хотел, это просто... случилось. Просто произошло. Что-то красное, горячее и уродливое сидит у него на языке, и когда он открывает рот, это выплескивается, потому что он никогда не был хорош в том, чтобы держать язык за зубами, не ввязываться в драки, даже когда знает, что не сможет одержать верх.

Он хочет схватить Йена за плечи и трясти его, пока тот не заткнется, и он в ярости, и он чувствует, что все его тело в огне, и он очень, очень, очень далек от здравомыслия, чтобы даже думать об этом разговоре.

— У тебя что, ебаная крыша поехала? — говорит он, и Йен отшатывается от него при этих словах, и Микки чувствует себя плохо, да, но он также не может остановиться. — Какого хрена ты думаешь? Ты думаешь, я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал?

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я это делал? — говорит Йен. У него тихий голос.

— Нет! — выплевывает Микки. Будто он попросил Йена засунуть язык ему в глотку посреди гребаного зоопарка. — Понятия не имею, что, по-твоему, здесь происходит, — продолжает Микки.

Есть что-то в лице Йена, для чего у Микки на самом деле нет названия, и это заставляет его сердиться, заставляет злую красную вещь внутри него раздуваться еще больше, потому что Йен не должен смотреть на него так, как будто он ожидает, что Микки признает, что он шутит. Именно так он смотрел на него в прошлую субботу утром, — смесь шока с гневом.

— Я думал, мы с тобой на одной волне, — говорит Йен. — А так же, я не знаю, свидание.

— Ты так подумал, да? — рычит Микки. — И чего же ты тогда хочешь? Хочешь пойти трахаться вон там, в траве? Может быть, пойти сделать парные татуировки? Это не так работает. Я не собираюсь держать твою гребаную руку.

— Нет, — Йен качает головой. — Не знаю, как этот разговор вышел из-под контроля, и я не хотел тебя пугать, и, возможно, нам стоит поговорить об этом позже, потому что я не думаю, что мы оба на хорошей ноте…

— Ты так думаешь, да?

Йен делает очень глубокий вдох через нос и задерживает дыхание на секунду, прежде чем выдохнуть. Он изо всех сил старается не злиться, и Микки на самом деле не думает, что это работает. Хорошо. У Микки лучше выходит драться, чем разговаривать; слова даются ему легко, когда он зол или пьян, — так, как не могут, если он ни в одном из этих состояний. Йен с большими усилиями пытается держать все под контролем, и Микки был бы счастливее, если бы он просто отпустил ситуацию.

— Ты действительно... блядь... я думал, что забью на это, оставлю как раньше. С того самого дня. Но я не могу. Я не нуждаюсь в большом драматичном жесте или изменении моего статуса на Facebook, я не собираюсь тащить тебя на гребаный пикник, если ты не хочешь…

Микки смеется, и смех наполовину застревает у него в горле, а потом вырывается звуком, который он даже не узнает.

— Все это меня не волнует. Мне даже не нужно, чтобы ты держал меня за руку. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты смотрел мне в глаза, блядь, когда мы на людях и признал, что мы на свидании! — Йен даже не требователен, не совсем, в его голосе звучит вопрос, что-то вроде лихорадочного отчаяния, и Микки хочет просто уйти от него, но он не может, не тогда, когда Йен звучит так.

Микки пытается, на полсекунды. Пытается встретиться взглядом с Йеном, и как только он это делает, он знает, он знает, что позади него кто-то есть, кто-то направляется в их сторону, по всему его телу ползут мурашки от осознания того, что там кто-то есть, и он невольно оборачивается, прежде чем успеет остановиться, и вместо того, чтобы снова встретиться с Йеном лицом к лицу, просто начинает двигаться в противоположном направлении.

Его собственное сердцебиение — громкое и гнетущее — отдается в голове, и Микки идет быстрее, потому что не может убежать от этого. Он проходит мимо входа в зоопарк и направляется через парковку к автобусной остановке, когда понимает, что Йен все еще следует за ним. Будь он на его месте, Микки просто позволил бы ему уйти. Он бы уже давно это сделал. Тот факт, что Микки знает, что Йен не собирается отпускать это, потому что он знает Йена, заставляет его хотеть ударить что-нибудь.

— Не вздумай снова извиняться, мать твою, — Микки вытягивает руку, чтобы Йен замолчал, не дожидаясь, пока тот заговорит. Он не думает, что сможет слушать, как Йен извиняется за то, что не является его виной. Судя по выражению его лица, Йен не думал ни о чем подобном. Йен делает шаг вперед и выпаливает прежде, чем Микки успевает снова двинуться, устанавливая между ними достаточное расстояние, чтобы не слышать, что Йен собирается сказать.

— Послушай, я просто... я просто хочу знать, где я нахожусь, хорошо? И все. Я не прошу какого-то большого заявления…

— А звучит именно так, — рявкает Микки.

— Может, просто посмотришь на меня, блядь? Просто попробуй, и услышь меня хоть на секунду?

— Если ты, черт возьми, перестанешь орать мне в лицо...

— Мне просто нужно знать! Я должен знать наверняка, и этого... этого дерьма недостаточно, ясно?

Микки оглядывается на него, и лицо Йена злое. Он видел это на днях, направленное на Липа. До настоящего момента Йен никогда раньше не использовал его на Микки — все это напряженное выражение лица и выпяченный подбородок, и это жалит. Но Микки тоже может быть злым. Он, должно быть, даже более хорош в этом.

— Какого бы хрена ты ни хотел, Галлагер, этого не случится. Что бы ты тут ни думал, это не так.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты, блядь, делал какое-то большое публичное объявление, развевающийся баннер или еще какое-нибудь дерьмо, речь не о том. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты рассказывал мне, что за хуйня там произошла, потому что я, блядь, все понял! Но я заслуживаю знать, и я знаю, что ты чувствуешь…

— Ты ни хуя ни о чем не знаешь.

— Я не очень хорош в промежуточных вещах. Я не могу... мне нужно, чтобы ты просто что-то сделал. Что угодно. — А теперь в голосе Йена звучит отчаяние, и он делает маленький шаг вперед. Никто никогда не смотрел на Микки так, как Йен смотрит на него. Его глаза огромны, и он делает еще один маленький шаг вперед, как будто боится двигаться слишком быстро к нему, и он выглядит лет на десять, потерянным, грустным и практически умоляющим Микки сократить расстояние между ними. Микки переводит взгляд с глаз Йена на его рот, и он чувствует его физическое присутствие всего в нескольких дюймах от себя, и было бы так легко просто шагнуть вперед, сократить пространство, положить большой палец на нижнюю губу Йена, а затем поцеловать его сильно, достаточно больно, но так, чтобы знать, что Йену все равно понравится, поцеловать его и доказать, что он ошибается, и оставить всю эту глупость позади.

Но он не может.

В ту минуту, когда он думает об этом, все его тело сжимается и дыхание останавливается. У него начинает звенеть в ушах, и если Йен и говорит что-то еще, то он этого не слышит. Он практически отшатывается назад, толкая Йена одной рукой, и кажется, что его конечности не работают, потому что он спотыкается о собственные ноги и сильно ударяется коленом о бордюр, прежде чем снова подтянуться.

— Микки! — голос Йена звучит за много миль отсюда, и он делает шаг вперед, чтобы помочь ему подняться.

— Назад, твою мать! — Микки рычит и набрасывается, сам того не желая. Его кулак ударяет Йена в плечо, и они оба отшатываются друг от друга, Микки каким-то образом умудряется снова встать на ноги. Их крики привлекают внимание, и несколько человек поворачиваются в их сторону. Микки смутно слышит, как кто-то спрашивает Йена, все ли с ним в порядке, и Йен говорит, что все в хорошо, все в порядке, здесь вообще ничего не происходит. Все, что находится в поле его зрения будто плывет, а дыхание становится резким и таким сильным, что у него болит грудь, и он должен выбраться отсюда, поэтому он так и делает, поворачиваясь и практически убегая через парковку.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Йен смотрит, как Микки уносится через парковку, и какая-то маленькая часть его говорит очень тихо: отпусти это, просто отпусти. Это очень маленькая часть, и она быстро заглушается ревом в его ушах. Он двигается не думая, потому что должен что-то сделать, и потому что действие лучше, чем просто смотреть, как Микки уходит, и Йен зол. Зол больше, чем когда-либо в своей жизни, возможно, потому что не знает, злится ли он на Микки, на свой мозг или на самого себя.

Кажется, что ничто не имеет смысла, ничего не сходится, и Йен очень, очень зол, и он знает, что это неправильно, что он не должен чувствовать себя так, потому что это действительно его вина. Он не подумал, он втянул Микки в то, чем бы это ни было, и это его вина. Он, кажется, не может контролировать это. Это его вина, все было хорошо, а потом он разрушил это, как разрушает все, слишком сильно давя, ожидая слишком многого. Как всегда. Вот где он всегда находится, всегда слишком напряженный для всех остальных, всегда немного не в себе. Его вина. Микки лучше держаться от него подальше.

— Так это все? — он ревет. — Ты просто собираешься сбежать? — Не надо, — думает он где-то у себя в голове, — не убегай, не отпускай его, не делай этого, не надо. Все вокруг словно движется в замедленной съемке. Он начинает пересекать стоянку, не глядя, куда идет, и слышит визг тормозов, указывающий на то, что он чуть не попал под машину. — Отвали! — он кричит. Водитель, пожилая дама в седане, смотрит на него с тревогой. — Ты можешь просто, блядь, остановиться?

Удивительно, но Микки так и делает. Он останавливается как вкопанный, глядя на Йена с другого конца парковки. Даже отсюда Йен видит, что его лицо вытянуто, сердито. — Я здесь не для этого дерьма, — упрямо говорит он, и Йен так зол, что не может дышать. — Я не являюсь частью фильма всей твоей жизни, который ты пишешь в своей голове, понял?

Это заставляет Йена чувствовать себя так, будто его ударили по ребрам бейсбольной битой. — Последние два месяца просто ничего не значили? — требует он. — Потому что я на это совсем не куплюсь, Микки. Ни капельки.

— Ты думаешь, что знаешь что-нибудь обо мне? — Микки все еще на полпути через парковку, но Йен чувствует физическое воздействие его слов на свои ребра, голову, нижнюю часть живота. — Ты не знаешь. Ты думаешь, что ты в моей гребаной голове? А ты — нет.

— Я вроде как знаю тебя, или начинаю узнавать. Или мне так казалось. — Йен мог бы написать целую книгу обо всем, что знает о Микки. Он упивался им, его забавными оборотами речи, его манерами, тем, как двигаются его плечи, когда он скромничает, формой губ и мозолями на пальцах. Тем, как он пьет свой кофе. Что заставляет его нервничать. То, чего он боится. Йен действительно знает его, как нечто большее, чем просто набор деталей. Или он так думал.

— Ты ошибся! — кричит Микки. Это больше похоже на рычание.

— Я тебе не верю. — Его голос звучит неубедительно даже для него самого.

— Тебе нужны доказательства или что-то в этом роде? Ты смотришь очень внимательно? — Глаза Микки сверкают, и он в последний раз поворачивается на каблуках и уходит от Йена, быстро, целеустремленно. Его плечи напряжены, он принял твердое решение и не собирается оборачиваться.

— Тогда иди! Беги, блядь! — Йен кричит, потому что ничего не может с этим поделать, он вообще ничего не может поделать, и ему кажется, что он вот-вот развалится на куски. — Я не собираюсь сидеть здесь и ждать, когда ты вернешься!

— Да уж, не трать зря свое гребаное время! — раздается голос Микки, и он исчезает за углом.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Примечания от автора оригинала:  
* Забавная история. Предложение о Йене снизу было совершенно ненамеренным и случайным, это опечатка, Микки должен был сказать «Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня», а не наоборот. Но мой подвыпивший мозг исправил это. #letianbottom (let ian bottom /пусть Йен будет снизу) поддержим динамику.


	18. Часть 4. Глава 2.

Микки практически трусцой пробегает около десяти кварталов, пока у него не начинает колоть в боку, и он вынужден остановиться, но поскольку он не уверен, где находится, то продолжает идти. Он начинает двигаться с намерением найти автобусную остановку, но останавливается, когда обнаруживает винный магазин. И он заходит в него, потому что вообще не хочет ни о чем думать.

Он покупает бутылку виски, дешевого и завернутого в бумажный пакет, а потом находит автобус и оказывается в парке, так как не хочет возвращаться домой, и не хочет, чтобы кто-то искал его.

Он пьет, потому что не хочет думать, но мысли все равно его одолевают.

В любом случае, он понятия не имеет, чего Галлагер ожидал. Микки никогда не просил его привязываться, никогда не просил таскать на свидания в зоопарк, и уж точно никогда не просил о поцелуях средь бела дня в окружении всего Чикаго и нескольких жирафов.

От этой мысли он снова чувствует тошноту и злость — новую волну этих ощущений. Он не просил об этом. Он этого не хочет.

Это, конечно, ложь. Что заставляет его чувствовать себя еще хуже.

Парк, на который он набрел — место захудалое, и похоже, что большинство его обитателей пьяницы и подростки, убивающие время, а не семьи с детьми. Микки пробирается сквозь сооружения на детской площадке, как в тисках сжимая горлышко бутылки и бредет к группе скамеек под старым корявым деревом в глубине парка.

Если копы проедут мимо и увидят тебя с этим, — произносит тихий раздражающий голос в его голове, — у тебя будут неприятности. Наверное, так даже лучше, думает он. Если его арестуют, ему не придется ковылять домой к сестре. Если его арестуют, ему никогда не придется наблюдать, как Йен Галлагер смотрит на него так, как он смотрел. До того момента, пока они не запрут его в том же учреждении, что и Терри. Может быть, Микки наконец сможет прикончить его и найдет что-то, что психолог или типа того может назвать «закрытием».

Эта идея настолько забавна, что Микки громко смеется, пугая несколько девушек, сидящих в траве неподалеку. Вероятно, он выглядит совсем неважно, с краснющим лицом, сжимающий бутылку и смеющийся в небо, с избитыми костяшками и в майке, которая раньше была футболкой, но давно потеряла рукава. Это как неудачная шутка. Все это похоже на дурную шутку. То, что он сказал Йену, и тот факт, что он ударил его (не собирался, не хотел, но ударил), и то, как он перешел от паники прямо к ярости, и как он, полупьяный, стоит в парке посреди дня, размышляя о гипотетическом успокоении, которое принесет ему убийство отца топором.

Где-то в этом есть доля шутки, что-то о том, чтобы закончить так же, как наши родители. Наверное, это даже уморительно. Кульминационный момент жизни Микки. Сигнал к закадровому смеху.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

У Йена нет четкого воспоминания о том, как он добирается домой, или даже о том, как он заставляет себя покинуть парковку зоопарка. Он стоит там некоторое время, бессмысленно глядя на угол, за которым исчез Микки, как будто каким-то образом он может выскочить обратно, закатывая глаза. «Это была просто шутка, разве не смешно? Господи, Галлагер, ты действительно можешь вести себя как придурок, когда разойдешься.» — Но этого не происходит, так что Йен едет домой на метро, действуя на автопилоте, как будто он какая-то большая заводная игрушка.

Когда они уходили утром, он не успел застелить постель. Она все еще помята, простыни скомканы внизу, слева на подушке с прошлой ночи все еще осталась вмятина от головы Микки. Йен хватает ее и швыряет через всю комнату. Похоже, этого недостаточно, поэтому он срывает с кровати простыни, стягивает наволочки с подушек и запихивает все в стиральную машину. На всякий случай он стаскивает с себя рубашку и кидает ее тоже. Он идет в ванную и энергично моет руки в раковине, трет до красноты и боли, а затем покидает комнату так быстро, как только может, чтобы не смотреть себе в глаза в зеркало.

Все кажется слишком большим, а Йен — слишком маленьким, одиноко шатающимся внутри своего собственного тела, и он даже не успевает выйти из спальни в коридор, прежде чем оседает боком на стену, а затем на пол.

А ведь это должен был быть хороший день.

Йен хочет избежать разделения своей жизни на хорошие и плохие дни, хорошее и плохое настроение, потому что границы не так очевидны, и он никогда не раскалывается прямо посередине, несмотря на то, что могут подразумевать описания на паршиво составленных сайтах по психологии. Но он все равно так и поступает. Ничего не может поделать. Это должно было быть хорошо. Он не всегда может с уверенностью сказать, когда это произойдет, но он просыпался с хорошим чувством.

Йен отпускает себя, проскальзывает остальную часть пути, так что его тело оказывается лежащим горизонтально, а лицо на ковре. Уголки глаз начинают зудеть и покалывать, и то, что он, вероятно, сейчас заплачет — это так по-детски, так невероятно нелепо, что он колотит кулаком по полу, пока его дыхание не сбивается и не становится больно.

_Что бы ты тут ни думал, это не так._

Но так оно и было. Это было.

_Это не так._

Он ничего не выдумал.

_Ты ошибся!_

Так оно и было. Йен все неправильно понял. Может быть, был момент, когда все шло хорошо, а может, и нет. Если бы и был, он бы сразу его вспугнул. Да и кто захочет задержаться, узнав правду? Йен почти не может винить его. Плачет на полу, как чертов подросток.

Это должен был быть хороший день, но Йен все равно терпит неудачу, соскальзывая в бессознательное состояние, так и не поднявшись с пола.

Когда он просыпается, через пару часов, его тело одеревенело, а во рту появился кислый привкус, и у него возникает внезапная, вызывающая мурашки по коже потребность находиться под кайфом до такой степени, чтобы все это просто вылетело из его головы.

Он не был в таком состоянии, не предпринимал даже попыток и действительно не думал об этом с прошлого лета, если не считать курения травки с Мэнди или своим братом (Йен не берет это в расчет). Ежедневный прием лекарств выбил из него большую часть привлекательности тяжелых наркотиков будто пинком под зад, но внезапно Йен жаждет этого, жаждет ощущения отсутствия осознания проблем, ощущения, что ты вообще не являешься самим собой.

Это также заставляет его чувствовать себя подавляюще виноватым ужасным всеобъемлющим способом, но он все равно тянется к своему телефону. В списке контактов есть несколько номеров, по которым он не чувствовал необходимости звонить уже целый год. Его руки дрожат, но он нажимает несколько кнопок и прикладывает телефон к уху. Он чувствует себя еще хуже, когда кто-то берет трубку.

— Кертис! — Услышав фальшивое имя, Йен слегка вздрагивает. Он почти забыл, что использовал его, когда желание продолжать быть кем-то по имени Йен Галлагер, с проблемами Йена Галлагера и ебанутым мозгом Йена Галлагера граничило с отчаянием. — Как дела, черт побери? Давненько не виделись!

— Джек, привет, — голос Йена звучит напряженно даже для него самого, — все в порядке. Как сам?

Джек — это старая связь, в двух смыслах этого слова. Он смеется.  
— Не жалуюсь! — говорит.

— Рад слышать.

— Полагаю, ты звонишь не просто так, — продолжает Джек. — Без обид, не беспокойся! Хочешь, чтобы я тебе кое-что отправил?

Йен ощущает рвотные позывы, резко захлопывает телефон и отталкивает его от себя. На секунду ему кажется, что его сейчас стошнит, но он справляется с этим, обхватив голову руками. Его телефон начинает звонить на другом конце комнаты, а затем включается автоответчик.

Он чувствует крошечный всплеск гордости в груди, когда просто удаляет сообщение, не прослушивая его. Он довольно быстро сводит весь эффект на нет, когда заходит в кухню и берет бутылку водки из шкафчика, но никто не идеален. И это должен был быть хороший день.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Солнце уже садится, когда Микки видит Терри.

Он сидит, прислонившись спиной к стволу старого дерева в парке, опустошая бутылку и оставшиеся в пачке сигареты, и наблюдает, как несколько человек то приходят, то уходят на крайней части игровой площадки. Кажется, что время утекло или вроде того, и, вероятно, прошло уже несколько часов. В конечном итоге к Микки подступает неприятное осознание того, что он сидит здесь уже долгое время, и ему действительно нужно отлить.

Когда-нибудь ему придется вернуться домой. Он должен выступать завтра на шоу. Данное напоминание, а также сопутствующая мысль о том, что сегодня утром это было единственное, о чем он вообще беспокоился, заставляют его голову болеть.

Йен собирался прийти. И теперь он не придет. Микки делает еще один глоток из бутылки.

Потребность помочиться теперь граничит с болью, поэтому Микки медленно встает и начинает отдаляться от дерева; через дорогу есть мини-маркет, и он решает направиться туда. Группа мужчин средних лет, одетых в лохмотья и, вероятно, таких же пьяных, как и Микки, сидит на скамейках на краю парка. Они поднимают взгляды на Микки, когда он медленно проходит мимо них, и на одну единственную секунду Микки видит Терри.

Видение исчезает так же быстро, как и появилось, и человек с клочковатой седеющей бородой в покрытой пятнами пота майке весело улыбается ему, но на мгновение он воплощается в Терри, он действительно там.

Буквально все в нем — то, как кривятся его губы, когда он становится злым, то, как он пахнет, — это абсолютно правдоподобно.

А также всего лишь в голове Микки.

— Огоньку не найдется? — спрашивает его человек с клочковатой бородой, и словно чей-то кулак сжимает горло Микки так, что он даже не может вымолвить и слова, потому что секунду назад он видел своего отца, своего отца, который сидит в тюрьме, своего отца, который пытался его убить. Микки бросает почти пустую бутылку и убегает.

Кинуть бутылку и удрать — это не решение, и он это знает, но он больше ничего не умеет. Бегство — единственное, в чем Микки когда-либо был хорош. Он делал это всю свою жизнь, иногда потому, что так нужно, иногда потому, что он этого хочет, иногда просто потому, что может. Он не знает, как стоять спокойно. Не умеет смотреть кому-то в глаза. Не знает, как остановиться.

Микки и сейчас не собирается останавливаться, так что он продолжает идти, погружаясь в осознание того, что бросил свою полупустую бутылку выпивки, и это в достаточной мере способно заглушить нахуй все дерьмо, что творится у него в голове. Поэтому он идет пешком, пока не находит другую автобусную остановку, и едет на автобусе, пока тот не доставит его в бар, а затем он останавливается у стойки и заказывает выпивку.

Это бар, в котором он бывал раньше, который посещал часто, когда был моложе и хотел быстро потрахаться без лишних вопросов или притворства, потому что все остальные, вероятно, там по той же причине. Бармен ему незнаком, и он никого не узнает вокруг. Микки залпом выпивает две порции спиртного, благодарный за анонимность, заказывает еще одну и смотрит на стакан в своей руке; его голова кружится.

Он перестал злиться, и просто чувствует пустоту, и это приходит с осознанием того, что, возможно, он действительно облажался. Как будто он умудряется испоганить все, к чему прикасается. Это судьба или что-то в этом роде, глупые татуировки, которые сделал ему двоюродный брат много лет назад, словно предвещают исход всего и вся, чего касаются его руки.

Он видел его, Терри. Он действительно видел его. Микки хочет закричать, но, конечно же, не может, и это остается запертым в ловушке его черепа, отскакивая от зубов и по спирали спускаясь все ниже и ниже в бездну его живота, в какое-то темное место внутри него, где вещи должны оставаться похороненными. Вот в чем действительно проблема. Все эти вещи, его отец и все случившееся, что заставило его убежать, и все, что произошло до этого, должно оставаться заточенным там, внизу, гниющее и больное, но погруженное достаточно глубоко, чтобы не видеть свет. Но это уже растревожили, и оно бурлит. Как грязь и слизь в самой холодной части очень глубокого пруда, когда кто-то бросает тяжелый камень прямо в центр воды. Вся эта дрянь всплывает на поверхность, сначала понемногу, а потом огромными кусками, мутя воду наверху.

Йен. Бросающий камень своими вопросами, самим фактом своего присутствия.

В любом случае, оно, вероятно и к лучшему. Микки должен был сразу догадаться. Он нарушил свои собственные чертовы правила.

И не то, чтобы это его волновало. Так ведь? Ему вообще все равно.

Именно так.

Но выход есть. Кратковременный, лишь немногим более эффективный, чем еще одна бутылка дешевого пойла, но он здесь, и он пьян, и ему все равно, так что, похоже, это лучшее, что может придумать Микки. Это всегда помогало ему чувствовать себя лучше. Именно из-за этого он и попал в такую переделку.

Микки отворачивается от стойки и оглядывает помещение. Дело в том, что все остальные находятся в подобном заведении по одной из двух причин, и любой, кто смотрит в его сторону, определенно находится здесь по второй причине.

Его взгляд падает на высокого парня в другом конце бара, темноволосого и с хорошими бицепсами, который определенно смотрит в его сторону в течение нескольких минут. В животе у него что-то сжимается, но он игнорирует это, когда допивает остаток своего напитка и движется через зал. Ему даже не нужно начинать разговор.

— Не видел тебя здесь раньше, — парень отпивает из почти пустого стакана что-то, вероятно являющееся «Олд фешен»*. Микки настолько пьян, что лицо собеседника почти расплывается, когда он пытается сосредоточиться.  
* «Олд фешен» — коктейль-аперитив Международной ассоциации барменов. Смешивается в бокале на основе бурбона, скотча или ржаного виски.

— Околачивался тут раньше, — говорит Микки. — Теперь не так часто.

— А я часто сюда прихожу, — говорит брюнет. — Меня зовут Ник. Могу я предложить тебе выпить или еще что-нибудь?

— Сэм, — врет Микки. — Я уже выпил несколько напитков, и мне больше не нужно. Не буду возражать, если ты уйдешь со мной отсюда.

— Надеялся, что ты так и скажешь, — говорит Ник, и они оба поворачиваются к двери бара.

— Живешь поблизости? — спрашивает Ник. Он тянется, чтобы дотронуться до руки Микки, и Микки подскакивает от этого прикосновения; он чувствует головокружение, спотыкается о свои ноги, но он полон решимости выбраться за дверь, чтобы доказать этим что-то самому себе. Он уже почти забыл, что именно.

— Нет, — коротко отвечает Микки. Они выходят в жаркую и влажную ночь. Тротуар снаружи забит курильщиками.

— К счастью, я да, — Ник слегка ухмыляется, уголок его губ кривится. Это крошечное движение, и оно поражает Микки, будто кто-то ударил его прямо под дых, будто кто-то выпустил тонну кирпичей из самолета, и они раскроили ему череп.

Он скорее видит, чем представляет, — уголок губ Йена.

Как они двигаются, когда он упрямится, как они выглядят, когда он смеется, и как они произносят имя Микки. Его рот, и его веснушки, и его светлые ресницы, и как он смеется над своими же глупыми шутками, и как счастливо он выглядит, когда Микки смеется над его смехом. Его пальцы гораздо больше, чем у Микки, ловкие и тоже веснушчатые. Как эти пальцы касались челюсти Микки, когда они проснулись этим утром. Это было только сегодня утром. Кровать Йена. Его голова на подушке Йена. Пальцы Йена на его подбородке.

И его лицо, залитое солнцем и с похмелья, и приготовление блинов на кухне Микки, и сосредоточенно нахмуренное, когда он пытается выиграть в видеоигре, и злое, такое злое и обиженное, и отстраненное сегодня на парковке, и в другом конце зала, в том первом мимолетном взгляде в прокуренном баре. Это Йен. Йен, Йен, думает Микки. Этот парень — никто, а Йен — все, и что же он собрался сделать, блядь?

Он отворачивается, и его тошнит, сильно и мучительно. Он сгибается пополам, и его выворачивает на мостовую. Люди разбегаются.

— Черт... ты в порядке? О боже... — говорит Ник, и Микки выпрямляется. Ник смотрит на него с отвращением, но Микки это не волнует.

— Иди на хер, — говорит Микки, вытирает рот тыльной стороной дрожащей руки и как можно быстрее направляется к дому.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

— Спасибо, что приехал, — Мэнди сидит на переднем сиденье машины Липа Галлагера, нервно покусывая ноготь большого пальца.

— Ага, не за что, — тяжело вздыхает Лип.

Йен в отключке на заднем сиденье машины, голова бессильно свесилась на подлокотник. Мэнди нашла его примерно там, где он описал ей по телефону, — на скамейке в парке, в нескольких кварталах от автобусной остановки, на которой он сошел. Когда он позвонил, Мэнди почти не узнала его голос. Она лежала в постели, клевала носом, а он что-то невнятно пробормотал ей по телефону, но она не разобрала, и ей потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы понять, что он в автобусе и едет куда-то непонятно куда. Она заставила его выйти из автобуса и сказать, на какой уличный знак он смотрит, а затем выбралась из постели так быстро, как только могла, даже лифчика не надев, движимая ужасным, выворачивающим внутренности чувством паники.

Микки не взял трубку, когда она позвонила ему, и Мэнди поняла, что что-то действительно не так.

Йен не открыл глаз, ни тогда, когда она подошла к нему, ни тогда, когда позвала по имени. Когда она опустилась на колени рядом с ним на тротуаре, он слегка пошевелился, пробормотав что-то себе под нос, и снова опустил голову на скамейку. Мэнди разбирается в том, как обращаться с пьяными до отключки людьми (потому что с ней самой такое случалось, и с Микки, а иногда с ними обоими одновременно), но было что-то такое в том, как он ссутулился, и как его глаза трепетали под закрытыми веками, что напугало ее до глубины души.

— Ты гребаный мудак, — Мэнди не знала, что еще сказать или сделать. Она проверила его пульс, потому что вроде именно это вы делаете в подобной ситуации. — Какого хрена случилось, ты, мудак хренов?

Йен не пошевелился, поэтому Мэнди порылась в его карманах в поисках телефона, прежде чем найти его на скамейке под его плечом, и позвонила Липу. И она втиснулась на скамейку так, чтобы голова Йена оказалась у нее на коленях. Держа одной рукой его холодные костяшки пальцев, а другой заточку, она стала ждать.

Лип появился в потрепанных трениках и с дневной щетиной, и вместе они переместили Йена в машину, лишь слегка стукнув его коленями о дверцу, когда втаскивали внутрь. И вот теперь Мэнди смотрит на темный, суетливый город, проносящийся за окном, и грызет ноготь большого пальца.

— Ты в курсе, что за хуйня тут приключилась? — спрашивает Лип.

Мэнди отрицательно качает головой.

— Не обязательно что-то произошло, — считает она обязанной указать. Лип одаривает ее взглядом, который, вероятно, вполне заслужен. Что-то случилось. Мэнди просто знает, так или иначе.

— Я не видела никого из них весь день, — тихо говорит она. — Микки провел ночь у Йена, вчера он был в полном порядке.

— Поясни, что значит «в порядке». — Мэнди бросает на Липа взгляд, который, тот, похоже, понимает, что заслужил, потому что он вздыхает. — Черт. Ты же знаешь, что я имею в виду. Не так. Я имею в виду, что нет никаких очевидных причин для него, чтобы быть под кайфом и бродить по городу в одиночку.

Это правда. Йен, казалось, был в порядке. Немного нервный и притихший, но в порядке. —Думаешь, он что-то принял? — спрашивает Мэнди.

— Такое уже случалось, — отвечает Лип.

— Ага. — Мэнди вцепляется зубами в ноготь. Она содрала большую часть лака с его кончика. — Блядь, — говорит она.

— Да уж, — соглашается Лип. — Тебя подбросить? Спасибо за это, знаешь. Что пошла забрать его. Позвонила мне.

Через несколько минут он подъезжает к их многоквартирному дому; наверху в окне горит свет, и Мэнди глубоко вздыхает, открывая дверь, внезапно невероятно разозлившись на своего брата за то, что бы он там ни сделал, что бы там ни случилось. Ее челюсть внезапно так напрягается, что начинает болеть.

— Пусть он позвонит мне, когда проснется, — бросает она через плечо, глядя на желтый квадрат света в темноте многоквартирного дома над ней.

— Да, будет сделано, — отвечает Лип, и Мэнди закрывает дверь. Она смотрит через пассажирское окно на спящего Йена, а затем поднимается по лестнице в квартиру, уже подбирая несколько отборных словечек.


	19. Часть 4. Глава 3.

Каждый ребенок-Милкович имел свой собственный постоянный список мест, где можно укрыться, когда Терри был пьян или в доме было слишком многолюдно, — мест, подходящих чтобы покурить и залечь на дно на некоторое время. Мэнди всегда отправлялась к друзьям. У Микки случалось по-разному, в основном он уходил в парки или места под линиями метро. Но в крайнем случае все они кидались в ванную — единственное помещение в доме с рабочим замком. Удачное место, чтобы подрочить в уединении или очистить грязь с костяшек пальцев, или просто сбежать на минутку от того, что происходит в остальной части дома без того, чтобы кто-то интересовался тем, что вы делаете.

Вот здесь-то Микки и оказывается, даже не задумываясь об этом.

Каждый нерв в его теле подобен проводу под напряжением, когда он рывком распахивает входную дверь и почти падает на пороге. Мэнди нет дома, и свет выключен; по какой-то причине она оставила входную дверь незапертой. Их гостиная — слишком незащищенное пространство, и ноги сами несут его в ванную, а затем отказывают. Микки падает, ударившись локтем о раковину. Он почти ничего не чувствует.

Он не может убежать от лица Йена или Терри, или от своих собственных глупых слов, произнесенных ранее; они вертятся в его голове, как зацикленные. Застрявшие. Его рвет в унитаз, в основном водой, но интенсивно, до пятен в глазах и головокружения.

Какая-то отдаленная часть разума услужливо подсказывает, что у него паническая атака. Микки никак не может справиться со своим дыханием, чтобы начать спорить о том, насколько это нелепо.

Слишком многое произошло за столь короткий промежуток времени, и вот оно — осознание, Микки тяжестью ощущает его на своей груди. Лицо Йена перед его мысленным взором. Какой он… Как ощущается…

Микки снова рвет, после чего он делает несколько очень глубоких вдохов в попытке заставить себя дышать. Он вдыхает, считая до восьми и так же медленно выдыхает. Стук его сердца в груди так громок.

Когда ему удается подняться на ноги, лицо, смотрящее на него из зеркала ванной комнаты практически неузнаваемо: бледное, небритое и призрачное. Микки заставляет себя продолжать дышать, снова считая до восьми, вдыхая и выдыхая, затем открывает кран. Он испытывает шок, когда плещет холодной водой в лицо, желая, чтобы это прошло, пытаясь направить ход своих мыслей в любое другое русло.

Ты не можешь этого сделать, думает он. Ты даже не можешь доказать свою неправоту. Он облажался. С ним покончено. И это небезопасно, небезопасно чувствовать себя таким образом, но он не может остановить это, он не может. Микки чувствует, что горло снова сжимается и изо всех сил пытается удержать ритм дыхания. Вдох, сосчитать до восьми. Выдох.

— Микки! — раздается резкий, сердитый голос Мэнди. Это заставляет его подскочить, сбиться со счета. Она на что-то сердится. На него. — Где тебя черти носят? Я знаю, что ты здесь, ты оставил гребаную дверь открытой!

Микки ничего не говорит, просто кладет голову на край раковины.

— Какого хрена ты натворил, а? — Мэнди захлопывает входную дверь и проносится через гостиную. — Что, черт возьми, случилось? Лучше бы у тебя было чертовски хорошее оправдание для этого, Микки... Господи... — Она останавливается перед дверью в ванную, выглядящая как вихрь: лицо в пятнах и раскраснелось, волосы растрепаны. Она почему-то в пижаме.

— Отлично, — огрызается она, — и ты тоже, да? Что, пожалел себя и ужрался до сблева? Иди сюда и расскажи мне, блядь, что случилось. Знаешь, где я была? На пути через весь город, посреди ночи, одна. Потому что Йен позвонил мне. Растянулся на скамейке в парке и отключился.

Микки ничего не говорит, не может заставить себя выдавить хоть слово. Он поворачивает голову и смотрит на сестру, ее руки скрещены на груди, а губы плотно сжаты от гнева и беспокойства. У него нет сил на возражения. Она права.

— Что, черт возьми, происходит? — требует Мэнди. — Микки? — Она делает еще один шаг в ванную, и что-то в ее лице меняется. Может быть, все дело в выражении лица Микки. — Господи, — повторяет она, резко выдохнув. — Микки, что стряслось?

— Неужели он... — слова из него будто выжимают.

— Не знаю, — коротко отвечает Мэнди. Ее лицо непроницаемо. — Что происходит?

— Я облажался, я все испортил, я... — Микки начинает подтягиваться, чтобы встать, но его ноги словно желе, так что все, в чем он действительно преуспевает, это неуклюже сползти на пол ванной комнаты. Есть тщетная надежда, что, возможно, пол просто разверзнется и поглотит его, так что ему не придется иметь с этим дело или смотреть Мэнди в лицо. — Это совсем не важно, сейчас уже слишком поздно, — говорит Микки.

— Господи Боже, может, ты просто... — Мэнди замолкает на своих словах и делает глубокий вдох. — Ты можешь мне рассказать. Я знаю, что мы не... я имею в виду... ты можешь. Я хочу знать. — Она двигается вперед. Микки смотрит, как ее босые ноги пересекают линолеум и останавливаются рядом с ним. Он трет глаза ладонями, пытаясь подавить желание бежать, потому что бежать некуда.

— Мик, — начинает Мэнди.

— Я гей, — выпаливает Микки.

На мгновение воцаряется тишина, и он поднимает глаза на сестру. Ее брови взлетают вверх. — Эм, — говорит она, и ее губы беззвучно шевелятся в течение минуты. — Я... — еще одна секунда молчания. — Я имею в виду, я знаю? Не хочу показаться бестактной, потому что ты явно потрясен, но я уже давно это знаю. В течении многих лет. Я... я немного... — она запинается, и это понятно. Микки пытается сделать глубокий вдох, ощущая сдавленность и стеснение в груди, а горло словно сжатым в тиски.

— Это всегда было связано с сексом, — говорит он. — Вот что... вот что заставило меня осознать... вот как он узнал... — он не знает, как сформулировать мысль, и бормочет что-то не в состоянии остановиться. — Дело всегда было в том, кого я хочу трахнуть, в том, что они — парни, неважно, кто именно. Вот что это было. Кто-то, с кем я просто хотел кончить. Но сейчас дело не в этом. Это что-то другое, нечто большее.

— О... — начинает Мэнди.

— До сих пор этого было достаточно. Ты можешь скрывать это. Если понадобится. Никто не увидит, если ты будешь достаточно осторожен. Но это ты спрятать не можешь. Я даже не знаю, хочу ли я. Я... есть все эти вещи, в отсутствии необходимости которых я себя убеждал, но я хочу их... и я... я не осознавал этого до тех пор, пока...

— Ох, Микки, — тихо говорит Мэнди, внезапно оказывающаяся сидящей рядом с ним на полу ванной комнаты, согнув колени и подтянув их к груди. — Думаю, ты...

— Не надо… — Микки не знает, что он сделает, если она это произнесет. Влюблен в него. У него дрожат руки. Почему его чертовы руки трясутся?

— Но это так. Верно? Ты только что это понял?

— Я не хочу этого... — рявкает Микки. — Не хочу чувствовать себя вот так. Я не знаю, как это сделать, не облажавшись. Это слишком, слишком... — он запинается, — уязвимо.

Мэнди медленно протягивает руку и кладет ему на колено, выражение ее лица разбивает ему сердце. Он понятия не имел, что сестра может выглядеть такой грустной.

— Наверно, так оно и есть, — медленно произносит она. — И это трудно. Но вовсе не значит, что мы не можем к этому привыкнуть. Люди так и делают.

— Что, если я не смогу?

— Значит, ты все же хочешь.

— Блядь, — говорит Микки. Одна его часть — старая, злобная, скрытная часть, этого не хочет. Которая напугана до смерти, и только и знает, как бежать, бежать и бежать. Но есть еще одна часть, о наличии которой Микки даже не подозревал — та, что хочет держать чертовы веснушчатые руки Йена Галлагера. Которая хочет впустить любовь.

Он не знает, как найти баланс между ними. Не знает, как позволить им сосуществовать. А что, если у них не выйдет?

— Это не так просто для нас, — Мэнди сжимает его колено. Микки смотрит на ее пальцы, на черный лак, облупившийся на кончиках ногтей некоторых из них. — Для меня тоже. Я понимаю.

— Я видел его, — говорит Микки, и слова падают из его рта, словно имеют вес и подчиняются силе притяжения. Ногти Мэнди впиваются ему в колено. — Не совсем, — продолжает Микки. — Имею в виду, не на самом деле. Но все равно видел.

Хватка Мэнди не ослабевает, но Микки смотрит на то, как ее глаза изучают его лицо. Он чувствует, что она задыхается.

— Всего на секунду. В группе незнакомых мне людей. Но он был там, а потом исчез, и... — Микки внезапно понимает, что сейчас заплачет, и ничего не может с этим поделать. Его переполняет чувство стыда. Потому что он не может сдержать слез и собирается расплакаться перед своей младшей сестрой. Он должен заботиться о ней. А не наоборот. Он яростно трет лицо ладонями. Мэнди одной рукой прикрывает рот.

— Он мне снится, — произносит она немного приглушенно. Микки об этом известно, но он никогда не слышал, чтобы она это признавала. — Я, вроде как, думала, что со временем станет лучше. Иногда все в порядке, а иногда… нет.

Он хватает ее за руку, ту, которой она закрывает свой рот, и держит как раньше, когда они вместе ходили в школу по утрам, сопровождаемые матерью. Он дал обещание своей маме присматривать за Мэнди, обещание сродни тем, что вы бросаете мимоходом, когда ваша мама говорит: «Хорошего вам дня! Не спускай с нее глаз!». И он не сдержал слова.

— Да, — говорит он, ненавидя его. Терри. Этот груз они все еще тащат за собой. — Не знаю, как, блядь, стряхнуть это с себя. — У него хриплый голос. — Думаешь, это когда-нибудь…

Мэнди яростно моргает и, даже крепко зажмурившись, кривит верхнюю губу в гневе. Микки уже давно не видел, чтобы сестра плакала.

— Я не знаю, — отвечает она. — Не знаю даже, возможно ли это. Правда. Думаю, мы просто должны идти вперед, Микки, мы просто не должны останавливаться. Я не знаю, прекратится ли это когда-нибудь. Это просто отходит, становясь все дальше.

— Здорово, — говорит Микки со всем сарказмом, на который способен. — Весьма обнадеживающе.

— Ты, блядь, спросил, — Мэнди щиплет его, ее голос немного дрожит, из носа течет, а лицо покрыто пятнами, и Микки так сильно ее любит.

— Значит, у нас никогда не закончится серьезный исходный материал для текстов песен, — говорит Микки. Мэнди моргает, смотря на него, а затем начинает смеяться, и Микки следует ее примеру, потому что эта сцена настолько нелепа: они вдвоем сидят на полу ванной комнаты в темной квартире, плача и смеясь одновременно. Мэнди в пижаме. Микки смеется до боли в животе, пока не осознает, что она права. Конечно, она права. Но также это не означает, что они могут вечно скрываться в темноте. В какой-то момент ему придется выйти из ванной и разобраться с бедламом, который он натворил. Что-то, некое решение кристаллизуется в нем, более твердое и яркое, чем все остальное. Он в долгу перед Мэнди, потому что они выбрались и движутся вперед, и они выжили. Он в долгу перед своей мамой. Может быть, даже перед самим собой.

— Я не хочу, чтобы он победил, — едва слышно произносит Микки, смех Мэнди затихает, и она поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Пусть он одерживает верх. Но не в этот раз.

Улыбка Мэнди едва заметна на ее покрытом пятнами мокром лице, но она там есть.

— Но я не знаю, как это сделать, — продолжает Микки. — Я все испортил. Может быть, специально. Так что это даже не имеет значения.

Мэнди вытирает лицо рукавом.  
— Сомневаюсь, что ты все испортил. Вы поссорились. Такое случается. Значит, тебе придется смириться и извиниться.

— Я сказал кое-что действительно хреновое.

— Ты правда имел это в виду?

— Я не знаю.

— Тогда так ему и скажи. Скажи ему правду.

— А что именно, раз уж ты, кажется, все знаешь? — дразнит Микки. Мэнди тычет его пальцем в грудь.

— Что у тебя большая гейская влюбленность, — в том, как она это говорит, нет ничего плохого.

— Черт, — бормочет Микки. Усталость окутывает его свинцовым одеялом. Этим летом он говорил больше, чем когда-либо за всю свою жизнь вместе взятую. Ему это не нравится. Это слишком утомительно.

— Если завтра у тебя будет похмелье, я надеру тебе зад, — предупреждает Мэнди.

— Блядь.

Мэнди прислоняется головой к его плечу, Микки кладет голову на ее волосы, и они сидят некоторое время, в единении, оба из плоти и крови — напоминание, что они здесь, а не там. Вместе. Микки изо всех сил цепляется за эту светлую мысль и даже позволяет себе небольшую надежду на то, что все получится.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Первая мысль Йена, когда он просыпается: «я мертв». Умер и попал в ад, который пахнет вонючими спортивными носками Липа, и ощущается, будто тебя ударили в лицо чем-то горячим и острым.

Открыв глаза, он понимает, что запах спортивных носков — правда жизни, потому что он лежит на диване Липа, и чувство того, будто кто-то безжалостно проводит ему лоботомию — похмелье.

За всем этим быстро следует ужасная потребность блевать. Йен едва не прыгает через спинку дивана и добирается до ванной комнаты как раз вовремя, чтобы не заблевать весь ковер. Закончив, он на минуту прижимается лбом к холодному линолеуму на полу ванной, потому что воспоминания о том, что именно произошло вчера, нахлынули вместе с тошнотой.

Позади открывается дверь спальни Липа, и до него доносится звук льющейся воды и работающей кофеварки. Йен вздыхает, поднимается с пола и ополаскивает рот водой из под крана, прежде чем пойти на кухню.

— Кофе хочешь? — спрашивает Лип, когда Йен вываливается из ванной. Часы на микроволновке показывают шесть утра. Йен прищуривается, потом что-то невнятно бормочет брату, а Лип хихикает и наливает ему чашку. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Как смерть, — бормочет Йен в свою чашку. — Как будто мое похмелье гонит грузовик по внутренностям моего мозга. Я даже не помню, как сюда попал.

— Ты позвонил Мэнди, а она мне. — Лип размешивает сахар в своем кофе. — Что ты принял?

Йен вздыхает.  
— Целую бутылку водки. Не смотри на меня так, на этом все.

— Тогда это просто старая добрая терапия Галлагеров, — кривится Лип и делает глоток кофе.

— Мы должны записаться на тематическое исследование, что-то вроде «природа против воспитания».

— Ты хочешь поговорить об этом? — В вопросе Липа чувствуется опасность, и это, вероятно, так, потому что они оба знают, что Йен не всегда все рассказывает, даже Липу. Йен знает, что это его вина (несколько месяцев терапии указали на это, после чего обычно следует «Вы можете доверять близким людям свои проблемы, вы не обуза»), и он несколько удивлен тем, что действительно хочет поговорить с Липом, даже если советы брата, в лучшем случае, обычно сомнительны. Вероятно, ему все еще следует злиться на Липа с прошлой недели, но желание просто выплеснуть все, что у него на уме, намного перевешивает. Это почти детское чувство, которое он уже давно не испытывал, если вообще испытывал: стоит рассказать старшему брату о своих проблемах, и тот найдет способ их решить. Это глупо, как и факт, что неоднократно было доказано обратное, но Йен все еще чувствует это.

— Мы с Микки расстались, — говорит он. — Если мы были... я имею в виду... очевидно, мы вообще никогда не были вместе.

— А мне показалось, что так и было — говорит Лип старательно нейтральным тоном.

— Я тоже так думал, — говорит Йен. — По-видимому, ошибся.

— Почему?

И Йен рассказывает ему, как они поссорились в баре и в зоопарке, и что сказал Микки, и как он ушел.  
— Я подтолкнул его, — устало заканчивает Йен. — Заставил сказать мне правду, и правда оказалась совсем не такой, как я ожидал. Я думал, что все в порядке, и был неправ, вероятно, с самого начала, а теперь все пошло прахом.

— Думаешь, он просто обманывал тебя?

— Он с самого начала очень ясно дал это понять, просто я хотел, чтобы это было чем-то другим. Не знаю... — Йен качает головой, пытаясь заставить себя ясно мыслить и разложить все по полочкам таким образом, чтобы это обрело смысл. — Я думал, что этому есть объяснение, — тому, что он всегда отталкивает меня, и что это прекратится, если я буду достаточно терпелив или что-то в этом роде.

— Это не твоя вина, что он взбесился, — говорит Лип.

— Но так и есть! — настаивает Йен. Лип хмуро смотрит на него, и Йен не может усидеть на месте, поэтому встает из-за стола и обходит его. — Со мной всегда так, Лип. Во всем. Меня слишком много, чтобы кто-либо мог справиться с этим, я слишком активный и отпугиваю людей. Я знаю, что это так. Я вообще не должен был ввязываться в это, должен был знать с самого начала, что это не закончится хорошо.

Лип смотрит на него, слегка нахмурившись, и Йен знает, — брат в курсе, что это правда. Нет никакой причины и никакого смысла отрицать это, потому что это правда. Никто никогда не захочет принять это добровольно: Йена плюс его багаж. Ноша слишком тяжелая, и он не сможет нести ее, не расплескав на все вокруг.

— Это не твоя вина, — повторяет Лип. — Он ведет себя как придурок.

Йен расхаживает по маленькой кухоньке Липа, затем возвращается, издавая неопределенный звук.  
— Я тоже чертовски зол на него, — говорит он. — Что он даже не захотел попытаться, что даже не смог смотреть на меня! Оно того не стоит. Я чертовски устал от этого. Устал. Я дам ему то, чего он хочет. Пусть чувствует, что победил, или что там еще. Мне это не нужно. Не хочу больше его видеть.

— Значит, собираешься избегать его всю оставшуюся жизнь? — сухо спрашивает Лип.

— Может быть, — кисло огрызается Йен.

— Бросишь работу, переедешь и больше никогда не будешь разговаривать с Мэнди?

— Заткнись, — говорит Йен. — Нет. Я просто покончил с этим. Наверное, я все это выдумал, в любом случае. Это нихуя не имеет значения!

Лип долго молчит, потом вынимает изо рта сигарету.  
— Ты только что все это высказал, — говорит он, — но вот, что я услышал: «Мне кое-кто действительно небезразличен, и я небезразличен ему, и это пугает меня до чертиков, поэтому, как только наступают трудности, я убегаю вместо того, чтобы преодолеть их.»

Йен так ошарашен, что делает шаг назад. Он должен метафорически подобрать свою челюсть с пола, прежде чем сможет что-то сказать, и единственное, что он может сказать, это: «О чем, черт возьми, ты говоришь?»

Лип пожимает плечами.  
— Думал, что выразился довольно ясно?

— Что совершенно ясно, так это то, что Микки на меня насрать... — кажется, слова Йена недостаточно быстро слетают с его губ, — и... и я ни от чего не убегаю... и... и кто ты такой, чтобы давать мне советы по отношениям, а? Посмотри на свой послужной список!

— Последнее замечание справедливо, — смеется Лип. — Но на самом деле, я думаю, что мой послужной список в чертовом просирании отношений означает, что я довольно хорошо подмечаю, когда люди пытаются сделать это целенаправленно.

— Я нихуя не выдумал! — рявкает Йен. — Ты вообще слышал, что я тебе только что сказал? Я не заставлял его говорить мне это дерьмо, и все это доказывает, что, вероятно, все это было лишь в моей голове в любом случае. Либо я все это выдумал, либо он наконец-то видит, каков я на самом деле, и хочет убраться нахуй, пока еще может.

— Ты ничего не выдумал, — говорит Лип достаточно твердо, чтобы Йен почти, почти поверил ему. — То, что он что-то чувствует к тебе, совершенно очевидно. То есть, Господи, я действительно думал, что он набросится на меня на днях из-за тебя. У него к тебе чувства и я знаю, что и у тебя к нему тоже.

— Если все так, то что же случилось вчера, Доктор Фил? — у Йена болит голова, причем сильнее, чем тогда, когда он встал с постели.

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что он тоже боится? — говорит Лип.

— Я... — Йен не может спорить с этим, потому что внезапно злое, уклончивое выражение, которое было на лице Микки, ясно всплывает в его сознании. Злое — конечно; произносимые вещи наверняка заставили бы и Йена разозлиться. Переход в наступление, чтобы защититься от момента уязвимости.

— Я плох в отношениях, потому что не умею идти на компромиссы, и в конце концов я их порчу, но я достаточно часто бывал в твоей теперешней ситуации, чтобы знать, как это ужасно — чувствовать себя так с кем-то. Ты никогда не чувствовал себя так раньше, не так ли? — говорит Лип.

Йен медленно качает головой. А он-то думал, что да. Пару раз с некоторыми людьми он говорил себе, что влюблен, потому что это казалось ему правильным. Но он не был. Не на самом деле. Не до текущего момента. От этой мысли кружится голова, и Йен тяжело опирается спиной на стойку, на секунду испугавшись, что его снова стошнит.

— Я не имею в виду, что ему стоило наговорить тебе всю эту хрень, и если бы это был я, я бы ударил его, и я не говорю, что нет гигантской кучи дерьма, которую тебе придется разгребать. Но неужели ты действительно хочешь просто сдаться?

— Разве это не должно быть приятно? — тихо спрашивает Йен. — Бабочки, бессонные ночи и прочая метафорическая чушь? А вместо этого меня просто тошнит.

— Может, дело в водке? — спрашивает Лип. Йен пристально смотрит на него. — Это, вроде как, душераздирающе, — говорит Лип. — Но могу сказать, ты был счастлив.

— Не думаю, что это можно исправить, — говорит Йен. — Если я найду его и извинюсь, что тогда? Откуда мне знать, что он простит меня? Я даже не знаю, испытывает ли он ко мне вообще какие-то чувства. А что, если да? Что, если все складывается так, как ты, кажется, думаешь, и ты совершенно прав? Я все равно облажаюсь, а он не заслуживает того, чтобы иметь с этим дело. Так что с того, что мне страшно? Может, у меня есть на то веские причины, ты это принял во внимание?

— Ты должен дать себе поблажку, чувак, — говорит Лип.

— Почему? — требует Йен.

Лип грызет ноготь большого пальца и смотрит на Йена поверх сложенных рук; он выглядит серьезным так, как может только Лип.  
— Смотри, — говорит он через минуту. — Эм. Я кое-что скажу, и ты можешь ударить меня после этого, если захочешь, потому что это не будет самой приятной вещью, которую я когда-либо говорил тебе, — Йен фыркает, потому что может припомнить разные гадости, сказанные братом на протяжении многих лет, — но я должен. Это было у меня на уме в течение некоторого времени, и я должен.

— Уверен, что это одна из тех вещей, о которых вы с Фионой говорите, когда сидите рядом и судачите обо мне, а? — говорит Йен, и не может сдержать горечи в своем голосе. Лип вздыхает.

— Не сказать, что мы с тобой поступаем иначе в отношении Фионы иногда. И я уверен, что вы с Фионой сидите и обсуждаете меня. Мы семья. Мы беспокоимся друг о друге.

— У меня такое чувство, что Фиона проявляет гораздо больше беспокойства, чем кто-либо из нас.

— Мы знаем, что за последний год ты пережил немало дерьма, чувак, — говорит Лип.

— Ты на самом деле собираешься перейти к делу или как?

— Я подхожу к сути, хорошо? Слушай, Йен. — Лип стряхивает пепел с сигареты в стоящий на столе поднос и проводит рукой по волосам, как всегда, когда нервничает. — Трое из нас — ты, я и Фи — я знаю, что мы трое с ума сходим от страха, что закончим так же, как они. Фрэнк и Моника. — Йен поворачивается так быстро, что ударяется локтем о кухонный стул Липа и чуть не опрокидывает его. Это было совсем не то, что он ожидал услышать. Лип возвращает сигарету в рот и продолжает говорить. — Для Дебс, Карла и Лиама все по-другому, потому что их еще не было, либо они не помнят, насколько все было плохо, когда Моника уехала в тот первый раз. Но мы... черт, я знаю, что боюсь этого.

К горлу Йена подкатывает комок, и он сглатывает его.  
— Ага, — говорит он. — Конечно.

— В тот день, когда я окончил среднюю школу, — продолжает Лип, — мы с Фрэнком вдвоем напились, пробрались в шикарный ресторан и сбежали, не заплатив по счету. И он посмотрел на меня и сказал, что гордится мной, и что я буду такой же, как он. Я действительно не собирался идти в колледж, пока он не сказал это. Знаю, Фиона боится того, что любая оплошность в ответственности будет означать победу генов над здравым смыслом. Думаю, все мы достаточно взрослые, мы независимы и свободны, но я беспокоюсь об этом. Ты ведь тоже, правда?

— Лип... — начинает Йен, потом останавливается и качает головой. — Ты даже не представляешь, чего я боюсь. Ты не понимаешь.

— Конечно, понимаю, — деловито заявляет Лип. — Нет, я не имею ни малейшего представления, каково это — иметь дело с тем дерьмом, с которым тебе приходится его иметь. Но я знаю, что только лишь наличие у меня судимости и таланта провернуть аферу в течение десяти минут в стрессовых условиях не делают меня Френком, так же как и наличие у тебя биполярного расстройства не делает тебя Моникой.

— Заткнись, — рявкает Йен. Он чувствует, как гнев нарастает внутри головы подобно давлению, и было бы так легко поддаться ему, но он подавляет его, заставляя себя тяжело дышать через нос.

— Ударь меня потом, как я уже сказал, — Лип, как обычно, не знает, когда заткнуться. Он никогда не знает, когда надо заткнуться. — Йен, ты должен перестать наказывать себя за то, что она сделала с нами. Ты — не она, и не закончишь так же, как она.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — рявкает Йен. — Как ты можешь это знать, а? Ты не... ты не знаешь, каково это — иметь такое дерьмо в своей голове, и ты не знаешь, каково это — знать, что ты разделяешь его с женщиной, разрушившей нашу жизнь, бросающей нас снова и снова, потому что она не смогла справиться с этим, и ты не знаешь, каково это — бояться каждый день, что, возможно, ты тоже не сможешь, так что просто заткнись.

Когда он останавливается, у него немного кружится голова, поэтому он прислоняется к прилавку, ударяясь при этом локтем. Лип смотрит на него с непроницаемым выражением лица.

— Йен, Моника сбежала от нас не потому, что у нее биполярное расстройство, — наконец говорит он. — То есть, хорошо, это определенно не делало ситуацию лучше, но она сбежала, потому что она дерьмовый человек, не заботящийся о своей семье. Она никогда не делала ничего, чтобы помочь себе, потому что собственные ощущения были для нее важнее благополучия ее семьи. Ей было на нас наплевать. Тебе — нет.

— Ты не знаешь, каково это, — комок в горле Йена становится больше и плотнее, а голос кажется совсем тихим. — Когда я... когда я сбежал, и все было действительно плохо, вот в чем смысл. Моника не заслуживает доверия. Я всегда хотел, чтобы на меня можно было положиться. Но я тоже сбежал.

— Да кого это волнует? Самое главное, что ты вернулся домой.

Комок в горле Йена резко поднимается выше, и он внезапно понимает, что сейчас заплачет. Это смешно и довольно по-детски, но он не в силах остановить это. Лип все еще наблюдает за ним с тем напряженным выражением лица, которое у Йена обычно ассоциируется с плохими новостями. Это значит, что он очень старается быть искренним.

— Ты совсем на нее не похож, — говорит Лип. — За исключением биполярки. Ты так же похож на нее, как я на Фрэнка, и давай посмотрим правде в глаза, нам обоим повезло.

— Не знаю, почти уверен, что у тебя такое же дерьмовое чувство юмора, как у Фрэнка, — выдавливает Йен.

— Эй! — восклицает Лип. — Это было довольно низко. — Йен бросает в него скомканное бумажное полотенце. — Слушай. Пусть ситуация хреновая. Пусть у тебя сейчас трудное время. Но у тебя есть мы, чтобы оказать тебе поддержку и помочь тебе, взяв на себя ответственность тоже. Мы не позволим тебе взвалить все на себя, придурок, как бы ты ни облажался.

Йен вытирает глаза костяшками пальцев и чувствует огромную благодарность за брата, имеющего пристрастие к курению, плохое чувство юмора, принимающего сомнительные жизненные решения и все такое.

— Так что выкинь из головы это печальное отшельническое дерьмо, ладно? Потому что, если и есть кто-то среди моих знакомых, кто не даст уложить себя на лопатки, так это — Микки Милкович.

— Нет, если только он сам этого не захочет, — говорит Йен, прежде чем успевает остановиться.

— Мне не нужно было этого знать, — быстро говорит Лип, и Йен не может сдержать смех.

— Это одноразовая акция, ладно? — говорит Йен. — Тебе не разрешается превращать каждый раз, когда я прошу у тебя совета, в сеанс семейной терапии, понял?

— Думаю, что успешно убил эту часть себя навсегда, — качает головой Лип. — Мой толковый совет — это подарок, который ты получаешь лишь раз в жизни. Так что тебе, блядь, лучше к нему прислушаться! Его выступление сегодня вечером, да?

— Да. — Йен хмурится. — Думаешь, мне стоит пойти?

— Конечно, — отвечает Лип. — Я пойду с тобой.

— Не знаю, — начинает Йен, но Лип обрывает его.

— Ты должен! — настаивает он. — Поверь мне на этот счет.

— Не факт, что это что-то исправит, — говорит Йен.

— Йен, — отвечает Лип. — Если он собирается доказать, что ты ошибаешься, ты должен предоставить ему такую возможность.

— Не знаю, — снова говорит Йен, и Лип хмурится. — Я собираюсь вздремнуть.

— И, пожалуйста, прими душ, — фыркает Лип, и Йен показывает ему средний палец, шаркает в другую комнату, ложится на диван и протяжно выдыхает.


	20. Часть 4. Глава 4.

Микки просыпается на рассвете с головной болью и локтем Мэнди, упирающимся ему в живот. На мгновение он почти до головокружения дезориентирован, когда открывает глаза и пытается понять, чей это локоть и почему у подушки, на которой он лежит, леопардовый принт, пока Мэнди не переворачивается, бормоча что-то, похожее на ругательство себе в руку.

На телефоне нет пропущенных, что не удивительно, так как спал он максимум часов пять. У него до сих пор болит живот. Он находит нужный номер, и его большой палец парит над зеленой кнопкой вызова в течение минуты, прежде чем он заставляет себя нажать ее. Только прижав телефон к уху, он вспоминает, что сейчас лишь семь утра и почти успевает сбросить, но, когда опускает руку, голосовое сообщение включается.

— Привет, вы позвонили Йену, сейчас я не могу ответить, но оставьте сообщение…

Микки не оставляет сообщения. Он не знает, что сказал бы, если бы оставил сообщение. Заставив себя подняться с постели, он чистит зубы, умывается и засовывает ноги в ботинки.

Мэнди подтягивается в сидячее положение, когда он открывает входную дверь. Она сонно моргает, ее волосы растрепаны.

— Куда это ты, черт возьми, собрался? — спрашивает она, и в ее голос вползает сонная тревога. — Мик... у нас куча дел, мы должны быть на концерте через пять часов…

— Я знаю, хорошо? — рявкает Микки. — Я ненадолго.

Мэнди закатывает глаза и снова ложится.  
— Лучше поторопись, — бормочет она, и Микки выходит из дома. Он запирает за собой дверь и направляется к выходу.

Квартира Йена заперта, окно выходит в темную кухню. Микки стучит несколько раз, сильно, затем колеблется. Йен, вероятно, будет очень зол, если Микки вскроет замок на входной двери, но альтернатива (Йен внутри и по какой-то причине не может ответить) намного хуже.

Однако, квартира пуста, кровать аккуратно застелена, на ней не спали. Несколько секунд Микки ругается про себя, стоя в темноте спальни Йена, а потом запирает дверь, уходит и возвращается в метро.

Естественно, это не могло быть так просто. Кто бы сомневался.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Еще нет и семи утра и в старом районе Микки довольно тихо. Свет в большинстве домов не горит, улицы пустынны, и никто даже не смотрит в его сторону, когда он идет от остановки к дому Галлагеров.

Фиона Галлагер сидит босая на крыльце с сигаретой в одной руке и чашкой кофе в другой. Она встает, когда Микки открывает калитку и идет к двери.

— Йен здесь? — резко спрашивает Микки, когда она здоровается. Фиона хмурится.

— Нет, — она качает головой так, что длинные волосы, собранные в хвост, скользят с правого плеча на левое. — Уже пару дней не появлялся. А что?

— Нужно с ним кое о чем поговорить, — тяжело произносит Микки, собираясь развернуться и спуститься по ступенькам крыльца.

— С ним все в порядке? — голос Фионы становится немного резче, брови поднимаются. — Ты бы сказал мне, если бы это было не так, верно? — у нее голос, от которого не скрыться — «не морочь мне голову, а то зад надеру» голос. Микки останавливается.

— Да в порядке он, — успокаивает он. — Или был, когда я видел его в последний раз.

— Вы поссорились, я права? — спрашивает Фиона.

— Это не твое дело, — автоматически огрызается Микки. Фиона потягивает кофе, все еще приподняв одну бровь. Микки вздыхает.

— Ладно, хорошо, — соглашается Микки. На хуй сестер и их понимающие взгляды. — Так и было. Вроде того. Хотел поговорить с ним об этом до сегодняшнего чертового большого концерта, но дома его нет, а на мои звонки он не отвечает.

— И ты просто прыгнул в автобус в семь утра, чтобы посмотреть, не здесь ли он? — спрашивает Фиона. Микки сердито смотрит на нее. Она наблюдает за ним еще с минуту, затем ставит кофе на перила крыльца. — Принесу тебе чашку кофе. Время раннее, и ты выглядишь так, как будто кофе тебе не повредит.

— Не, мне правда надо... — пытается возразить Микки, но она обрывает его, открывая входную дверь и переступая порог.

— Молоко и сахар? — кричит Фиона через плечо.

— Ага, давай. И то и другое, пожалуйста, — вздыхает Микки и садится на крыльцо. Фиона выходит через минуту, протягивая ему теплую кружку. Это приятная чашка кофе, и он действительно нуждался в этом. — Только не говори, что собираешься втянуть меня в какую-нибудь дурацкую болтовню по душам, — говорит Микки, доставая сигарету. — Уж очень рано для этого дерьма.

Фиона смеется.  
— У меня слишком много братьев, чтобы даже попытаться, — отвечает она. — Да и нужно ли мне это делать?

— Что, черт возьми, это значит?

— Ты не смахиваешь на парня, который встает раньше семи утра ради кого попало, — говорит Фиона, предлагая Микки зажигалку. Микки неохотно берет ее, закуривает и возвращает обратно. Крыльцо залито солнцем, лучи которого согревают его руки, пока они с минуту сидят в тишине и потягивают кофе.

— Не знаешь, где еще он может быть? — наконец спрашивает Микки. Фиона пожимает плечами.

— Могу набрать его, если хочешь. Хотя, вероятно, он взбесится. Он сам себе хозяин, всегда так было. Злится, когда я вмешиваюсь. — Микки фыркает. — Вечно узнаю все постфактум. Когда они были детьми, я и не знала порой, что Лип и Йен в ссоре, пока они не являлись домой оба с подбитым глазом.

Про себя Микки думает, случись ему расти вместе с Липом Галлагером в качестве старшего брата, у Липа Галлагера, пожалуй, был бы фингал под глазом каждый день его жизни.

— Вероятно, мне стоило чаще вмешиваться, — говорит Фиона, очевидно не замечая его молчания. — Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, стоило ли мне сделать больше, действительно ли я облажалась с Йеном?

Микки моргает, глядя на нее; этот разговор быстро переходит на не очень комфортную для него территорию. — Он, эээ... Он неплохой парень, если тебе интересно мое мнение.

Фиона снова смеется.  
— Ага, он такой, — говорит она. — Они хорошие ребята. — Ах, не знаю даже. Мне просто интересно, должна ли я была что-то заметить. Что если это облегчило бы ему жизнь в текущем году. Если бы я побеспокоилась больше. Никогда за него не переживала, всегда считала... — она резко замолкает и допивает остатки своего кофе. — Господи, прости. Это больше информации, чем ты когда-либо хотел о нас знать, да?

— В вашей семье чертовски любят поговорить, — отвечает Микки, и Фиона улыбается ему.

— Да. Обратная сторона отношений с Галлагером. Тебе достается не один, а семеро. Со всем багажом в придачу.

— Начинаю привыкать, — говорит Микки.

— Вот поэтому я знаю, что ты нравишься Йену, — продолжает Фиона, внезапно становясь озорной. — Тот факт, что он вообще упомянул о тебе. — Она встает. — Мне пора на работу. Оставь чашку на кухне, когда закончишь, хорошо? — Дверь открывается и закрывается за Микки, и ему требуется минута, чтобы допить кофе, прежде чем встать самому.

Дебби Галлагер стоит на кухне, заливая свои хлопья, когда Микки ставит пустую кружку в раковину. Она поднимает на него взгляд, и Микки приветственно приподнимает брови, но останавливается, когда она прочищает горло. Из всей коллекции Галлагеров, с которыми Микки встречался, она больше всего похожа на Йена: густые рыжие волосы, обилие веснушек. Ее глаза гораздо более широко распахнутые, чем у него.

— Йен у Липа, — говорит она. — Если ты его ищешь.

— Подслушивала? — спрашивает Микки. Дебби слегка виновато улыбается. Ее улыбка очень похожа на улыбку Йена. Микки о ней наслышан, но разговаривать им не доводилось, и он удивлен, обнаружив, что она ему сразу понравилась.

— Возможно, — говорит она. — Сила привычки, на самом деле. А еще я не идиотка. Ты тут уж точно не для того, чтобы слушать разглагольствования Фионы.

— Вполне справедливо, — соглашается Микки.

— Лип звонил мне сегодня утром, — Дебби закрывает коробку с хлопьями и ставит ее обратно в шкаф. — Сказал, что Йен, вроде как, облажался.

— Он в порядке? — Микки не может удержаться от вопроса, потирая рот пальцами.

— Думаю, да. Лип сказал, что они собираются поговорить об этом. Ты сам-то в порядке?

Микки хмуро смотрит на нее. Он действительно не хочет думать о том, что Йен мог бы рассказать Липу о нем, возможно, прямо сейчас. — Ага, словно скачу вприпрыжку по полю среди ебаных цветочков, — ворчит он.

— Поцелуй меня в зад, — говорит Дебби, и это так неожиданно, что Микки невольно смеется.  
— Ты определенно не отстаешь от братьев, да?

— Скорее, это они не отстают от меня, — парирует Дебби. Микки поднимает руки, как бы извиняясь. Дебби слегка закатывает глаза.

— Я, эм, я облажался, — говорит Микки через минуту, и Дебби смотрит на него с удивлением. — И чувствую себя дерьмово из-за этого. Не знаю, какого черта творю. Я для таких вещей не гожусь. — Он поворачивается к двери; может, Дебби ему и нравится, но он совершенно, совершенно не готов к очередному разговору о своих чувствах, особенно с другим Галлагером. — Увидимся, — говорит он ей.

— У тебя сегодня большой концерт на радио, да? — спрашивает она, не обращая внимания на то, что Микки попрощался. Дебби достает из ящика стола ложку, проходит мимо него и садится за кухонный стол.

— Ну да, — говорит Микки. Он останавливается как вкопанный.

— Йен появится, — говорит Дебби, как будто у нее нет никаких сомнений, что это правда.

— Это он тебе сказал, что придет? — Микки плюхается на стул напротив нее.

Дебби отрицательно качает головой.  
— Нет, — отвечает она. — Но он придет.

— Откуда, черт возьми, ты знаешь?

— Просто знаю, — говорит она, многозначительно на него уставившись. — Ты ему нравишься. А еще он большой сентиментальный романтик. Он там будет.

— Как скажешь, — говорит Микки.

— Поверь мне, — улыбается ему Дебби, ее волосы падают на плечи красно-золотым занавесом, ярким в солнечном свете. Глаза у нее красивые, — зеленые и очень серьезные.

— Ладно, — наконец говорит Микки, потому что он действительно так думает. — Хорошо.

Дебби улыбается ему и кладет в рот ложку хлопьев, а Микки поднимается, чтобы успеть на автобус до дома, задаваясь вопросом, все ли женщины наделены каким-то интуитивным шестым чувством, или только те, у которых есть упрямые братья.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Мэнди уже встала, когда Микки возвращается домой. Она в спальне Микки, роется в его шкафу, и Светлана, прислонившись к двери спальни, наблюдает, как та выбрасывает его вещи из шкафа на пол и кровать.

— Эй! — кричит Микки, когда пара его джинсов взлетает в воздух. — Оставь парню немного личного пространства, ладно?

— Безнадежно, — говорит Светлана. — Не смогла ее остановить.

— Да ты и не пыталась, — обвиняет Микки, и Светлана пожимает плечами.

— Нашел оранжевого мальчика? — спрашивает она. Микки бросает на нее гневный взгляд.

— Мне нафиг не надо чтобы вы обе препарировали мою жизнь, — отвечает он.

Светлана сочувственно хмыкает и протягивает руку, чтобы сжать плечо Микки. Это не такой бесцеремонный жест, немного необычный для нее, и Микки благодарен за это, даже когда протискивается мимо, чтобы помешать Мэнди докопаться до некоторого более деликатного содержимого шкафа.

Мэнди роется в его вещах в намерении решить, что именно он собирается надеть на концерт, в том числе и то, как по ее мнению, он должен уложить волосы (Светлана набрасывается на него с расческой и гелем для волос, когда Микки, наконец, заставляет Мэнди выйти из своей комнаты и пойти одеться самой). Мэнди как раз наполовину искусно подвела глаза, когда звонит ее телефон, и она выскакивает на балкон в одних черных джинсах и лифчике, чтобы ответить на звонок. Через стеклянное окно Микки слышит, как она кричит «Ты ебаный придурок!», в связи с чем уверен, что она разговаривает с Йеном.

Его живот делает сальто, и Светлана снова сжимает его плечо.

Их выход ровно в два тридцать, поэтому около одиннадцати все трое садятся в такси вместе с гигантской коллекцией инструментов и несколькими коробками сувенирной продукции для продажи до и после выступления. Мероприятие проходит в месте, где Микки бывал на шоу как зритель, но никогда не выступал: среднего размера площадка, расположенная близко к центру города. Над входом висит гигантский баннер с названием радиостанции, а под ним — названия выступающих групп. «Мэнди и Проступки» прямо посередине. Эта мысль была в значительной степени забыта в течение последних ужасных двадцати четырех часов, но Микки позволяет себе на мгновение почувствовать гордость за то, что они вообще принимают в этом участие. Всего год назад он бы в это не поверил. Четыре года назад он смеялся бы до тошноты.

Их встречает работница сцены с самым безумным видом, что Микки доводилось наблюдать: молодая женщина, продолжающая кричать что-то в рацию, прерываясь в попытках их проинструктировать.

— У вас будет время на проверку звука, все в соответствии с этим расписанием, вот, видите? Отдайте оборудование Виктории, она доставит его на сцену. ЭЙ, ВИКТОРИЯ! — Виктория, дама средних лет с ярко-фиолетовыми волосами, подбегает с двумя рабочими сцены в черных рубашках, которые подхватывают их усилители и синтезатор Мэнди. — Проводишь их в гримерную, да? Спасибо... — и она уносится прочь.

— И так с семи утра, — сетует Виктория, а Мэнди и Микки моргают, глядя вслед удаляющейся женщине. — Столько всего. Давайте посмотрим... ваш столик с сувенирами вон там, в коридоре, и вы можете пройти со мной в свою гримерную.

— Мы никогда не играли на подобных мероприятиях, — говорит Мэнди. — Чтобы еще и своя гримерка.

— Вы справитесь на отлично, — Виктория ведет их по коридору, останавливаясь перед дверью с листком бумаги, на котором напечатано «Мэнди и Проступки». — Вы вот тут! Они выдадут вам аудио-суфлеры во время проверки звука, об этом не беспокойтесь, просто будьте там, где должны согласно этому расписанию... — она вручает Микки лист бумаги, — и все будет хорошо! — Она уходит.

— Господи, — Микки глубоко вздыхает, опуская гитару. Хоть это и правда, что раньше им никогда не предоставляли настоящую гримерку с их именем на двери, помещение все еще крошечное. У стены стоит стол с овальным зеркалом, обрамленным круглыми лампочками, и Микки морщится, глядя на свое отражение. Он выглядит не так плохо, как полагал. На самом деле он выглядит нормально, весь в черном, с зачесанными назад волосами.

— Сфоткай нас перед дверью! — требует Мэнди у Светланы, и Микки любезно позирует, когда та делает пару снимков на телефон Мэнди: они оба с бумажной табличкой между ними.

— Ну хватит! — говорит он наконец, когда Мэнди начинает корчить рожи. — Пойду пива выпью.

— Мы идем продавать футболки, — Светлана позволяет Мэнди притянуть себя к двери, чтобы сфотографировать их лица, прижатые друг к другу. Микки оставляет их, бредет обратно по коридору и заходит в зал.

Мероприятие началось в десять, так что на сцене уже выступает группа: поистине ужасные подражатели регги, плачевного вида белые мальчики с дредами в комплекте. Помещение заполнено примерно наполовину. Тем не менее, Микки может сказать, что это гораздо большая явка, чем у них обычно бывает. Группа на низкой сцене, всего в нескольких футах над полом, и толпа растянулась вокруг неровным полукругом.

Микки несколько минут простаивает в очереди за пивом и смотрит, как группа заканчивает. После завершения их выступления, диджей, располагающийся за пультом прямо рядом со сценой, начинает говорить, и его голос эхом разносится по всей площадке.

— Давайте еще разок поаплодируем, — говорит он, и толпа свистит и хлопает в ладоши. — Скоро мы уходим на рекламную паузу… — Микки перестает слушать, заказывая пиво, которое обходится ему слишком дорого. Он сердито смотрит на напиток, но все равно выпивает, чувствуя себя нервно и неуютно, проталкиваясь сквозь толпу, чтобы найти Мэнди и Светлану за торговым столиком. Это было бы очень важно в любом случае, радиотрансляция, большая толпа, но сегодня это только все ухудшает. На долю секунды он думает о том, чтобы слиться, но быстро решает, что предпочитает жизнь, так как Мэнди действительно убьет его, вероятно, молотком.

Лучше бы Дебби Галлагер оказалась права, вот и все.

Эта мысль заставляет его нервничать еще больше, поскольку он понимает, что у него действительно нет плана относительно того, что он собирается сказать Йену, если тот появится. Он пытается обдумать это, садясь рядом со Светланой, раскладывающей стопки компакт-дисков, но, кажется, ничего не приходит в голову.

Чертовски иронично, думает Микки. Ты автор песен и не можешь придумать, что сказать.

В маленькой каморке за сценой в два часа они проводят проверку звука, большая часть которой заключается в том, что рабочий сцены, пропускает провод под рубашкой Микки, который крепится к аудио-суфлеру. Это позволяет Микки слышать диджея, который говорит во время рекламных пауз и дает указания группам, а также продюсера, сидящего где-то в другом здании, который отсчитывает время и выкрикивает раздражающие инструкции. Это слишком официально, и ладони Микки потеют, и чем ближе к половине третьего, тем больше он нервничает.

Наконец, в двадцать пять минут третьего выступающие перед ними заканчивают, и на радиостанции начинается очередной рекламный перерыв, а Мэнди и Микки выводят за кулисы сцены. Мэнди снова наносит помаду, протягивает руку и касается руки Микки, его пальцы обхватывают гриф гитары.

— Готов? — спрашивает сестра. Она тоже нервничает, дергает ногой вверх-вниз, продолжая водить пальцами по волосам.

— Как всегда, — говорит Микки. Он делает глубокий вдох, затем рабочие сцены подают им знак, и он следует за Мэнди на сцену.

Народу намного больше, чем было ранее днем, и люди аплодируют, когда диджей говорит: — А теперь аплодисменты для «Мэнди и Проступки»!

Мэнди останавливается у одного микрофона, а Микки у другого, и каким-то образом его нервозность немного испаряется, потому что он на сцене с Мэнди, и это то, в чем они хороши. Так или иначе. Он слегка улыбается, когда Мэнди оглядывается на него, а затем она дает отсчет, и они начинают первую песню.

Они хорошо звучат в большом пространстве. На самом деле хорошо.

Первая песня заканчивается, и Мэнди делает перерыв на секунду, чтобы представить их.

— Я Мэнди, — говорит она, — а это Микки, и мы действительно очень рады быть здесь! — Толпа тоже взволнована, возможно, пьяна, но и взволнована, потому что они аплодируют. — Спасибо всем вам за то, что пришли сегодня! — говорит Мэнди, и Микки на секунду обводит взглядом людей, ища глазами что-то похожее на голову с ярко-рыжими волосами.

Безрезультатно.

Йена здесь нет.


	21. Часть 4. Глава 5.

Они уже отыгрывают добрую половину своего выступления, готовясь вернуться после десятиминутного рекламного перерыва, когда Микки смотрит через зал и видит его.

Во время перерыва Микки выкуривает несколько сигарет в дальнем углу, а затем пробирается обратно сквозь толпу, сканируя ее глазами. Он видит кого-то высокого и рыжеволосого, и готов поклясться, что это Йен, его сердце подпрыгивает. Но мужчина оборачивается, и оказывается, это кто-то другой. Так что Микки возвращается на сцену к Мэнди, берет гитару и машет, давая понять, что знает об оставшихся у них трех минутах, когда наконец-то видит его. Йен входит в зал на другом конце помещения, сопровождаемый всеми своими братьями и сестрами. Он поднимает глаза, и их взгляды встречаются, как тогда в баре в начале лета, и у Микки почему-то возникает то же самое чувство: всепоглощающее ошеломление.

Он начинает поворачиваться, чтобы спрыгнуть со сцены, но Мэнди хватает его за воротник.  
— Ты куда собрался? — спрашивает она. — Нам через две минуты начинать, Микки!

— Черт… — Микки решает перестать прикидываться равнодушным и незаметным и машет Йену руками. И даже с другого конца помещения видит, что Йен приподнимает брови. Микки изображает руками жест «иди сюда», одновременно произнося просьбу губами. Невероятно, но Йен начинает проталкиваться сквозь толпу к ним. Микки наблюдает за приближением его головы сквозь забитое помещение, но на это уходит слишком много времени, и он практически чувствует, как тикают секунды, когда Йен локтями прокладывает себе путь через группу подростков и вежливо маневрирует вокруг нескольких пожилых дам.

Он примерно в десяти футах от передней части сцены, когда Микки не выдерживает: он делает несколько шагов вперед к самому краю помоста, надеясь, что по крайней мере сможет окликнуть его через толпу. Он понятия не имеет, что собирается сказать. Это не имеет значения. Достаточно и того, что он просто привлечет его внимание. Он снова отчаянно машет руками, вероятно, больше похожий на курицу, хлопающую крыльями на сцене, чем на музыканта. Ему все равно.

Йен все еще пытается добраться до передней части сцены и, кажется, застрял позади группы прыгающих малолеток. Он моргает, глядя на Микки, он явно смущен, что логично, потому что Микки сидит на краю крошечной сцены, размахивая руками в воздухе. Должно быть, он напоминает сумасшедшего.

— Эй! — Мэнди, стоящая позади него, наклоняется вперед. — Осталась минута, вставай!

— Мне нужно... — Микки умолкает. Это абсолютно худшее время, но он должен, он чувствует, что взорвется, если ничего не предпримет. Йен подходит к краю сцены и смотрит на него, скрестив руки на груди, и Микки должен что-то сделать.

— Придется подождать, Микки! — Мэнди шипит довольно отчаянно, и Микки знает, что она права. Он показывает «подожди» Йену, который все еще смотрит на него так, будто не знает, что делать. Он пожимает плечами, и у них действительно осталось всего тридцать секунд, так что Микки поднимается и возвращается к микрофону. Мэнди смотрит на него с выражением раздражения и сочувствия на лице, и когда Микки смотрит в ответ, ему приходит в голову неожиданная мысль.

— Мэндс, — говорит он, отвернувшись от микрофона, — нам нужно изменить список песен.

— Что? — взвизгивает она. — Почему? Ты что…

— Мы должны, — настаивает Микки.

— Нет, не тупи, — огрызается Мэнди. — Недели репетиций коту под хвост? Что, черт возьми, ты хочешь добавить? Нет, ни за что…

— Мне это нужно, Мэнди, ну же, — умоляет Микки, и он никогда по-настоящему не просил ни о чем подобном в своей жизни, но если она откажет, он понятия не имеет, что будет делать. Возможно, пошлет все на хуй и спрыгнет со сцены. Заработает сердечный приступ и умрет.

Понимание появляется на ее лице, как он и надеялся, и она хмурится, а затем, кажется, принимает решение.  
— Боже. Ладно, — решительно говорит она, — но если ты все испортишь, мы будем «Мэнди и Неопознанные Трупы». — Потом она улыбается, и Микки жаль, что он не может ее обнять.

— Десять секунд, — трещит голос диджея в наушнике Микки, и они с Мэнди поворачиваются к своим микрофонам. Сестра одаривает помещение огромной ухмылкой. Диджей делает несколько объявлений, снова представляет их, и Мэнди наклоняется вперед.

Это самая большая глупость, которую когда-либо делал Микки. Он сделал много, много, много глупых вещей, но эта превосходит их все. Так что лучше, чтобы это, блядь, сработало.

— Спасибо, что вы здесь! — восклицает сестра. — Мы «Мэнди и Проступки», это огромная, огромная честь играть для вас всех сегодня вечером! — Толпа ликует. Йен, стоящий в первом ряду, несколько раз медленно хлопает в ладоши. Дебби, Фиона, Лип и Карл нагнали его и хлопают, стоя по обе стороны от него, но он — прямо в центре поля зрения Микки.

— Сейчас мы сделаем кое-что особенное, — продолжает Мэнди, и желудок Микки непроизвольно сжимается при мысли о том, что он собирается сделать, что он собирается спеть, — мы сыграем совершенно новую песню, которую никогда раньше не исполняли вживую! Почему бы вам всем не подбодрить нас на удачу... — аплодисменты заглушают ее на секунду, и Мэнди слегка кланяется. — Спасибо! Пять, шесть, семь, восемь…

И они начинают петь. Это хорошая песня. Наверное, одна из лучших. В ней большая инструментальная часть в середине, хорошо продуманный переход и отличный припев. В первом куплете поет только Микки под аккомпанемент Мэнди на синтезаторе, а затем она присоединяется к нему во втором куплете. И просто исключено, что кто-то, кто знает Йена, не сможет точно понять, о ком она написана. Микки поет первый куплет с закрытыми глазами, крепко сжимая пальцами стойку микрофона, чтобы остановить их дрожь. За несколько секунд до начала припева ему приходится открыть глаза, чтобы достать гитару, и не в силах остановить себя, он бросает взгляд вниз на лицо Йена.

Он быстро отводит глаза, потому что боится, что не сможет заставить пальцы вспомнить ноты и сформировать аккорды. Йен выглядит так, словно кто-то без предупреждения вылил ему на голову здоровенное ведро ледяной воды: рот широко раскрыт, щеки порозовели, а глаза стали огромными, и все четыре других Галлагера уставились на него.

Это заставляет Микки чувствовать себя так, как будто он собирается блевануть прямо в толпу, пока голос Мэнди не присоединяется к нему в припеве. Ее голос — гармония, льющаяся поверх его слов, это поддержка, подстраховка, утешение. Он закрывает глаза и просто поет, держась за микрофон, как будто это единственное, что удерживает его в вертикальном положении (что вполне может быть правдой).

И тогда Микки чувствует, что, возможно, он сделал что-то правильное на этот раз, впервые.

Он бросается во второй куплет, ударяя по струнам чуть более энергично, слегка притопывая ногами в такт, когда играет и поет. Они добрались до середины песни — соло Мэнди на клавишных — и Микки слегка уходит на второй план, чтобы ее можно было услышать, наигрывая несколько аккордов на фоне ее игры. Он отваживается бросить взгляд поверх голов толпы, наблюдающей за Мэнди, а затем на Йена, который наблюдает за ним. Один уголок его рта приподнят, он скрестил руки на груди и слегка покачивает головой в счастливой, раздражающей манере. Наблюдать за этим довольно нелепо. Микки надеется, что это самое нелепое, что Йен когда-либо видел в своей жизни.

Он думает об этом и смотрит, как левый уголок губ Йена искривляется в такой привычной уже для Микки манере, и он вычеркивает эту предыдущую мысль из своей головы и исправляет ее: нет, черт возьми, вот это будет самая нелепая вещь, которую Йен когда-либо видел.

На хуй, думает Микки. На хуй это, на хуй эту толпу, на хуй пиво по завышенной цене, продаваемое в баре, и никаких-ругательств-на-сцене правило, и на хуй выглядеть профессионалом перед кем бы то ни было. На хуй то, что подумают люди и на хуй страх и на хуй семью, но также спасибо за семью, и на хуй его отца, его воспитание и весь город Чикаго тоже — для ровного счета. На хуй все это. В данный момент ничто не имеет значения, ни один человек на всей планете не имеет значения, кроме Йена, и того, как приподнимается в улыбке левый уголок его рта.

Он перестает играть на гитаре. Он перестает держаться за микрофон. Он перестает дышать. А потом Микки делает что-то действительно сумасшедшее.

Он торопливо шагает вперед, как будто, если он не сделает этого сразу, его тело поймет, что он задумал и начнет действовать, чтобы остановить его, шагает вперед и опускается на одно колено у края сцены. Он ударяется о приподнятый металлический край и чуть не выбивает ботинком подставку для микрофона, а когда поднимает голову, его лицо оказывается всего в нескольких дюймах от лица Йена, смотрящего на него с тревогой.

На хуй, думает Микки еще раз. И он наклоняется вперед на одном дыхании и целует его в губы, вцепившись свободной рукой в воротник рубашки Йена, чтобы не упасть в толпу.

На полсекунды Микки думает, что Йен не ответит, просто будет стоять с поднятыми в воздух руками, пребывая в шоке, но затем его губы шевелятся, и он целует Микки в ответ, сильно. У него теплые губы, на вкус немного напоминающие кофе с зубной пастой и что-то еще, похожее на вкус самого Йена. Это ощущается так, будто кто-то остановил сердце Микки или что-то подобное. Должно же найтись какое-то объяснение, почему эта секунда тянется вечно, несмотря на то, что они, вероятно, соприкасаются в течение лишь пяти или шести секунд. Но это похоже на год, на всю остальную жизнь Микки, на каждую вещь, которую он делал, говорил или думал, каждого человека, которого он встречал, c кем ебался и кого наебывал, каждый вздох, который он испустил до сих пор, привел к этому моменту времени. Вот оно.

Затем время возвращается на круги своя, резко ускоряясь, потому что Мэнди сильно пинает его сзади каблуком ботинка, и Микки приходит в себя. Он поднимается, снова встает за микрофон и возвращается в реальность, чувствуя себя слишком маленьким, потерявшим контакт. В помещении полнейшая тишина.

— Э-э, — произносит он в микрофон. Он понятия не имеет, что еще сказать, или сделать. Тяжесть этого молчания душит. Все в зале уставились на него, стоящего на сцене, и Микки на минуту подумывает о том, что, может быть, ему стоит просто взять и убежать.

А потом кто-то начинает аплодировать.

Это Дебби в первом ряду. Она начинает подбадривать себя, поднимая руки над головой и лицо у нее яростное и решительное. Ее аплодисменты некоторое время отдаются эхом, прежде чем их подхватывает Фиона, а затем Лип, Карл и Мэнди секунду спустя, а затем другие люди тоже присоединяются, и помещение внезапно переполняется шумом. Люди подбадривают их, подбадривают его. Не все, конечно, есть в аудитории те, которые не выглядят счастливыми, совсем нет, и Микки осматривает толпу, уверенный, что одно из этих лиц каким-то образом окажется лицом Терри. Но все остальные люди подбадривают его. Фиона начинает выкрикивать его имя, и они подхватывают, скандирование распространяется по залу. Люди приветствуют его.

— Ну, — трещит голос диджея в наушнике Микки. — Ребята, вы собираетесь продолжать играть или как?

Микки бросает взгляд на Мэнди, глаза которой сияют и блестят, и она кивает, так что он прочищает горло, ухмыляется, оглядывая комнату и людей, которых даже не знает, поддерживающих его, и дает отсчет, чтобы продолжить. Они заканчивают песню. Они заканчивают выступление.

В первом ряду Йен не перестает улыбаться.

━━━━━━━ ♬ ♬♬ ━━━━━━━

Как только они сходят со сцены и начинают двигаться к своей гримерке, их перехватывает репортер, кто-то с Q101. Технически, первое, что происходит, когда они уходят со сцены, — это то, что Мэнди бьет Микки по руке, но она едва успевает что-то сказать, прежде чем молодой человек с микрофоном и записывающим устройством хватает их за руки, направляет в угол, включая диктофон. Мэнди едва успевает спросить: — Это ведь не в прямом эфире, правда? — прежде чем он начнет задавать им вопросы.

— Нет, только для записи! «Мэнди и Проступки»! Вы только что сошли со сцены... как вы себя чувствуете?

Микки позволяет Мэнди говорить. Она восхищается тем, как это было весело, говорит репортеру, что они уроженцы Чикаго, и что они так рады играть на этой станции. Она хорошо справляется, произносит правильные вещи, поэтому Микки позволяет ей отвечать и ничего не добавляет, пока она не выдает, что это он пишет все их песни, и репортер смотрит на него.

— Эм, да, — говорит он. — Это так. Пишу их.

— И главный вопрос, — говорит репортер, и микрофон перемещается прямо в направлении лица Микки. — Этот поцелуй! Это было спонтанно?

— Я ничего не планировал, — говорит Микки. Сложно сдержаться от ругательств. Репортера, похоже, не смущает отсутствие энтузиазма в ответе Микки.

— Это твой парень?

— Я... э-э... не знаю?

— Надеюсь! А теперь, ты сказала, что вы выросли... — репортер снова обращается к Мэнди, и Микки испускает громкий выдох. Через несколько минут они заканчивают, и он практически тащит Мэнди прочь.

— В любом случае, понятия не имею, зачем он задавал все эти гребаные вопросы, — огрызается Микки, входя в их гримерку и перекидывая гитару через плечо. — Какого хрена он хотел знать, где мы выросли? Это не его собачье дело.

— Он репортер, Мик, это его работа. Мы, вроде как, подписались на это.

— Я никогда больше не стану выступать там, где не смогу ругаться на сцене, — ворчит Микки. — Мне нужно просто продолжать в том же духе, чтобы наверстать упущенное. Блядь. Сука, черт!

Мэнди на секунду прислоняется к стене и вздыхает.  
— Ты пиздец как меня напугал, — говорит она. — Я действительно думала о том, чтобы просто пнуть тебя в толпу и начать карьеру в качестве сольного исполнителя.

— Отвянь.

— Хотя, вышло неплохо, разве не так? — Мэнди улыбается, и все ее лицо сияет. Какая-то часть Микки чувствует себя именно так, — искрящейся. Другая часть начинает очень, очень нервничать. — Мы отлично звучали.

— Да, — говорит Микки, потому что это правда. — Так и было. Эй, эм, спасибо…

Его прерывает стук в дверь гримерной, от которого у него сразу же нервишки начинают пошаливать. Это два человека со станции, принесшие синтезатор Мэнди и некоторое другое их оборудование. Они загромождают дверной проем на минуту, опуская аппаратуру, но когда отходят в сторону, Йен стоит в дверном проеме. Желудок Микки переворачивается, он скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит в пол, пока Йен обнимает Мэнди, приподнимая ее.

— Ребята, вы были так хороши! — говорит он. Ответ Мэнди звучит приглушенно, потому что она уткнулась лицом ему в шею. — Действительно очень хороши, — повторяет Йен.

— Мы были, не так ли? — радостно восклицает Мэнди, когда Йен опускает ее на пол. — Видел эту толпу? Как себя чувствуешь?

— Все еще с похмелья, — говорит Йен, и Микки пинает свою пятку носком другого ботинка.

— Это тебе за то, что напугал меня до смерти, — говорит Мэнди.

— Да-да, — отвечает Йен. — Считай, тебе повезло, что я смог подняться и добраться сюда. Утром думал, что сдохну. Мы с Липом на удивление, эм, проникновенно поболтали, а потом я выпил галлона три воды и смотрел фильмы о Гарри Поттере, как ребенок с простудой.

— Ну, я рада, что ты здесь, — говорит Мэнди. Она снова обнимает Йена одной рукой за шею, а другая взлетает и хватает Микки, сначала за воротник, а потом за шею.

— Мэнди... блин... черт! — взвизгивает Микки. Его голова оказывается прижатой к ключице Йена, когда Мэнди сминает их вместе в беспорядочном групповом объятии. — Убить меня хочешь? — рявкает он, вырываясь из ее хватки.

— Не драматизируй, — Мэнди отпускает его и делает шаг назад. — Где, черт возьми, моя девушка?

— Видел ее за вашим столиком, когда проходил мимо, — откликается Йен. Его лицо розовое, волосы немного взъерошены, он улыбается, и, о Боже, Микки, вероятно, упадет в обморок. Мэнди ударяет их обоих по рукам в раздражающе знакомой манере и бросается прочь, и они остаются одни.

Микки кашляет и смотрит в пол.

— Итак, — говорит Йен.

— Что? — фыркает Микки.

— Ты написал песню обо мне?

Микки бросает на него взгляд, который, как он надеется, говорит «без базара, придурок». Лицо Йена очень серьезное, немного растерянное. Микки чувствует себя ужасно, так как не может понять, сердится ли он.

— Ты написал обо мне песню и спел ее перед несколькими сотнями людей, даже не зная, приду я или нет, — продолжает Йен.

— И что?

— А потом ты поцеловал меня.

— Рад, что ты обратил внимание. — У Микки сводит живот, и он снова смотрит в пол. В конце концов, это была плохая идея. Ужасная.

— Я просто... ну ... — Микки не может сказать, какой тон у Йена, не глядя на его лицо, поэтому он поднимает глаза. — Я просто поражаюсь твоей тонкости. Ты в этом мастер. — Лицо Йена серьезно, но мускул на щеке дергается, и Микки очень быстро понимает, что тот изо всех сил старается не рассмеяться.

— Ты такой мудак, — говорит он медленно, а Йен продолжает, его голос немного дрожит.

— Знаешь, будь ты поделикатнее, то действительно мог бы, я не знаю, вытатуировать мой портрет на своей груди.

— Может ты заткнешься нахуй?

— Можно было бы обойтись и песней, если бы у нее было подходящее название. Что-то вроде «Мне нравится сосать член Йена Галлагера»…

— Не придирайся, — говорит Микки, — это название предстоящего альбома.

Все лицо Йена теперь дергается от усилия не рассмеяться, но он продолжает: — Или ты мог бы нанять один из этих самолетов, делающих надписи в небе, чтобы он пролетел над нами и по буквам…

— Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь, блядь, болтать?

Йен открывает рот, чтобы продолжить, и Микки предпринимает самое эффективное действие, которое только может придумать, чтобы заставить того заткнуться — целует его. Когда он отстраняется, Йен снова открывает рот, и Микки целует его снова.

И в третий раз, чтобы уже наверняка.

— Даже не лезь мне в задницу, я знаю, что тебе это чертовски понравилось, — говорит Микки, когда находит в себе силы перестать целовать Йена. Они стоят бедром к бедру, руки Йена на плече Микки и на его затылке, и Йен улыбается ему. Он выглядит усталым и немного измученным, но лучше, чем когда-либо на памяти Микки. Микки не хочет переставать смотреть на него. Никогда. Никогда больше он не хочет быть от него дальше, чем сейчас. — Я видел твое лицо.

— У тебя же глаза были закрыты!

— Не все время, придурок.

— Отлично, — говорит Йен. — Просто говорю об ироничности ситуации.

— О, расскажи.

— Ну, для кого-то, кто утверждает, что романтические комедии совершенно не в его вкусе... — говорит Йен, и Микки стонет. — Это на самом деле было какое-то дерьмо по типу «Реальная любовь».

— Я никогда не появлюсь под твоим окном с магнитофоном, — рычит Микки.

— Теперь уж и не знаю! — восклицает Йен. — Не думаю, что могу поверить тебе на слово после такого, и это твоя собственная проклятая вина!

— Зачем я вообще с тобой разговариваю? — вопрошает Микки.

— Потому что я тебе нравлюсь?

— Да, пожалуй, не могу отрицать этого сейчас, — говорит Микки, и Йен ухмыляется. — Ты все еще слишком много болтаешь.

— Тогда заставь меня заткнуться, — Йен поднимает брови.

Их подбородки неуклюже ударяются друг о друга, и Йен смеется ему в рот, но это не имеет значения, и Микки знает, что ему все равно придется найти способ сказать, что он сожалеет, но это тоже не имеет значения. Пальцы рыжего обводят его подбородок, и Микки обхватывает руками бедра Йена, чтобы подойти как можно ближе. Тот пробирается пальцами под вырез рубашки Микки, когда кто-то кашляет позади них.

— Ну, — произносит голос Липа Галлагера, — видимо, я тут не нужен.

Микки резко вскидывает голову, как будто хочет глотнуть воздуха, и видит физиономии трех Галлагеров, толпящихся в дверях гримерной с тремя совершенно разными выражениями на лицах. У Фионы улыбка до ушей. У Липа, курящего сигарету, что определенно запрещено внутри, абсолютно ничего не выражающее лицо. А Дебби подмигивает и одними губами произносит: «Я же тебе говорила», обращаясь к Микки из-за плеча Липа.

— Нет, — говорит Йен. — Теперь можешь отвалить, спасибо.

— Ты попросил свою семью проверить тебя? — скептически спрашивает Микки, и Йен закатывает глаза.

— Нет, но это их никогда не останавливало. Все нормально, уходите! — говорит он, и Микки ухмыляется. Все нормально.

— Ну же, — говорит Фиона, и Дебби издает торжествующий звук, поворачиваясь, а Йен наклоняется, чтобы снова поцеловать Микки.

Лип ловит взгляд Микки поверх плеча Йена и делает руками жест «я слежу за тобой», поэтому тот кладет левую руку на плечо Йена и торжественно протягивает средний палец в направлении Липа.

Йен отстраняется, как только уверен, что они ушли, и его лицо действительно серьезно, и он не отпускает Микки, но тот чувствует его напряжение.  
— Слушай, — медленно произносит он. — Мне очень жаль. Я не должен был…

— Я тоже, — быстро говорит Микки. Глаза Йена сосредоточены на его лице, и это заставляет его с неловкостью осознавать, что именно он сказал вчера, и как это на самом деле не изменилось.

— Это было нечестно по отношению к тебе, — говорит Йен. — Я не особо проявил понимание.

— Я не имел в виду то, что сказал, не совсем, — говорит Микки. — Я не силен в таких вещах, и я разозлился. Я не хотел.

— Знаю, — говорит Йен.

— Это случится снова, — говорит Микки, и ему больно признавать это, но лгать еще хуже. — То, что случилось? Я буду сходить с ума. Хотел бы я сказать, что этого не будет, но…

— Это я тоже знаю, — отвечает Йен. — Я сам не из тех, с кем легко иметь дело. Слишком требовательный, наверное.

— Я не умею выражать свои мысли вслух.

— Я не уверен в себе. И довольно саморазрушителен.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Микки секунду спустя. — Мэнди сказала, что ездила тебя спасать.

Йен вздыхает.  
— Ага, мой рыцарь в крылатой подводке для глаз, — хихикает он. — Я чувствовал себя немного подавленным. Но могло быть и хуже. Всего лишь сильно напился. Думал о том, чтобы принять наркотики, но не сделал этого, так что, думаю, это что-то.

— Ну, я, — Микки кашляет, — думал потрахаться с кем-то, но не стал. — Он отводит взгляд.

— Поздравляю! — говорит Йен, и Микки снова смотрит на него. — Мы оба набухались, что не так плохо, как могло бы быть.

— Господи, — говорит Микки. — И это стоит отпраздновать? Мы оба облажались, открываем шампанское.

— Думаю, да, — говорит Йен. — Я все еще хочу попробовать, — продолжает он, и Микки чувствует прилив чего-то теплого и внезапного в своем животе. Он кивает, потому что на самом деле не знает, как еще выразить это чувство, кроме простого согласия. Он тоже. По лицу Йена видно, что он понимает, что именно Микки имеет в виду.

— Итак, — говорит Микки через секунду, — на будущее, ты мне понравился, как только мы встретились.

Лицо Йена сияет.  
— Я думал, ты меня ненавидишь, — говорит он. — Я был совершенно в этом уверен.

— Не-а, — говорит Микки. — Я немного ревновал, когда думал, что ты встречаешься с Мэнди.

— Неужели? — Улыбка Йена тянет на десятки ватт.

— Ага, — подтверждает Микки. — Просто, чтобы расставить все точки над «i».

— Заметано, — ухмыляется Йен. — Пошли, найдем Мэнди?

Микки вздыхает.  
— Да, — говорит он. — Думаю, мы должны дать ей знать. — Они поворачиваются, выходят из гримерки обратно в толпу. Играет новая группа, рэп-группа, которая звучит довольно круто.

— Вы действительно хорошо звучали, — говорит Йен. Микки смотрит на него и улыбается. Ощущение тепла в животе нарастает, как пузырь легкости.

— Спасибо, чувак, — говорит он.

— Хочешь вернуться к тебе или останемся и послушаем? — спрашивает Йен.

Микки оглядывает толпу. По какой-то причине Дебби и Карл стоят за их торговым столиком, раздавая CD-диски и футболки людям, ожидающим своей очереди. Мэнди в центре толпы; Микки видит, как ее темные волосы подпрыгивают вверх и вниз. Она увлеченно танцует со Светланой. Они держатся за руки. Рядом Фиона, танцует и аплодирует, а Лип кивает в такт музыке. Никто так и не заметил, что он все еще курит свою сигарету. Толпа счастлива, возбуждена, танцует вместе с ребятами на сцене. Это хороший день, теплый, но не слишком жаркий, и помещение самым правильным образом полно потных и восторженных тел.

— Купишь мне слишком дорогое пиво? — спрашивает Микки.

— Что, тебя не обеспечили бесплатной выпивкой?

— И ругаться на сцене не разрешили.

— И ты все еще хочешь остаться здесь?

Йен фыркает. Его пальцы касаются пальцев Микки. Они теплые, и его присутствие согревает, как его губы на губах Микки. Микки наблюдает, как загорается лицо Мэнди, когда Светлана обхватывает ее за талию и делает вид, что наклоняет ее, как будто они вальсируют. Они убегали от различных вещей в течение долгого времени, годами. От реальных физических вещей, но и от тех, что внутри себя тоже. Может быть, думает Микки, пора перестать убегать. Может, пришло время успокоиться, остановиться, разобраться во всем. Он думает сказать Йену, что хотел бы вернуться домой, почувствовать грудь Йена под своими руками и его губы под своими губами. Но для этого будет время позже. Уйма времени.

— Да, — говорит он, — я хочу остаться.

КОНЕЦ

❈ ═══════❖═══════ ❈


End file.
